Medal of Honor: Setting Sun (Rising Sun 2)
by Cimil20
Summary: As Joe Griffin works to stop the operations of Masataka Shima, his brother, Donnie, has quite an adventure of his own to fight against the evil Imperial Japanese, soon discovering that Shima's threats are still very much alive. Will the two brothers see each other again, and will they get their revenge on the sinister Shima, and will they survive the war?
1. Day of Infamy

_...Boy was I tired._ Joe thought as he remembered that day on the island of Oahu, the seventh of December... Pearl Harbor. He had gotten to bed late that night, about 1:42 probably... So when those torpedoes first struck, he barely had time to show any type of hesitation as his officer, Sergeant Jack Lauton, or "Gunny" as we called him, rushed him and his fellow Marines out of their beds and onto the deck of the ship.

If Joe was already mad about not getting enough sleep that night, he would become outright furious as he reached the deck, just to see his fellow brave Marines and sailors being shot up, murdered, by Japanese planes making a fiendish and cowardly attack. Even as many of them were being slaughtered, the Marines on deck were bravely trying their best to fend them off, armed only with their rifles. Immediately, Joe joined in on shooting those planes down, even after he was blown off the _California's_ deck, blasting as many of the planes out of the sky as he could... All in anger... While his friends cheered, Joe had already felt the sorrow that Gunny had made them remember.

Joe was on his way to the Philippines to get his second experience, this time with the Imperial Japanese Army, a very ruthless enemy. Even with the savagery he would face, Joe had at at least something to be happy for, as he would meet another Marine stationed there, his close brother, Donnie.

 _Dear Mary,_

 _Hey, sis, I heard you're getting a job at the local steel mill. You should know that's some tough work right there, you sure you can handle it. I know I gotta keep this short, so I'm just letting you know that I just arrived here at the Philippines, it's kinda like Hawaii, certainly not like back home in Mather. I'm hoping to find Donnie as soon as I can, cause I know how you're worried about him and how he quickly gets into danger. Hopefully, that means he's at least giving the Japs a hard time. I will do whatever I can to watch over and protect him, and even more so to bring him home._

 _Love,_

 _Your brother, Joe_

* * *

The minute that bell struck, Joe was on the move, rushing back down the stairs of the steeple and outside the church. He quickly looked around to see if everyone was still okay, and he got some relief as he spotted Donnie driving the M3 Stuart tan, and then Joe went over to the truck to meet with Gunny and then get out.

"Now you get in the back of this truck and shoot anything that moves," Gunny said in his usual stern voice once Joe reached the truck, "It's gonna be a bumpy ride."

Joe climbed himself into the back of the truck, aiming his gun out the back as Gunny got in the driver's seat, immediately speeding off once he turned the key. "Hold on!" Gunny shouted to Joe as the truck sped down the road, with Donnie following after them in the Stuart tank.

Soon enough, they had stopped... Just to find a Japanese machine gun emplacement stationed nearby. Joe blazed several shots at the nest, striking down the gunner... But what immediately took away his attention was that Japanese soldiers started swarming all around, aiming for the tank, and Donnie.

Frantically, Joe aimed and furiously shot down as many of the Japanese soldiers as he could, while he saw Donnie fending them off with his own Thompson. Still, enemy soldiers kept coming, and it just got worse once Gunny started driving the truck again. Japanese soldiers started to climb on the tank and converge on Donnie.

"Damn it, Marine," Gunny shouted as he looked back, "You make sure you and that tank reach the bridge before we light it up!"

 _No, no, no,_ Joe thought... But there was nothing he could do, and the last he saw his brother was being surrounded by Japanese troops... This view was then replaced when a Japanese tank, a Type 96 Ha Go, came in and started chasing them down the road. As the heated pursuit went on, with the tank spewing machine gun rounds towards Gunny and Joe's truck, Joe tried whatever he could to fend it off, throwing grenades, even shooting furiously at it, but the tank kept chasing them down the streets of the city.

Joe suddenly saw fuel barrels positioned in the streets, so he took aim and fired on them once the tank got close, blasting them apart in a fireball like too much lighter fluid on a grill. That seemed to do the trick, as the tank started swerving. Joe kept this up as the pursuit went on, and soon enough, the tank swerved from an explosion and crashed into a nearby building.

"Take out those Japanese!" Gunny shouted, as Japanese soldiers started appearing all around them.

Joe aimed and shot at Japanese troops in and around the road, shooting as many down on the streets and buildings. Gunny kept speeding down the road, passing some old houses while Joe kept shooting Japanese soldiers from the back... And as they rushed down the dirt path, they came upon the bridge itself, reaching the bridge's front, and meeting the demolition team, working to plant charges... Behind them, however, was a great mass of Japanese troops.

"Griffin," Gunny spoke, "Get out here and hold off the Japs while we rig the charges!"

Joe fired shots, gunning down as many enemies as he could until the demolition team was finished. As Joe provided furious cover, soon enough, the demo team had finished their work.

"Go, Marines, go, go, mission accomplished!" Gunny said to the team, "We got the bridge wire, now back to the truck, on the double!" The team immediately joined Joe in the trucks back as Gunny went back to drive the truck, and once he started to move down the bridge, Gunny ordered, "Blow those charges! Light 'em off!"

Japanese troops started coming onto the bridge to chase after American team... And unlucky for them, the demo men had set off the charges, blasting apart the bridge behind them. The exploding charges incinerated and blew away the pursuing Japanese troops, and the Americans' truck went down the bridge, with explosions occurring just behind them... Soon enough, it was the fire and explosives themselves that chased Joe and Gunny down the bridge instead of the enemy troops.

...But whether it was their desperation or just plain luck, they had driven themselves off the bridge right in the nick of time. Gunny drove truck down a pathway just as the bridge blew itself completely, stopping just a short distance away. Joe got out from the back and stood looking at back at the burning city... Even with their success, all he felt was sorrow, all he could think about was Donnie.

"Griffin," Gunny said to Joe as he stepped out, getting the Marine's attention, "At ease, lad," Gunny then started showing a somber state as well, placing a hand on Joe's shoulder, "...Listen, son, I'm sorry about your brother... We, eh, got a damn tough job and most of us made it out alive."

Joe and Gunny kept looking back at the burning city with sorrow, with Gunny speaking, "He was... Well, he was a good Marine... You can't ask for more than that."

Gunny walked back to the truck while Joe kept watching the city... Even though it was rather hopeless, Joe just had one thought of Donnie, _You'd better be okay_.


	2. Escape from Calumpit

_You are about to embark upon the Great Crusade, toward which we have striven these many months._

 _You're task will not be an easy one. Your enemy is well trained, well equipped and battle hardened. He will fight savagely._

 _I have full confidence in your courage, devotion to duty, and skill in battle. We will accept nothing less than full victory._

 _Good luck. And let us all beseech the blessings of almighty God upon this great and noble undertaking._

* * *

 _...You don't play... You volunteer..._

* * *

 **Calumpit, Philippines**

 **January 1st, 1942**

 **PFC. Don Griffin**

 _I'm Private First Class Don Griffin... And... Well, I'm in trouble._

I stood from the hatch of the M3 Stuart and blazed round after round from my Tommy Gun at the surrounding Japanese troops, covering my brother Joe as he and Gunny made their run for the bridge... But then the Japanese started converging on me. One of them even threw a grenade that blasted away a part of the Stuart's track, so the tank was now gonna stay put where it stood... _Well, if I'm gonna go out, might as well go out a fighter... Tojo's not gonna take me without paying for it._

I kept firing shots at the surrounding Japanese soldiers, shooting two down on the right. I returned fire on the left and gunned three others down, then returned to the right to shoot two more. One of them threw a grenade at me, landing just outside the hatch, so I picked up the live grenade and threw it back at the enemy, the blast taking out a couple of the Japanese. Eventually, one of them climbed on board the tank and tried to lunge his bayonet at me. Luckily, I was quick enough to draw my knife, grab the Japanese soldier by his lapel and stabbed him several times, then knocking him off my armored vehicle.

Still, they kept on coming, and I kept firing my Thompson at the Japanese until it ran out of ammo, so I went back into the tank and closed the hatch. As I readied a revolver Gunny gave me, I could hear boots clambering aboard the tank from the outside. Two of them got the hatch open, but with a fiery and stern demeanor, I aimed the revolver and fired off several rounds that nailed the two Japanese soldiers, sending them tumbling off the side of the tank, while the others payed them no mind and continued to try and root me out.

I held the hatch down, using all my strength to keep it shut as more Japanese tried to pull it open. I was out of bullets, and even if I had more, I couldn't possibly reload and hold the hatch down at the same time. _Well, this is it, I guess_... Well, at least that's what I thought.

...Suddenly, I heard the popping of gunshots outside the tank, the sound getting louder as it came closer. I heard voices shouting orders and cries in Japanese... Until they were silenced... Then it got quieter.

Not knowing what was going on, I wondered as I sat in the tank. But then, the answer appeared when he opened the hatch of my tank, revealing himself to be an American Marine. He reached his hand out for me and I held it as he helped me out of the tank.

As I came out of the tank, I saw that this Marine was part of a squad, four Marines in total. The Marine who helped me out of the tank then spoke, "You're sure lucky we came by. Name's Sergeant Edmund Harrison, and these are my men, Tanaka, Whitfield and Spinelli."

I looked over Harrison and his team team; the Nisei from Hawaii, Private Harry Tanaka, the Italian New Yorker, Private Francis Spinelli and the Kentucky native, Private Silas Whitfield. All four of them wore green USMC uniforms and M1 helmets, while Harrison and Whitfield also wore small backpacks.

"Tanaka here's OSS," Harrison said, "So that means we're _really_ in good hands."

Tanaka and I shook hands as he spoke, "Good to see ya'."

"Hey," Whitfield suddenly spoke to me, "Ain't y'all Joe Griffin's brother?"

"Yeah, it's him... Uh, Donnie, right," Spinelli answered, with the snap of his fingers, "We were with Joey at Pearl."

I reached into the M3 Stuart and grabbed my Marine Corps tunic and put it on, leaving it unbuttoned while Harrison handed me a spare M1 helmet, which I put on my head. Soon after we finished what we were saying, we started to hear some commotion off in the distance.

"That's enough chatter," Harrison said, "We should get goin' before more Japs start comin' in."

I grabbed my Thompson and reloaded it with ammunition replenished by Tanaka and Harrison, while Tanaka also handed me an M1 Garand rifle. Slinging the Garand over my shoulder, I wielded my Thompson as Harrison held on his own Thompson gun, and with Tanaka and Spinelli brandishing their Garand rifles and Whitfield fielding his BAR gun, the five of us started moving down the street, away from the Stuart tank.

"Japanese troops!" Harrison warned.

Moving down the streets, the five of us encountered Japanese soldiers in our way, so we engaged them in a series of fierce skirmishes. I shot two soldiers as Harrison fired cover that raked a few enemies, then I fired and shot four of the enemies as my friends fired cover shots that raked the enemy positions. With the skirmish raging, I aimed and gunned two more soldiers down. We all kept moving down the street, fighting past Japanese soldiers in the way, with Tanaka, Spinelli and Whitfield firing cover shots that raked Japanese soldiers while Harrison and I gunned several Japanese down with Thompson shots, then we continued up the street.

Moving onto another street, I gunned another soldier down in a building window, then blazed some rounds that struck two soldiers in the street. Tanaka gunned a couple soldiers down while I shot two more in the street, then Whitfield and Spinelli shot up a few more soldiers as I then gunned down another enemy in a building window. Harrison shot up a few more enemies while Tanaka gunned down a couple other soldiers, then I fired shots that nailed two more enemies in the windows of a building as Whitfield shot a few other Japanese.

In the fierce battle, I kept firing Thompson shots that nailed eight Japanese soldiers in the street while Harrison and Whitfield fired shots which cut multiple Japanese down, then Tanaka and Spinelli shot several more enemies. I aimed and shot four enemies in the buildings while Whitfield shot up several Japanese with BAR fire, then I aimed and shot another four Japanese in the windows of a couple different buildings while Harrison fired and shot a few other enemies with his Thompson. A couple Banzai chargers tried to rush at us, but I gunned them down first.

We all moved up the street, firing at Japanese soldiers in the way. I shot two enemies in the street, then gunned another down in a building window, while Whitfield and Spinelli shot a few Japanese themselves. After dodging some flurry of bullets, I returned fire and nailed four enemies in the street, then aimed and gunned two more soldiers down in a building window. While Spinelli shot a couple soldiers, Whitfield shot up a few other Japanese as Harrison gunned down a couple other enemies, then as I blazed rounds that took out two more soldiers, Harrison kept firing and shooting a few more soldiers, then I gunned another enemy down in a building window.

Moving down the street, I blazed rounds that struck two soldiers at the left, then I fired and shot four Japanese soldiers at the right before aiming and gunning two more enemies down in a couple building windows. Harrison fired and shot several Japanese with Thompson fire. As I gunned down a Banzai charger coming at me, Tanaka shot a couple enemies with his Garand, then I shot four enemies in the building windows. As the skirmish raged, two more Banzai chargers rushed at us, but I fired and shot them both down. After this, we kept moving up the street, with Harrison shooting a few enemies while I blazed rounds that struck two soldiers in a building.

We moved up on another street and fired shots at Japanese troops and positions, with me firing Thompson fire and shooting eight Japanese in the street in a fierce skirmish, then aiming and gunning four enemies down in a building. Whitfield fired intense BAR fire that nailed several Japanese while Spinelli gunned a few other soldiers down, then Harrison shot up several other Japanese in the fierce skirmish while I fired cover shots. We moved onto another street, where I gunned two soldiers down in a building window, then Harrison shot a couple enemies while Whitfield fired and nailed a few other Japanese. As I fired and nailed four enemies in the street, Tanaka and Spinelli gunned a few enemies down, then I aimed and blazed rounds that struck two soldiers in a window.

After an exchange of gunfire, we kept moving down the street, with me shooting two enemies at the right, then blazing rounds that struck three others at the left. Harrison shot a few more soldiers with his Thompson while Tanaka gunned a couple enemies down as well, then I shot two more Japanese in a building window. We moved up onto another street, with Harrison and I firing shots that nailed several more enemies. Spinelli and Whitfield fired cover shots that raked enemy troops, then I shot two more enemies in the street. As Harrison shot a couple soldiers, I gunned three Japanese down in a couple buildings, then we moved up.

Soon, after much fierce and hard fighting, we cleared away the enemies in the streets before us and then moved up, but once we did, we encountered a building where Japanese machine guns opened up in the windows and began blazing upon us, driving us to cover.

"Damn," Harrison vented, "Japs have machine guns in those windows! We'll need to clear them all out before we can move up any further."

"I can take 'em." Tanaka said.

"Right, Griffin, you go with him," Harrison ordered, "Get into those buildings and clear 'em out. We'll cover you... Ready? Covering fire!" Harrison, Whitfield and Spinelli then all fired hails of shots at the Japanese machine gun positions, raking and pinning them in a fiery display, "Move it," Harrison spoke to us, "Drive those bastards out!"

While those three kept firing cover, Tanaka and I ran over to the buildings, with me firing Thompson shots at Japanese soldiers as I ran. The both of us then soon reached the entrance to the first building.

"Let's take this building, Donnie." Tanaka said.

Taking out my Garand, Tanaka and I entered the buildings and proceeded to clear them. I shot the first two in the room as Tanaka gunned down another on the stairs, then the two of us moved up to the second floor and blazed rounds that struck three more soldiers. Eventually, I came upon one of the gunners, and I proceeded to shoot him dead, then I rushed knocked down another enemy with my rifle stock. Moving down the hallway, I dodged shots and then fired back to gun two soldiers down in the hallway in an exchange of fire, then Tanaka and I blazed rounds that struck three other soldiers. Tanaka shot another enemy in a doorway, and after exchanging fire, I shot two more enemies in different doorways. After this, I went to the second machine gunner and then rushed and knocked him out with a strike from my rifle stock.

With the machine guns down, Tanaka and I rushed out of the building and regrouped with the others. "Good work," Harrison complimented, "Let's keep going down the street."

And with that, we all moved further down the streets, getting very close to the edge of the town. We rushed down the street and then moved upon a path leading to a courtyard.

Here, we encountered some Japanese soldiers, and as Tanaka, Whitfield and Spinelli fired cover shots that raked the enemy troops, Harrison and I fired shots that nailed the several Japanese soldiers in the streets. I dodged a volley of bullets, and as Harrison fired cover, I returned fire, blazing rounds that struck a few Japanese. Another enemy tried to rush at me with a bayonet, coming close enough to stab me, but I dodged the lunge from his bayonet, and then smacked him down hard with the stock of my rifle.

The enemies cleared away here, we all proceeded to move up the street, coming upon the entrance to the courtyard that would lead us out of Calumpit. We moved up to the courtyard, but once we came to the entrance of the yard, we found a peculiar site, two dead Japanese soldiers with their throats slit, which left us wondering.

"Who took these guys out?" Spinelli asked. Immediately, this was followed by the sounds of nearby gunfire coming from the courtyard.

"Seems we're about to find out." Tanaka said.

Immediately we started moving in towards the courtyard, getting past the entrance until we moved into the courtyard itself. Once we came into the courtyard to see the commotion, we found just what we were looking for. Three Filipino guerillas, battling several Japanese soldiers. Two of them were firing 1917 Enfield rifles at the enemy troops, while the other, a really gorgeous Filipina wearing a button up shirt, trousers and boots, was showing just how real tough she was, firing an M1 Carbine that took out a couple enemies.

Harrison and I fired and shot a few enemies while Tanaka, Whitfield and Spinelli fired cover fire. I watched as the Filipina then rushed a couple Japanese soldiers and whacked one down with a swing from her carbine. She then seized a Japanese soldier by his lapels, rammed him against the wall and punched him a couple times, making him dazed. She then went to another Japanese soldier, grabbed him by his lapels and threw him to the ground, then once she had him pinned on the ground, she punched the pinned Japanese soldier hard twice, knocking him out. After this, she rushed back to the enemy she just previously fought and knocked him out with one cold hard punch.

I shot the remaining couple enemy soldiers as Harrison provided cover, and with all the Japanese gone, the five of us went over to the Filipino guerillas to greet them, with the Filipina coming forward.

"So, my feisty Filipina," Spinelli spoke, "You the one who did that knife trick on those two Japs back there... How'd you pull it off?"

"Call me "feisty" again, and I'll be _more_ than happy to show you." the Filipina responded rather indignantly.

"Whoa, watch out, guys," Spinelli said, "This kitten's got claws."

"Will ya' knock it off, Frank?" Whitfield said.

"Don't pay him any attention," Harrison said, shaking the Filipina's hand, "Edmund Harrison, and these are Griffin, Tanaka, Whitfield and Spinelli."

"I am Consuelo Nieves," the Filipina responded, "I'm with the Resistance," Nieves then pointed to her two other men, "This is Jose and Emilio."

"Good to meet ya'," Harrison responded, "My men and I need to get to Bataan, can you help us there?"

"I can... but I need you first," Nieves spoke, "There's some friends of mine in a village to the South. I have to save them before they are killed by those Japanese pigs."

"What's their strength?"

"They have a number of soldiers... Possibly a steel demon with them as well."

"A what?" Whitfield asked.

"She's talkin' about a tank," Harrison answered to Whitfield, then turned back to Nieves, "Okay, as long as we keep absolute surprise, I think we can take 'em."

"You have no need to worry about that. Surprise is my specialty."

"I have a specialty I think you'll find interesting." Spinelli said.

"I'm not interested." Nieves responded with sardonic sternness.

"Aw, don't you worry," Spinelli said, "I'll have you swoonin' soon enough."

Us Marines and the Filipino guerillas joined forces, and with that, we all moved from the courtyard on the edge of the city, the eight of us coming onto a pathway leading into the surrounding jungle. After moving past the lush tropical plants and palm trees, we came upon some Japanese troops, and we all dashed over towards the bushes to take cover before they spotted us.

"Any ideas?" Harrison asked once we were hidden.

"Let's take 'em." Whitfield eagerly requested.

"Well... Looks like there ain't other ways around anyways," Harrison spoke, "Okay, Nieves, my men and I will hold here and provide suppressing fire. You and your guys flank around and pick off as many of 'em as ya' can."

"Gladly." Nieves spoke.

"Take out their officer first."

Nieves and her guerillas then proceeded to quietly move around to a better positions while we Marines stayed to give our cover. We all aimed our guns at the Japanese troops and proceeded to begin making our move.

"We're ready when you are, Sarge." Tanaka spoke.

"Okay, wait for Nieves."

We didn't really have to wait long, for Nieves used her crack shot to nail the Japanese officer, and immediately, Harrison, Tanaka, Spinelli, Whitfield and I were firing immense hails of gunfire at the Japanese, shooting numerous enemies and beginning a fierce skirmish.

"Die, you pigs!" Nieves shouted as she shot at the Japanese.

I fired and shot four Japanese with Thomson fire as Harrison gunned a few enemies down, then Whitfield fired BAR fire that nailed several enemies. Wile Harrison and I fired cover shots, Tanaka gunned a few enemies down while Spinelli shot a couple soldiers, then Whitfield kept firing BAR fire that nailed a few Japanese. I then gunned three soldiers down while Harrison shot several enemies with Thompson fire, then I aimed and gunned two other soldiers down. While the five of us kept firing shots at Japanese troops, Nieves and her guerillas kept on shooting up the Japanese positions, with Nieves gunning a few enemies down as her two supporters gave her cover.

This skirmish raged ever so fiercely in the jungle, and as Tanaka, Spinelli and Whitfield kept firing cover, Harrison and I fired and shot several enemies. Spinelli then shot up a few enemies while Tanaka gunned down a couple soldiers. I shot to more enemies while Whitfield fired fiery BAR fire that shot several Japanese, then as Harrison fired Thompson shots that nailed a few enemies, I fired and shot up four other Japanese with my Thompson while Harrison and Whitfield kept firing shots that raked multiple Japanese soldiers. Tanaka and Spinelli fired cover at the enemy, then I blazed some rounds that took out two more soldiers, and after that, Tanaka then threw a grenade that blew away a few more enemies in a fiery blast.

Nieves gunned a couple soldiers down, then one of her guerillas handed her a lit Molotov cocktail. Taking the cocktail, Nieves threw it at a couple remaining Japanese soldier, splashing flames and incinerating them... Soon enough, he troop here were dealt with.

"That's all of 'em," Tanaka said, relieved, "Let's keep on going."

The five of us then regrouped with the guerillas and continued on the pathway, brushing past the palm trees as we moved through the dirt pathway and aimed for the village Nieves was taking us to.

"I hope ya' don't mind me askin'," Tanaka spoke to Nieves, "But you don't look like you were much of a fighter before all this."

"I wasn't," Nieves responded, "I was a schoolteacher. The love I have for my children is part of what motivates me."

"Is that how you're such a crack shot?" Harrison asked.

"I want to kill the Japanese," Nieves said, "They raped and pillaged my town, and my father's voice guided my aim as I got my revenge."

"Well, glad she's on our side." Whitfield remarked.

"We need to hurry," Harrison spoke, "Pick up the pace."

We all started rushing much faster down the path, moving past the trees like jungle cats on the hunt. Eventually, we soon came upon our goal, as we came upon the village... And found it in a dire state. Japanese troops were herding many of the Filipino villagers as if they were cattle, abusing them as well with strike from their rifle stocks, or even worse, jabs with their bayonets. A Japanese soldier with a flamethrower then set fire to two of the huts, which I really hoped were empty at the time.

However, I looked further to the right and saw the dreaded sight of a line of Japanese soldiers firing their rifles and shooting up numerous Filipino villagers in a bloody massacre. The eight of us quickly moved into position as the Japanese troops then brought in a second large group of innocent villagers and then fired rounds that gunned them down in a cruel execution.

"Those pigs will pay for this." Nieves spoke.

"Donnie," Harrison spoke, "Aim for that guy with the flamethrower."

Taking out my Garand, I aimed and waited for the flamethrower operator to move way from the civilians and then walk over to a couple other Japanese soldiers and an officer. With that, I aimed my Garand precisely and blazed a couple rounds that penetrated the fuel tank of the flamethrower, causing a fiery explosion that set the operator and the other Japanese soldiers near him ablaze... Then we made our move.

"Kill these dirty Jap bastards!" Harrison shouted, firing his Thompson furiously at the Japanese.

We all fired shots that nailed many of the Japanese, including most of the executioners, and once we had gunned them down, we tarted moving into the village itself to take the rest of them down.

"Blow these devils to Hell!" Nieves shouted, firing her M1 Carbine furiously at Japanese troops and sending them all reeling as she gunned a couple down.

Harrison and I fired intense Thompson fire that nailed several enemies, then as Harrison gunned a couple others down to the left, I fired and shot four Japanese to the right. Tanaka, Whitfield and Spinelli fired immense gunfire that fiercely raked the Japanese troops, nailing several of them as Nieves shot a few of the enemies while her two guerillas gave cover. Tanaka, Whitfield and Spinelli kept firing cover shots as Harrison and I fired Thompson shots that gunned a few more Japanese down.

I fired and nailed two other solders to the right, then gunned down three more enemies to the left, while Whitfield shot up a few Japanese with his BAR. An enemy charged at us with a bayonet, but Whitfield tackled the Japanese soldier, then he started fiercely beating the Japanese enemy with his fists while kneeling on top of the pinned enemy.

Eventually, as we kept firing, the skirmish ended as we shot up many of the Japanese troops. A few Japanese tried to aim at us, but suddenly, a couple of Filipino villagers picked up some stones and angrily threw them at the Japanese soldiers. We then eventually disarmed the enemies and forced them into surrendering, all the rest of the Japanese troops raising their hands in the air and looking worried.

"All of you, get over there, now!" Harrison ordered to the surrendering Japanese.

"I say we slaughter these bastards." Whitfield spoke out, vindictively.

Immediately, the Japanese got up and continued with their hands raised as they walked over towards a nearby hut and sat on the ground near it, all while the eight of us sternly held our guns on them to make sure they complied.

"We should check these buildings, Sarge." Tanaka said.

"Right," Harrison said, "Donnie, Tanaka, you're with me. Whitfield, Spinelli, you keep guard outside."

"Will do." Spinelli said.

"Got it." Whitfield followed with.

Harrison, Tanaka and I then entered one of the large huts, with Nieves following in after us, checking around to find anyone. We then came upon another room in the hut, opening the door to find one last dreaded site. Japanese soldiers were guarding a man, a prisoner, who was gagged and tied up on a pole as if he was being crucified on a cross, and looking badly beaten and bruised.

Once we came in, we aimed our guns at the Japanese guards, who raised their hands in surrender. "I-It's okay," one of the guards spoke, "Th-this-a man is-is not American. He is-a just a prisoner."

Harrison was having none of it, for he went up to that Japanese guard and smacked him down hard with his gun. We then proceeded to free the prisoner, a middle aged looking man with an aged face and a mustache, then we gently escorted him out of the hut, with Nieves especially helping hm by carrying him by his shoulder.

Once we got outside, we saw what looked to be like a revolution, for the surviving Filipino villagers were furiously throwing stones at the captured Japanese soldiers sitting over by the grounds, with a couple even spitting on them. Whitfield and Spinelli stood by and watched and waited for us to come out of the hut with the prisoner.

"We done here?" Harrison asked.

"It appears so," Nieves said, "I will take you to Bataan."

"Who is this guy?" Tanaka asked.

"His name is Manuel," Nieves answered, "The leader of this villa."

"Japs may send reinforcements," Harrison spoke, "You should get these people to leave here before they get here."

"I was thinking the same thing." Nieves said, then she spoke this order to Emilio and Jose, who proceeded to escort all the remaining villagers away from the village, including Manuel. However, just as they were on route to leave, we suddenly started hearing this rumbling, like ground being crushed by treads, and that roaring only got louder. Soon, it presented itself as an enemy Type 95 Ha Go tank, which rolled into the village.

"Damn it," Harrison vented, "Jap Ha Go tank!"

"We need to take it out," Nieves said, "Before it blows the village apart."

The tank proceeded to blow apart a hut, then Japanese soldiers came in with the tank and tried to chase down the villagers. However, I suddenly saw a young Filipino boy, probably only twelve or even ten years old, holding a position by a hut and then aim a captured Arisaka rifle and fire it at the Japanese troops, sending them into shocked surprised. The boy kept blazing a few rounds that struck the Japanese in their shoulders and legs, but the Ha Go immediately began aiming its barrel with a couple soldiers taking cover behind it, giving it direction. Luckily, Tanaka managed to rush over and grab the boy's arm, getting him safely away from the hut just before the tank blazed its shell.

Once escaping the debris, Tanaka sent the boy on with the other villagers, and they all started moving on a pathway through the jungle. We continued to deal with the tank, while I fired shots that took out the Japanese soldiers. Nieves rushed up to a Japanese soldier and struck him down with a swing from her rifle, then she took out her knife and slashed away at another enemy. I went to cover, just escaping another blast from the tank's shell, and I proceeded to find Nieves, and she actually handed me one of her Molotov cocktails.

With the lit bottle, I proceeded to rush the tank, climb aboard and then managed to get the hatch open. I then threw the cocktail into the tank, incinerating the crew and finishing off the tank before it could aim at my friends.

I looked around and saw that all the villagers had escaped with Jose and Emilio. With the villagers safely away, Nieves proceeded to safely lead us on the pathway towards Bataan.

"Come on," Nieves spoke, "I know the quickest way out of the area."

We all started moving away from the village and rushing down another pathway through the jungle. Eventually, as we moved through the pathway, we came upon a Japanese supply camp, which served as a checkpoint to a road.

"That road leads on the way to Bataan." Nieves noted.

"We should take out this camp," Tanaka said, "Get rid of any supplies they got in there."

"Just what I was thinking, Harry," Harrison said, "Move in."

We made our move, with me aiming and shooting at a couple of fuel barrels, causing an explosion that set much of the enemy camp ablaze. My friends all fired cover shots that raked the Japanese positions furiously, while I blazed a couple rounds that penetrated and blew apart some more fuel barrels, setting more of the enemy camp on fire and incinerating some Japanese soldiers. Harrison and I moved into the camp, shooting up a few enemies, then I gunned two soldiers down as Harrison shot a few other soldiers, then I blazed rounds that struck three more enemies as Harrison gunned down a couple other Japanese. I then shot up a couple fuel barrels that blew apart more of the camp and several Japanese soldiers.

After this, I shot two more soldiers at the right, then gunned two other enemies to the left, then I moved over to a large supply hold and set a charge on it before getting to cover before the charges blew up the supplies, setting more fire on the camp. I then gunned three more Japanese down while Harrison shot up a few more enemies with his Thompson, then Nieves gunned a couple other soldiers down with her carbine. While Tanaka, Whitfield and Spinelli fired hails of shots that fiercely raked Japanese positions, I then got to the other large enemy supply hold ad set a charge, just before running from the fiery explosion that followed. After that, I blazed rounds that struck some more fuel barrels that exploded and set several Japanese soldiers on fire... We had pretty much just razed the camp to a fiery crisp.

"This place is heatin' up!" Spinelli said enthusiastically.

"Let's get out of here!" Harrison ordered.

With that, we all started moving through the burning camp, with me covering my men as I returned fire and shot four incoming Japanese. Whitfield knocked an enemy down hard with a swing from his BAR, then he rushed and then tackled and pinned another Japanese soldier and then he started fiercely beating the Japanese enemy.

As I shot a Banzai charger that tried to rush me, an enemy threw a grenade at me, but I picked up the grenade and threw it back, the blast blowing away a few Japanese. However, as we got to the edge of the camp, Nieves turned back and started holding her ground.

"Go, Americans," Nieves spoke, "I'll hold these bastards back!"

"Nieves!" Harrison said in concern.

"Just go, now!" Nieves urged.

"Damn it... Let's keep going, men." Harrison relented.

"What, no," Spinelli protested with a surprising state of concerned care, "We're not leaving her here!"

"Damn it, you need to hurry," Nieves barked, "I can handle myself."

After some hesitation, Spinelli let out a sigh and spoke to Nieves, "...Fine... Just don't get scars on that pretty face."

We all proceeded to head over towards a Model 94 Isuzu truck just shortly down the road, while Nieves was firing furious M1 Carbine shots at incoming Japanese, fending off as many as she could.

"Come at me, you cowards," Nieves shouted at the Japanese, "I'll take you pigs to Hell!"

As we moved towards the truck, however, an explosion sent Tanaka to the ground, while another blast caused a tree to fall just near him. I immediately rushed back to get my friend, looking over him to see that he didn't suffer any major damage, then I help him back up.

"Thanks, pal," Tanaka spoke gratefully, "Ya' saved my neck."

As I help Tanaka get back over to the truck, I then hid behind a stack of crates and watched Nieves, who shot up an enemy, then knocked out another Japanese soldier with a couple swings from her carbine's stock. An explosion sent her to the ground, but after that, she drew her revolver from her belt and then sat up and shot a couple enemies, then wounding another with a couple rounds to the shoulder and leg. Still, many more Japanese came in, surrounding her.

Then, an enemy worker with a mustache and wearing a white shirt and a field cap, kicked her pistol away, then grabbed her by her lapels. As the worker firmly held onto Nieves by her lapels, the two glared at each other, but then a young Japanese officer walked up, causing the worker to stand back up in attendance. The officer knelt down and proceeded to offer Nieves his hand to help her up, but remaining defiant, Nieves smacked his hand away and then spat in the Japanese officer's face. After this, a couple guards came in to take her away, while she did put on a struggle.

I proceeded to rush back over to the truck, which was running. Harrison got in the driver seat while Tanaka sat in the passenger, and Whitfield and Spinelli climbed into the bed of the truck. I got onto the bed with them and then proceeded to man the Type 92 copy of the Lewis gun stationed on the bed of the truck as Harrison started driving away.

"Hold on to somethin'," Harrison said, "It's gonna be a rough ride."

We all rode in the Isuzu truck as Harrison sped it down the pathway, driving like Hell to get down the road as quick as possible. However, as soon as we started driving down the pathway, Japanese soldiers appeared to chase us down.

"Guys, we got Japs coming at us!" Tanaka warned.

"I see 'em," Harrison said, "Donnie, fire that weapon!"

As the truck sped down the road, I fired the Type 92 gun and shot up the Japanese soldiers blazing rounds at us, gunning several of the enemies down. I aimed at the right and shot up a few soldiers, then aimed at a couple huts and shot up Japanese troops inside those buildings. After that, I aimed at the left and shot up a couple other Japanese, then I aimed and gunned down a few more soldiers on the right before shooting some enemies in a couple huts on the left. After this, I fired and gunned down several more enemies chasing and firing at us.

However, as I was shooting at soldiers on the ground, some enemies started to pursue us in Type 95 Kurogane cars, and even Isuzu trucks of their own to try and rival ours, all blazing guns, so I fired back at hem to fend them all off.

"Japanese vehicles," Whitfield said, "They sure as Hell mad!"

I fired at the enemies pursuing us, shooting up two of their cars, then I gunned down more soldiers on the right. After more fierce chasing, I shot several enemies in some huts, then aimed and shot up a pursuing truck blazing machine gun rounds at us. I kept firing shots that nailed some enemies on the right, then I hot up a car that was chasing us while we kept speeding down the road, then I shot up another truck that came at us.

After this, I shot up a few more enemies to the left, then gunned a couple others down to the right. But then another problem came at us in the form of an A6M Zero plane that tried to strafe us. The truck dodged the incoming round, thanks to Harrison's skilled driving, while I kept blazing the Type 92 gun at the dangerous flying pest in the sky. Harrison got the truck to dodge another strafing run while I kept firing to hold it off.

"Holy cow, there's the bridge!" Whitfield spoke, taking notice of the upcoming bridge.

"Unless we get rid of that plane, we won't reach it," Harrison said, "Donnie, take that lousy Zeke down!"

The Japanese plane started to zero in on us, and once it began its dive, I took aim. The Zero proceeded to fire rounds that chase after us, striking the ground behind our truck, but I fired determined shots back at the plane. The plane and I kept on firing at each other, but just as the plane's rounds nearly reached our truck, I concentrated my aim and shot up the front of the Zero, shooting off one of the wings and setting the engine ablaze. After that, the Zero spun wildly out of the air and crashed into the nearby ground.

"Yeah," Whitfield exclaimed, "That sure showed 'em!"

"Take that, Tojo!" Spinelli spoke.

"Good work, guys," Harrison spoke, "Let's go find our boys."

Harrison drove our truck towards the bridge leading to Bataan, intending to join the battle raging there.


	3. Carnage of the Philippines

**Bataan, Philippines**

 **January 11, 1942**

 **PFC. Don Griffin**

Waiting around in the humidity and the stench of the jungle started to become boring, and even outright excruciating at times, especially with the bugs... But, even so, I waited along with Harrison, Tanaka, Whitfield and Spinelli until we could make our move to Allied positions.

The problem, a good deal of Japanese troops were in our way. Since escaping from Calumpit, we tried finding out ways to get to the garrison at Bataan so we could offer them our help, and moving through the jungle was tricky.

Harrison was looking through his binoculars at some enemies, trying to spot whatever points of interest he could find. After some time, he lowered his specs and started to make his report to us.

"Okay... Seems they got artillery pieces to the East, and a couple supply holds to the North West. From what I see, there's some infantry, machine gun nests, trenches, maybe a couple bunkers, the works, standin' in the way of both. I suggest flankin' 'em and then takin' out their machine guns first... Griffin, I'm puttin' you on point."

After a brief moment of surveying the landscape, I moved out, with Harrison, Tanaka, Spinelli and Whitfield following after me. We moved past the plants and soon came upon a bunker with numerous troops, and we all got in position behind some plants. I aimed my Thompson and then, once my friends had their guns aimed, we made our move.

"Whenever you're ready, Donnie." Tanaka said.

I fired my Thompson, blazing rounds that raked the Japanese troops and positions and causing them to be startled, all while my comrades fired shots at the enemy in support. As I kept firing, the Japanese rushed to their posts, while the two machine guns from the bunker blazed cover for them.

I shot four enemies with some shots while my friends kept firing intense gunfire that cut numerous Japanese down, then I shot up the bunker windows as they kept blazing Type 92 rounds. I aimed and shot two soldiers at the left, then fired at the right to gun two others down as well. As my friends kept firing and shooting several more Japanese, I fired on the bunker windows, then dodged their return fire. I then aimed and gunned down one of the gunners, then I blazed rounds that took out three more soldiers.

The skirmish raged, and we nearly took out all the enemies here. With my comrades blazing fire that raked the Japanese positions, I fired Thompson shots that nailed four Japanese, then I aimed at the right to gun two soldiers down. After dodging a burst from the machine gun, I fired to rake the window, then aimed to give a precise shot that struck the last gunner down, finishing off the bunker.

"Get moving, get moving," Harrison said, "Griffin, lead the way!"

With Harrison, Tanaka, Whitfield and Spinelli following after, I sprang into the direction of the artillery guns, and we made our way through the jungles. On the way, we encountered some Japanese troops and positions in these jungles, leading to us engaging them in a series of skirmishes.

I gunned two soldiers down to the left, then fired to shoot four other Japanese, then I aimed and gunned three more soldiers down while my friends fired cover shots. Some more Japanese soldiers appeared to try and stop us, but I simply shot two of them, then my friends fired intense shots that nailed multiple Japanese, then I gunned two soldiers down to the right. After dodging some shots, I returned fire that raked Japanese positions, then as my friends fired cover, I fired and shot four more enemies. Harrison and Whitfield then shot several Japanese while Tanaka and Spinelli gunned a few enemies down. With only a few enemies remaining, I blazed rounds that struck three of them to the left, then as my comrades kept firing cover, I shot two soldiers to the right.

With that, we kept moving forward through the jungle, with me firing and shooting four enemies in the trees. Eventually, we came upon a machine gun nest that blazed on us, so Harrison and Tanaka fired on the nest to pin the gunner. I shot two soldiers at the right, then aimed to blaze rounds that took out three more soldiers, then I fired on the nest. With my friends giving suppressing fire, I aimed and shot the machine gunner, then aimed to gun down two other soldiers. A sniper appeared in a tree, blazing a round, but I aimed and shot him down in return. We moved up and encountered more enemies in the jungle, so I shot two of them in the trees while Harrison fired shots that nailed several enemies, then I gunned two soldiers down in the trees.

After this, we moved up further, encountering some Japanese soldiers in a small trench, and I fired to shoot four of the enemies in it. Whitfield shot a few enemies while Spinelli gunned a couple other soldiers down, then I kept firing shots that nailed four more Japanese in the trench, then we rushed the trench line, with me knocking down an enemy with a smack from my gun stock. After this, we kept moving up and through the jungle, but we encountered more Japanese soldiers. Harrison fired Thompson fire that nailed multiple enemies while I fired shots that cut eight other Japanese down, then Tanaka shot a few other soldiers. As Whitfield and Spinelli fired shots that raked some enemies, I gunned two soldiers down to the right, then aimed to shoot a sniper in a tree that blazed a couple rounds, and while Harrison fired cover, I shot two more enemies.

I moved forward through the jungle, with Harrison firing cover shots as I gunned two soldiers down by the trees, then aimed and blazed shots that took down three more soldiers. We came to a part in the jungle with some Japanese infantry and positions, so we engaged them. I fired and shot four soldiers while Harrison shot several more enemies with his Thompson, then Tanaka gunned a few soldiers down. As I shot two more enemies, Whitfield fired BAR fire that nailed several Japanese while Spinelli gunned a few other soldiers down with his Garand, then I fired and shot four more Japanese soldiers. In fierce fighting, Harrison and I fired intense shots that riddled several Japanese positions to pieces, then I gunned two soldiers down to the right while Harrison shot a few more Japanese soldiers, then I aimed and shot two other enemies to the left.

We kept moving and fighting through the jungle in fierce skirmishes. While Tanaka shot a few enemies, I fired and nailed four more Japanese by the trees, then I gunned down a sniper in one of the trees itself. Soon, we came upon another small trench, and as my friends fired cover shots, I fired and raked the trench. As I kept dodging shots, I returned fire and gunned four soldiers down, then as Harrison and Whitfield fired and shot four other soldiers, I fired and shot eight more enemies, finishing off the trench. We moved further through the jungle after that, with me shooting two soldiers to the left while Whitfield fired and nailed a few enemies with BAR fire, then I blazed rounds that took out three soldiers as Spinelli gunned a couple soldiers down, then I shot two enemies at the right.

Eventually, we got closer to the artillery guns, which I saw were blazing shells, but first, we encountered two machine gun nests in the way. With the two nests raining hails of powerful shots on us, my friends fired cover shots as I fired and raked the Japanese nests. fired Thompson fire that nailed four Japanese, then after I dodged some rounds, I aimed and shot one of the machine gunners, which was responded by the other gunner blazing at me. However, I fired back to keep him pinned, and as my comrades kept firing cover shots, I fired and nailed four other Japanese. Eventually, as I concentrated my aim, after dodging a volley of machine gun rounds, I fired and took out the gunner, then shot two other soldiers before aiming and gunning down a sniper in a tree.

After much fierce fighting, we made our way through the jungles and came upon the artillery guns, two on the ground while another rested on an elevated point, all of them blazing shells. I took out my Garand and prepared to deal with them in return, as they were guarded by soldiers in tan uniforms and Type 92 helmets, and workers in brown jumpsuits or white shirts with brown trousers and field caps.

Several Japanese soldiers and workers appeared to defend the artillery guns with either Arisaka rifles or Nambu pistols, but I aimed and gunned down two enemies, then shot another soldier at the right. While Harrison fired cover shots, Tanaka blazed rounds that took out a couple enemies, then I fired and shot two more enemies. I gunned down a worker that fired Nambu rounds towards us, then shot another soldier.

I proceeded to man one of the artillery guns, loading it and then aiming for the battery on the elevated position, then firing off a shell that blasted the gun to pieces. I then placed a charge on the artillery gun before rushing over to the second gun to place a charge as well, getting to safety before they went off, finishing our objective.

That was when a couple Banzai chargers came at me, but I aimed and shot them down, but then a Japanese soldier came at me from the left with a shovel. However, I dodged his swing and then tackled the enemy, and once I had him pinned, I took out my knife and stabbed the Japanese soldier a few times to death.

I wouldn't have even noticed that another Banzai charger came at me from behind, but luckily, Tanaka and Harrison both gunned him down to save me, then Tanaka came over to me and helped me back up to my feet.

"You okay, Donnie?" Tanaka asked as he helped me back up.

Responding with a nod, the five of us proceeded to move on towards the second objective of the supply holds, and as we rushed through the jungle, we encountered more Japanese defenses in the way.

"Get to the supply holds!" Harrison ordered.

With that, we all made our move from the artillery nest and reentered the jungle to make our way over towards the supply holds, but as we started getting through, some Japanese defenses appeared in our way.

I fired and gunned two soldiers down, then aimed and shot a sniper in a tree before aiming to the right and shooting two more Japanese. My friends fired intense gunfire that raked the Japanese positions, then I shot a Banzai charger while Harrison and Whitfield fired shots that nailed several other Japanese, then I blazed rounds that gunned three other soldiers down as Tanaka and Spinelli shot a couple more soldiers while I shot another Banzai charger. While Whitfield fired cover fire, Harrison and I shot several more enemies, then we came upon a machine gun nest that fired on us, but I dodged the bullets, then aimed and shot the gunner. Whitfield shot a few enemies while Spinelli gunned a couple soldiers down, then I fired and shot four more Japanese. We then came upon a trench, and after dodging some shots, I gunned down two soldiers, then Harrison shot a few enemies while I fired and nailed four more Japanese, then as Tanaka shot a couple other soldiers, I shot two more Japanese in the trench, finishing off the enemy trench line and allowing us to move forward.

We kept fighting through the jungle, with me firing and shooting eight Japanese soldiers in the trees while my comrades kept giving me supporting fire. Eventually, we came closer towards the supply holds as we rushed through the jungle. However, in our way, we came upon two Japanese bunkers, both with two machine guns each that fired hails of bullets at us, driving us to cover. My friends and I fired shots back at the bunkers, and we all just kept exchanging fire at each other in order to get the other to submit. I managed to shoot one of the gunners, then as my friends kept firing cover, I aimed and shot the other gunner, disabling one of the bunkers, but the other one still remained, blazing at us. Eventually, as we all kept firing on it and dodging its return bullets, I decided to rush the bunker, while my comrades fired on it to suppress it and support me. It was a daring move, but with some quick moves and luck, I reached it, then primed and threw in a grenade that took out the bunker.

The Japanese defenses in our way dealt with, we all then made our way past them and came upon the two supply holds in two different concrete bunkers, both of them guarded by Japanese troops and workers.

"Take 'em out!" Tanaka ordered.

Once getting to the supply and ammunition stocks, I fired and shot four of the Japanese soldiers and workers that blazed Arisaka and Nambu rounds toward us, while Harrison gunned the few others down. I then went over to the first storage place and set a charge there, then getting to cover before the charges went off and blew away the supply hold. However, several more Japanese soldiers and workers came in to try and stop us.

After dodging some shots, I gunned two enemies down, then as Harrison shot a couple more Japanese, I fired at the right and nailed two other enemies. With that, I rushed over towards the other supply hold and placed a charge on it, just before getting safely behind something before the hold was blown to bits.

Harrison kept firing cover shots at incoming the Japanese, so I blazed rounds that struck three soldiers, then Harrison shot a few other enemies. However, some Japanese troops started coming in towards us, so I rushed over towards the Type 92 machine gun, manned it and started blazing away, the flurry of powerful rounds cutting numerous Japanese down. Some tried getting to cover behind boxes, but I simply shot up the boxes and gunned them down too, and I just kept firing until no one was left.

"All the supply holds are gone," Tanaka said, "That's some good work ya' did there, Donnie." However, soon, as we listened very carefully, we could hear gunfire erupting in the distance.

"Must have some of our boys over there," Harrison said, "Let's get over there and help them."

I followed Harrison with Tanaka, Whitfield and Spinelli as we made our way through the jungle towards the confrontation. We trudged as fast as we could through the trees, the sound of bullets and explosions getting louder as we apparently got closer. Soon, after making our rushing trek through the jungles, we came upon our fellow US soldiers in the midst of a furious battlefield.

"There they are," Whitfield stated, "Help 'em!"

Once we arrived to where are fellow Marines were, we saw they were engaged in a full on battle with Japanese troops. Wearing green uniforms with either M1 helmets or Brodie helmets and some wearing backpacks, all while wielding M1917 Enfield and M1 Garand rifles or Thompson guns to fight in the battlefield.

Marines and US soldiers were fighting very hard to defend their positions and trench lines in this field of long grass and palm trees, the Americans firing hails of intense gunfire which shot up numerous incoming Japanese troops in vicious fighting. Still, the Japanese kept coming in, so American troops kept on firing more fiery rifle fire which shot multiple more Japanese to defend their positions in the fierce battle.

"Fight them off!" a Marine stated.

"Kill them," another Marine said, "Fire!"

Immediately, Once I brandished my Thompson, the five of us rushed into the scene, each of us jumping into the different nests and trenches to help the US troops defend their positions from the incoming Japanese forces in the chaos. As the Marines kept firing rifle fire that cut up numerous Japanese soldiers, I fired Thompson fire and shot eight Japanese as well, while Harrison shot several enemies with Thompson fire. Several Marines were shot by Japanese gunfire, but as I fired and nailed four more soldiers, the Marines fired intense rifle hots back that fiercely raked the Japanese, shooting multiple enemies. As Whitfield and Spinelli fired shots that raked Japanese positions Tanaka gunned down a few other soldiers, then I fired and nailed four more Japanese while Harrison shot a few other soldiers as well, all while the Marines kept firing shots that raked Japanese positions.

We all kept fighting hard to defend our nests and trenches, firing immense gunfire from our positions and shooing up incoming Japanese soldiers. Harrison and I fired and shot several enemies while Tanaka, Whitfield and Spinelli all fired intense gunfire that shot several Japanese as well. The Japanese kept raining fiery gunshots over our positions, so I fired and nailed four more enemies as Harrison shot a couple other soldiers, all while the Marines were still firing gunfire that raked Japanese positions. As I fired cover shots, Whitfield fired BAR fire and shot several Japanese while Spinelli gunned a few more soldiers down as well with his Garand, then I fired and nailed eight more Japanese soldiers with Thompson fire. The Marines all kept firing and shooting numerous more Japanese in the fierce battle, then as I fired and shot up Japanese positions, Tanaka gunned a few soldiers down as Harrison shot several more Japanese as well, keeping them held back as I fired more cover shots.

The battle raged on with much intensity, and though the Japanese kept on blazing rounds on our defenses, we continued to hold and fire intense shots back to fend them off. While several Marines were gunned down, the Marines all fired their rifles and shot multiple Japanese, hen I gunned four more enemies down with my Thompson. As Harrison and Tanaka fired cover, Whitfield fired and nailed more enemies while Spinelli shot a couple other soldiers, then I fired and shot four more Japanese to hold my nest. While the Japanese kept coming, the Marines all still fired rifle fir that raked them and held them back, Tanaka gunned a few other soldiers down, Harrison fired and hot several more enemies in the fierce battle, then Whitfield and Spinelli fired gunfire that nailed several other Japanese. A midst this chaos, I fired Thompson shots which nailed eight Japanese soldiers, then the Marines all fired fiery rifle fire that shot multiple Japanese in the vicious fighting, and as we kept holding, the enemy attack started to dwindle greatly.

"Tear 'em up!" Whitfield shouted.

"Cut 'em all down!" Spinelli exclaimed.

We all kept fighting very hard, and as we were still holding, the Japanese attackers fell back. Eventually, we could begin our push forward, with one Marine coming up to Harrison and speaking, "Sergeant, we have reports of a Japanese convoy coming up the road just North of here! We need to get over there and take it out!"

"Well, what are we waitin' for," Harrison remarked, "Everyone, move out!"

And with that, we and the US Marines and soldiers started pushing forward, battling past Japanese soldiers and positions. Soon, we came upon the rest of the field of long grass, with a hill in the distance. We pushed through the field, despite Japanese troops being in the way.

"Get over there," Tanaka said, "Take the hill!"

Once in the field, I shot two soldiers in the grass to the right, then aimed and gunned three others down to the left. Harrison and Tanaka shot several Japanese as I then gunned two more soldiers down, then Whitfield shot several more enemies while Spinelli gunned a couple other soldiers down. I shot two more soldiers, then Harrison fired and nailed a few more enemies as the Marines with us all fired their rifles and shot multiple enemies in the grassy field. We all kept moving further through the grass, getting even closer towards the hill, with me firing and shooting four enemies in the grass, then I aimed and gunned three other soldiers down to the left as I kept moving up. While the Marines fired cover shot that raked Japanese troops, Whitfield fired and shot a few more enemies, then Spinelli blazed rounds that struck a couple other soldiers. Getting closer towards the hill, I shot two enemies as Tanaka gunned a few other soldiers down, then as Harrison fired and shot several more Japanese, I aimed and fired shots that nailed two other soldiers to the right, letting us get on towards the hilltop.

Soon, we came upon the top of the hill, where we found a Japanese Type 97 mortar and a couple men trying to operate it. Harrison and I quickly gunned these men down, with me whacking one of them down with my gun stock.

Once reaching the Type 97 mortar, I looked down the hill to spot the road on the other side... Along with the rather large Japanese convoy, many different trucks carrying supplies and troops, a number of Ha-Go tanks, some cars, and troops walking alongside.

Taking advantage of this, I manned the mortar, aimed it, put in a shell that launched and flew in the air until it dropped down and slammed into one of the tanks, blowing it apart. I then launched another shell that took out a truck, causing it to slam into another truck, which caused a large explosion. I kept launching a number of shells that obliterated the convoy, blowing up the different vehicles and troops, along with their supplies, and I kept this up until they were all destroyed.

However, some Japanese troops started to come up the hill from the destroyed convoy to try and retaliate... Well, my comrades and my fellow Marines were justly determined to deny them any satisfaction.

"Japanese troops, incoming!" Spinelli warned.

"Hold 'em off!" Whitfield said.

With that, we all took position on the hill and fired rifle shots down on the enemy forces, with me shooting two soldiers as my friends fired cover shots, then I gunned three more enemies down. The Marines all fired their rifles and shot some of the enemy soldiers, then Harrison and Tanaka gunned a few more Japanese down as well, but the enemies kept coming, blazing rounds toward us, so I fired and nailed four more Japanese while the Marines kept firing gunfire back that raked and nailed numerous other soldiers. Whitfield and Spinelli fired gunshots that took out several more Japanese while Harrison and Tanaka gunned a couple other soldiers down as well. I then shot two more soldiers while the Marines all kept firing cover shots that raked enemy forces, then I aimed and shot three more Japanese soldiers as well at the same time Harrison gunned a couple other soldiers down while I aimed at the right and shot two more enemies.

The enemy forces started to disperse, with their attack weakening severely. Eventually, as we kept on fighting, we held our ground and defeated the Japanese counterattack, letting us claim our victory... And once the enemies were gone, their was a resounding cheer from the men.

"Yeah, don't mess with us, Tojo!" Spinelli joyfully shouted towards the retreating enemies.

"We'll send ya'll runnin' all the way back to Tokyo!" Whitfield also exclaimed.

I went over towards Harrison and Tanaka as they rested, relieved of our recent victory, but we knew our troubles weren't over yet, as Harrison spoke, "Don't celebrate just yet... They'll be back, and they won't stop until they take this place... So we're gonna be here for a while."


	4. Last Stand at Bataan

**Bataan, Philippines**

 **April 8, 1942**

 **PFC. Don Griffin**

General MacArthur is gone, and only the troops and their commanders remained here in the Philippines to hold off the Japanese onslaught. I was bitter at first, and right now, I really don't know what to feel... One thing for certain, I'll keep holding out here... I will fight until the Philippines fall.

Looking around to see a good number of nests, each with several US soldiers and Marines all armed with M1917 Enfield and M1 Garand rifles, or Thompson and BAR guns, just waiting to repel any Japanese attack coming in.

And I waited in one of the nests with Harrison, while Tanaka, Whitfield and Spinelli sat in another, while all of us Marines aimed our guns at the grass and trees before us, determined to fight... It didn't take too long either.

"Japanese forces, incoming!" a Marine warned.

"Everyone, get ready!" Harrison ordered.

The Marines fired machine guns from their nests once the sounds of Japanese forces started to converge on us, like a swarm of locusts... Soon enough, Japanese forces started to appears out of the trees, firing their rifles and charging with their bayonets.

"Open fire!" Harrison demanded.

Immediately, all of us fired our guns, shooting as many of the incoming Japanese troops as possible. The US soldiers and Marines all fired immense rifle fire that shot numerous Japanese as a fierce battle commenced, while friendly machine guns blazed furious rounds that struck many enemies down. As the American soldiers kept firing gunfire that shot multiple Japanese soldiers, I fired Thompson fire that nailed eight enemies, while Harrison shot several Japanese as well, while US troops kept shooting up Japanese positions, riddling and pinning many enemies down. Tanaka shot a few other soldiers as Whitfield fired his BAR and shot several Japanese, then Spinelli gunned a few enemies down as well. Even so, the Japanese returned fire and shot several friendlies, so I kept firing and shot eight more enemies while Harrison and Whitfield both fired gunfire that nailed several Japanese, then Tanaka and Spinelli gunned a few other soldiers down. As Harrison and I kept firing cover shots, the Americans all fired their rifles and shot up more Japanese soldiers and positions, holding back the Japanese troops.

The battle raged on as I shot four more enemies, then the US troops kept firing gunfire from their positions to hold back Japanese forces. Harrison shot a few other soldiers while Tanaka gunned a couple more enemies down, then I shot two Japanese. Whitfield shot a few other soldiers as Spinelli gunned a couple others down, then I shot four more enemies. As the Marines fired rifle fire that nailed multiple Japanese, Harrison and Whitfield fired gunfire that shot several other Japanese, then I gunned two soldiers down before aiming and shooting three other soldiers on the right. A few Marines were shots, but then Harrison fired and nailed several soldiers as Whitfield shot a few more enemies, then the American troops fired gunfire that shot numerous Japanese in the fierce battle. Tanaka blazed rounds that struck a couple other soldiers while Spinelli shot a few more enemies, then I fired Thompson shots that nailed four Japanese. Several friendlies were gunned down by Japanese bullets, but as I shot two more soldiers, Harrison and Whitfield fired shots that nailed several enemies, then I gunned three more soldiers down. As I fired cover shots, the American troops fired rifle shots that cut multiple Japanese down as well.

We kept fighting and holding onto our nests, with US soldiers and Marines firing rifles and machine guns to fend off the Japanese attacks. Several Marines were shot by Japanese gunshots, but as I fired and shot four enemies, the American soldiers fired rifle fire that fiercely riddled and pinned more Japanese troops. Harrison fired and shot several enemies while Tanaka gunned a few other soldiers down, then the Marines all kept firing gunfire that nailed multiple Japanese soldiers. Japanese gunfire rained all over us, but we just kept holding, with friendly machine guns blazing to hold the enemies back as I kept firing Thompson shots to fend off more Japanese. As I shot two soldiers, Whitfield fired BAR fire that nailed several enemies while Spinelli gunned a few soldiers down with Garand shots, then I shot four more enemies. A few Marines were gunned down, but as Harrison and Tanaka fired and shot several enemies, I shot four more soldiers with Thompson fire. The Marines all kept firing and shooting numerous Japanese in the fierce battle as I gunned two more soldiers down, and as the American soldiers and Marines all kept firing gunfire that raked Japanese soldiers and positions, I fired and nailed four more Japanese as well.

"We're pushin' 'em all back," Whitfield exclaimed, "Keep it up!"

The Marines and I kept on firing our guns and shooting more of the enemy attackers and holding our different positions in this vicious battle, and eventually, we started forcing them back, sending them back through the trees.

"Yes, we held 'em off," Tanaka shouted in joy, "Great work, boys!"

"Damn it," Harrison spoke, "They're comin' at the trench to the East! Get over there and stop them!"

Immediately, I rushed over from these different positions with Harrison, Tanaka, Whitfield, Spinelli and even several other Marines and went on the rather short pathway until we came upon the trench line, which was lined with US soldiers and Marines, firing their rifles at incoming Japanese forces, so the five of us joined them in the trench and we gave our support.

"Hold 'em back," Whitfield said, "Kill 'em!"

The trench line blazed volleys of rounds at the Japanese attacks, fending off many of the infantry, though enemy soldiers fired gunshots back that rained over us. I fired and shot eight enemies with my Thompson while Harrison shot several other Japanese, then the Marines all fired rifle fire that shot up numerous Japanese soldiers. Whitfield and Spinelli shot a few other soldiers as Tanaka gunned a couple enemies down as well, then I shot for enemies in the fierce battle. As the Marines fired gunfire that raked and pinned Japanese soldiers and positions, Harrison and I shot up several enemy positions, but the Japanese blazed rounds that struck several friendlies. Even so, as I fired cover shots, the Marines ll fired rifle fire that shot multiple Japanese coming at the trench. Whitfield and Spinelli shot up several more enemies while Tanaka gunned a few other soldiers down, then Harrison and I fired and shot up a few other enemy positions. A few Marines were gunned don by enemy bullets, but as I fired Thompson shots that nailed eight more enemies, the line of Marines kept firing and shooting numerous more Japanese, then Harrison fired and shot several enemies with his Thompson.

We Marines all kept firing hails of fiery gunshots to defend our trench line, fending off more Japanese assaults. I gunned two soldiers down as Tanaka shot a couple enemies, then I shot four more Japanese to the right while Harrison fired and nailed a few other soldiers. As the Marines kept firing gunfire that shot up multiple Japanese, Whitfield shot up a few enemies with his BAR while Spinelli blazed rounds that struck a couple others, then I shot two more enemies to the left. Hails of Japanese bullets rained over us like a fiery snowstorm, but we kept firing gunshots back and holding them off, with me shooting two soldiers while Harrison fired and shot several Japanese, then I fired and shot up four more enemies at the right. Several Marines were struck by enemy bullets, but as Whitfield and Spinelli fired cover shots, I fired and nailed four more Japanese, then he Marines kept firing gunshots that furiously raked the Japanese troops. Tanaka gunned a few other soldiers down, then as Whitfield fired BAR fire and nailed several Japanese, Spinelli shot a few other soldiers with his Garand. The battle raged as the Marines all fired gunfire that cut numerous Japanese down, then as I shot two more enemies, Harrison shot a few other soldiers with his Thompson, then the both of us returned fire that tore up a couple positions.

"Send 'em to Hell!" Spinelli shouted.

The fighting raged ever intensely, with us returning fire until we had driven the Japanese forces back, getting some cheers from the men as the enemies retreated. However, our troubles weren't over yet, for a Marine on a radio called Harrison over.

"Sergeant," the Marine said, "You might wanna hear this."

Harrison listened in from the radio, and from what he got from the receiving end, all I heard him respond with was that he was on his way, then he turned to us and spoke, "Griffin, Tanaka, there's a couple of Jap bunkers raining fire down on our men to the North... And beyond that is a group of artillery... Brass is askin' us to get over there and take 'em both out before they can do a whole lot of damage."

"Sure thing, Sarge." Spinelli replied.

"Move out!" Harrison ordered.

Immediately, as I took out my Garand rifle, the five of us started moving on up from the trench line and kept on making our way through the pathway leading to the bunkers, Harrison leading us to them. Some Japanese soldiers appeared in our way, either firing gunshots or charging with bayonets, but as we exchanged and returned fire, we gunned them all down and kept moving up the pathway.

Soon enough, after fighting past several more Japanese troops on the path, we came upon the hills that held up the bunkers, which were blazing heavy machine gun rounds down on American positions below.

"There's the bunkers," Whitfield exclaimed, "Our boys are in a whole heap of trouble! We gotta help 'em!"

Just as soon as we spotted them, we made our move at the bunkers. As we did, however, Japanese soldiers in nests near them blazed rounds towards us, forcing us all to cover.

Once in cover, I fired shots that raked a couple Japanese nests, then as Harrison returned fire, I dodged some bullets and then shot three of the enemies in one of the nests, before aiming and shooting two soldiers at the right. Harrison and Tanaka gunned a few soldiers down, then I shot two more enemies.

Whitfield an Spinelli fired cover that let me move up the hill towards the first bunker, with me gunning two more soldiers down by another nest, then firing shots that nailed three other Japanese in nearby trees.

Eventually, I reached the first bunker, eventually breaking open the door. With that, I drew my M1911 pistol and went in, firing and shooting the several soldiers inside. The machine gunners kept blazing at their targets, but I gunned then down as well. With the enemies dispatched, I went up to a couple ammunition crates in the bunker and placed a charge on them, then rushed out of the structure before they went off, destroying the bunker.

"Great work, now get the other!" Harrison ordered.

Taking out my Garand rifle again, I moved on past the first bunker and attempted to make my way to the second, but some Japanese troops and nests appeared in my way, blazing rounds to try and stop me. My friends all fired cover shots that raked the enemy defenses, allowing me to aim and shoot two soldiers in a nest, then keep firing and nail four others by some trees. After gunning two more soldiers down, I moved on up the path, but encountered a machine gun nest.

The Japanese machine gun blazed a flurry of rounds at me, driving me to cover behind a tree. As the hellish fire rained over me, luckily however, Harrison aimed and fired on the nest, covering me and allowing me to blaze a couple rounds back at the nest. As I continued to dodge the bullets, I fired on the nest and then took cover, letting me prime a grenade and then throwing it at the front of the nest, creating a distracting blast. With that, I aimed and shot the enemy gunner.

After this, I heard some Japanese troops coming, so I rushed up and manned the machine gun, letting me let loose a volley of rounds that struck multiple enemies, and though some of them tried to get to cover behind some trees, I managed to gun them down as well.

With that, I made my way up the pathway, encountering more Japanese troops. As Harrison fired cover shots, I gunned two soldiers down as the left, then I fired shots that nailed four more enemies in the trees. My friends kept firing cover that raked enemy positions as I shot two more soldiers.

Harrison and I kept firing shots that nailed multiple Japanese in the trees, then we moved and came towards soldiers in nests just by the second bunker. After dodging bullets fired from these nests, Harrison and I fired on theses nests, shooting them up. I fired and shot four soldiers in one nest, then as my friends fired cover, I shot four more enemies in the other nest.

A couple Banzai chargers came at me, but I gunned them both down... Only for a third charger to try and stab me. Luckily, I was quick enough to dodge his blade, then I rushed and knocked the enemy down with my rifle stock.

With that, I went up to the second bunker, maneuvering past one of the machine gunners blazing at me from the window. I knocked down the door and, with my M1911, I shot up the inside, gunning down the machine gunners and finishing off their crew with a few placed rounds, as well as smacking one enemy down with my gun's handle. Afterwards, I put a charge on the ammunition crate in the bunker and made my way to safety as the charges blew the bunker to pieces, finishing my objective.

"Ya' did good, Griffin," Harrison complimented, "Now let's get onto those guns!"

As soon as we could, we started moving on the pathway leading to the location of the guns, as I followed Harrison and the others as we made our way on the path. Some Japanese soldiers appeared in our way to blaze some rounds towards us, but as my friends fired cover shots, I fired my Garand and gunned most of the enemies down while my comrades took care of the rest.

The five of us kept fighting through the jungle until we started to hear the commotion of gunfire up ahead, so we kept moving past the trees until we came upon the source of the loud noises of battle. Numerous US soldiers and Marines were engaged in battle with a Japanese forces defending a trench network.

From their positions behind plants and boulders, American soldiers were firing hails of rifle fire at the Japanese trenches before them, trying to shoot as many enemies as they could while enemy gunshots rained down on them.

The fierce battle raged as the American and Japanese soldiers fired gunfire at each other, so we immediately joined in to assist the Americans in their struggles to take the trench system, with me taking out my Thompson.

"Attack," Harrison ordered, "Clear out the trench!"

Taking cover behind some plants, while my friends fired cover shots, I fired my Thompson and shot four enemies in the trench, then as the Marines kept firing gunfire that raked and pinned the trench, I fired and nailed four more Japanese as well. Still, the Japanese kept firing hails of shots from the trench that nailed multiple friendlies, and they kept raining machine gun shots down on our posts, so I fired Thompson fire that shot eight more Japanese in the trench while Harrison shot several other enemies with his Thompson, all while Tanaka, Whitfield and Spinelli fired cover shots. The Marines all kept firing gunfire that furiously raked the Japanese trench, and as Harrison and I fired shots that riddled and pinned some trench defenders, the Marines all kept firing their guns and shooting numerous Japanese in the fierce battle. Whitfield fired and shot several Japanese as Spinelli gunned a few other soldiers down, then Tanaka shot a couple other enemies while Harrison fired and nailed a few Japanese as well. I then aimed and shot a couple machine gunners blazing rounds towards me, letting me continue to focus on the trench and keep firing shots as we moved closer and closer to taking out this enemy defensive system.

Our fierce battle with the Japanese trench raged on as we Marines all kept firing our guns at the trench, but the Japanese fired hails of shots back that cut numerous Marines down as well. In response, I gunned two soldiers down while Tanaka shot a few other enemies, then Harrison fired and nailed several Japanese as well. I dodged a flurry of bullets as the Marines all kept firing gunfire that riddled the Japanese trench line. Whitfield fired and shot several Japanese while Spinelli shot a few other soldiers as well, then I shot four more enemies in the trench. As enemy gunshots rained all around us, the Marines fired their guns and shot multiple Japanese in the trench, then I shot four more enemies with my Thompson as Harrison and Tanaka fired and nailed several other enemies as well. Whitfield and Spinelli fired cover shots that let me aim and gun two more soldiers down, then as I dodged some enemy bullets, I fired and nailed two other soldiers. Eventually, the tide turned in our favor as the Marines all fired gunfire that nailed numerous Japanese in the trench, causing their defenses to cripple. This was followed with me firing and shooting four enemies as Harrison shot a few other soldiers, then I gunned two more soldiers down.

"Move up," Tanaka said, "Let's take 'em!"

With the Marines firing cover shots, and with Harrison, Tanaka, Whitfield and Spinelli following after, I ran up to the trench, rushing to strike down a Japanese soldier with my rifle stock, just before I jumped into the trench itself.

I gunned three enemies down in the trench and then charged to knock another Japanese soldier down with my rifle stock, then aim to shoot two other soldiers. I moved up through the trench, shooting a soldier to the left, then firing and nailing two other enemies to the right. I then gunned another enemy down to the left as I moved up through the trenches, shooting three other enemies in my way while my friends followed and gave me cover.

I shot two more soldiers straight ahead and then aimed to gun down two other soldiers to the right, then shot another enemy to the left. I moved up through the trench and then fired to shoot two more Japanese straight ahead before aiming to gun one other soldier down to the right. I then rushed to strike another Japanese soldier down with the stock of my Garand, then I rushed on through the trench.

As I kept moving through the different trenches, shooting many enemies as well as knocking some others down with my rifle stock. As I shot another soldier to the left, then aimed and gunned two others down to the right, I came upon a shelter in the trench and entered it, finding an officer. The officer raised his Nambu at me, but I quickly shot him first, then I looked on the table to find some Japanese documents and a map.

Taking the map and the documents, I made my way out of the trench and regrouped with my friends, then I started making my way through the rest of the trench network. I gunned a soldier down to the left, then I blazed rounds that struck three others down in the trench, while friend friends fired cover shots that raked enemies in the trench as well. I shot one other soldier to the left, then fired gunshots at the right to nail two other soldiers, then aimed to shoot one other enemy straight ahead, just before I rushed up to and struck an enemy down with my rifle stock.

I kept fighting and moving up through the trench until I came upon another shelter and entered, finding two Japanese officers in brown uniforms and field caps. They both fired their Nambu pistols, but I gunned one of them down in return. This was when the other unsheathed his Katana and charged, but I dodged his swing and then shot him, wounding him before I charged and struck him down with the stock of my Garand.

As with the shelter before, I looked on the table to find a peculiar sight, a gold bar. Taking the bar of immense value along with the documents and maps, I proceeded to exit the shelter and move out of the trench system with Harrison, Tanaka, Spinelli and Whitfield.

"Ya'll find anything interestin' in there?" Whitfield asked.

"I think we got what we came for." Harrison answered.

We all continued to move along the pathway from the trench system until we came upon our second objective, the artillery guns, four of them in fixed positions near each other and being manned and guarded by an assortment of Japanese soldiers and workers.

"There's the artillery," Spinelli spoke, "Let's take 'em!"

I rushed at the artillery guns and fired my Garand to shoot four of the enemies near them, while my comrades fired cover shots to pin the enemies down. As I dodged return fire, I aimed and gunned three more enemies down, then I ran towards the guns themselves, just before I shot two more soldiers guarding the guns.

Once reaching the artillery, I manned one of the guns and proceeded to load a shell before aiming and blazing the shell to strike one of the artillery guns, blowing it up. Once loading another shell, I quickly aimed at another artillery gun and fired to blow it away just like the other.

One of the other artillery guns blazed a shell at me, forcing me to disembark from the gun as the debris splashed nearby. Even so, I put a charge on that gun and got to cover as it went off. Harrison fired cover shots while I aimed and gunned two soldiers down, then dodged some bullets as I blazed rounds that struck three more enemies. After that I ran over to place a charge on the fourth gun, then got to safety as it blew apart.

"Great work, Griffin." Harrison complimented.

The five of us started to make our way through a passageway, but that's when Tanaka managed to notice another path, leading towards a tunnel. "Guys, we gotta tunnel over here." Tanaka noted.

"Okay," Harrison said, "Donnie, get in there and clear it out, and be careful."

With that, I entered the tunnel, proceeding to take out my M1911 and move through the tunnel until I came upon the entrance of a concrete fortress. I moved through the hallways and rooms of the concrete fortress, and even encountering Japanese soldiers and workers in the way.

My M1911 in hand, I gunned two enemies down in the hallway, then shot another soldier in a room, then I moved through the hallway to shoot two more enemies in a different hallway. I ran through the hallway and then shot two more soldiers straight ahead, just before aiming and gunning another soldier down to the left. I took cover behind a wall as a few more enemies appeared in my way, blazing rounds. I fired my pistol back and shot two more Japanese soldiers, then gunned another enemy down to the right as I shot up Japanese positions. After gunning another soldier down to the left, I fired and shot two other enemies to the right just before moving up.

I continued to move through the hallways and rooms in the concealed concrete fortress as I moved up, with me shooting two soldiers coming down a hallway, then I knocked a Japanese officer down with my fists. I then entered a room that was guarded by a Japanese officer wielding a Katana, but I quickly shot him down first. Once I did, I looked over to find a cabinet... And to my apparent luck, I found a Japanese naval code book, taking it with me without a second thought about it.

As I kept moving down the hallways, I gunned a soldier down to the left, then shot another enemy to the right. As I continued to move, I shot two more enemies before me, then came upon a rather large room... A room containing a very large amount of supplies and ammunition. Multiple Japanese soldiers and workers appeared to try and attack, but as I took out my Garand rifle, I fired and shot four enemies in the room, then as I dodged some bullets, I reloaded and then kept firing shots that nailed eight more Japanese. The firefight raged on as I fired and shot four other Japanese in the room, finishing off the enemy presence, and allowing me to get to work.

Finding a stock of ammunition next to some fuel barrels, I quickly set a charge on it, then I started to make my way out of the base as fast as possible, as I knew I didn't leave a whole lot of time, and with how flammable that room was, the damage was going to be quite sizable.

I gunned two enemies down in my way, then shot another to the right, while also rushing past corridors that had Japanese troops. The explosion would take care of them, but I just had to get out of there fast. As I shot two more soldiers, I started to see the exit just near, leaving me to sprint as fast as I could... And with that, I made it out of the base, seeing that some fortifications attached to the base were visible on the outside.

As soon as I got out, I spotted my friends just down the hill, and I ran down right when the charges went off and blew apart the concrete Japanese base, blasting bits and pieces off in fiery explosions that created the appearance of a fireworks display... And my job was done, so I ran up to regroup with my squad.

"Donnie, you okay?" Harrison asked with concern, "Sounds like you had quite an adventure in there."

I shook Harrison's hand and then I proceeded to hand over what I had acquired from this battle to Tanaka, the documents, the maps, the code book... The bar of gold, and he proceeded to accept them for safekeeping.

"Come on, let's get outta' here." Spinelli said.

However, as soon as this was said, suddenly, the loud roaring of plane propellers started to blare, and I looked up to spot a Japanese Zero coming towards us, blazing shots towards us.

"Damn it, get to cover!" Harrison shouted.

Spinelli and Whitfield rushed over towards the trees while Harrison, Tanaka and I ran towards a watchtower, just dodging the Zero's gunshots... But unfortunately, the legs of the watchtower didn't, and it started to tumble down on towards me... Last thing I knew, I was briefly asleep.

I think I managed to escape some serious damage, but I still remember being knocked out for a moment...


	5. Death March

I awoke to find myself trapped under the fallen debris. To no avail, I tried to push it all off, but luckily, Tanaka crawled over and helped lift the heavy timber off of me, then I grabbed his offered hand so he could help me back up to my feet. While Tanaka wielded a Colt M1911 pistol, I held onto my Garand rifle.

The two of us kept put in a foxhole, then we waited for Harrison to rush back to us, armed only with a Colt M1911 pistol of his own as he spoke, "I couldn't find anyone else around here."

"What about Silas and Frank?" Tanaka asked.

"...Don't know," Harrison responded warily, "...We need to get out of here."

The three of us then proceeded to walk out of the foxhole and quickly dash over to the nearby jungle, the three of us moving through it. However, as we kept moving, we spotted Japanese soldiers moving through here.

"Japanese patrols," Harrison stated, "Be careful."

Harrison, Tanaka and I continued to walk through the jungle, very quietly and avoiding patrols along the way. The two men guided me as I very quietly and carefully moved past plants and trees, keeping hidden as I maneuvered past the Japanese soldiers walking by... All very suspenseful.

We all moved through the path, just narrowly avoiding being spotted by enemy patrols. I hid behind some plants as a truck and several soldiers went by, then the three of us started moving again.

"Come on, Donnie." Tanaka said.

Immediately, we rushed through the plants, quietly avoiding more Japanese soldiers and then moving far away from them until we started hearing some commotion. Heading to the source of the noise, we came upon the edge of the jungle, hiding behind some plants.

From there, we saw a horrid sight... A great many of Filipino and American prisoners being heavily abused by Japanese soldiers. Some Japanese took numerous prisoners out from the rest and shot them dead while others stabbed some prisoners with bayonets. The prisoners all looked incredibly beaten, malnourished and sick.

I immediately raised my rifle in anger and aimed at the abusive Japanese soldiers, but Harrison placed a hand to lower my gun, stating somberly, "...You'll only be gettin' us killed... There's nothing we can do for them."

Though aggravated, I found myself sadly agreeing and the three of us were forced to move on. We moved past the trees as we came upon a Japanese camp, bustling with activity. While staying on the edge of the camp, remaining hidden behind the trees, we saw the sight of two Japanese officers just within hearing distance coming towards a car, so we let ourselves listen in.

Harrison and I watched the two Japanese officers conversing with one another. One was an army officer, a Colonel, in a brown uniform and was totally bald and wore glasses... The other was a naval officer, a Commander, with a dark blue uniform, a Katana kept on his belt, and his rather aged appearance possessing a mustache, short grey hair and glasses.

"Anata wa koko de umaku yatte iru yōdesu, Tsuji Taisa (It seems you've done well here, Colonel Tsuji)," the mustached naval officer said in his deep and menacingly raspy voice to the bald army officer, "Dorekurai watashitachiha toru koto ga dekimashita ka (How many have we managed to take)?"

"Watashitachi ni wa sū man-ri no Shima shirei-kan ga imasu (We have tens of thousands of them, Commander Shima)." Tsuji responded.

"Anata wa sore ni ōjite sore o yamerudeshou ka (And you will do away with them accordingly)?" Shima spoke.

"Ā, tashika ni, hai (Oh, absolutely, yes)." Tsuji answered with an arrogant smirk, just giving a glimpse of his exceedingly sadistic, cruel and just outright despicably evil nature.

"...Sugureta (Excellent)," Shima replied with a smile of his own, revealing some of his own sadistic cruelty, "Sorekara watashi wa watashi no kyūka o tsukutte ikimasu... Kandorā wa mō matte wa ikemasen (Then I'll be making my leave... Kandler shouldn't be kept waiting any longer)."

"Ā, doitsunin. Kare wa anata o kanzen ni sapōto shite iru to shitte imasuga, kare no sākuru mo anata no soba ni kite imasu ka (Ah yes, the German. I know he's fully supporting you, but has his circle also come to your side as well)?" Tsuji spoke.

"Kare no dansei wa mada kanzen ni wa kakushin shite imasenga, shinpaishinaidekudasai... Watashi wa shingapōru de auto sugu ni zen'in o zen'in nosete ikimasu (His men aren't entirely convinced yet, but don't worry... I'll have them all fully on board as soon as I meet them in Singapore)." Shima said.

Shima proceeded to enter the car and soon, the driver took him away down the road, while Tsuji and his men left the area. Eventually, we were all by ourselves, except for one Japanese guard standing near us.

Tanaka came over and looked around, then spoke quietly, "If I can infiltrate the camp, I can see if we can find another way around... I'll need a disguise first."

"Done." Harrison spoke, then he and I proceeded to sneak up to the Japanese guard near us, then we sprang and pulled the man back into the plants, keeping him out of sight. Harrison and I then started beating the Japanese soldier into submission, allowing us to procure the disguise we needed.

Tanaka donned the tan uniform, while only putting on the peaked field cap instead of taking the knocked out Japanese soldier's Type 92 helmet, just leaving the helmet behind as he grabbed the Arisaka rifle. I proceeded to hand Tanaka my Garand rifle, who slung it over his shoulder, then he gave me his Colt pistol, which I hid behind my green Marine tunic as Harrison did the same with his pistol.

"Okay... Show time." Tanaka said.

With Tanaka walking behind us, his gun trained on us to look convincing, Harrison and I walked into the camp, walking past the camp as Tanaka kept escorting us forward. We encountered several Japanese who seemed to question what we were doing, but Tanaka used his skills in Japanese to persuade them not to interfere and smooth things over.

As we kept moving, I saw in fury as some more Japanese soldiers cruelly shooting and stabbing numerous prisoners to death in a bloody and fiendish massacre. As much as I wanted to mangle the Japanese soldiers doing this, I knew I couldn't be able to.

The three of us kept moving through the camp, and after Tanaka spoke in Japanese to get a few enemy soldiers to leave an area, we then hid behind a building.

"You guys okay?" Tanaka spoke quietly.

"Rgh... Never better, Harry." Harrison exclaimed.

"I'm gonna check around," Tanaka said, "Keep hidden and wait here."

Tanaka then left, looking around the camp for an exit, as well as talking to a few people. After a short moment, he came back and spoke, "The exit's over there, just by the officer's quarters... I actually figured out the name of the Japanese officer we saw earlier."

"What is it?" Harrison asked.

"The army officer, the bald one, his name is Colonel Masanobu Tsuji. He seems to be in charge here."

"What about the other guy, the naval officer?"

"...I don't know... Look, we gotta get going."

Immediately, Tanaka began escorting us from the building and through the camp, coming over towards the exit, as well as the officer's quarters, and we all managed to hide behind the wall on the outside of the quarters, which happened to be rather isolated from the rest of the camp.

"I'll try and find us a truck." Tanaka spoke.

Harrison, however, looked suspiciously at the officer's quarters, "There should be something important in there. I wanna check it out."

"That's suicide, Edmund."

"I know."

After a short moment, Tanaka handed me my Garand rifle while Harrison took out his Colt pistol. Tanaka left to go find the truck while Harrison and I went up to the door of the building. There, we peered into the window and saw an infuriatingly familiar site, for Colonel Masanobu Tsuji was there, discussing with a couple other officers, for I could hear them from outside.

"Horyo-tachi wa nani o subekidesu ka, Tsuji-san (What's to be done with the prisoners, Colonel Tsuji)?" one of the Japanese officers asked.

"Watashi wa sorera o subete koroshite, kurushimeru yō ni shite kudasai. Karera no shikkō o kanōnakagiri sumiyakani shori suru yō ni shite kudasai. Watashitachiha Corregidor e no zenshin o junbi shinakereba narimasen (I want them all killed, and make them suffer. Be sure to handle their execution as fast as possible, we must prepare for our advance on Corregidor)." Tsuji callously responded.

Turning to Harrison, he proceeded to nod towards me... And that's when we made our move.

Harrison and I then broke into the office, right where we found Tsuji and a few other Japanese officers and soldiers. We furiously held our guns on these men and yelled at them, the both of us wishing to just gun down these men. Harrison ordered all these men to raise their hands, and for the most part, they did put their hands up, showing compliance in surrender... But Tsuji himself, he just stood there with his hands down, having a smug look on his face.

I just knew this Colonel Tsuji was causing the suffering of the prisoners, and as we looked into his smug, arrogant face, both Harrison and I held a deep, burning desire to put a harsh end to this vile monster's wretched life.

"You!" Harrison shouted at Tsuji, firmly grabbing the Japanese colonel by the upper front of his tunic and holding his pistol on him, "You're the one killing and torturing all those men out there! I'm gonna kill you!"

As Harrison aggressively held onto the front of Tsuji's tunic, the enemy colonel just kept up his smirk. As I forcefully herded the other Japanese officers and soldiers into a nearby room after making them remove their weapons, Tsuji calmly spoke something in Japanese. But Harrison was far too angry to let anything from this man slide.

"Shut up, you coward!" Harrison shouted at Tsuji. However, Tsuji responded with some smug remark in Japanese, which prompted Harrison to shout at him, "I said _shut up,_ you filthy Jap slime!"

While Harrison shoved the barrel of his pistol in the man's face, Tsuji gave a snide remark, "...Make me."

And that was it, for Harrison punched Tsuji very hard, then as he held onto the front of the officer's tunic, he punched him even harder again and then threw the man down on the ground, keeping his pistol on him. While I kept aiming at Tsuji, I could see the seething fury in Harrison's eyes as he kept his Colt pistol trained on Tsuji.

"Look for any information on that table." Harrison spoke to me, then I went over to the nearby table and searched for some documents, finding some important looking information, which included a map with markers. Once I gathered the information, I got my rifle, locked the other Japanese officers and soldiers up in the small empty room and then checked the exit.

Though on the ground, Tsuji kept up his arrogant look to the furious Harrison, who almost looked ready to pounce on the officer. Harrison then spoke angrily to Tsuji, "We'll all be back someday to fight against you, and crush you all! We're gonna make you guys pay for all this, you scum!"

"Saki ni, watashi o utte kudasai... Teikoku no tame ni shinu koto wa meiyodesu (Go ahead, shoot me... It would be an honor to die for the Empire)." Tsuji spoke.

After a brief moment, Harrison aimed his pistol at Tsuji and firmly pulled the trigger... Only for the gun to jam. Tsuji flinched when he pulled the trigger, but as soon as the situation quickly unraveled, Tsuji let out a smug, demeaning laugh while still on the ground to mock Harrison... But Harrison was very angry now, so he immediately kicked Tsuji in the face, knocking him out cold, then Harrison spat on the unconscious Tsuji before the both of us proceeded to exit the building with the information.

The two of us quietly left the building and then moved on towards the truck Tanaka was operating. However, as we started going there, a couple Japanese soldiers spotted us... I reacted by firing on them with my rifle, sending them scurrying away.

Well, the Japanese were now alerted to us, so Harrison and I started rushing towards the truck, but a few Japanese appeared in our way, so we rushed them. I punched one of the enemies, sending him back, then I grabbed another Japanese soldier by his lapels and punched him a couple times to knock him out, then I punched the other enemy that I first engaged, knocking him out.

Harrison rammed a Japanese soldier into a truck, punched him and then slammed the door of the truck on the enemy's head, knocking him out too. Harrison and I then hid behind a building wall as a Japanese machine gun blazed at us, so I aimed and blazed a flurry of rounds back at the Japanese nest that kept firing upon us. Luckily, Harrison threw a Kiska grenade that blew apart nearby fuel barrels, destroying the nest and setting several Japanese soldiers ablaze while also taking down a large palm tree that fell and crushed a couple Japanese.

I wouldn't have known that a Japanese sniper was concentrating his fire on me... But luckily, I found out as Tanaka aimed and blazed a round from his Arisaka that took out the sniper, saving me.

"Come on," Tanaka shouted, "We gotta go!"

Harrison and I then entered the bed of the truck as Tanaka drove, and at top speed, we sped down the road away from the camp... And I couldn't tell if it was just me, but I believed I could hear some of the prisoners cheering for our escape. That gave me at least a bit of satisfaction, even though I couldn't save them, I at least gave them something to boost their spirits.

"Ya' know, you could've gotten us in some real trouble back there," Tanaka said, "Every Jap in the area may start lookin' for us."

"Yeah... But boy, was it worth it," Harrison remarked, "Besides... We got what we need."

We all kept speeding down the road in the truck, with Harrison and I looking outside the truck's bed. As we kept driving, suddenly, a sight just down the road gave me some relief... Two US Marines appeared down the road, and upon closer inspection, I saw them to be Whitfield and Spinelli themselves.

Once we got to them, the two aimed their guns at our truck, with Spinelli shouting "Freeze!" However, soon they realized just who we were and their tense feeling turned into joy.

"Tanaka, Harrison, that you," Whitfield exclaimed, "Ya'll made it out a' Bataan, I can't believe it."

"Well, believe it," Harrison said, extending his hand out to them, "Come on board."

Harrison helped Spinelli and Whitfield onto the truck, and with all of us reunited and safely on board, Tanaka kept driving down the road, all of us riding in the truck to our next destination.

"So, now what?" Spinelli asked.

"Japanese are makin' their next move," Harrison said, "We gotta get to Corregidor."


	6. The Corregidor Line

**Corregidor, Philippines**

 **May 5, 1942**

 **PFC. Don Griffin**

This was it, our last stand. Once the Japanese take this island of Corregidor, they take the Philippines... I know it's going to happen, but I'll hold them off as long as I can regardless.

The American forces on the island had created a number of defensive lines and positions on the island, and though the Japanese forces had landed and seized most of the island already, even creating their own fortifications, we would hold out these last few defenses.

I waited in the first trench line with my friends and fellow Marines and soldiers, just waiting for the upcoming battle, and I wouldn't have long to wait here either, as a Marine let us know.

"Japanese troops, incoming!" the Marine warned.

"Okay, men, prepare yourselves," Harrison said, then turned to Tanaka, "Tanaka, I want you up in that tree to give us sniper fire, take Whitfield's Springfield."

"Here ya' go, Harry," Whitfield said as he handed the Springfield rifle to Tanaka, "Drop 'em just like droppin' coons back home."

Tanaka proceeded to rush over to a tree far back in the distance behind us, climbing it until he was nestled in the ferns on top, the he began aiming the Springfield.

With that, the rest of us all lined in the trench, with Harrison and I wielding our Thompsons while Whitfield brandished his BAR and Spinelli aimed his M1 Garand. All the Marines lined the trench and aimed their guns at the grounds before us, and then we waited for the Japanese to come.

Very soon enough, the sound of war cries emerged and Japanese forces started to come at our trench, allowing the chaos to begin in earnest.

"Here they come," Harrison said, firing his Thompson, "Hold them off!"

The fierce battle ensued as the line of Marines fired hails of fiery gunfire that shot up numerous Japanese coming at the trench, while Harrison and I fired Thompson fire that nailed multiple enemies as well. The Marines all kept firing rifle fire that furiously raked and pinned Japanese soldiers and positions, and as I fired Thompson shots that nailed eight Japanese soldiers, the Marines all fired intense gunfire that shot numerous more Japanese. As I fired cover shots, Harrison shot several enemies, then Spinelli gunned a few soldiers down with Garand shots as Whitfield fired BAR fire that shot several Japanese. I shot four more enemies as Harrison fired and nailed several other soldiers, but the Japanese kept raining gunshots on our positions, and though a few enemies came towards me, they were quickly gunned down by Tanaka's expert sniper fire. Whitfield fired and shot a few more soldiers while Spinelli gunned a couple others down, then I fired and nailed four more enemies with Thompson shots. As the fierce fighting raged, despite the Japanese bullets raining down on us like hail, the Marines kept on firing gunfire that raked Japanese soldiers, and then as I fired and shot eight more enemies with Thompson fire while Harrison fired cover shots, the Marines all fired gunfire that cut numerous Japanese down in the fierce battle.

We Marines all kept fighting very hard, firing hails of rifle fire that shot up more of the Japanese forces coming at our trench. However, as we kept fighting and firing shots at Japanese forces, the enemy gunfire shot several Marines in return as well. In response, I fired and nailed four more enemies, then Harrison shot a few other soldiers as Tanaka gunned a couple enemies down with sniper shots from his palm tree. I gunned two soldiers down to the right and then fired Thompson shots that nailed four more Japanese straight ahead, then I blazed rounds that struck three other soldiers to the left. Whitfield fired and shot several Japanese with BAR fire as Spinelli gunned a few other enemies down with his Garand, but the Japanese kept raining gunshots on us that shot several Marines. As such, I shot two soldiers to the right as the Marines fired gunfire that raked Japanese positions, then I gunned down two more soldiers to the left as Harrison fired and shot a few other Japanese, then I blazed rounds that struck three other soldiers. As Japanese gunshots rained down, the Marines all fired their guns and shot multiple enemies in the fierce fighting, then as Harrison fired and nailed a few other Japanese, I shot four more enemies as well.

Despite our efforts, our defense started to diminish here, for more Japanese forces came in and fired gunshots at our positions. Even so, we kept up our resistance, with Marines firing rifle fire that shot numerous Japanese, then the Marines kept firing gunfire that furiously raked Japanese soldiers and positions. I fired my Thompson and shot eight Japanese soldiers while Harrison fired and nailed several other enemies, then Tanaka gunned a few other soldiers down with sniper fire. Spinelli gunned a couple enemies down while Whitfield fired and shot a few other Japanese, then the Marines all fired gunfire that shot multiple Japanese soldiers in the fierce battle. I fired and nailed four more enemies as Harrison shot a few other soldiers, then I gunned four other Japanese down with Thompson shots. As Harrison and the Marines all fired cover shots, I shot two enemies to the left as Spinelli gunned a few other soldiers down, then I shot two other soldiers to the right while Whitfield fired and nailed several more Japanese. However, as we kept fighting, multiple friendlies were shots by enemy gunshots, so as I fired and nailed four more Japanese, we began making our retreat to the second defense.

"Pull back," Harrison ordered, "Get to the second line!"

With that, as Harrison and I fired cover shots, the Marines all pulled back, and then the two of us followed them along with Whitfield and Spinelli. As we made our way toward the second line of defense, we made a stop at multiple different defensive nests, where we all decided to take up positions.

The Marines all got into positions and aimed their guns back at the direction the Japanese were coming, and while Harrison, Whitfield, Spinelli and I got into nests with the Marines, Tanaka remained in the palm tree closer towards the second line... Then we waited until the Japanese forces made their way in.

"They're coming," Harrison said, "Smoke 'em!"

Once the Japanese made their appearance, the Marines all fired hails of gunfire that riddled the Japanese forces, shooting as many enemies down as they could. I fired and shot up four enemies to the right, then gunned three other soldiers down to the left, while Harrison shot a few more enemies with his Thompson. Several friendlies were shot by enemy gunfire, but as I fired and nailed four more Japanese, the Marines fired gunfire from their positions and shot numerous Japanese soldiers coming at us. Spinelli fired and shot a few other soldiers while Whitfield fired BAR fire that nailed several Japanese, then I gunned two other soldiers down as enemy gunshots rained all over us. Harrison fired shots that nailed several enemies while Tanaka gunned a couple other soldiers down with placed sniper shots. A few other friendlies were gunned down by enemy fire, but as I blazed rounds that struck three more soldiers, the Marines fired their guns and shot multiple Japanese soldiers, then I gunned two more enemies down as Harrison fired and shot a few more soldiers with his Thompson a midst the skirmish.

We kept holding out, defending these nests, with all the Marines firing their guns and shooting numerous Japanese soldiers, and as I fired and nailed four more enemies, the Marines kept firing gunshots that raked and pinned enemies. However, the Japanese kept raining gunshots that took out a few more friendlies, and further weakened our defenses, but even so, we held on. Whitfield fired his BAR and shot a few enemies as Spinelli gunned a couple soldiers down with his Garand, then I shot four more enemies with my Thompson. Several friendlies were shots by enemy bullets, but I gunned two soldiers down as Harrison shot a few other enemies, then I fired and nailed four more enemies coming at me, all while the Marines kept firing gunfire that shot multiple Japanese in the fierce battle. Tanaka gunned down a couple other soldiers with his Springfield as I shot two more enemies, but though the Marines kept firing gunfire that shot up many Japanese soldiers, and still fired shots that fiercely raked their positions, a few more Marines were gunned down in return. In response, we all started pulling back again, abandoning the series of nests and making our way to the second line.

"Move back," Harrison ordered, "Everyone, fall back!"

As Whitfield and Spinelli fired cover shots, Harrison and I fired Thompson fire that gunned several enemies down, allowing all the other Marines to fall back towards the second line. We all raced back through the jungle paths until we came upon the second line of defense... And ultimately the last one.

The Marines all lined up in the second trench line, then they aimed their guns at the grounds with the incoming Japanese soldiers as my men and I joined them in the trench, with me looking up to spot Tanaka in the nearby palm tree. We concentrated on the grounds before us, watching as the Japanese came in.

"Keep fighting," Harrison said, "Then we make our way to the shore and get out!"

As soon as the Japanese forces came in, the Marines lining the trench all fired hails of immense gunfire at the Japanese, cutting numerous enemies down while Harrison and I fired Thompson shots that nailed several other enemies, then the Marines kept firing intense rifle fire that shot multiple Japanese soldiers. I fired Thompson fire that nailed eight enemies while Harrison shot several other Japanese, then Tanaka gunned a few other soldiers down with sniper shots. Whitfield fired BAR fire that shot several Japanese while Spinelli shot a few other soldiers with his Garand, then as the Marines kept firing gunshots that furiously raked and pinned Japanese soldiers, I fired shots that nailed four more enemies. Harrison shot a few other soldiers as I gunned two other soldiers down, then as Whitfield fired BAR shots that nailed a few more Japanese, I shot four more enemies with Thompson shots. As enemy gunshots rained all around, the Marines all kept firing their guns and shooting numerous Japanese soldiers, braving the volleys of enemy gunshots hurled towards them. I shot two more enemies, Harrison shot a few other soldiers while the Marines kept firing gunfire that raked Japanese soldiers, then I shot four more enemies.

The battle raged on as the Japanese kept coming at us, blazing hails of bullets at our line, but we kept firing gunshots back to fend them off, shooting up their positions. I shot three more soldiers as Tanaka and Harrison shot several other enemies, then I gunned two other soldiers down as well. Spinelli shot a couple Japanese while Whitfield fired and nailed several more enemies as well, then I shot four other Japanese in the fierce battle. As the Marines kept firing gunshots that raked enemy positions, Japanese gunshots blazed and took out several friendlies, so I fired and shot four more soldiers as Harrison gunned a few more enemies down, then I shot two other Japanese as Tanaka shot a couple soldiers with Springfield shots. While I shot two enemies, Whitfield shot a few more soldiers with his BAR as Spinelli gunned a couple soldiers down with his Garand, then I blazed rounds that took out three more soldiers. A few more friendlies were shots by enemy bullets, but as Harrison and I fired cover shots, the Marines fired their guns and shot multiple Japanese and raked their positions.

Our efforts kept holding back the Japanese onslaught, with Marines firing immense gunfire that furiously raked and pinned enemies and shot up numerous Japanese soldiers, but the enemy force kept raining gunshots down on our line, with more and more of their troops coming at us. Still, we kept fighting, with me firing Thompson fire that shot eight Japanese soldiers as Harrison shot several other enemies with his Thompson. Whitfield fired and shot several enemies with BAR fire as Spinelli gunned a few other soldiers down, then Tanaka shot a couple more enemies with sniper shots as Harrison and I fired gunfire that shot up several more enemies. A few friendlies were gunned down, but as I fired cover shots, the Marines all fired gunfire that shot multiple Japanese soldiers, then I fired and nailed four other enemies as Harrison shot a few more soldiers. The battle turned very grim as we started losing our ability to hold out any longer, and as several more Marines were gunned down by enemy bullets. As such, I fired and shot four more enemies, then we began making our retreat towards the shore.

"Everyone, get to the shore," Harrison shouted, "Move it!"

I ran over to help Tanaka down from the nearby palm tree, and then all of us Marines began making our retreat towards the shore... But as we did, a Japanese tank appeared and fired shells near us, causing all my comrades and I to become separated from the rest of the Marines... Nevertheless, we kept moving through the jungle and aiming for the shoreline to escape.

We made our way through a path, but then once we came upon some rather long grass, countless Japanese soldiers and a few machine guns appeared and fired on us from the tree line. Taking position, I fired and shot multiple enemies while all my friends fired gunfire that raked the Japanese positions, but more Japanese came in to replace the ones we had gunned down, and they kept raining hails of gunfire on us like hail.

The five of us started to get surrounded, but we kept fighting on, for I continued firing my Thompson at the Japanese in the trees and grass... But they kept coming at me, and it started looking bleak... That is, until some friendly forces started coming in from the right, revealing themselves to be Filipino guerillas.

The Filipino guerillas fired immense gunshots at the Japanese, gunning many of them down, as well as throwing grenades that took out the enemy machine guns. While most of the guerillas blazed volleys of rounds at Japanese soldiers, some guerillas charged and struck down several Japanese soldiers with their rifle stocks or machetes. As I kept firing my Thompson at the Japanese and my friends kept on giving cover fire, we and the Filipino guerillas had driven off the Japanese force, and I remained only more than grateful to the guerillas that saved us.

My comrades and I emerged from the grass and we proceeded to walk over towards the guerillas. Once we did, we found that one of them was actually the leader of the village near Calumpit, Manuel, holding a Tommygun.

"Manuel," Harrison spoke, "What are you doing here?"

"We came to this island after we escaped from Calumpit," Manuel answered, "We've been holding out here until we could get to Manila... I actually have a request for you, about Consuelo. She's here, on the island... She's being held in a fortress just a short distance North East of here."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do," Harrison said, then turned to us, "Looks like we're goin' on a rescue mission."

"Ya' mean we're gonna get her outta there?" Spinelli asked.

"That's right," Harrison responded, "Now let's go."

Manuel gave his orders to the guerillas to move towards another direction, but he kept two of them with him. These two men happened to be Jose and Emilio from earlier, and with that, Harrison, Tanaka, Whitfield, Spinelli and I all followed Manuel as he lead us down the path towards the fortress.

We moved on the path until we found the fortress itself, and immediately, two machine gun appeared in the windows, blazing rounds that forced us into cover, though we fired supporting shots back at the windows.

My comrades and I kept up our engagement against the machine gun windows, with me gunning one of the machine gunners down, but another enemy came in to replace him, raining more volleys of powerful bullets towards us, all while we held our ground just trying not to get shot... And to make matters worse, a Japanese soldier with a Type 100 flamethrower started coming toward us.

"Damn it, get down!" Harrison shouted.

The enemy operator sprayed flames towards us as, and we kept hidden by the boulders as the spray of fire hovered above us. I kept hidden as the Japanese operator sprayed more flames at us, but once the flames above me went away, I stood up to aim and shoot the operator, striking his pack and finishing him off in a fiery explosion.

After that, I rushed over to the tent that the operator came from, just barely dodging the machine gun rounds that blazed at me... And too my apparent luck, I found another Type 100 flamethrower. Once I put on the pack and wielded the stick, I rushed back outside and charged at the fortress... And with my aim, I sprayed fire at the machine gun windows that incinerated the gunners.

Once the gunners were finished, the flames had apparently reached some fuel barrels inside, for an explosion occurred that blew open an entry way into the fortress itself.

"She must be in there." Manuel said.

"Donnie, check it out." Harrison ordered.

Immediately, I went into the fortress, making my way through and eventually coming across several Japanese soldiers who fired at me. However, I sprayed flames that incinerated them, allowing me to move on, even though I ran out of fuel and abandoned the flamethrower, brandishing my M1911 pistol instead.

Going through the corridors of the fortress, I shot two enemy soldiers in a hallway, then moved to gun two others down in another corridor. After this, I soon came upon a room defended by three other soldiers, but I shot them all dead, allowing me to come upon the table, where I found some documents... Immediately, I took them with me.

As I continued down the corridor, I started to hear voices coming from a nearby room, one of whom I believed to actually be the voice of Nieves herself, while another was speaking an order in Japanese to execute her.

"No," Nieves shouted at her captors, "Get away from me!"

Immediately as I saw into the room, two Japanese soldiers were trying to take Nieves away, but Nieves managed to seize a soldier's rifle and then furiously knock down the Japanese soldier with the rifle stock. The other tried to come at her from behind, but she swiped away his rifle with the Arisaka she held and then finished him off with a firm punch that knocked him out.

Once I entered the room, however, I saw the Japanese worker, the same one with the mustache who had helped that Japanese officer take Nieves away on Calumpit. He immediately came at me from the side with a knife, knocking my gun away. However, I got hold of his wrists as he tried to lunge his knife, and the two of us were viciously wrestling over the knife. The worker and I kept wrestling fiercely over the knife, with me trying to push the knife away. Eventually, he managed to ram me in the side with his shoulder, knocking me down, then he crouched down and tried to bring his knife on me, but I pushed on his wrists.

We kept struggling hard, and his strength started to get the better... But luckily, that's when Nieves came in and made her move on my opponent from behind, reaching her hand around over his eyes, bringing his head up as she then slit his throat with her own knife, ending him.

As my opponent lay dead, Manuel and Harrison followed me into the room, while Nieves helped me back up as she spoke, "What the Hell took you boys so long? Now let's get the Hell out of here."

However, before we began to leave, Harrison took out a satchel charge and place it on some nearby ammo crates and fuel barrels, stating, "This should blow 'em sky high."

The four of us immediately started rushing out of the burning fortress, and we made our way out to regroup with all the others, and we began making our way through the jungle to escape as the charges blew the fortress to smithereens. As we moved, we eventually came upon a slightly elevated ridge overlooking road, with an abandoned machine gun placed on the edge of the ridge... And whether this was just happenstance or not, it would come in handy anyways, for we started hearing the sounds of an enemy convoy coming just down the road.

"Hold up," Harrison spoke, "Sounds like there's a Jap convoy coming through here... Donnie, ya' see that machine gun? Get on there, and then when I give the order, ya' lay into them."

I went up and manned the machine gun, just waiting for the Japanese convoy to roll through, and in just a short time, we saw a great many of trucks carrying all sorts of supplies and equipment, along with countless troops escorting them along the road, far too juicy to pass up... That's why Harrison gave the order after all.

"Open fire!" Harrison shouted.

I let loose with the Japanese machine gun, raining hails of bullets that riddled and cut apart the Japanese convoy to pieces, blazing and blasting their supplies to shreds and creating a series of fiery explosions. This was followed with Harrison, Tanaka, Nieves, Manuel, Whitfield, Spinelli, Emilio and Jose all firing immense gunfire that shot numerous Japanese soldiers, giving supporting fire as I kept firing flurries of machine gun fire that tore up the different trucks and supplies of the convoy.

"Die, you bastards!" Harrison shouted as he fired his Thompson at the Japanese, and I kept shooting up truck and troops with bullets piercing supplies and creating blazing fire that raged on the convoy, blowing up several trucks and the supplies and equipment with them... And eventually, as I kept firing, we had decimated the convoy all together, letting us move on.

"They're done for," Harrison said, "There's some boats waiting to pick us up by the shore, we need to get out of here, now... Move it!"

Soon, as we did, we started making our way through the jungles, but suddenly, a Ha Go tank made its appearance to the left of us, causing Manuel to fire a few rounds at it with his Tommy Gun... But the enemy tank just blazed a shell back that blew back and fatally wounded Manuel.

"Manuel, no!" Nieves shouted in distress, then she started angrily firing at a few Japanese soldiers accompanying the tank as she shouted at the enemies, "You bastards!"

Nieves tried to get to Manuel's aid, despite how hopeless we knew it was, which was why Tanaka, Spinelli and Whitfield ran over to get her to come with us, with Spinelli saying "Consuelo, he's gone, and we need to get out of here... There's nothing we can do for him... We need to go."

She hesitated at first, but eventually, she started coming with us, for Emilio and Jose weren't able to distract the tank for much longer... And immediately, we all started rushing through the jungles and pathways, making our way towards the shoreline, but the Ha Go was furiously pursuing us, even blazing a few shells at us as well.

We kept racing towards the shore while being chased by the Ha Go tank, with us dodging the shells the tank's barrel hurled at us, but we kept moving on through the pathway trying to escape this hot pursuit... But eventually, we saw sunlight through the trees, and soon enough, we found ourselves on the shore, finding rafts filled with American soldiers and Marines, making ready to leave.

Most of the rafts were already leaving, with only a few remaining, but our problem still remained as the the Ha Go came in after us to try and fire on the rafts. I knew I had to stop the tank before much damage could be done, and luckily, a US Marine came by and handed a couple Molotov cocktails to me and Harrison.

"Here, use these on that tank!" the Marine said.

"Blow them to shreds!" Nieves said.

With that, Harrison and I lit the cocktails and then proceeded to throw them at the tank, splashing flames on the tank and burning away a few Japanese soldiers that were next to it. Eventually, I got close enough to actually get the cocktail into the top hatch of the tank, burning the inside and finally disabling the tank for good.

"That's it, get to the rafts!" Harrison ordered.

Immediately, Harrison, Tanaka, Whitfield, Spinelli and I went over and entered one of the rafts, and when all the other US soldiers on board, we started making our way from the shoreline in the raft... But we looked back and saw Nieves remaining on the shore along with Emilio and Jose.

"Nieves, aren't ya'll comin' with us?" Whitfield asked.

"...I must remain here," Nieves said, "I will continue to resist."

"No, we ain't leavin' you here again!" Spinelli protested.

"I will be all right," Nieves reassured, "Just trust me... I'll be okay."

With that, our raft started making our way out from the shore, with us joining the other rafts in sailing across the waters from Corregidor to escape, while I watched Nieves, Jose and Emilio escape back into the jungles.

While we rode along the waters, I proceeded to hand Harrison the documents I had acquired from the fortress, and as he took a look at them, gaining some amount of interest, Harrison spoke, "This should help turn some heads."


	7. The Raiders

Our raft maneuvered around the waters just upon leaving Corregidor. We had just narrowly avoided a few Japanese patrols along the water. It took a while, but we finally started to see a ship in the distance, and upon closer inspection, we saw that it was actually an American Fletcher class destroyer, much to our relief.

The raft my comrades and I were in, along with several others, sailed up right to the starboard side of the destroyer, with crewmen from the destroyer throwing ropes down for us to climb up. As I looked up on the deck, I could see a man, a rather important looking one, standing just at the edge and looking down on us. This man looked to be an officer, wearing a tan overcoat and a service cap, while his most distinguishing trait was the sunglasses he wore.

As soon as we boarded the destroyer, the officer walked up to us, proceeding to shake Harrison's hand as he introduced himself, "Greetings, Marine... Colonel Michael Floyd."

"Edmund Harrison," Harrison replied, "And these are my men."

"Seems that you men have seen quite a lot back there." Floyd responded.

"Oh, you have no idea." Harrison said.

"Well, you can give me some sort of idea," Floyd said, "We have a lot to talk about... Now, follow me."

As Whitfield and Spinelli were sent below deck, I walked with Harrison and Tanaka as we followed Floyd up to the bridge of the destroyer, coming towards his cabin in the back. Once in there, Harrison, Tanaka and I stood before Floyd as he stood behind his desk.

"It's my belief that you boys did the Japs a great deal of damage back there," Floyd spoke, "A couple convoys, several supply and ammunition stores, fortresses, all destroyed... And you acquired a great deal of intelligence."

"That's correct," Harrison said, "We got it right here."

Tanaka and I proceeded to take all the acquired documents, maps and the code book from our packs and display them on Floyd's desk, and he seemed to be pleased with the result.

Floyd looked at me with curiosity and asked, "Griffin, right? You found something else back at Bataan, something really shiny?"

Though with some hesitation, I proceeded to slowly take out from my pack the single gold bar I had and proceeded to place it on the table as well... And Floyd took a particular interest in it.

"...Isn't that something," Floyd remarked, then spoke, "You all have done a lot of work back there, real impressing... Tanaka here's been telling me about what you've all done, over the radio at Corregidor."

"That what you've been doing back there?" Harrison asked Tanaka.

"He spoke particularly highly of you, Griffin," Floyd spoke, "Your performance was pretty high, especially in comparison to the average soldier... And that's why I don't think you should just be an average soldier... Major Carlson's creating a special force, called 'Marine Raiders', and I think you should be a part of it."

"Well, ain't that something." Harrison congratulated to me.

"I'm sure you'll do great, Donnie." Tanaka also spoke.

"You'll be working behind their lines," Floyd spoke, "Breaking their defenses, stealing their information, rescuing prisoners, blowing up munitions, barracks, tanks, bunkers, command centers, the works, anything that will help cripple the Japanese war machine and ease the rest of our forces to move in."

"Ya' mean like those commandos the Brits have?" Harrison asked.

"Just like them," Floyd spoke, "I'll be handling all of your mission details, Griffin, then you just carry them out."

"And what about the rest of us?" Tanaka asked.

"Harrison, I'm sending you to the Solomons," Floyd spoke, "I'm sure your expertise in demolitions will be quite handy there. Tanaka, you're to be planted in Singapore, and once there, you'll be paired up with a British commando, by the name of Phillip Bromley. You're to conduct spying operations... And I'll also be trusting you to keep a sharp eye on Bromley, Tanaka... He's known to be a loose cannon."

"Yes, sir." Tanaka spoke.

"Good," Floyd spoke, "You men are dismissed... Griffin, we'll be going over your training soon enough."


	8. Marines of Milne Bay

My training completed, my resolve determined, my appointment official... I'm a Marine Raider... And as I stood before my commander, Colonel Michael P. Floyd, in his office, I listened to his briefing...

"Welcome, Private Griffin," Floyd spoke, "You look well rested, so take a seat and we'll get started... You know about Tomoyuki Yamashita? He's the man who took Singapore, and now, he's probably in the running to be the commander of Japanese forces in the Philippines... Apparently, Yamashita and his men have started taking large amounts of valuables from Indochina, and now, they're trying to make off with it back to Japan, the Philippines being one of their pit stops... Part of something they call 'Golden Lily'... But there's something suspicious about one feature of this plundering, that only the very top of the Japanese high command know about, as noted from some of the documents you managed to recover. Originally believed to be fuel for the Japanese war effort, it's come to my attention that at least some of the gold will be used for other purposes... That's where you come in... Basically we're going to be embarking on a treasure hunt, and the first clue on the map points near Milne Bay, along the Kokoda track. The Aussies have been holding out there for some time, but the Japs are moving in on them... Apparently, they're supposed to be transporting some of their gold through here... Move along the bay, infiltrate their lines and locate the gold, then find any records of where its going. We'll send a squadron of Marine Raiders to assist you, but other than that, you'll have only yourself to rely on, but the Australians, I'm sure, will be more than happy to assist. I'll be hearing from you soon, Private."

* * *

 **Milne Bay**

 **August 29, 1942**

 **PFC. Don Griffin**

Once in my new green camouflage uniform and with an M1 helmet to match, I proceeded on my first mission as a Marine Raider. I rode in my rubber boat, along with several other Raiders while a couple other rafts carried several Raiders as well, and we sailed along the waters just outside Milne Bay.

We neared the coast as we moved along the water, and as I directed the boat, we sailed further along the water until we had arrived at the destination I chose, and our boats all started to enter the shoreline.

"Everyone, dismount," a Marine Raider spoke, "Move up the riverbed."

As soon as our boats touched the sands, we Raiders all started getting out of the rafts with our weapons, with me disembarking with an M1 Garand in my hands, then we all proceeded to move up along the riverbed.

We all went up along the river, eventually coming upon a couple of fallen trees, which we used to take positions. Once we were all positioned along the fallen trees, we looked to see Japanese forces walking along the river.

"Japanese troops," a Marine Raider stated, "Let's take 'em. Griffin, begin the attack."

I aimed my Garand at the Japanese soldiers, taking special interest in the officer giving his orders. Once I had my cross hairs on his head, I pulled the trigger, taking him down as the ping sounded the last of my clip in my rifle. I then reloaded another clip and fired my rifle as all the Marine Raiders fired their guns at the Japanese on the river, beginning a fierce skirmish on the riverbed that surprised our enemies.

"Attack," a Marine Raider shouted, "Fire on them!"

The Marine Raiders all kept firing hails of intense gunfire that shot numerous enemies on the riverbed, with me firing Garand shot that nailed four enemies as well. As the Marine Raiders kept firing rifle shots that fiercely raked and pinned the Japanese troops, I gunned two more enemies down to the left as the Japanese blazed shots back, but I kept firing Garand shots that riddled four more enemies. We all braved the enemy bullets as the Marines Raiders were still firing gunshots that shot up more of the Japanese soldiers, and as I kept on blazing rounds that raked the Japanese positions, we eventually shot up the last of the Japanese troops on the riverbed.

However, our troubles weren't over just yet, for we started to hear the sounds of incoming Japanese forces, coming to try and stop our attempts to advance any further, and once their reinforcements started appearing along the river, we made our determined stand.

"Japanese reinforcements," a Marine Raider said, "Hold them off!"

With Japanese forces coming in, we Marines Raiders all fired hails of fiery rifle fire at the Japanese, shooting numerous enemies in the fierce battle as we held our positions by the fallen trees, with me firing and gunning four soldiers down. As the Marine Raiders kept firing gunshots that fiercely raked and pinned enemies, I fired and shot eight Japanese, all while the the Marine Raiders fired rifle fire that shot numerous Japanese, then I gunned two more enemies down after I reloaded. We all kept firing gunfire that riddled the Japanese troops, braving the enemy bullets that rained all over us, with me firing shots that nailed four enemies as the Marine Raiders fired their guns and shot up multiple Japanese. In the fierce fighting, Japanese forces kept coming at us, blazing hails of bullets that rained at us, but we all kept firing immense gunfire that fiercely raked and pinned the Japanese troops. I then shot four more enemies with Garand shots as the Marine Raiders kept firing gunfire that riddled some more enemies, then I gunned two other soldiers down while the Marine Raiders shot up enemy positions, riddling and pinning enemies. The fierce battle on the riverbed went on as we Marine Raiders all kept firing rifle fire at the Japanese forces, shooting as many enemies as we could, defending our positions by the fallen trees.

As this skirmish raged, the Japanese rained return fire back towards our positions, but we braved past that to keep fighting hard and fire shots back to hold our ground. I gunned two soldiers down to the right, then I aimed and shot four other enemies straight ahead as the Marine Raiders all fired intense hails of fiery rifle fire that shot numerous Japanese soldiers on the riverbed in a fierce battle. As the Marine Raiders kept firing gunshots that fiercely raked and pinned Japanese soldiers and positions, I shot two enemies to the right, then aimed to gun two other soldiers to the left, and after dodging some enemy bullets, I fired shots that raked enemy positions as the Marine Raiders all kept firing gunfire that riddled Japanese soldiers, letting us defend our positions by the fallen trees. The Japanese attack force started dying down, and after dodging a volley of enemy rounds, I fired and shot four enemies as the Marines Raiders all fired intense gunfire that shot multiple enemies, then I fired Garand shots that nailed eight Japanese in the fierce battle. The Japanese severely dwindling now, the Marine Raiders kept firing gunfire that riddled Japanese positions to pieces, then I shot four remaining enemies, finally decimating their attacks.

"That's it, move up," a Marine Raider said, "Griffin, you're on point!"

Once we shot up the last of the Japanese forces, we began moving forward up the riverbed, with me up front leading the Marine Raiders as we rushed along the sides of the river, determined to crush any enemies in the way.

As we moved through the jungles and along the river, Japanese soldiers appeared in the way as we moved up, but with the Marine Raiders firing cover shots, I fired and shot multiple enemies. After dodging gunshots, I fired and nailed four enemies in the jungles, then shot two soldiers by some trees to the left before aiming and shooting two other Japanese by some trees to the right. The Marine Raiders kept firing cover shots as I fired and shot four other Japanese by the riverbed, then I aimed and gunned two other enemies down by the river to the right.

While fighting through the jungles and firing at Japanese soldiers in the trees and by the river bed, we soon came up upon a Japanese trench network, which we decided to take out as well.

"Get up after that trench!" a Marine Raider ordered.

The Marine Raiders and I immediately went after the trench system, and the Japanese infantry and machine gunners immediately fired on us, driving us all to cover behind different rocks and plants. As the Japanese rained gunshots all over us, we Marine Raiders all fired shots back at the Japanese trench, raking and pinning a number of enemies in a fierce skirmish.

As we kept firing on the Japanese trench, shooting multiple enemies, I fired and gunned four soldiers down, then I moved up to another position and then aimed to shoot two other soldiers. After dodging some machine gun bullets, I aimed and shot one of the machine gunners, then fired to gun two other soldiers down. With the Marine Raiders firing cover shots, I fired at a machine gunner, only for him to blaze rounds back. However, I then aimed and shot that machine gunner as well.

"Keep it up, keep fighting!" a Marine Raider shouted, firing his gun.

I shot three more enemies, then aimed to gun two others down, but another Japanese machine gun opened up and blazed away, forcing us into cover, and leaving us feeling trapped, though we fired shots back.

While we waited for a chance to break past, the Japanese machine gun kept raining bullets over us, leaving us stuck... If not for the untimely arrival of some allies in brown uniforms, though a few didn't even wear any shirts, while most wore either Bush hats or Brodie helmets, while being armed with Lee Enfield rifles and Sten guns... Revealing these allies to be Australian soldiers.

The Australians all fired gunshots that raked the Japanese trench line, letting the Marine Raiders fire their guns and shoot several enemies as I took aim and shot the last machine gunner.

As soon as the Australians came over and joined us, we started advancing up towards the trench. We all soon reached the front and fired our guns into the network, shooting any enemies in our way, then some of us jumped into the trench itself. Some Japanese soldiers appeared but my allies and I fired gunshots that struck the Japanese down, clearing away the first part of the trench.

"Oi, Yank," one of the Australian soldiers spoke to me, "We saw the commotion, got here as quickly as we could... We could use your help in a swamp to the West, and I hear you're lookin' for something quite interestin'."

"Japanese forces, comin' at the trench!" a Marine Raider warned.

"You go and clear those bleedin' Japs from this trench network," the Australian soldier spoke, "We'll give ya' all the cover you need, mate."

The Marine Raiders and Australians all defended the trench, lining the front trench line and firing hails of fiery gunfire at incoming Japanese troops, shooting numerous enemies. I also fired and shot several Japanese coming at the front trench, then as the Marine Raiders and Australians kept firing intense gunfire at the enemies coming at the trench, I took out my M1911 pistol and started moving through the rest of the trench network.

As I rushed through the trench, I encountered some Japanese soldiers in the way. I shot two enemies in the way, then gunned down a Banzai charger coming at me from the left. I shot two other soldiers in the trench, then I dodged a few bullets as I gunned another soldier down to the right, before aiming and shooting another enemy to the left, then I moved through the trench, dodging gunshots before returning fire that took out three enemies.

I kept moving through the trench, shooting several Japanese soldiers and armed workers in the way. I gunned down a Banzai charger before moving through the trench to shoot two more enemies. I went up the trench to the right and shot another enemy, then evaded enemy bullets to aim and shoot two more soldiers before moving up another trench to the left and gunning another soldier down as well.

As I ran through a couple other trenches, then came upon a pit in the trench, where I shot three enemies with my M1911. I looked around and then spotted a storage that, to my apparent luck, revealed large amounts of ammunition. I went up and placed an explosive charge on the ammunition, then I ran away as fast as I could to escape from the ammo storage, just getting to cover as the charge went off, blowing away the ammo store in the trench to pieces and spreading fire at that part of the trench... Luckily, my allies were nowhere near it.

Once the ammunition store was done for, I ran back over towards my allies, seeing the Marine Raiders and Australians still fighting to defend the trench, firing hails of gunfire at Japanese forces. I took out my Garand rifle and fired shots that nailed several enemies to help hold the trench.

"Griffin, get over to those swamps," a Marine Raider spoke, "We'll hold 'em off!"

As my allies kept holding the trench, I proceeded to move out of the network and make my way through the jungles. While making my way past the trees, I encountered some Japanese soldiers in the way, so I fired shots that nailed four enemies, then I dodged bullets before aiming and gunning two other soldiers down.

I kept making my way through the jungle, blazing rounds that took out three more Japanese then I rushed past some trees. A sniper appeared in a tree to the right, firing on me, but I got to cover and aimed my Garand, getting the sniper in my sight as I shot him in the head, causing him to fall from the tree.

Moving through the jungles, I shot two more enemies to the right, then aimed to gun two other soldiers down to the left, just before making my way up a path. On the way, however, I spotted a ridge nearby that contained three Japanese anti aircraft guns just near it, blazing rounds at friendly planes above.

I rushed over to the guns, brandishing my M1911 as I came upon the AA guns. Some enemy soldiers and workers guarded the guns, so once I made my appearance, I opened fire on them with my pistol, shooting four enemies. I gunned a worker down before I then shot two other enemies to the right. After this, I shot one soldier at the right, then dodged rounds to gun another worker down to the left.

With the enemies dispatched, I proceeded to man one of the AA guns and then aimed it at the other two, spraying a flurry of powerful rounds that tore up the other two AA guns and blew them to shreds. Once the two guns were finished, I placed an AA charge on the last gun and ran to cover as the blast took out the last AA piece.

Once the AA guns were finished, I rushed over towards the nearby ridge and spotted docks below, where I spotted Japanese seaplanes resting in the docks, seeing that Japanese soldiers on the docks were moving supplies and other cargo into them... And to my luck, I found a Japanese Type 92 Lewis gun stationed just on the ridge.

I ran over to the gun, and once I had it manned and aimed, I let loose with the gun, spraying flurries of machine gun fire that rained over the docks and seaplanes, shooting the docks to splintering pieces as well as gunning down multiple soldiers and workers, forcing them to scurry for cover or jump into the water. With that, I also shot up the row of seaplanes, blazing rounds that blew several planes apart, while I also shot up countless crates and fuel barrels, creating flames that spread across the docks like wildfire.

I kept shooting up the seaplanes and the docks, the powerful rounds of my gun blowing a number of planes and their cargo out of the water, and as I kept firing, the docks and their planes lay in satisfied ruins.

However, a number of Japanese A6M Zeros started to fly towards me, so I aimed my Type 92 gun and blazed a volley of rounds at the incoming enemy fighters, fending many of them off, as well as shooting two planes down. Another plane came to strafe me, but I fended him off with sprays from my machine gun before shooting him down. I kept firing and gunning two more planes down as they tried to strafe me, then I aimed to fire shots that fended off another plane. After I shot another plane down, the last one came in to strafe me, but I held firm, firing shots that struck the plane in the engine, causing the Zero to spin out of control and crash into the waters.

The planes were gone, leaving me rather alone now, so I took out my M1911 and continued on along a pathway through the jungle. Some Japanese soldiers appeared in the way, but I shot them down with my pistol, then I made my way further up the path, shooting several enemies in the trees who were firing at me.

I kept moving up through the jungle pathways, shooting four more Japanese in the trees to the right, then I soon came upon a couple of huts, which were guarded by a number of Japanese troops. The enemies spotted me, blazing some Arisaka rounds my way, but I rushed to cover, then fired a flurry of Colt gunshots back at the Japanese soldiers, gunning two down to the right. I fired shots that nailed four more enemies, then I gunned two more soldiers down to the left. I proceeded to enter the few huts, and I even came to a room guarded by a Japanese officer wielding a Nambu... I quickly gunned him down.

I proceeded to look inside the box on the officer's table, opening it to find my primary objective, the manifest showing their transport records. I also saw a box of gold bars as well, proceeding to acquire it along with the manifest before I made my move to leave the huts.

Upon leaving the huts, I found that I was no longer by myself, for two Australian soldiers had come by from the trees, and apparently, they were looking for me.

"You, over here," an Australian soldier spoke to me, "Our lads said Americans were here. We could use some of your help by the swamps... Come on now, mate, we'll lead ya' there."

"Here, take this," the other Australian spoke, handing me an M1897 Trench Gun, "You can use it in the swamps."

I wielded the Trench gun and then proceeded to follow the two Australians through the rest of the jungle, making our way towards the swamps, now that I had the manifest and some gold in my possession.

While on our way through the jungle pathways, more Japanese troops appeared in the way, blazing rounds at us. In response, my comrades and I fired gunshots back that nailed several enemies then we took cover behind some plants as I fired and gunned three soldiers down, then I dodged shots to then blaze rounds that took out two more soldiers while the two Australians fired and shot a few enemies.

The three of us kept on moving through the jungle, fighting past more Japanese troops. After loading in a couple shells, I blazed my trench gun and shot two more enemies, then I fired shots that nailed three other soldiers while the two Australians fired their guns and shot a couple more Japanese.

We kept rushing on down the pathway, with me rushing at a Japanese soldier and smacking him down hard with my gun's stock, then I fired and shot two more soldiers. As the Australians fired shots that nailed a few more enemies, I shot a Banzai charger that came at me, then once I dodged the bayonet of a second charger, I knocked him down with the stock of my trench gun as well.

As soon as the Japanese soldiers were dispatched, we continued moving down the pathway, eventually nearing the swamps. However, as we got closer towards our destination, we started to hear the whistling sounds of enemy mortars, just about to rain down.

"Mortars," an Australian soldier spoke, "Get to cover, now!"

The three of us got to cover as the shells rained down near us, with me using cover by a tree. A few shells pounded into the ground, splashing dirt and debris all over like water, but I saw shells closing in on my two comrades. I moved to get over to save them... but it was too late, for the shell crashed and took them out.

I was alone now, but I continued onward, evading a few shells as I rushed through the pathway and entered the swamps, starting to hear the commotion of gunfire nearby. The rain of mortar seemed to let up for now, so I could continue through the swamps with more ease... and as I continued my trek, I spotted the battle unfurling before me, where Australian soldiers were positioned in the swamp, holding off Japanese assaults.

Seeing the battle, I rushed forward towards the chaos, and once I was in range, I blazed a flurry of trench gun shells at the Japanese soldiers in the swamps, shooting four of them, then I rushed to knock another Japanese soldier down with a whack from my gun's stock. The Australians fired gunshots that took out several more enemies, then I shot two other remaining Japanese, finishing off the enemy attack for now.

I walked over to the Australian soldiers, and I was greeted by their officer, an aged looking man in a Bush hat, who spoke to me, "Oi, mate, glad you made it here... Where's Parker and Lewis?" However, he immediately seemed to realize what had happened and let out a sorrowful sigh, "...Eh... never mind that... those bleedin' Japanese will be comin' any moment now. So you should get yourself ready."

"Japanese troops, incoming!" an Australian soldier warned.

Upon heeding the warning, I got in position in the swamp along with all the other Australian soldiers, making a stand for our ground as we aimed our guns at the terrain that the Japanese troops were coming in from.

"Open fire," the Australian officer demanded, "Drive 'em to Hell!"

I took out my Garand rifle as the Australians fired hails of gunfire that shot numerous Japanese, then I fired shots that nailed eight enemies as well while friendly soldiers kept firing rifle shots that fiercely raked and pinned incoming Japanese soldiers in the swamps. I shot four more enemies, then dodged some bullets to fire gunshots that nailed four other Japanese in the trees, then the Australians all fired immense gunfire that riddled multiple Japanese in the fierce battle, holding them off. However, the Japanese fired their guns back and shot up several friendlies as well, as well as shooting up Australian positions, so I gunned two soldiers down to the right, as the Australians fired rifle fire back that shot up Japanese positions, furiously raking and pinning Japanese soldiers, then I fired shots that nailed four more enemies in the trees. As enemy bullets kept raining all over us, the Australians kept firing intense gunfire that shot numerous Japanese, then I shot two soldiers to the right before aiming and gunning two other enemies down to the left. However, as the Australians kept blazing flurries of rounds at the enemy force, Japanese soldiers fired and gunned a few friendlies down, so I fired and shot four Japanese in return.

We all kept fighting very hard to hold the swamps, with friendly soldiers firing gunfire that riddled enemy soldiers and held them back, though the Japanese kept firing their guns and raining hails of bullets over us like a storm. The battle raged as I fired and shot four enemies in the swamps, then I gunned three other soldiers down to the left who were in the trees. The Australians fired rifle shots that nailed multiple Japanese in the swamps as I gunned two other soldiers down, then as the Australians kept firing gunshots that raked enemy troops, I blazed rounds that struck three other soldiers down as well. Japanese soldiers kept coming in, blazing volleys of gunshots at our positions, and though we fired rifle shots back that raked Japanese positions, enemy soldiers fired gunshots that nailed several friendlies. I shot two soldiers in return, then as the Australians fired intense cover shots, I fired gunfire that riddled four more soldiers. We braved the fiery enemy gunshots, and while friendly soldiers fired gunfire that shot numerous Japanese, I shot four more enemies as well, diminishing the Japanese assault.

The fierce battle went on, and we kept shooting up the Japanese forces... And evidently, our efforts managed to pay off, for the remaining Japanese forces started retreating back through the swamps, and then vanished.

"That's enough," the Australian officer complimented, "Great work, lads... We sure taught them a lesson."

And that was it, my work was over... Now I could get back to Floyd with the manifest.


	9. The Rabaul Raid

Some time after I saw action at Milne Bay, I was back on the command ship of Colonel Floyd, with me standing in his office... And I listened to his briefing on my next mission in the Pacific.

"Well, those records you've obtained were worth it," Floyd said to me, "Your work at Milne Bay has lead us even deeper into the Golden Lily operation. Japanese forces landed at Milne to seize the two airfields, but due to the valiant efforts of our Allies, and the timely arrival of reinforcements, we managed to hold those airfields, and force the Japanese into retreat... However, it seems they've taken most of the gold with them before you could reach it. From the records you've obtained, we've managed to track only partial listings of where the Japanese have been going with the gold, and one of these locations, leads right to Rabaul, in the island of New Britain. Now since the Emperor's Army took Rabaul just over a year ago, they've managed to transform it into their strongest fortress in the South Pacific, and it's reported that they have over a hundred thousand troops stationed there. As such, understandably, Allied command has decided against an invasion of the base, as it would be too costly, and will ultimately bypass it... Now what I'm about to tell you, is extremely confidential, and must not leave this room... I've decided from that manifest that Rabaul is worth taking a closer look. There have been reports that some mysterious vessels have been moving in and out Rabaul, and what these records show, is that the gold likely has something to do with those vessels... Even more interesting, is that those vessels, from what scouts have said, may actually be German U-boats. It's not a big secret that German activity has happened here in the Pacific, but this is very unusual, which makes it all the more intriguing... We need to know what's going on at that base, and I'm tasking you to figure that out. I'm sending you with a Marine Raider team, and be careful, for the Navy is making an attack run on that location, though you shouldn't have too much trouble, for most of the Japanese forces there will be distracted by the air raid. But other than that, you'll have to take extra precaution with this one... Best of luck."

* * *

 **Rabaul  
**

 **May 17, 1943**

 **PFC. Don Griffin**

From my raft, sitting in the waters just off of New Britain, very close to Rabaul, I watched as US Navy planes soared in over us, flying around Rabaul and sending a flurry of bombs down on the Japanese bases, blasting buildings to ruins and setting fire to Japanese positions... And from where I was, it looked just like a fireworks spectacle.

"Take us in, Donnie," a Marine Raider in the boat ordered, "Let's hurry this up and get out of here... Hopefully with some shiny stuff with us."

Using the cover of the night, my raft advanced, along with a couple other rafts that each carried several Marine Raiders. I could hear the sirens of alarm sounding from the enemy fortress and the gleaming search lights piercing into the dark skies, accompanied by anti aircraft fire. However, the US planes just kept pounding the Japanese base with bombs and machine gun fire, blowing much of the base to fiery pieces.

Our rafts advanced across the waters, and once I chose the direction to go, our rafts sailed across the sea and then we made landfall, driving onto the beach, and then all the Marine Raiders and I disembarked from our boats.

"Move into the jungles," a Marine Raider spoke, "And keep quiet."

As soon as we landed, all the Marine Raiders and I started making our way off the beach, then we began trekking through the jungles, just off of Rabaul. We all made our way past the trees of this jungle, and soon, as we kept rushing through the jungle, we came upon Japanese forces and defenses in the way.

Immediately, we all took cover and held positions by trees and plants before the Japanese, and all the Marine Raiders aimed their guns at the Japanese forces, with me aiming my M1 Garand rifle at enemies as well from a tree.

"Attack when ready, Griffin." a Marine Raider spoke to me.

With my Garand aimed, I waited, then fired a couple shots that took out a Japanese officer, and this was followed with the Marine Raiders all firing intense gunfire that shot numerous Japanese soldiers, then they kept firing their guns and shooting up many more Japanese soldiers and positions, raking and pinning them with fiery gunshots. The surprised Japanese troops rushed to cover as the Marine Raiders all kept firing gunfire that shot up Japanese soldiers and positions, with me firing and shooting up several nests, eliminating them. I fired and shot four Japanese, then the Marine Raiders fired immense rifle fire that riddled eight other enemies while I kept firing Garand fire that shot eight Japanese. As the Marine Raiders kept firing gunshots that furiously raked and pinned Japanese soldiers, shooting up different positions, the enemy soldiers tried firing gunshots back to fend us off. However, we just simply braved the enemy gunfire and kept fighting fiercely in this jungle. The Marine Raiders then kept firing immense gunfire that shot multiple enemies as enemy bullets rained over us, then I shot up several positions. As the Marine Raiders fired shots that riddled different positions to shreds, I fired and nailed four Japanese as well.

The fierce battles in the jungle raged as we started moving through, firing intense gunfire at Japanese soldiers and defensive positions in the way. I fired and nailed four more enemies, then I shot up a few more positions as we moved through the jungle, then the Marine Raiders and I held our ground as we encountered more Japanese defenses. As I gunned two soldiers down, the Marine Raiders all fired intense gunshots that raked Japanese positions, then I shot three more enemies. The Japanese blazed volleys of rounds back, but I responded by shooting up a few positions, then I shot four Japanese soldiers in the trees while the Marine Raiders all fired intense hails of fiery gunfire that riddled numerous Japanese soldiers. After this, we moved further through the jungle, with me shooting three soldiers to the left, then aiming to gun two other soldiers down to the left as the Marine fired cover shots. After dodging some gunshots, I fired Garand fire that raked a couple positions to pieces, then I shot four Japanese in the trees as the Marine Raiders fired immense rifle fire that riddled multiple Japanese in the jungle, then I fired and nailed four other enemies in the trees as well. enemy bullets rained over us, but I shot two enemies to the right, then as the Marine Raiders fired cover shots, I gunned two soldiers down to the left.

The Marine Raiders and I kept moving through the jungles, fighting in fierce skirmishes and firing gunfire at Japanese soldiers and positions in the trees as we got much closer to Rabaul itself. I fired my Garand and shot four enemies in the trees as the Marine Raiders all kept firing gunfire that furiously raked and pinned Japanese soldiers and positions, then I gunned two soldiers down to the right. After dodging some enemy bullets, I fired and shot up several positions, then as the Marine Raiders fired intense gunfire that shot multiple Japanese in the fierce skirmish, I fired Garand shots that nailed eight Japanese soldiers as well. After the Marine Raiders fired rifle shots that riddled multiple Japanese positions to pieces, we braved past the enemy gunshots to keep moving through the jungle, getting even closer to Rabaul. I gunned two soldiers down to the right, then we encountered a few last enemy defenses in the way. Japanese gunfire rained over us, but I fired and shot four enemies in returns, then I shot up a few Japanese positions. As the fighting went on, the Marine Raiders fired rifle fire that shot numerous Japanese in the jungle, then I shot four enemies with Garand fire, then I shot up several positions as well.

As we kept fighting hard in the jungles surrounding Rabaul, we had finally eliminated the Japanese forces in the way, allowing us to continue on towards Rabaul itself, coming just near the outskirts of the township.

"Griffin, go up that path and give sniper fire," a Marine Raider spoke to me, "We'll create a distraction."

Immediately, I went up a pathway leading to a higher elevation, somewhat looking over Rabaul, while the Marine Raiders all went down another path leading to the outskirts. Once I was on the edge, I took out my scoped Springfield rifle and aimed it out over the ledge, looking for enemies to snipe.

As soon as I had taken my position, the other Marine Raiders fired on the Japanese defenses in the outskirts from their positions just on the edge of the outskirts. With the Marine Raiders firing intense gunfire that fiercely raked and pinned Japanese soldiers, I aimed my Springfield at the enemies just down there.

I aimed my sniper rifle and adjusted the scope to its greatest view, then aimed for a Japanese machine gunner spraying rounds towards my men, then shot him. After this, I shot two more soldiers, then took aim at another machine gunner firing on my men, then shot him dead. As the Marine Raiders all kept firing gunfire at the Japanese positions in the outskirts, I took aim and shot a Japanese officer. As Japanese gunshots rained over them, the Marine Raiders kept firing gunshots that riddled Japanese positions to pieces, then I shot two more enemies.

With the skirmish raging, I aimed to gun down another soldier, then fired a couple shots that took out two more enemies. Another machine gunner fired on my comrades, but I took aim and shot him as well, then gunned down another officer. I fired shots that took down two more soldiers, as the Marine Raiders all kept firing gunshots that raked the Japanese forces, then I shot another machine gunner blazing rounds at the men. I shot two more soldiers, then as the Marine Raiders fired gunfire that raked Japanese positions, I shot another soldier as well.

In the chaos, I shot a Japanese soldier with my sniper, before aiming and gunning two more enemies down, then I shot another soldier. After this, another machine gunner opened up and fired on the men, but I took aim and shot the enemy gunner, letting the Marine Raiders fire intense gunshots that raked Japanese positions to pieces. With the enemy defense dwindling, I shot an enemy soldier, then gunned another enemy down.

After intense fighting in these outskirts, the Marine Raiders fired gunfire that nailed multiple enemies and shot up positions, and we had eventually broken into the town itself. With that accomplished, I started making my way from the ledge and running back to rejoin my men, being greeted by one of them.

"Griffin," the Marine Raider spoke, "Their headquarters is down that street. Get down there and deal with it, we'll keep distracting them, then we'll meet you at the docks."

Immediately, the Allied planes started leaving the area, their bombing runs finished, and thus, we were now by ourselves to continue on with the endeavor. The Marine Raiders headed back toward the coastline, intending to keep up their distractions, while I went into the Rabaul township itself.

As I moved into Rabaul, some Japanese soldiers appeared in my way, so I pulled out my Garand rifle and fired at them, shooting some enemies in the way. After dodging a volley, I gunned two soldiers down, then aimed to shoot three more enemies straight ahead, then I moved up the street. While moving up the street, I shot another soldier to the left, then after dodging some bullets, I fired and nailed two more enemies straight ahead. I then shot another soldier as I moved further up the different streets.

Taking cover in a house to evade some enemy gunshots, from the house, I fired and shot four enemies with Garand fire, then aimed to shoot two other soldiers to the right. I then emerged back onto the street, dodging some bullets, then I blazed rounds that struck three soldiers down as well. After this, I gunned another soldier down, then aimed to shoot two other enemies to the right, then moved up the street. I dodged some gunshots, then aimed to shoot one soldier to the right, then gunned another enemy down to the left.

I continued to move up the streets, shooting two more enemies in the way, then I took cover in a different house as Japanese soldiers blazed rounds my way. I aimed and gunned three soldiers down, then went back onto the street to fire and shoot two other enemies. After this, I moved up the street, firing gunfire that nailed four enemies, then dodging some rounds as I fired and shot two other soldiers to the right, then I moved up the street.

Eventually, as I moved further through the streets, I came upon a building that revealed itself to be a Japanese headquarters, which I proceeded to enter and begin searching for anything important.

Coming into a room in the headquarters, I found a Japanese soldier on a radio, so I took out my M1911 pistol and blazed a couple rounds that took out the radio, then gunned down the operator. After that, I went into the next room to find several Japanese soldiers and workers, who fired their Nambu pistols at me, but I took cover, then blazed a furious volley of rounds back that took out the enemies in the room.

Seeing that the room contained stairs, I went up the stairs to find the control room, seeing a couple of officers there. Though I tried to sneak up on them, they spotted me and blazed their Nambu pistols at me, but I gunned them down as quickly as I could. A third officer came at me with a Katana, only for me to shoot him down.

With that, I looked around the room, then I proceeded to find some documents, which I took with me. After this, I came out of the room and found myself in a larger room, standing on a balcony overlooking a floor covered entirely by flames, looking like a great fire pit... A result of the recent air raid, since I saw the roof here was missing.

But this was the least of my concerns, for several Japanese soldiers appeared on balconies and catwalks opposite of me, blazing their rifles towards me. In response, I gunned a couple soldiers down on a balcony, then aimed to shoot another Japanese enemy on the catwalk, causing that Japanese soldier to fall off the balcony and into the fires below. After dodging a few rounds, I shot another enemy on a balcony, then aimed to shoot another Japanese soldier on the catwalk, and he fell into the blazing fires below as well.

With these enemies dispatched, I made my way across the catwalks and proceeded to exit the room, ultimately coming to a large supply den... And with this opportunity being far too juicy to pass up, I placed a couple charges on the supplies, then made my way for the exit, getting out of the building just as the charges went off and took out much of the building, then I could continue to the docks.

Emerging back into the streets of Rabaul, I made my way through the streets, encountering more Japanese soldiers in the way. Taking out my Garand rifle, I fired and shot two enemies in the way, then gunned another soldier down to the left, then I made my way up the street to shoot two more Japanese as well. I then moved up a couple streets and shot up three enemies, then took cover behind a wall to avoid return fire. After this, I took aim and shot an enemy to the left, then gunned another soldier down to the right.

I continued moving up the street, taking cover in a house and firing gunfire that shot four Japanese soldiers, then I went back out onto the street to keep moving up, shooting two enemies in the way. After turning around a corner, I blazed rounds that took out three more soldiers, then I moved up onto another street. While moving up and turning a corner, I gunned two soldiers down to the right, then aimed to shoot two more enemies straight ahead.

The Japanese soldiers dispatched here, I proceeded to hide behind a wall as a small company of Japanese soldiers passed by with a Ha Go tank, then I rushed across the street and entered a building, coming to a window overlooking the docks that were just nearby.

...And that's when I saw just what Floyd was so suspicious of, for a German U boat was indeed stationed in the dock. From the window of the building, I used my binoculars to look around, spotting Japanese soldiers at the docks, and with them, were Kriegsmarine sailors and regular German soldiers as well. They were all working together to move crates onto the U boat, and on closer inspection, I saw that the crates were all carrying gold bars. There were a great many of the crates filled with gold that were stacked near the boat, with German and Japanese soldiers working to move them onto the U boat one by one.

Upon discovering the presence of the gold and the U boat, I decided to move in towards the U boat itself. I moved past a couple buildings, hiding behind them as a Japanese patrol went by, and ultimately, I found myself coming upon a Japanese airfield on the way to the dock.

I decided to make a stop at the airfield first, so as I hid behind a wall, I saw a German soldier standing just nearby. Once nobody was looking, I took out my pistol and proceeded to strike the German hard on the back of the neck, knocking him right out, then I dragged him behind a building.

And with that, I began to don the uniform of this soldier, putting on the trousers, tunic and boots, then once I fastened the belt and Y sling, I put on the Stahlhelm helmet and wielded the man's MP 40... Now I was ready.

I was in disguise, and now I headed over to the nearby office to get the papers needed to access the airfield and the docks. As soon as I went into the office, seeing that no one was inside, I proceeded to go up to the desk, finding a Japanese worker responsible for distributing papers.

"Nē, anata wa gansā janai yo (Hey, you're not Gunther)," the Japanese worker spoke, "Anata wa koko de nani o shite imasu ka (Just what are you doing here)?"

The worker proceeded to reach for his Nambu, but I took out the Welrod pistol I had from the start of the operation and gunned the worker down... And once he was dispatched, I loaded another bullet into the Welrod, then entered the worker's office, ultimately finding the papers I would need.

The papers now in my possession, I holstered my Walther and proceeded to make my way to the airfield, walking past German and Japanese soldiers as I came upon the different small hangars of the airfield, as well as an office.

However, a Japanese soldier appeared in the way and spoke in German, "Papiere (papers)," Though I was no real expert in German, I did know that word, so I showed him my papers, and the soldier then spoke in Japanese with a nod, "Watashi no machigai wa, sugu ni ikimasu (My mistake, go right in)."

I walked past the soldier and then proceeded to enter the office, where I found a toolbox. Taking the necessary tools, I went out of the office and headed over to the small hangars, finding four of them, each with two planes, either A6M Zeroes or D3A Vals.

Entering the first hangar, I opened up the engine on the first plane, and with my necessary tools, I began sabotaging the plane, cutting the wires, then proceeding to do the same to the other plane. With that, I began moving on towards the second hangar, finding a couple Japanese workers, but I proceeded to shoot them down with my Welrod, the silenced pistol making sure to create as little noise as possible, then I went up to the first plane and cut the wires, then I sabotaged the second as well.

Once I finished my work in the second hangar, I went and came upon the third hangar, finding a Japanese soldier there. Not needing him here, I went up to the Japanese soldier and punched him hard, knocking him out, then I proceeded with my sabotage of both planes, cutting the wires on their engines. After that, I walked over towards the fourth hangar, finding four Japanese soldiers and workers there, but I fired and shot them with my Welrod from behind some crates, then I proceeded to sabotage the engines of these two remaining planes.

My work finished here, I holstered my Welrod and began to make my way towards the docks just nearby, walking past German and Japanese soldiers who were moving crates onto the U Boat, with me coming to a German soldier who was apparently guarding the entry to the docks.

"Ihre Papiere bitte (Your papers, please)," the German guard asked, and I proceeded to show him my papers, causing him to respond, "Alles scheint in Ordnung zu sein (Everything seems in order, move along)."

I then walked past the guard and entered the docks, where I saw that the Axis troops had just finished loading the crates of gold onto the U boat, and so I began making my trek towards the U boat itself... However, on my way, I actually spotted a German officer, wearing a colonel's uniform, while being guarded by two Nazi Stormtroopers in black SS uniforms and wearing Stahlhelms while wielding the new STG 44 guns. I proceeded to stand behind some crates and listen in to the man as he spoke to a Japanese officer.

"The gold is all loaded, Herr Kandler," the Japanese officer spoke, "And we've managed to keep the American planes away from the docks, so we shouldn't have too much to worry about."

"Then I trust you that no further trouble will erupt here," this Kandler figure stated, "I don't want to face another incident like the one in Singapore."

I then watched Kandler and his two SS guards proceed to walk over and enter another building, disappearing from the scene for the moment. After that I walked up to the docks and proceeded to near the U boat, coming upon the plank leading right onto the boat, which was guarded by a German soldier.

"Wo sind deine Papiere (Where are your papers)?" the German soldier guarding the entry onto the U boat asked, and I proceeded to show him my papers, causing him to respond, "Bleib in Bewegung (Keep moving)."

Upon gaining access, I boarded the U boat and proceeded to climb down the hatch and into the control room of the vessel. I moved past the galley and the compartments in order to find the storage room, where I saw just where the large amounts of gold were being kept... Now, I had to deal with the crew.

There was only a handful of Kriegsmarine sailors in the U boat, wearing tan or white shirts with blue trousers, some with grey jackets, while they all wore either blue side caps or wool hats. They either wielded Walther P38 pistols or Kar 98k rifles... It was no matter, for I could handle them.

Taking out the Walther P38 pistol I took off the German from before, then I started making my way through the rest of the U boat, coming upon a few Kriegsmarine sailors and aiming my Walther pistol to shoot them down. With the rest of the crew now alerted, I continued on to shoot a couple more enemies who fired at me, then I went into a compartment and gunned a couple other sailors down.

I then entered the control room, where I found the Captain with his noticeable Captain's cap and leather coat as he fired his Walther at me, but I simply shot him in return. I then continued on to shoot a few other sailors in the remaining compartments, ultimately coming to the end of the boat, where I gunned down the last couple members of the crew... And now I could make my way back.

Making my way back to the hatch, I climbed back out into the open from the bridge of the U boat, holstering my Walther pistol as I saw that the Japanese officer who was talking to Kandler was now standing on the U boat bridge. Once I was on the bridge, and still in German uniform, I took out my binoculars and surveyed the coastal area... And upon close inspection, I saw that my fellow Marine Raiders were just nearby, hiding behind different huts on the coastline. I took out my Zippo lighter and struck a flame from it, then proceeded to wave it a little to signal them. They took the note, for the Marine Raiders started making their way to the docks.

However, the Japanese officer just next to me noticed my presence, and something appeared to be wrong to him. "Nē, koko de naniyatteruno (Hey, what are you doing here)?" the Japanese officer spoke, "Hīrā-hei wa, tōbu no heisha ni hōkoku suru (Heer soldiers are to report to the Eastern barracks)."

Indeed, I saw that the German soldiers had left, going towards the Eastern barracks, leaving only Japanese soldiers remaining here... And me alone with them... But that was just when the Marine Raiders reached the docks, throwing a couple of grenades that took out a couple enemy machine gun nests in a blast.

The escape set in motion, I smacked the Japanese officer hard with my right forearm, then I punched the Japanese officer even harder, just before I grabbed him by his lapels and threw him off the bridge, and he landed right in the water. With that, I then manned the MG 42 gun stationed on the U boat bridge and let loose.

I fired hails of MG 42 gunfire right at the Japanese soldiers on the docks and nearby streets, shooting up numerous enemies as the Marine Raiders were firing rifle fire at Japanese troops from behind some crates while making their way to the U boat. I kept firing intense MG 42 fire that fiercely riddled Japanese soldiers, furiously raking and pinning enemies and driving them to cover while I shot up other Japanese.

As I kept shooting up Japanese troops on the docks with fiery machine gun fire, I saw that the nearby airfield was starting to try and launch their planes... But thanks to my work, some of the planes either wouldn't start or they burst into flames. Now ready to finish them off, I fired rains of machine gun shots at the airfield, shooting up a number of planes and buildings, setting them aflame.

The Marine Raiders kept firing gunfire at Japanese soldiers and positions, firing shots that riddled enemies as they kept making their way to my U boat. As I kept firing MG 42 fire that fiercely riddled Japanese soldiers, shooting up their cover as well, the Marine Raiders reached my boat, and one by one, they climbed down into the boat from the bridge. I kept firing cover shots until the last of the Marine Raiders were in the U boat.

Ultimately, the Marine Raiders gave the U boat its full power as we began making our way out of the docks, sailing on towards the ocean. It was a somewhat slow process, but we were doing so quicker than expected.

I kept on firing MG 42 cover fire at Japanese forces at the docks, but ultimately, at full speed, we began sailing a great distance from Rabaul itself... Until we were a very safe distance away from the island.

Looking out at the ocean before me now that I wasn't in combat anymore, I took off my Stahlhelm and looked it over, actually spotting a dent to the side that It had apparently got from a sniper during the chaos... Lucky me.

The Marine Raider officer then climbed up to the bridge top to meet with me, shaking my hand as he spoke, "That was some ingenious work, Donnie. You should come downstairs, we're about to dive soon... Oh, and ya' notice how much gold they got on board here?"

And that was it, my work here was done, and once we were back down into the control room and with the hatch closed, our U boat began her descent, intent on making our delivery of gold to Floyd.


	10. Storm over Choiseul

Once again, after my mission, I was standing in the office of Colonel Floyd. He appeared to be very impressed with my work in Rabaul, as he was now setting me closer and closer towards this gold smuggling operation.

"Absolutely outstanding job, Griffin," Floyd complimented, then spoke, "You went right into the heart of Japan's Pacific Empire, and emerged unscathed, and you sure didn't leave empty handed. That gold you've obtained won't be contributing to the enemy war effort anymore... But that's exactly what I've summoned you up here for. The Japanese and the Germans are trading the gold with each other to create a large sum of treasure... To do what with it exactly, well that's the question of the day, isn't it. I actually had operatives in Singapore earlier this year discover that exact fact, but just as they made their way out, Japanese reinforcements managed to keep them from reaching us, and so they made their way towards Burma, and that's all I've heard from 'em. They've been keeping themselves in the dark since then, not making any radio contact... But they have managed to inform me that the information they've obtained from Singapore, has been given to a pilot named Clarke, and he was to fly back here... Unfortunately, he was shot down and taken prisoner... Likely it's only because of that information being lost to the enemy is why he hasn't been executed yet, something to be thankful for, but scouts have just recently reported that Clarke is being held prisoner on the island of Choiseul in the Solomons... He is your next assignment. Marines are making a raid on the island to eliminate the Japanese garrison, so I'm sending you along with them. Find that pilot, and get him the Hell out of there, and destroy as much Japanese equipment as possible... I hope to see you successful again, so take care, Griffin."

* * *

 **Choiseul**

 **October 28, 1943**

 **PFC. Don Griffin**

My mission began as ordinary as ever, with me sitting in a raft with several other Marine Raiders, and our inflatable boat sailed right towards the island of Choiseul. I looked up in the skies to see Allied planes dropping off numerous Marine paratroopers, who all floated down onto the island.

Once I chose a destination, my inflatable raft raced across the waters and then we made landfall on the beach of the island. With that, my Marine Raider team and I disembarked, with me putting on my M1 helmet and wielding my Thompson gun, then we all started making our way into the island.

"Move in," a Marine Raider ordered, "Move in on the island!"

With my team following me and my Thompson in hand, I moved up through the jungles of the island, and as we continued running past the trees, the sounds of gunshots and explosions blared just nearby, so we kept going.

As we continued our trek through the jungle, we eventually found ourselves joining up with the numerous Marines who landed on the island, in their camouflaged green uniforms and M1 helmets, some with back packs or supply belts and bandoliers, while they all wielded Thompson guns or M1 Garand rifles.

I went with all the Marines through the jungles until we soon came upon the sight of a battle itself, with several Marines fighting against Japanese soldiers here in the jungles... So we joined them in the fight as well.

"Attack!" a Marine shouted, "Send 'em to Hell!"

A vicious battle ensued as the Marines all fired hails of intense fiery gunfire that shot numerous Japanese soldiers in the jungles, with me firing Thompson fire that nailed eight Japanese as well while the Marines all kept firing immense rifle fire that shot multiple Japanese soldiers and riddled enemy positions to pieces. As the Marines kept firing gunfire that fiercely raked and pinned Japanese soldiers, I fired and shot eight more enemies with Thompson fire, then the Marines fired their guns and shot up numerous enemies and several positions while I fired and shot several nests to pieces as well. The Japanese soldiers all tried to fire gunshots back, and though enemy bullets rained over us, we Marines all kept fighting fiercely, firing gunfire that shot up multiple Japanese positions and nests. I fired and shot four Japanese in the trees, then the Marines all fired gunfire that nailed multiple enemies as I kept firing Thompson fire that riddled four more enemies. The Marines fired intense gunfire that shot up several more Japanese nests while I shot a few other positions to pieces as well. While I fired and shot eight Japanese soldiers, the Marines all fired gunfire that riddled multiple Japanese in the trees,then I shot up a few positions.

The fierce series of skirmishes raging, we Marines all kept fighting through the jungle, firing intense gunshots at Japanese forces here in the jungles. I shot up four Japanese in the trees, then gunned two others down to the right while the Marine Raiders all fired intense gunshots that riddled Japanese positions to pieces. I fired and nailed four more Japanese in the trees, then aimed to shoot four other enemies straight ahead while the Marines all fired gunfire that shot numerous Japanese soldiers. We all moved up through the jungles, and Japanese forces kept blazing gunshots our way, but we fired shots back that took some out, with me shooting two soldiers to the right, then shooting up several Japanese defensive positions straight ahead. As the Marines all kept firing gunfire that shot multiple enemies in the jungle, I fired and shot eight Japanese as well, then the Marines all fired gunfire that nailed multiple Japanese here in the jungle while also firing gunshots that riddled numerous enemy positions to pieces. We moved up further, with me shooting four Japanese to the left as the Marines all fired intense gunfire that shot numerous Japanese soldiers in the trees, then I fired and gunned four more enemies down to the left.

We Marines continued braving past the enemy gunshots raining all over us and firing our guns back at Japanese defenses here in the jungle, with me shooting up different nests as well. With the Marines all firing cover shots, I shot two enemies to the right, then aimed to gun three other soldiers down to the left, just before I fired shots that riddled a couple nests to pieces. We all moved further through the jungle, fighting past Japanese soldiers in the trees, and as I fired cover shots, the Marines fired immense hails of fiery gunfire that shot numerous Japanese here in the jungles. I then fired and shot four more enemies, then aimed to gun three other soldiers down to the left. After this, the Marines kept firing gunfire that fiercely raked and pinned Japanese soldiers and shot up their nests, so I then shot two enemies to the right before aiming and gunning two other soldiers down to the left. With the Marines firing intense gunfire that shot multiple Japanese in the fierce battle, I fired and shot four enemies in the trees to the right, then we moved further up in the jungle. The Marines fired intense cover fire that riddled Japanese soldiers and positions, and I fired shots that nailed four more enemies in the trees, then I gunned two soldiers down to the right as well, and we kept on fighting as we moved further up.

In the vicious fighting, we Marines all kept fighting very hard and firing intense gunfire at Japanese defenses in the jungles, with me firing and shooting eight Japanese with Thompson shots. The Marines all kept firing rifle fire that shot multiple enemies, then I shot four Japanese as well while the Marines kept firing shots that furiously riddled Japanese positions and nests to pieces. We kept moving further through the jungle, fighting past Japanese forces as I gunned two soldiers down to the left, then shot four enemies at the right, and while the Marines fired covers shots, I blazed rounds that took out three other soldiers, then the Marines fired shots that razed several positions. I gunned two soldiers down to the left, then aimed and shot two other enemies to the right, while the Marines kept firing rifle shots that riddled numerous Japanese in the jungle, then I shot up several positions. We kept moving on through the jungles, firing immense gunfire at Japanese positions, with me gunning three enemies down to the left while the Marines kept firing gunshots that shot up multiple positions. I fired and shot four Japanese as the Marines all fired immense gunfire that shot up numerous Japanese here in the jungles, then I fired and nailed four more enemies while also shooting up a few positions, letting us move through the jungle.

"Keep pushing," a Marine shouted, "Fire on 'em!"

After much fierce fighting in these jungles, we broke past the Japanese defenses here and continued rushing down the pathways in the jungles. Some Japanese soldiers appeared in the way, but as the Marines fired cover shots, I fired and nailed four enemies in the trees, then aimed to gun two other soldiers down to the right.

I kept moving up the pathways with the Marines, with me firing and shooting four more enemies in the trees while the Marines fired cover fire that riddled some other Japanese as well. As I shot two enemies to the right, then gunned two more soldiers down to the left, we all moved through the path until we came upon a hill with long grass, which presented three Japanese machine gun bunkers to oppose us.

"Jap bunkers," a Marine warned, "Move up and take 'em out!"

Immediately, we Marines moved in to strike the Japanese bunkers, who all blazed flurries of machine gun fire in our direction, forcing us into cover. In response, I took out my M1 Garand and shot at the bunkers, with some Marines all firing cover shots as well while the bunkers kept raining hails of machine gun fire over us. Braving the powerful machine gun rounds, I fired Garand shots that raked the windows of a couple bunkers, holding off their attacks, but the bunkers weren't the only enemy in the area, for some Japanese troops appeared on the hill.

Japanese soldiers fired gunshots at us, but the Marines all fired rifle fire that furiously riddled many Japanese soldiers, and as I fired and shot four enemies, the Marines all kept firing gunshots that fiercely raked and pinned Japanese soldiers. As I shot three more soldiers, I then fired on the first bunker, which still blazed machine gun shots my way, but I threw a grenade that went off in front of the bunker, letting me rush up close to the bunker itself. I then gunned two other soldiers down, before I then primed a grenade and threw it right into the window of the first bunker, the blast taking out most occupants inside, then I aimed and shot a few remaining enemies inside.

The other bunkers kept firing machine gun fire that rained at us, with some Japanese soldiers also blazing gunshots as well, but the Marines kept firing rifle fire that furiously riddled Japanese soldiers and raked the bunker windows. I fired and shot four enemies in the grass, then rushed to behind some grass, closer to the second bunker, just dodging some machine gun rounds. With the Marines firing cover shots at the bunkers, I aimed and shot two soldiers to the right, then gunned two others down to the left, then I went up to the side of the second bunker, throwing a grenade that took out the gunners with a blast, then I shot the remaining soldiers through the window.

With the remaining bunker still blazing a flurry of machine gun rounds our way, I gunned three soldiers down to the left, while the Marines all fired gunfire that shot some more enemies. I then fired on the bunker window, just before dodging the bunker's machine gun shots. I aimed and shot two soldiers to the right, then rushed over near the bunker, throwing a grenade that went off just in front of the bunker, splashing debris and letting me get up real close, in which I aimed and shot up the enemies inside through the window, then I shot four Japanese on the hill.

"Bunkers are down," a Marine spoke, "Move up!"

The Marines all followed me as I made my way past the hill, then we started making our way through the jungles. Some Japanese appeared in the way, but I gunned three down to the left, then shot two soldiers at the right, all while the Marines fired cover shots that raked Japanese positions. We moved up the pathway, with me firing and shooting four enemies in the trees, and while the Marines fired furious gunfire at Japanese soldiers, I blazed rounds that struck three soldiers, before aiming to shoot two Japanese at the right.

We all moved further through the jungles, and as we came to the end of the path, we soon found ourselves staring right at the edge of a Japanese camp, so we Marines all took positions at the perimeter to begin our ambush.

"Get in position," a Marine ordered, "Strike that camp!"

Once we were all in positions in the edge of the jungle just outside the camp, the Marines all fired hails of intense gunfire at the Japanese soldiers in the camp, shooting as many enemies as they could. Taking out my Thompson, I fired and shot four enemies at the right, then I kept firing gunshots that nailed eight more Japanese while the Marines all fired hails of intense gunfire that riddled numerous Japanese soldiers. While the Marines kept firing rifle fire that shot up different Japanese positions, I shot four Japanese to the left, then aimed and gunned two soldiers down to the right, all while the Marines kept firing gunshots that furiously raked and pinned Japanese soldiers and positions. As I shot up several nests and tents, I kept firing and shooting eight Japanese soldiers while the Marines all fired intense gunfire that shot multiple enemies, then I shot four more Japanese in the vicious battle. Enemy soldiers blazed volleys of gunshots back, but we all braved the enemy bullets and the Marines kept firing gunshots that fiercely riddled Japanese positions to pieces, then I fired and shot four more soldiers. As the vicious skirmish raged, the Marines all kept firing immense rifle fire that shot multiple Japanese in the camp, then I fired Thompson shots that furiously shot up different nests and tents in the camp, then I gunned two soldiers down.

From our positions on the camp perimeter at the edges of the jungle, we Marines all kept fighting very fiercely and hard, firing immense hails of fiery gunfire that shot up different Japanese soldiers and positions, raking and pinning them. As such, I fired and shot four enemies at the camp, aimed to gun two soldiers down to the right, then I dodged some enemy return fire. The Marines all fired hails of gunshots that riddled the Japanese camp, with me shooting four Japanese, then I shot up a couple tents and a few nests with Thompson shots. While Japanese gunshots rained over us, the Marines and fired intense gunfire that shot numerous enemies, then I shot two soldiers at the left before aiming and gunning two enemies down to the right. As the Marines kept shooting up different positions, I fired and shot four enemies, then the Marines all fired hails of fiery gunfire that riddled numerous Japanese soldiers in the fierce battle while I kept firing Thompson fire that nailed four enemies as well. The skirmish raged, but we just nearly eliminated the outer defenses, with me shooting two soldiers as the Marines fired gunshots that shot up different positions to shreds, and after fierce fighting, we finally broke through.

"The pilot should be in there," a Marine Raider spoke to me," Get in there and find him... We'll meet up with you at the mouth of Warrior river."

With the Marines all firing cover shots, I proceeded to brandish my Garand rifle and move into the camp itself, aiming to find the pilot Clarke and get him out... Hopefully, with whatever he had with him before he crashed.

Moving in towards the camp, I saw a few objectives that were in need of sabotage, finding a motor pool, a radio tower and a fuel dump and ammunition storage within the camp... All guarded by Japanese soldiers.

I gunned a soldier down to the left, then fired and shot two enemies straight ahead with my Garand. Moving up, I shot another soldier to the left, then gunned another enemy down to the right. I then dodged some bullets and hid behind a tent, then I fired and shot two soldiers to the right, and after dodging some gunshots, I aimed and gunned three other soldiers down. I then rushed over to another tent and shot another soldier, then I fired and nailed two enemies to the right. I evaded some bullets, then I fired and shot two Japanese straight ahead. I then emerged from my cover and shot another enemy, then aimed to gun a soldier down to the left.

Moving through the camp, I blazed rounds that took out three more soldiers, then aimed to gun two more enemies down to the left, then I rushed over to find the motor pool, consisting of several cars and trucks and even a couple tanks. Rushing over to find some tools, I took them and proceeded to get to work on the vehicles, sabotaging the several different cars and trucks by cutting the wires on their engines or spilling their oil. I then proceeded to place charges on the Ha Go tanks, getting to cover as the charges went off and blew the tanks to pieces. After this, I proceed to sabotage the engines of a few more cars and trucks before moving on.

The motor pool finished, I rushed over towards the fuel dump and the ammunition storage. Some Japanese soldiers appeared in the way, but I fired Garand shots that furiously raked them, then I got behind a tent as they returned fire, and after dodging some bullets, I fired shots back that riddled their positions. I gunned two soldiers down, then fired and shot three other enemies to the left. I then went back out into the open as I shot two more Japanese by a tent, then I made my way over towards the storage of fuel and ammunition.

Coming upon the ammunition storage, I placed a charge on one of the many different crates and boxes inside the storage, then ran to cover as the charges went off, blowing the ammunition shed to splintering pieces, and luckily, my cover protected me from the debris. After this, I ran over towards the fuel dump, finding two large cylinders standing up to contain the fuel. I proceeded to then place a charge on the fuel dump and ran as far as I could before the charge blew the fuel dump apart in a flaming mess.

All that was left now was the radio tower, so I ran as fast as I could towards that objective. However, some Japanese appeared in the way, blazing rounds my way, but I braved past that, then I fired shots that raked the Japanese soldiers. I then fired and shot two soldiers by a tent before aiming and gunning another enemy down to the left, then I hid behind a tent to avoid some blazing gunshots. After that, I fired and gunned three enemies down by a tent, then aimed and shot two soldiers at the right, just before gunning another soldier down to the left.

With the Japanese soldiers in my way dispatched, I finally ran over towards the radio tower itself, taking out and placing one of my last charges on the tower. After that, I proceeded to get to cover as the charges went off, blasting the tower and causing it to collapse like a building.

My objectives were now over... Now, I could focus on getting the pilot out of here...

With flames raging all over the camp, I made my way through the area, looking for where Clarke would be, using the chaos and commotion to ease my passage through. Eventually, I came upon a hut, hearing some voices inside. Being as quiet as I could, I peered inside the window and spotted a Japanese officer holding a Nambu pistol on a captured American pilot, who I recognized to be Clarke himself.

"You only make this harder for yourself, American," the Japanese officer spoke, "Where is the film canister from Singapore? Tell me, and you won't have to suffer as much."

"You still ain't gettin' anything from me, Jap!" Clarke responded.

"Useless fool!" the Japanese officer spoke in frustration.

However, I entered the doorway and shot the guard in the room, letting Clarke ram down the officer, then I proceeded to knock the Japanese officer out with the stock of my Garand.

With the enemies dispatched, I took out my knife and cut Clarke's binds, then he proceeded to grab the officer's Nambu pistol as he spoke, "Thanks for the help, buddy. Come on, let's get the Hell outta here."

We both proceeded to exit the hut, but some Japanese soldiers appeared and tried to fire on us. However, we were quicker, so Clarke and I fired our guns and shot several enemies, then we ran over towards a Type 95 Kurogane car. Once we reached the car, we both fired and gunned down a few more soldiers.

"Hurry and grab that machine gun over there," Clarke spoke, "Put it in the car, we'll be needin' it."

Seeing him point over towards a Japanese Type 92 Lewis gun, I rushed over and grabbed it while Clarke blazed some rounds at a couple Japanese, then he climbed into the Kurogane and started it up. I set the Lewis in the back and then jumped into the passenger seat... Then we started moving.

As our car began speeding down the road, several Japanese soldiers pursued us, but I fired Garand shots back at them, fending them off, then our car picked up speed as we kept driving down the road.

We drove hurriedly down the road, our car speeding through the different pathways, and some Japanese soldiers appeared to try and chase us, but I fired Garand fire that fended them off. Our car kept rushing down the road, ultimately driving along a river, the same river where I would regroup with my men, but we found Japanese soldiers pursuing us in a couple of cars themselves.

"Hold on," Clarke spoke, "We're takin' a short cut!"

Clarke turned the wheel and our car sped off the road and right towards the river, and we ultimately made it halfway through the river before the waters stopped us, leaving us to climb out.

I grabbed the Type 92 Lewis out of the back as we climbed down into the river, the waters reaching our waist lines, but Japanese soldiers began appearing, disembarking from their jeeps and coming towards us.

Though the Japanese rained Arisaka shots at us, Clarke blazed a few rounds at the enemies with his Nambu, then we began making our way across the river, with Clarke shouting, "Get out of the water, quick!"

We kept trudging through the river, and though our progress was slow, we eventually made it to the other side. I looked back and saw the Japanese soldiers try to make it across the river themselves... But to the right, I saw a couple log looking things coming towards the Japanese at high speed... And it was only just before they struck, I saw that those things weren't logs, but crocodiles.

As soon as they reached the Japanese soldiers, the crocodiles began lunging at them in a frenzy, their strong jaws seizing and tearing away at the Japanese soldiers in a vicious attack. The crocodiles overwhelmed the Japanese soldiers as they fiercely bit into them, and dragged them to their watery graves.

"How 'bout that," Clarke spoke, "Let's keep going."

While the crocodiles kept devouring the Japanese soldiers, Clarke and I made our way along the river, moving along the banks until we found ourselves at the mouth of the river itself, meeting up with my fellow Marines.

"Griffin, Donnie," a Marine Raider called over, "I see you got the pilot, now let's get out of here."

"Hold up," Clarke interjected, "What the Japanese want from me, I hid it in a small village just near here. If we hurry, we can retrieve it and then get out."

"Okay, lead the way." the Marine Raider spoke.

With the Marines and I following, Clarke lead us up along the river and then taking a detour along a pathway through the jungle, with me carrying the Type 92 Lewis. We continued to move through the path until we found ourselves upon the small village that Clarke was describing.

"Here it is," Clarke said, "I know where I hid it, Griffin, you set up that gun in that hut over there."

Following his advice, I ran over to a hut and proceeded to set up the Type 92 Lewis in one of the hut's windows, then I proceeded to run back over to Clarke while the Marines stood guard. Once getting to Clarke I found him digging up some dirt from underneath a hut, and soon enough, he found the information that the Japanese so desperately wanted, revealing itself to be a slide reel.

"Found it, yes," Clarke said as he picked up the slide reel, then the two of us began making our way to the hut with the Type 92 Lewis, while Clarke continued, "What's on here, could possibly change war."

"Japanese troops, coming at us," a Marine warned, "Prepare to hold the village!"

While we were in the village, we began making preparations to hold off the incoming Japanese forces, with all the Marines positioning themselves on the perimeter of the village, some in hut while most other in the open ground, all aiming their guns at the jungles before us, where the Japanese would come.

As such, I took out my Thompson and held a position in a hut, aiming my gun out a window, while Clarke set up and manned the Japanese Type 92 Lewis gun, and as we waited, soon after, Japanese troops started coming in.

"Here they come," a Marine spoke, "Drive them back!"

While positioned in the village perimeter, the Marines all fired hails of immense gunfire at the incoming Japanese forces, shooting numerous enemies with fiery rifle fire. I fired my Thompson and shot four enemies, and as the Marines all fired intense gunfire that shot up multiple enemies, I kept firing Thompson fire that riddled eight more Japanese as well. The Marines kept firing rifle shots at Japanese forces to defend the village, with me shooting four more enemies, but Japanese soldiers blazed rounds as well that took out a couple friendlies. In retaliation, the Marines fired their guns and shot up different Japanese positions, and as I fired Thompson shots that nailed eight more enemies, the Marines kept firing hails of fiery gunfire that shot numerous Japanese, then I shot four more soldiers with my Thompson. The fierce battle raged with great intensity, with Clarke still blazing heavy cover rounds with the Type 92 Lewis gun, and I shot up four more soldiers as the Marines all kept firing immense rifle fire that riddled multiple Japanese coming at the village, then I fired shots that nailed four more soldiers as well. As the Marines fire gunshots that raked and pinned Japanese soldiers and positions, I kept firing intense Thompson fire that shot up different Japanese positions in the trees, then the Marines fired gunfire that shot multiple enemies.

The vicious battle went on with great intensity, for as hails of Japanese gunshots rained over us, from their positions in huts and the village perimeter, the Marines all kept firing gunfire that furiously raked and pinned incoming Japanese soldiers, fiercely defending the village. I shot two soldiers at the right, then I fired and nailed four more enemies straight ahead while the Marines fired cover shots that riddled Japanese positions. As the Marines kept furiously firing on Japanese soldiers, enemy bullets blazed and took out a couple Marines, so in response, the Marines all fired immense hails of fiery gunfire that shot numerous Japanese in the fierce battle, then I fired and shot eight Japanese soldiers with Thompson fire as well. I gunned two soldiers down to the left, then aimed and shot two more to the right, and as the Marines all kept firing intense gunshots that fiercely raked and pinned Japanese soldiers and positions, I then shot four more enemies with my Thompson. The Marines all kept firing immense gunfire and shooting multiple Japanese, and though a couple friendlies were struck by enemy gunshots, the Marines fired more fiery rifle fire that riddled multiple Japanese in the vicious fighting. I then shot four more soldiers to the right with my Thompson before aiming and shooting four other enemies to the left.

We Marines all kept fighting very hard, firing hails of immense gunfire at incoming Japanese forces and holding our positions on the village perimeter. Clarke kept blazing the Type 92 Lewis gun from the hut, shooting up several enemy positions. I fired cover shots at Japanese soldiers, then the Marines all fired their guns and shot up different Japanese positions as I then fired Thompson fire that shot eight Japanese in the skirmish. In the fierce battle, the Marines fired hails of intense gunfire that shot numerous Japanese, then I shot up four enemies to the right before aiming and gunning two soldiers down to the left. Japanese forces kept coming at the village, however, blazing flurries of gunshots at our positions, but the Marines bravely held on, firing their guns and shooting up enemy positions in response. I shot four other Japanese with Thompson fire, then the Marines fired gunfire that riddled multiple enemies as well, but Japanese gunshots took out a couple Marines as well. In response, the Marines fired furious gunshots that raked and pinned enemy soldiers and positions, then as I gunned two soldiers down, the Marines fired intense gunfire that nailed multiple Japanese as I fired and shot four more enemies as well.

"Keep fighting," a Marine shouted, "Hold 'em off!"

The Marines all kept fighting fiercely to hold off the Japanese assaults, but as time went on, we eventually held them all back, letting us begin our escape down the river towards the shore.

"Everyone, fall back," a Marine ordered, "Head to the mouth of the river!"

Once the Japanese were beginning to retreat from the area, the Marines all started making their way out of the village, heading on down along the river. As they moved along, I saw Clarke still firing the Type 92 Lewis at Japanese positions, so I rushed over towards the pilot.

Entering the hut, I went over towards Clarke and picked up the slide reel, but as I stood up, Clarke then rushed over to me, shouting, "Jap sniper, get down!" and then pushed me out of the way... Leading to Clarke taking the bullet instead.

I crawled back towards Clarke and put a hand on his shoulder as I lay next to him. I saw his wound to be fatal, and Clarke spoke to me, "Get... Get the reel out of here... It... It's important... Get it to Floyd... Go!"

Clarke's life ceased and leaving me with the reel. I proceeded to take the reel with me, then I exit the hut and hid behind one of the walls, wielding my Garand and aiming it at the trees... And after careful peering, I finally managed to spot the Japanese sniper who killed Clarke. With careful aim, I gunned the sniper down, leading him to fall from the tree... Then I made my run for it.

I rushed alongside the river as fast as I could, but several Japanese mortar shells began to rain over me. Using quick maneuvers and hiding behind trees, I managed to evade the mortar shells and kept moving down the river.

As I kept running, eventually, I found myself right at the mouth of the river itself. There, I found the relieving sight of two Motor Torpedo boats right there, picking up the rest of the Marines who were already there.

I ran over towards one of the boats, named PT-59, I think, and proceeded to board it, and once the Marines were all on board the boats, we began pulling out of the area.

Once the boats were leaving the island, the commander of this boat approached me. He was about mid twenties and had somewhat bouncy hair, while wearing only trousers and boots, as well as also wearing a necklace and shaded glasses, as well a field cap, and he proceeded to speak to me in a youthfully suave voice with an accent leading from the Boston area.

"Hey there, I'm Lieutenant Kennedy," the boat commander spoke to me while shaking my hand, "You boys have had a long day... Well, you can relax now, we're gonna get you out of here."

I then rode on the boat with the Marines as Kennedy lead us all to safety... Leaving me some time to mourn for Clarke... Well, as I stared at the slide reel in my hands, at least I had the information he was protecting.


	11. Assault on Kwajalein

My mission at Choiseul over, once again, I was back in the Colonel Floyd's office, with myself becoming more relaxed over time as I stood in his presence. He seemed to fully trust me now, so much he was giving me more challanging tasks to do, as I knew once I listened to his briefing.

"Good morning, Griffin," Floyd spoke, rather solemnly, "...It's a damn shame what happened Clarke... But... At least, he made sure his sacrifice would be worth something... This slide reel he gave you reveals just what my operatives in Singapore discovered. Apparently, a number of German and Japanese officers have conspired with each other, attempting to use the large sum of gold in order to fund their intentions to reintroduce the Soviets back into the Axis alliance. They wish to do so by replacing Stalin and Hitler with new leaders, and the man at the helm of this operation, is a naval commander named Masataka Shima," Floyd showed me a photograph of Shima, and immediately, I recognized him to be the same naval officer I saw at Bataan, "We discovered he was in the Philippines at the same time you were holding out there... Now, if Russia goes back to their side, they'll be able to turn the war right back on us, and crack German divisions could be freed up to help the Japs take India and bring Britain to its knees again... Of course, this is not something we can allow... But if we can take away the gold resources, and the men in charge, we can topple their operation for good. We have recently discovered from our scouts that Shima is currently on the island of Kwajalein. The Marine Corps are making a full assault on the island, and you'll be right there with them. You'll be going right into the field this time, so no need to keep this one quiet, though I'm sure you'll take the careful steps needed for a conventional fight. Help the Marines break the defenses on Kwajalein, then move to strike the airfield. Once you're done, you search the island and find Shima, and then take him out... Hopefully, once he's gone, the rest of this will all crumble with him... Good luck, Donnie."

* * *

 **Kwajalein**

 **January 31, 1944**

 **PFC. Don Griffin**

Very different this one, this engagement... I was in an LVT, still in my green camouflaged Marine uniform and M1 helmet, while this time, I was fielding a BAR gun. Several Marines accompanied me in the LVT as I gave the vehicle its directions towards the beaches of Kwajalein island.

From the beaches, Japanese bunkers and machine gun nests blazed flurries of rounds our way, trying to fend us off, with some mortar shells slamming into the seas near us... But through all of it, we kept sailing on to the beach.

As I directed the LVT towards Kwajalein, suddenly, a bullet struck down the machine gunner at the front, so I had to go up there and man the machine gun, blazing rounds at the enemy bunkers on the beaches before me.

Despite the mortar rounds splashing into the waters around us, our LVT, along with all the Higgins boats carrying countless US Marines all in green uniforms and M1 helmets, some with backpacks and supply belts, and all wielding M1 Garand rifles, Thompson guns or BAR rifles, reached the beaches themselves... Now we could get to work.

After shooting at the bunkers with the LVT's machine gun, I grabbed my BAR and climbed out over the side of the vehicle, jumping into the water washing up on the beach, then I waded through the choppy waters to the sand.

Reaching the beach, the Higgins boats released the countless Marines like lions, and they charged just as fiercely against the Japanese defenses. The enemy bunkers and machine gun nests fired hails of immense gunfire that rained all over our positions and troops on the beaches, cutting numerous Marines down. However, even as the Japanese defensive positions fired flurries of gunshots that blazed all over the beaches, the Marines bravely pushed on, rushing the beach and firing intense rifle shots back at the Japanese defenses.

With the fierce battle raging, enemy bunkers and nests kept firing fiery gunfire that nailed multiple friendlies on the beaches, while the Marines, in return, kept bravely charging and firing intense rifle fire back that shot up the Japanese defenses. Once I was in the sands, I fired intense BAR fire that raked the Japanese defenses, shooting up the different machine gun nests and pillboxes. As I kept firing my BAR and shooting up the Japanese defenses, a midst the enemy gunshots raining all over them, the Marines all started digging in, then firing hails of fiery gunfire that shot multiple Japanese soldiers at their defenses, with me firing and shooting eight enemies with BAR fire.

Numerous more Marines were shot up by enemy machine gun fire, so I kept firing BAR shots that raked and pinned Japanese soldiers and positions, then the Marines all kept firing rifle fire that shot up numerous Japanese at the beach defenses. I fired BAR fire that shot up eight more enemies, then I kept firing shots that riddled the Japanese defenses, shooting up the machine gun pillboxes and nests.

As we Marines all kept fighting hard and fiercely on the beaches, with me firing intense BAR fire at Japanese defenses, a Marine called over to me, "You, Griffin! Get the Hell over here!"

With that, I rushed over towards the Marine, who was taking cover in a foxhole, and once I got over there, I saw he was with another Marine, firing a Thompson at the Japanese pillboxes, but the other Marine who called me over got his attention with a sharp tap on his shoulder, "Sergeant, hey Gunny, I got your support gunner, here!"

As soon as he heard that, the Marine with that Thompson turned and looked at me... And once we saw each other's faces, we both immediately recognized each other. Though he wore an M1 helmet this time, I still remembered that aged, yet tough face of his, my old commander, Gunnery Sergeant Jack Lauton... Gunny.

"...Griffin... Donnie Griffin?" Gunny spoke, placing a hand on my shoulder as his mouth formed into a smile with a slight chuckle, then his face suddenly looked aggravated, yet still somewhat retaining his joy as he spoke, "God damn you, boy, you nearly had me worried sick!"

"What's the plan, Gunny?" the other Marine asked.

"Pipe down, I'm thinking," Gunny responded, looking over and spotting a group of Marines hold up by a tank trap and a foxhole, as well as spotting a bundle of satchel charges over by a wrecked LVT, giving Gunny his needed idea, "We'll grab those satchel charges and then head over to those men over there. Donnie, you cover us as we move, and keep on 'em or we won't be goin' nowhere, got it?!"

Readying my BAR, Gunny gave the order and then I started firing on the Japanese pillboxes, giving the cover fire needed for Gunny and the Marine to rush over to the satchel charges, with the Marine grabbing the bundle while Gunny covered him. As I kept firing cover shots that raked the enemy bunkers, however, as Gunny managed to reach the group of Marines, the other Marine was gunned down by machine gun rounds, causing the bundle of satchel charges to still be stranded.

"Damn it," Gunny vented, then called to me, "Griffin, you get yourself over here now, and you better bring those damn charges with you! Wait for cover!"

As soon as Gunny opened up with his Thompson on the Japanese bunkers, I rushed over towards a tank trap, then took cover as a barrage of machine gun rounds rained over me like hail. However, as Gunny and the Marines fired gunshots at the bunkers, I managed to grab hold of the bundle of charges, then ran over towards Gunny's position, jumping into the foxhole with the Marines and just dodging a volley.

"All right," Gunny spoke, "We're gonna move up one by one, use those obstacles for cover as we get to each bunker. When one man is close enough, we'll toss a satchel over to him so he can throw one in each hole, all while the rest of us cover them, is that understood?!"

Seeing the enemy defenses on the beach, I spotted two bunkers and three nests that needed to be dealt with, along with a number of troops, so I readied my BAR and prepared for the next job.

Gunny gave the order, then the Marines in our group all fired their guns and shot up the Japanese defenses, firing flurries of gunfire that raked the enemy pillboxes and nests, with me firing BAR shots at the defensive positions as well. While we all fired cover shots at enemy positions, a couple Marines rushed from cover to cover until one got close enough to throw a satchel into the bunker. Gunny then took a satchel charge and threw it over to one of the closer Marines, but before that Marine could do the same, a machine gunner shot him.

Our plan facing a bit of jeopardy, I fired cover shots at the bunkers, then I proceeded to rush out of my cover and towards the nearby satchel charge, with Gunny shouting at me, "Donnie, what the Hell are you doing, get back here! Damn it, cover him!"

Gunny and the Marines kept blazing volleys of rounds at the Japanese bunkers, allowing me to grab the nearby satchel, then I jumped into the foxhole closest to the first bunker. I would have to be very careful with this, but I lit the satchel charge, and with only the simple aim of my arm, I threw it, and it managed to land through the window of the first bunker, and the charge proceeded to blow the bunker to smithereens.

With the first bunker gone, we began to concentrates on all the other defenses, and the Marines all kept firing hails of rifle fire that furiously raked the Japanese positions. I fired and shot four enemies to the right, then fired shots that nailed four other Japanese to the left. However, a couple of the machine gun nests were blazing volleys of rounds at friendly positions on the beach, so in response, I fired and shot up those nests.

After dodging some rounds, I fired shots that took out the gunner and a couple crew members of one of the nests, then I aimed and shot up the gunner and crewmen of a second nest. Still, they both got gunners to replace them, but as I dodged some return fire, I fired BAR shots that raked the Japanese nests. With careful aim, I shot the gunner and a crewmen of one nest, then aimed to shoot the gunman and remaining crewmen of the second nest. With the gunners eliminated, a couple Marines threw grenades at the two nests, taking them out entirely.

"Donnie, take out that last bunker, now," Gunny called to me, "Get another satchel charge!"

Taking his orders, I fired shots that nailed four more enemies to the right of me, then I went back over towards the foxhole, grabbed another satchel charge and then rushed to a position near the second bunker, while Gunny and the Marines by him all fired intense cover shots. Getting to a foxhole just by the second bunker, I dodged a volley of machine gun rounds, then I fired on the bunker and last nest, before taking cover from some return fire. After that I lit the satchel charge and, with careful aim, I threw it right into the bunker window, the blast tearing the bunker to pieces in a resounding explosion.

With the bunkers gone, I fired and shot four Japanese to the left, then I fired BAR shots that riddled four other enemies to the right. While the Marines all fired immense hails of fiery rifle fire that shot up numerous Japanese soldiers, I aimed at the last nest spraying machine gun fire. I fired at the nest, raking it, then shot the gunner. After that, I rushed the nest and fired shots that gunned down the last of the occupants, and the nest was finally finished off when a Marine threw a grenade in that took it out.

"Outstanding," Gunny expressed, "Now that's enough celebration, get your sorry asses up to the sea wall, move it, move it!"

The Marines and I then proceeded to rush up past the bunkers to the sea wall, a firm line of barbed wire stretching across the edge of the beach, and we lay ourselves before it.

"Donnie," Gunny called to me, "Get over there and find a Bangalore, and bring it over here!"

With that, I then went in the direction Gunny pointed to and found a stockpile of Bangalore torpedoes inside of a Higgins boat. Taking one of the Bangalores, I rushed back over to the sea wall, stuffing the Bangalore right into the barbed wire, and once it was lit, we rushed to cover as the torpedo blew a large opening in the barbed wire.

"That's it," Gunny spoke, "Everyone, over the sea wall!"

Gunny, the Marines and I all began making our way through the opening in the barbed wire, and once we were on the path we found ourselves staring right in front of a Japanese defensive line, a trench lined with sandbags, and filled with Japanese troops armed with Arisaka rifles, Type 100 guns and Type 99 machine guns.

Upon coming to this scene, Japanese gunfire rained all over us from the trench, but the Marines all positioned themselves along a long mound stretching across the area, some distance in front of the Japanese trench line, and the Marines all aimed their guns at the enemy trench line, with Gunny and I positioning ourselves at the mound with our allies. With us Marines all in position and the enemy gunshots raining over us, we began firing our guns back.

"Get to work and take out that trench!" Gunny ordered.

From our stretching mound, the Marines all fired intense hails of fiery gunfire at the Japanese trench, shooting numerous defending Japanese soldiers while I fired and shot four enemies as well. As the Marines kept immensely fierce rifle fire that shot up multiple Japanese at the trench, I fired and shot four Japanese soldiers, then Gunny fired and nailed several enemies as well while I kept firing BAR fire that riddled eight more enemies at the trench. As the Marines all kept firing rifle fire that furiously raked and pinned the Japanese soldiers at the trench line, enemy soldiers blazed volleys of rounds back that struck several friendlies. In return, I gunned two soldiers down by a machine gun, then fired and shot four enemies. The Marines all kept firing gunfire that shot multiple Japanese soldiers at the trench, then Gunny shot a few other soldiers with his Thompson. The vicious fighting raged as the line of Marines kept braving enemy shots and firing immense gunfire that fiercely riddled the Japanese trench line, with me shooting four enemies with my BAR, then I gunned two soldiers down by a machine gun as Gunny fired and nailed a few more soldiers with his Thompson. Multiple friendlies were shot by enemy gunshots, but as I fired and riddled four enemies, the Marines all fired hails of fiery rifle fire that shot numerous Japanese in their trench.

The fierce battle kept up as the line of Marines kept firing immense hails of fiery gunfire that furiously riddled the Japanese defensive line before us. Though Japanese gunshots kept blazing our way, we Marines braved past that and kept fighting hard, firing our guns and shooting up Japanese positions in the opposing trench. After dodging some machine gun fire, I kept firing furious BAR fire that shot eight Japanese in their trench, then the Marines all fired hails of fiery rifle fire that shot multiple Japanese in the fierce battle as Gunny then fired his Thompson and nailed several enemies as well. Japanese return fire took down several friendlies, but I fired and shot four enemies in return, then as the Marines were firing gunfire that raked the Japanese trench line, I kept firing shots that nailed four more Japanese. The enemy gunshots fired and shot multiple friendlies, but the Marines kept firing rifle fire that shot up numerous Japanese at their trench, then I gunned two soldiers down to the left before aiming and shooting two others to the right. As Gunny shot a few other soldiers with his Thompson, I fired and shot four more enemies as well, then as the line of Marines kept firing immense rifle fire that shot up numerous Japanese in the trench, I gunned two soldiers down by a machine gun, and the enemy defenses severely dwindled.

"Keep fighting, men," Gunny spoke, "Clear those bastards out!"

As the line of Marines kept firing gunfire that shot up the Japanese trench line in the vicious battle, we eventually eliminated most of the remaining defenders, leaving just a handle of Japanese left... That's when we moved in.

The Marines all charged at the Japanese line, with Gunny and I leading them. We rushed and then clashed with the Japanese line, with several Marines fiercely tackling, pinning and then repeatedly punching Japanese soldiers while other Marines struck down enemies with their guns stocks, bayonets or their fists.

With several Marines beating Japanese soldiers or stabbing them to death with their knives, I charged and knocked down a couple of Banzai chargers with the stock of my BAR, then I fired some shots that riddled a couple other Banzai chargers. With the rest of the Japanese defenders dispatched, we Marines moved forward.

As soon as me moved past the decimated Japanese trench, we found ourselves looking upon a large Japanese camp, full of supplies and enemy troops with rifles and machine guns... Immediately, we took on this challenge.

"Get this camp out of the way," Gunny ordered, "Move it, Marines!"

Gunny and I moved at the camp with all the other Marines following, and Japanese soldiers in the camp came out to try and defend the military settlement, firing gunshots our way. However, we just braved past that and pressed on, firing rifle fire back at the Japanese camp in return. I gunned two soldiers down, then shot up a couple of tents before firing shots that riddled four more enemies. As Gunny entered the camp and blazed rounds that took out a couple other soldiers, I shot up another few tenets, then kept firing BAR fire that nailed four other Japanese as well, all while the Marines fired intense cover shots that riddled the tents in the encampment.

With Gunny shooting a few other soldiers, I shot two soldiers at the right, then gunned two more enemies down at the left, then I shot up a tent as Gunny fired cover fire. After dodging some bullets, I fired and shot four enemies, then shot up a couple of tents. With the Marines firing cover shots, I gunned a soldier down to the left, then shot two enemies at the right while Gunny blazed rounds that took out a couple other soldiers as I shot another soldier by a tent. Once dodging some bullets, I fired and shot two enemies by a tent, then gunned two other soldiers down to the right. I then shot up a tent as the Marines fired rifle fire that riddled Japanese soldiers in the camp.

Making my way through the rest of the camp, I fired and shot four enemy soldiers at the right, then kept firing shots that nailed four other enemies by a couple tents. As Gunny gunned down a couple soldiers, I shot up a few tents, then aimed to gun two soldiers down at the left. After evading some bullets, I gunned down a soldier at the left, then shot another enemy at the right. Gunny fired and nailed a few Japanese as I then shot two more enemies by a tent. The Marines kept firing gunfire that raked and pinned Japanese soldiers in the camp and riddled their tents, then as I gunned a soldier down at the right, I shot up two other enemies by a tent, then fired shots that raked a couple tents to pieces as well, letting me move forward.

With much of the resistance in the camp decimated, Gunny and I kept firing shots that riddled Japanese soldiers and shot up their tents. As I fired and shot four enemies, Gunny gunned a couple soldiers down, then I shot two soldiers by a tent. With several Marines firing cover shots inside the camp, I gunned a soldier down to the left, then fired and nailed two Japanese by a tent. As Gunny fired cover shots, I then shot another enemy at the left, then I shot up a couple tents, and after dodging some blast from a machine gun, I aimed and shot the machine gunner.

The camp nearly taken care of, only a handful of Japanese defenders remained. With more Marines coming into the camp itself, I fired and shot up several tents holding ammunition creates, shooting them to pieces, then I began making my way towards the end of the camp. However, two machine guns appeared and blazed flurries of rounds my way. Once taking cover, I fired at the two guns, then aimed and shot one of the gunners. After dodging one last volley, I then fired and shot the last machine gunner as well.

"Double time," Gunny spoke, "Move, boys!"

With those machine guns dispatched, the Marines and I began making our way past the camp, and we embarked on the path towards the airfield, my key objective here. However, on the way was a field of Japanese defensive positions that had to be cleared away first.

As the Marines made their way towards the field, Gunny fired cover shots with his Thompson, then I fired hails of fiery BAR fire that shot up different Japanese positions and soldiers, then I kept firing cover fire that fiercely raked and pinned more enemies. As Gunny fired and shot several enemies, I then fired BAR fire that shot eight Japanese, then made my way to a different cover piece. From my cover, I fired and shot four enemies, then charged to knock another soldier down with my gun stock before getting to new cover to evade some bullets. From my cover piece, I fired shots that nailed four other Japanese as Gunny shot a few more enemies.

Some Marines came in and fired hails of gunshots that riddled Japanese troops, letting me get to a fallen palm tree. From my cover, I fired BAR shots that nailed four Japanese to the right, then I kept firing and shooting four more enemies to the right, while Gunny fired cover shots. Reloading and emerging from my cover, I kept firing intense BAR fire that shot up eight Japanese soldiers in the field, then I rushed to a fox hole. From there, I fired and shot four Japanese at the right, then fired and gunned four more enemies down to the left.

More Marines came in, braving the enemy gunshots and firing rifle fire back that furiously raked Japanese positions. I kept firing immense BAR fire that fiercely riddled Japanese positions and soldiers, then a Marine with a flamethrower came in and sprayed swathes of hot flames that incinerated numerous Japanese soldiers.

A machine gun bunker then appeared in the way, spraying powerful rounds. As I fired cover shots however, the flamethrower operator emitted a spray of fire that burned away the bunker, and incinerated several Japanese.

"Keep moving now, Marine," Gunny ordered, "Clear this damn field!"

With a full force of Marines following us in, Gunny and I lead them into the larger field to battle against the Japanese positions, troops and other defenses laid out there. The Marines fired hails of gunfire at the Japanese positions, but despite this, the Japanese fired their guns and shot numerous Marines in return. However, I then shot four enemies, then kept firing BAR fire that nailed eight Japanese soldiers before shooting up several positions. The Marines then all kept firing immense gunfire that riddled numerous Japanese, then as I shot four more enemies while Gunny gunned a few other soldiers down, the Marines all kept firing immense gunfire that shot up multiple Japanese in the vicious fighting. While enemy gunshots rained over us, we Marines kept bravely pushing onward, firing gunfire that riddled multiple different Japanese positions to shreds. I gunned two soldiers down to the left, then fired and shot four Japanese straight ahead, then as Gunny shot a few soldiers, I kept shooting two enemies at the right. enemy gunshots blazed and took out multiple friendlies, but I fired and shot four Japanese as the Marines kept firing immense gunfire that riddled numerous enemies as well, then I shot four more soldiers in the fighting. As the Marines fired hails of gunfire that raked and pinned Japanese soldiers, I fired and shot up several positions.

The vicious battle raged heavily, with Marines firing intense hails of fiery gunfire that riddled numerous Japanese and shot up multiple enemy defensive positions. I gunned two soldiers down at the left, then shot four enemies at the right as the Marines kept firing immense rifle fire that furiously raked and pinned Japanese soldiers and positions, then as I shot four more enemies, the Marines all kept firing fiery gunfire that shot multiple Japanese in the field. I then fired hails of BAR fire that shot eight Japanese soldiers, and while the Marines all fired their guns and shot up different Japanese positions, I fired shots that riddled several positions to pieces as well. Gunny shot several enemies with his Thompson as I then fired and shot up a few enemy positions, then I gunned two soldiers down to the left before shooting two enemies to the right, while Gunny fired and nailed a couple other Japanese soldiers. The fierce fighting raged as we Marines kept pushing and firing shots at Japanese positions, but enemy gunshots blazed and struck multiple friendlies as well. In response, I shot four Japanese, then the Marines all fired intense gunfire that shot up numerous enemies. Gunny then shot a few soldiers as I kept firing fiery BAR fire that nailed eight Japanese, then the Marines all kept firing intense rifle fire that shot up multiple Japanese soldiers.

As we Marines kept fighting very hard and firing hails of gunfire at Japanese positions in the fierce battle, we had nearly cleared the field, but some determined resistance remained. So, as enemy gunfire kept raining over us, we braved past it and fired flurries of gunshots that riddled multiple different enemy defensive positions to shreds. As the vicious battle went on, I shot four enemies to the right, then as Gunny aimed and gunned a couple soldiers down, I fired and nailed four other Japanese at the left, then I shot up several enemy positions as Gunny fired and riddled a few other soldiers with Thompson fire. While enemy gunshots still blazed our way, the Marines kept firing hails of immense gunfire that shot up multiple Japanese soldiers in the field, then the Marines kept firing gunshots that furiously raked and pinned Japanese soldiers and shot up different positions. I gunned two soldiers down to the left, then fired and shot four enemies straight ahead, and as Gunny aimed and gunned several Japanese down, I shot two other soldiers at the right, then I fired shots that riddled several different positions to shreds. The Marines all kept firing gunfire that shot up multiple positions, and though enemy shots still rained over us, the Marines fired hails of gunfire that riddled numerous Japanese, then I fired BAR fire that shot eight enemies.

"Fire on them, kill those bastards!" a Marine shouted, firing his gun.

After much fierce fighting, we all eventually eliminated the last of the Japanese forces in the field. Coming into the jungles and finding some enemy soldiers, I fired my BAR and shot four enemies, then as Gunny fired cover shots, I gunned four more soldiers down with BAR fire, letting us move forward.

Moving past the field, Gunny and I lead the Marines through the jungles, firing gunshots that eliminated Japanese soldiers in the trees. Eventually, as we ran past the thick jungle, we came upon our view of the small airfield itself.

"There's the airfield, boys," Gunny noted, "Let's tear it up!"

Gunny and I lead the Marines out of the trees and at the small airfield, which was defended by a thin Japanese defensive line held only by riflemen. The Japanese soldiers blazed volleys of gunshots, but we braved past it all, and as Gunny and I fired cover shots that raked the trench, the Marines fired their guns and shot many of the Japanese defenders, letting us charge furiously at the Japanese line.

Reaching the line, several Marines tackled and pinned Japanese soldiers, then those Marines were beating the Japanese soldiers with their fists or stabbing them to death with their knives. Most other Marines rushed and smacked down enemies with their gun stocks or stabbed and sliced them with their bayonets

I rushed and struck down a Japanese soldier with a hard strike from the stock of my BAR, but then a Banzai Charger came at me. However, with my quick moves, I used my BAR to block the enemy charger's rifle, then I forced him back against the wall of a hut. With that, we struggled over his rifle, but I fiercely punched the Japanese soldier twice, just before grabbing him by his lapels and throwing him into the hut with a primed grenade... That finished him off.

Moving onto the airfield, I came upon a Japanese Type 92 machine gun, just as I saw some Japanese planes begin to take off. Manning the gun, I blazed volleys of rounds that took out enemy planes trying to leave the small airfield, shooting several different planes down, as well as shooting up different fuel barrels, crates and hangars, resulting in an array of explosions.

I continued to fire and shoot as many planes as I could, as well as shooting up several small hangars. Eventually, the airfield itself was left decimated... But resistance didn't stop there, for two Chi Ha tanks rolled in, blazing some shells to try and stop us... But I wasn't having any of it.

"Donnie, find a stovepipe," Gunny ordered, "Deal with those Jap tanks!"

Escaping a shell that blasted away the Type 92 machine gun, I found a Marine who tried to aim an M1 Bazooka at the tanks, but a Japanese sniper gunned him down first.

Getting to cover behind a hut, I peered around and spotted the Japanese sniper. Taking careful aim, I blazed a couple rounds that took the sniper down, letting me come out and reach the Bazooka.

I picked up the rocket launcher, and proceeded to aim it at one of the approaching Chi Ha tanks. Firing a rocket, I damaged the tracks of one of the tanks, then I dodged a couple shells blazed my way from the tanks. After loading another shell, I fired off the rocket that struck the second Chi Ha tank in the turret head, blasting it to pieces.

Loading in another shell, I jumped out of the way of the damaged tank's return fire, then got in range behind the vehicle. With better aim, I then blazed the rocket, hitting the tank right in the back and blowing it to bits.

...And that was it, the airfield was decimated and taken over...

Picking up my BAR, I watched as Marines moved around to secure the area, while Gunny then walked up to me and spoke, "...We have a lot to talk about, Donnie... I'm curious how you got outta the Philippines."


	12. Knights of the Marshalls

**Kwajalein**

 **February 1, 1944**

 **PFC. Don Griffin**

These two islands of Kwajalein and Roi Namur were seeing very hard fighting, but with the beaches secure, we now just had to work on taking the rest of the island... Shouldn't take too long, or be too difficult either.

The Marines had settled into a strong defensive line here on the island, not too far from the landing beach. A firm trench line was in place, with a great amount of Marine riflemen lining the trench all aiming their guns at the fields and trees before them, while a few machine gun positions lay behind us to give cover.

While the trench line filled with Marines still aiming their guns at the grounds, though some were taking a break to relax or talk with others, I stood by Gunny as he spoke to me smoking one of his typical cigars.

"Well, I gotta say," Gunny said, "That's quite a feat you accomplished... I know that your brother would be proud of you, though I'm sure he'd be happy just knowing you're still alive."

However, before I could ask where my brother was, suddenly, a Marine warned, "Japanese troops, incoming! Everyone, get to your positions and hold 'em off!"

"We'll have to discuss this later, boy," Gunny spoke, "Get into the trench."

As all the Marines positioned themselves along the trench and aimed their guns, Gunny and I jumped in with them, and once we were at our posts, I aimed my BAR at the grass and trees, while Gunny aimed his Thompson.

We waited as the machine gun positions blazed rounds at the trees before us, but eventually, with the sounds of war cries, Japanese troops started coming at our trench in full force.

"There they are, boys," Gunny noted, "Open up and lay into those sons of bitches!"

A vicious battle erupted as the line of Marines riflemen fired hails of intense gunfire at the incoming Japanese infantry, shooting numerous enemies as I fired and shot four Japanese as well, then the Marines all kept firing immense, fiery rifle fire that riddled multiple Japanese in the fierce fighting. As the Marines all kept firing rifle shots that furiously raked and pinned incoming Japanese soldiers before us, I fired BAR fire that nailed eight Japanese as Gunny shot several other soldiers coming at the trench, then the Marines fired intense gunfire that shot up numerous enemies in the vicious fighting. I gunned two soldiers down, then shot four other enemies as Gunny aimed and gunned a few other Japanese down as well, then I shot two more soldiers while Gunny fired and nailed a few more enemies. More Japanese troops came at our trench, charging and blazing gunshots our way, but the Marines bravely held on, firing rifle fire that raked and pinned Japanese troops, then as I shot four more enemies, the Marines fired intense gunfire that shot up multiple enemies while I fired and nailed four other Japanese as well. Gunny then gunned a couple other soldiers down as I shot two other soldiers, and while the Marines fired immense rifle shots that riddled multiple enemies while raking and pinning others, I gunned two more soldiers down as well.

While we Marines kept holding this trench line in fierce fighting, more Japanese troops kept coming at us, firing gunshots at our positions. However, while enemy bullets rained over us, the line of Marines all fired immense gunfire back that fiercely raked and pinned Japanese troops. I kept firing BAR fire that shot up eight more enemies coming at the trench, then as Gunny shot several Japanese with his Thompson, I fired and nailed four more Japanese soldiers as well. Enemy gunshots rained over our trench, but the Marines all fired hails of fiery rifle fire and shot numerous Japanese soldiers, then the Marines kept firing gunshots that raked and pinned more enemies. The friendly machine guns blazed flurries of rounds that riddled some enemies and held them back, but Japanese forces managed to fire off shots that gunned multiple friendlies down. In retaliation, I shot four enemies as the line of Marines fired hails of furious rifle fire that shot up numerous Japanese in the fierce battle, then I kept firing BAR fire that nailed eight more Japanese soldiers as well. I shot two enemies at the right, then gunned two more soldiers down at the left, then the Marines fired gunfire that shot multiple incoming Japanese. I then shot four more enemies, the Marines kept firing rifle shots that nailed multiple other enemies in the fierce battle.

More Japanese troops kept coming at us, blazing gunshots that rained over us, but with the friendly machine guns blazing cover rounds to fend off the attackers, the line of Marines kept fighting hard and fierce to hold off the Japanese assault. I gunned two soldiers down at the right, then fired to shoot four more Japanese straight ahead as Gunny aimed and gunned a couple other soldiers down. While the Marines fired cover shots that raked the Japanese troops, I then fired and shot four more enemies before aiming and gunning two other soldiers down at the right. While the Marines kept firing gunshots that furiously raked and pinned Japanese soldiers, some enemies blazed rounds that took out several friendlies, so I fired fired shots that raked enemy soldiers, thus letting the line of Marines fire immense hails of fiery rifle fire that shot numerous Japanese in the fierce fighting. I fired BAR shots that riddled eight Japanese, then Gunny shot a few other soldiers as I fired and nailed four more enemies as well. Japanese soldiers kept coming at us, with some enemies firing gunshots that nailed multiple Marines, but the Marines all kept defending the trench line and firing gunfire that shot up different enemies. I then fired and shot four other Japanese soldiers as the Marines kept firing hails of gunshots that riddled multiple Japanese.

We Marines all kept defending this trench in a vicious battle, firing hails of intense gunfire that shot up numerous enemies and raked and pinned others. While the line of Marines all kept firing fiery rifle fire that shot multiple Japanese, I fired BAR fire that nailed eight enemies as well. Gunny shot a few more soldiers, then I fired and nailed four more enemies, and while the line of Marines fired intense gunshots that fiercely raked and pinned Japanese troops, I shot four other enemies with BAR fire. As we kept fighting, the Japanese assault became further diminished, but they kept pressing. The friendly machine guns kept blazing rounds at enemy troops, and I then gunned two soldiers down to the left as Gunny fired and nailed a few other enemies, then I shot four more enemies as well. With more Japanese incoming and blazing gunshots, the line of Marines fired intense hails of fiery gunfire that shot up multiple enemies. Gunny aimed and gunned a couple other soldiers down as I shot two other soldiers, then as the Marines fired cover shots at enemy troops, I fired and nailed four more enemies as well. With the Marines fiercely defending the trench line and firing shots that raked and pinned enemies, I fired BAR fire that shot eight Japanese, then the line of Marines fired immense gunfire that shot numerous Japanese in the fierce battle.

"Keep it up, Marines," Gunny spoke, "We almost have 'em!"

We all kept fighting fiercely and defending this trench line, firing shots that held off the incoming Japanese infantry... and soon enough, as the fighting raged, our efforts paid off, for the Japanese forces started pulling back.

...Now, we had our opportunity to advance...

"That's it, push into the jungle," Gunny ordered, "Move it, double time!"

From there, Gunny and I jumped out of the trench, with all the Marines climbing out and then we rushed forward into the jungles before us. Some Marines fired their guns and shot some enemies in the trees, then we entered the jungle itself, moving past the trees until we encountered more Japanese troops within the jungle itself.

While in the jungle, I fired intense hails of BAR fire that riddled multiple Japanese, and while the Marines fired fiery gunfire that shot numerous Japanese soldiers in the jungles, I kept firing BAR fire that raked and pinned different Japanese positions and soldiers.

I still fired immense, fiery BAR fire that shot up numerous Japanese in the trees of this jungle, then as the Marines fired gunshots that raked enemy soldiers, I took out my Thompson and fired shots that nailed four more Japanese soldiers. Gunny fired cover that took out a couple soldiers, and while several Marines fired gunfire that shot up multiple Japanese, I fired Thompson shots that riddled four more enemies.

Japanese soldiers blazed flurries of gunshots back with Arisaka rifles or Type 100 guns, but we all kept pushing through the jungle, with Marines firing intense rifle fire back and shooting numerous Japanese here in the trees and dense plants of the jungles. AS Gunny aimed and gunned a couple soldiers down, I shot two soldiers at the right, then kept firing Thompson fire that nailed four more enemies, and while Gunny shot a few other soldiers, I gunned two more enemies down at the left.

Several Marines kept firing intense rifle shots that nailed multiple Japanese soldiers in the jungles, and while all the Marines kept firing hails of fiery gunfire that furiously raked and pinned Japanese soldiers and positions in the jungles, several Marines rushed and knocked down some Japanese soldiers with their rifle stocks or stabbed them with their bayonets.

I kept firing Thompson fire that shot four enemies at the right, then I fired and gunned four more Japanese down at the left, while the Marines all kept firing gunshots that riddled Japanese positions. Several Marines were gunned down by enemy fire, but I shot two soldiers at the right, then gunned two more enemies down at the left, and while Gunny fired shots that nailed a few other soldiers, I shot two other soldiers at the right.

We Marines all kept defending our positions here in the jungles, with Marines firing intense rifle fire that shot numerous Japanese in the jungle. While the Marines fired cover shots, I fired immense Thompson fire that nailed eight Japanese soldiers. Gunny then gunned a couple soldiers down while I fired shots that nailed four more Japanese, and while the Marines all kept firing gunshots that raked and pinned enemy troops, I shot two soldiers at the right, then gunned two other enemies down to the left.

Several Marines charged and stabbed and sliced enemies with their bayonets, or struck them down hard with their rifle stocks, while other Marines all kept firing intense gunfire that shot up multiple Japanese here in the jungle.

The fierce fighting in the jungle raged as I fired and shot four Japanese at the right, then as Gunny and the Marines fired cover shots that raked Japanese positions, I kept firing and shooting four more soldiers, letting us move on.

In the vicious battle, the Marines all fired intense gunfire that shot multiple Japanese, but enemy soldiers fired gunshots back and gunned several friendlies down in return. In response, I gunned two soldiers down at the right, then as several Marines fired cover shots at enemy positions, I kept firing Thompson fire that shot eight Japanese here in the jungle. Though enemy gunshots kept raining over us, the Marines kept firing rifle fire that shot up multiple Japanese, then I fired my Thompson and shot four soldiers as well.

We all kept pushing further up through the jungle, ultimately coming across a few fallen palm trees, which seemed to form a line that would make good cover. Some Marines took cover behind the fallen trees, forming a line, and while Gunny and I joined them, the line of Marines fired rifle shots from and fiercely raked Japanese positions. I shot two soldiers at the right, then took cover to reload. As Gunny shot a couple enemies, I fired Thompson shots that nailed four Japanese, then as the Marines fired immense gunfire that shot up numerous Japanese, I fired and shot four more enemies as well.

The Marines kept firing gunshots that furiously raked and pinned Japanese soldiers and positions, with me gunning two soldiers down at the left, and while Gunny and the Marines fired cover shots, I then shot two other soldiers to the right. In the fierce fighting, the Marines all fired hails of fiery rifle fire that shot numerous Japanese in the jungle, then I fired Thompson fire that shot four Japanese as well, letting us advance.

As we moved up, a Marine with a flamethrower came in and sprayed fire that incinerated several Japanese soldiers. The Marines kept firing cover shots that fiercely raked Japanese positions, then I wielded my BAR rifle again and fired intense BAR shots that riddled multiple enemies. Gunny shot a few other soldiers while the Marines kept firing immense gunfire that shot up numerous Japanese, then I fired fiery BAR fire that shot multiple enemies and shot up their positions.

However, as we Marines move up and fired rifle shots that raked Japanese positions and soldiers, with me firing BAR fire that shot numerous Japanese, some enemy gunfire rained over us and shot multiple friendlies. In response, the Marines fired intense rifle shots that fiercely raked Japanese positions, then as I fired BAR fire that riddled numerous Japanese soldiers, the Marines all kept firing gunfire that shot up numerous Japanese in return.

"Keep pushing!" Gunny shouted.

We Marines kept fighting in the jungle, shooting any enemies in our way, and soon enough, as we came out of the jungle and found ourselves staring at a couple of hills, where we found ourselves staring down Japanese machine gun bunkers, spotting three of them in total, and each of them containing two machine guns.

"Get after those bunkers, Donnie!" Gunny ordered.

Moving onto the hills, the three different machine gun bunkers prayed hails of machine gun fire that rained over us, shooting numerous Marines and forcing many others to cover. While enemy machine gun shots blazed our way, the Marines fired cover shots at the bunkers, but Japanese troops also appeared on the hills and in the grass.

Enemy soldiers fired gunshots from Arisaka rifle and Type 100 guns, but I fired my BAR and shot four Japanese, then as the Marines all fired immense rifle fire that shot up numerous Japanese, I kept firing BAR fire that nailed four more enemies as well. As I fired cover shots at enemy bunker windows, some Marines moved up and fired gunshots that furiously raked Japanese soldiers and positions. After dodging some machine gun rounds, I shot two soldiers at the right, then fired BAR fire that riddled four enemies in the grass, and as Gunny blazed rounds at the bunkers, I then gunned two soldiers down to the left while the Marines kept firing gunshots that raked Japanese positions.

Moving up the hill and dodging machine gun shots coming my way, I got behind a mound for cover. With that, as the Marines fired cover shots at Japanese positions, I fired BAR fire that shot up eight Japanese soldiers, then the Marines all kept firing intense rifle fire that nailed multiple Japanese on the hill and in the grass. Gunny then covered me as I made my way over to a Marine carrying satchel charges, then once I got a couple charges, I went out to face the three bunkers themselves.

The bunkers kept blazing flurries of rounds that struck several friendlies down, but while the Marines fired shots at the bunkers, I rushed up closer, then took cover. Aiming my BAR, I shot four enemies on the hill, then fired and raked a couple bunker windows, riddling a few machine gunners. I then shot two soldiers to the right before aiming and gunning two other soldiers down at the left. I then fired shots back at the bunkers and riddled a couple gunners, then got to cover as enemy return fire blazed back. However, with Marines firing cover shots that raked Japanese soldiers and nests, I fired shots that nailed four enemies, and while the Marines all kept firing immense hails of fiery rifle fire that shot up multiple Japanese soldiers, I fired and shot up four more enemies on the hill.

With Gunny firing cover, I then rushed up to the first bunker, aiming and shooting a couple gunners, then I lit one of my satchel charges and threw it inside the first bunker, blasting it to bits. However, the other two bunkers on the hills remained, blazing gunshots that took down several friendlies.

Getting to a closer position where several Marines were nestled and firing cover shots that raked the two remaining enemy bunkers, I fired immense BAR fire and shot eight Japanese on the hill and in the grass.

Rushing to a new position, I gunned two soldiers down at the right, then fired and shot four enemies on the hill. As enemy fire still rained over us, the Marines all fired gunfire that shot multiple Japanese on the hill and in the grass, then I shot four enemies on the hill before aiming and gunning two soldiers down to the right.

Once I got closer to the second bunker, I fired and shot a couple gunners, then lit another satchel charge and threw it in, the charge blowing up the second bunker, and leaving just one fortification left.

The last bunker sprayed a desperate volley my way, but I dodged it and then fired shots back at the bunker windows. As the Marines fired cover shots, I then gunned two soldiers down to the left before aiming and shooting two more enemies at the right, then made my way to the bunker itself.

Gunny fired cover at the bunker as I fired shots that gunned four enemies down. After dodging a volley, I kept firing BAR shots that riddled a few gunners in the bunker windows, and as quickly as I could, I rushed to the bunker, lit a satchel and threw it in through the window, and the resulting explosion finished up our objective.

"That's it, you boys did good," Gunny spoke, "Keep movin' on up through the island!"

Gunny and I lead the Marines past the hills, entering into a new area of jungle, where we encountered more Japanese forces. As the Marines all fired rifle shots that raked Japanese soldiers in the trees, I fired BAR fire that shot up multiple enemies. Enemy gunshots blazed our way, but with the Marines firing cover shots back, I kept firing BAR fire that riddled numerous Japanese in the jungle.

Taking out my Thompson, Gunny shot a few enemies, then the Marines all fired immense rifle fire that shot up multiple Japanese in the jungle, and while the Marines kept firing shots that riddled enemy soldiers and positions, I fired my Thompson and shot four Japanese. While several Marines fired shots that raked Japanese nests, I gunned two soldiers down at the right, then while Gunny aimed and shot a couple soldiers, I fired and nailed four more Japanese in the trees as well.

A number of Banzai chargers came at us, but some Marines all fired rifle fire that shot most of them down. I gunned a couple chargers down, then struck another down with the stock of my Thompson. This was followed with a Marine tackling a Japanese soldier and beating him furiously while another Marine rushed and pinned a Banzai charger before beating him with a rock and then stabbing him to death with his knife.

Moving further through the jungle, I gunned two soldiers down to the right, then as Gunny and the Marines fired cover shots, I fired Thompson fire that nailed four more enemies. Enemy bullets blazed toward us, but with me still firing Thompson fire that fiercely raked Japanese positions in the trees, the Marines all fired intense gunfire that shot up numerous Japanese soldiers here in this jungle.

We kept fighting through the jungle up until we found ourselves looking upon an area with two separate Japanese ammunition and supply holds, ripe for the taking... Immediately, we got to work attempting to destroy them.

"Get in there and blow those suckers to bits!" Gunny demanded.

Taking out my BAR, I fired and shot four Japanese, then as Gunny fired cover shots, I gunned two soldiers down to the left, then shot two more enemies at the right. Enemy soldiers fired gunshots towards us, but with the Marines firing cover shots at Japanese positions, I fired and shot four Japanese, then as Gunny aimed and gunned a couple soldiers down, I shot four more enemies with BAR fire.

I kept firing BAR shots that riddled several Japanese positions and nests to pieces, then I gunned two soldiers down at the left. The Marines all fired fiery rifle fire that shot up multiple Japanese soldiers, then I fired and nailed four enemies while Gunny shot up a position. After that, I gunned two soldiers down to the right, then shot up a few other positions, letting me get closer to the supply and ammunition storage.

Getting to the first storage of ammunition and supplies, I took out a charge and placed it in the storage, then got right to cover as the charge went off and blew the hold to pieces, leaving just one supply hold left to deal with.

Enemy rounds blazed my way, but I dodged them and took cover. Marines all fired gunshots that raked and pinned Japanese soldiers, letting me emerge from my cover and fire BAR fire that nailed four Japanese. As several Marines shot up some enemies in the nearby trees, I fired shots that riddled several Japanese positions and nests to bits, then I fired and shot four more Japanese in the skirmish.

With remaining resistance out of the way, I got to the second supply and ammunition storage, setting a charge inside and then getting to safety as the storage was blown up, finishing this current objective.

"All right, Griffin," Gunny said as he came up to me, "The Japs got a damn fortress to the North, and that means we're gonna go take it out... Whenever you're ready, Private."

Moving past the supply stores, Gunny and I lead the Marines through the rest of the jungle, heading over toward the fortress to the North, but on the way, we encountered some light Japanese defenses.

"Take out those Japanese!" Gunny shouted.

Japanese soldiers blazed flurries of gunshots our way, but we took cover behind trees and plants, though several Marines were gunned down. In response, I took out my Thompson and shot two soldiers, then as the Marines fired rifle shots that fiercely raked Japanese positions, I kept firing Thompson fire that nailed four more enemies, while Gunny blazed rounds that took a couple soldiers down. I then shot up a few Japanese positions as well

The fierce skirmish raged with Marines all firing intense gunfire that shot up numerous Japanese soldiers. I gunned two soldiers down to the right as Gunny then shot a few enemies, then I fired and nailed four more soldiers in the trees as the Marines all kept firing gunshots that raked and pinned enemies. As I then shot two more soldiers at the right, Gunny fired cover shots at enemy positions, letting me fire Thompson shots that riddled several Japanese positions to pieces, then the Marines kept firing gunfire that shot up remaining Japanese resisters.

"Get to the fortress," Gunny ordered, "On the double, hurry up!"

We continued to lead the Marines in fighting through the jungle, and once we cleared away the Japanese resistance, we made our way down a couple paths until we found ourselves at the objective. A Japanese fortress lay before us, guarded by machine guns and mortars.

"Attack!" Gunny shouted, leaving us Marines to rush at the fortress.

Moving towards the fortress, machine guns in the windows sprayed hails of gunshots that rained all over us, shooting some of the Marines down and forcing the rest of us to cover. Once behind the cover of plants, trees and rocks, the Marines all fired gunshots that raked the fortress machine gun windows and shot up different Japanese soldiers surrounding the fortress as well.

Hiding in some grass, I fired Thompson shots that raked the machine guns on the fortress, but they fired shots back and forced me to cover. While Gunny blazed rounds at the fortress, I then fired shots at the machine guns before they fired back. Once I dodged the powerful bullets, Gunny blazed cover at the windows, then I fired shots that raked the machine guns windows, likely gunning a few enemy gunners down.

The fortress gunners kept raining gunshots that riddled some friendlies, while Marines fired shots back at the fortress, as well as shooting up Japanese soldiers and positions near the fortress. While dodging some bullets, I kept firing shots at the fortress windows, seemingly shooting several other gunners in the windows.

However, the heavy flurry of machine gun shots still rained on us, but I managed to spot a Marine with a radio attempting to call in a strike on the fortress, but he was ultimately gunned down first.

Immediately, I rushed over to the radio, dodging a powerful volley as I made my way over, then I picked up the radio and sent the coordinates. Once received, nearby warships fixed their guns on the coordinates and fired, blazing powerful shells that slammed down right on the fortress, blasting pieces off and setting it aflame.

After the furious barrage rained and pounded the fortress, the enemy fortification became momentarily disabled, leaving us time to advance before they could recover. Gunny and I lead the Marines to the ground near the fortress, where we found many Japanese troops coming near the outside of the fortress.

Seeing this, I fired my Thompson and shot four enemies, while the Marines all fired immense rifle fire that shot up numerous Japanese, then I kept firing Thompson fire that nailed four more Japanese soldiers. As we Marines kept firing our guns, we shot up the last of the Japanese troops in the way, clearing my way to the fortress.

"Get in there, Griffin!" Gunny spoke to me.

Fighting through the jungle and shooting remaining Japanese in the trees with my Thompson, I proceeded to enter the damaged fortress, reloading and moving into the corridors of the fortification. Moving through the different rooms and corridors, I encountered some Japanese soldiers in the way.

Dodging some bullets that flew my way, I fired and gunned a few enemies down, then I took cover. A Kiska grenade was thrown at me, but I kicked it back, the resulting explosion taking out a couple enemies. Using the distraction, I made my way to another room. I rushed a Japanese soldier and knocked him down with my gun stock, then I made my way to a corridor.

There, I shot a few enemies, then rushed to another post. After evading a volley, I gunned a couple soldiers down as well, then I ran to another corridor, where I knocked down another enemy.

Coming to a room, I found some Japanese soldiers who fired on me, but I took cover, reloaded my Thompson and fired shots that raked them back, ultimately shooting them down, clearing my way to the top of the fortress.

Eventually I came to a room that contained a radio, and from the look of it, it seemed undamaged. However, I noticed a window in the room and looked out, spotting the nearby coastline... And in the waters further out, I saw an even more important site of two Japanese transport ships, leaving the island.

Taking this opportunity, I got on the radio and, once I found the frequency, sent the coordinates of the transport ships to the friendly warships. With this done, I went back to the window, waiting a moment until I saw shells raining down on the two enemy ships, blasting them to fiery pieces... Then I watched them sink.

I prepared to take my leave and made my way out of the fortress on the other side, but suddenly, I noticed a pathway leading away from the fortress and into towards the coast, and once I listened in, I actually could hear cries for help... Though knowing well of what dangers I could find, I went down there.

Moving past the jungles, the shouting for help became louder, and ultimately, I neared the coast. Here, I found the source of the cries, a couple of Marines, who were trying to crawl away, looking wounded and tired. I then lay down my weapon and rushed over to try and help them back up... But as soon as I knelt down, I found myself surrounded by several Japanese soldiers.

With nowhere to go, I sat there in annoyance as the Japanese soldiers aimed at me. A Marine tried to crawl away, but two of the Japanese went over to try and stab him with their bayonets. Luckily, however, the other Marine, as he lay on the ground with an angry yell, raised his Garand rifle and furiously shot the Japanese soldier while seriously wounding the other... Though he was immediately shot down as a result.

...And soon after, that was when he walked up, standing with a towering presence as he made his appearance, and revealing himself to be the man from Bataan, the naval commander... Masataka Shima.

Seeing the other Marine attempting to crawl away, Shima unsheathed his Katana and knelt down behind the Marine, bringing his blade to the man's throat... Then Shima executed the man, leaving me furious.

Shima stood up and walked over towards me, kneeling down to my level. He looked over my face, looking like he actually recognized me or something, as Shima said to me, "...There is something very familiar about you."

Standing back up, Shima then ordered to his soldiers, "Kare o watashi no hikōki ni tsurete ikimasu (Take him to my plane)." just before he walked off.

...Last I remember, I was struck in the back of the head, likely with the stock of an Arisaka, and before my daze dissolved into sleep, last I remember, I was being dragged by my arms to Shima's seaplane.


	13. Rising Sun

I keep remembering that day... The day I was on that carrier... What was it called? Ah, Toshikaze...

Most of this time, I was on Guam, one of Shima's bases. I spent a long time tied up, while being struck in the stomach, the chest, the back, with strong bamboo sticks by Japanese interrogators. I also spent time on the ground, laying on my stomach while being kicked in the sides. I managed to seize hold of the leg of one guard, holding onto it, though he managed to kick away my grip, then they left me in solitary. They tried to starve me, dehydrate me... Still, even so, I told them all absolutely nothing.

...But Shima wanted to keep me with him, always... For some reason, he had a grave interest in me... So when he went to his "Super Carrier", I went with him, not that I had a choice, though. From what I could hear, he was making a routine inspection of the carrier before it would sail from the South China Sea to Japan.

I awaited in his cabin at the bridge of the massive carrier... But as I waited on the carrier, I found myself hearing rumors that the ship had been boarded, and even sabotage. Eventually, these were confirmed when Shima himself came into the cabin, ordering his guards to take me with him down to the hangar to board a plane.

Reaching down into the hangar, I stood next to Shima as our plane was lifted up to the deck... And that's when I saw the saboteurs themselves. One, an SOE operative in a black sweater... And the other... My brother, Joseph, himself... From the distance we were at, we looked at each other, with Shima taunting him... Despite his best efforts, he couldn't save me in time, and I was flown away in Shima's plane.

I heard there were large amounts of gold stored on that carrier, but I also heard that the ship had been sunk due to my brother's efforts, and for the moment at least, sinking Shima's big plans.

...I believed that would be the last time I saw Joe... Or so I thought, at least.

* * *

Shima flew me to the island of Guam as soon as possible... I'm not sure why, but I think Shima was retrieving something there, and maybe meeting someone... I knew he intended me to die on Guam. American forces were just about to assault the island... I guess he wanted me to die just within American reach, possibly as a way of tormenting Joe.

Once back on Guam, I was in a cave guarded by Japanese soldiers, while tied to the wall. Eventually, another American prisoner, who looked to be in his late forties, was dragged in and tied to a chair before me.

With that, I watched a figure enter the room, revealing himself to be Shima as he stepped close to me, then spoke, "Your country, land of bandits, cheap traders... A land of freedom... Have you learned your skills there? I'll admit, you are a clever one, young man... But did you really think you could evade me for long? Don't worry, you'll be free once your dead, and I'll be happy to grant you your freedom very soon."

After making his speech, a young Japanese Captain stepped in, and I actually remembered this man to be the same officer who took Nieves captive at Calumpit back in the Philippines.

Shima kept speaking, "You and your brother have cost me a fortune... But I assure you, it is not too late for me to turn things around. You both have only delayed what I have set in motion. I still have much gold for my plan, as well as loyal associates to carry it out... And you all will have so much more difficulty to face in your future."

However, as I looked behind them, I saw another figure in the entryway to the cave, showing himself to be a Russian General with an auburn beard... _I wonder what he's doing here_ , I thought.

"Captain Yoshikawa," Shima then turned to the young Japanese officer, "...Korera no dansei ni ki o tsukero (Tend to these men)."

"Hai." Yoshikawa responded.

As I glared at him with tense anger, Shima gave me a sinister grin, then he walked out of the entry to the cave. The Russian General looked at me, giving me a smirk before he then left as well.

I was alone with this Yoshikawa, and the other prisoner, just waiting for my impending doom.

* * *

Waiting in this room, I remained tied to the wall, while the other prisoner sat tied to his chair. I watched the prisoner receive strikes with a bamboo stick and cuts from a knife from a couple guards... Then Yoshikawa stepped forward.

"...What are you doing here," Yoshikawa spoke in his usual menacing tone, "What do you hope to accomplish?"

The prisoner remained silent, glaring at Yoshikawa with such anger and disgust, prompting Yoshikawa to get into his face and demand, "Why do you persist in not talking, or in your dedication to your cause?!"

However, the prisoner furiously spat in Yoshikawa's face, which gave me some satisfied amusement. The prisoner then turned to me and said, "Boy, don't tell him anything."

"It matters not to me if you talk or not," Yoshikawa spoke to the prisoner, "Borov and Kandler want to know what you know... Me, I know all about you, and your country."

"Go to Hell." the prisoner responded to the Japanese officer.

"Hm... Westerners," Yoshikawa stated, "You claim to be civilized gentlemen, talk about freedom, but you bring destruction wherever you go... You bomb my country constantly, you execute my fellow soldiers... You kill so many."

"Oh, shut it," the prisoner spoke furiously, "You guys take lands, and then you and your forces kill millions of innocents in those lands... You kill them just cause of what they are... You pillage and burn cities, you torture my men... So stop being such a hypocrite."

"My home was destroyed in an air raid on my country, by some of your bombers." Yoshikawa stated.

"So what, am I supposed to feel sorry for you?" the prisoner stated with vindictive sarcasm.

"...Such things highlight the savagery of your people," Yoshikawa said, "...Such things that forced this war on us."

"Forced on you?!" the prisoner shouted venomously, "You attacked us, you've ravaged others... Your Imperial Army are brutal mass murderers... Now, you listen to me... We're gonna crush your country, and we're gonna eradicate the Imperial Army... It's what you guys deserve... Stop acting like such a victim, you all have it coming."

"...Is that so?" Yoshikawa said, then he ordered his guards to untie me, then they struck me in the back and stomach with their rifles. While they held me up by my arms, I saw another guard come in with a canister of motor oil... Which I knew exactly what it was for.

I then looked over to Yoshikawa, who drew his Katana and proceeded to slit the prisoner's throat, leaving the prisoner to die almost instantly... This was followed by the guards forcing me to drink the motor oil.

 _Someone had better come get me right now_ , I thought.


	14. Liberation Day

I remember my last day of freedom, my last day on Kwajalein... The day I was captured by Shima. That morning, before I set out on my mission, I had received a transmission from Colonel Floyd himself.

"Private Griffin, this is Colonel Michael Floyd," Floyd read through the transmission, "If you're receiving this, Donnie, then you should know how proud I am of your efforts. The service you've done, has lead us even closer to breaking the Golden Lily operation, and now, we have a chance to put it to rest once and for all. Until Allied forces break into Germany itself, Shima still has a chance to try and save the Axis alliance through his ploy in adding the Russians. He's working even faster now to getting it done, and once he has the amount of gold he needs in tow, he'll likely be ready to move forward with his plan. I'm tasking you to help me find Shima's key men in his operation, and one of the most important, is General Sergey Borov, a Soviet defector, who's promised to overthrow Stalin and make peace with Germany. We need to take him out as soon as possible, and latest sightings have seen him across many areas in the Asia Pacific region, but most recently, he's been spotted lurking around the Marianas, usually staying close to Shima himself. Brass is planning to move in on those islands, and if we don't move fast, he might slip from our grasp and become _very_ out of our reach. That's why we should act now, if we can get rid of Borov, Shima's plans will go right down the drain. Another figure you should look out for, is a German officer named Colonel Kandler... And be warned, Griffin, Shima's getting more desperate with this, and he'll have his men under absolute best of his guard... It may be difficult, but not impossible, and I know you can pull it off... God speed, Donnie."

* * *

 **Guam**

 **July 21, 1944**

 **PFC. Don Griffin**

I waited in this cave, remaining a captive of Yoshikawa, who stood before me while his guards stood near. I glared at Yoshikawa with furious disgust, just waiting for him to kill me... He proceeded to start drawing his sword... But that's when I saw the door to the cave open, and in rushed two figures.

The two men gunned down the couple enemy guards at the door, then they came in and held their guns on Yoshikawa and his guards, forcing them all to raise their hands in surrender and worry.

I looked over the two men, and I immediately recognized them. One was that SOE operative from the carrier, who still wore that black sweater, but now he was wearing a green uniform over it, as well as a wool cap... The other, wearing a green Marine uniform, was my brother, Joe... And once he saw me, he became overjoyed.

"...Donnie," Joe said as he came over to me with a smile of surprise and relief, "...Donnie?"

The SOE operative shot the couple surrendering Japanese guards in the room, then Joe turned to Yoshikawa, giving him a furious glare before he aimed and shot the Japanese officer in the leg. Joe then untied me and gave me a big hug, showing how relieved he was that I was okay.

As we finished our hug, we looked back at Yoshikawa, who lay injured and scared as he kept his hands raised. Joe looked at the man with contempt, then my brother picked up a Nambu pistol and handed it to me.

Taking the Nambu, I walked over and towered over the wounded Yoshikawa. I looked at the Japanese officer with much stern anger while I raised my Nambu pistol to him, making him even more scared. I kept my gun on him, but then I immediately aimed and fired at the wall just next to his head, shooting until I ran out of ammo in the gun.

Still glaring at the frightened Yoshikawa, I then went over to reload my gun... And this was followed with Joe then furiously shooting Yoshikawa to death as payback for what the man had done to me.

With my torturer dead, I put on my Marine jacket and then kept the Nambu on me, while the SOE operative handed me a Lee Enfield Jungle Carbine as he held onto his Sten gun and spoke, "Major Phillip Bromley, at you service, lad."

"Come on," Joe spoke, brandishing an M1897 Trench gun, "Let's get out of here."

Loading the two clips into the Jungle Carbine's breech and fixing the bayonet, I followed Joe and Bromley out of the cave and we entered a jungle. Moving through the jungle, we encountered some Japanese soldiers in the trees. After dodging some enemy rounds, I fired my Carbine and gunned two soldiers down while Joe and Bromley blazed rounds that took out a few soldiers, then I shot three more Japanese to the left.

We continued to move through the jungle, fighting past Japanese soldiers. Joe gunned a couple soldiers down as Bromley shot a few others, then I shot two enemies at the right. Joe and Bromley fired shots that nailed several more Japanese in the trees, then I gunned two other soldiers down to the left. Moving on up, we dodged some enemy bullets, then as Joe shot a couple soldiers, I blazed rounds that struck three more enemies down in return, letting us move up through the jungle.

Running along the pathway, I gunned two soldiers down at the right while Joe and Bromley fired cover shots at enemy positions, then I dodged bullets and blazed rounds that struck three other Japanese to the left. Bromley shot a few more enemies as Joe gunned a couple soldiers down, then we moved up further.

Eventually, we came to a point where we faced off against a couple snipers in the tops of trees, who blazed rounds towards us and forced us to cover. I just barely dodged a bullet that went right past my skull, but we remained hidden. Bromley blazed some rounds at the snipers, letting me aim and shoot one, who fell from the tree. After that, the other sniper fired at me, but I took aim and gunned him down in return.

After this, the three of us moved up, coming upon the edge of a Japanese camp, prompting Bromley to say, "Those buggers have a bloody radio in that camp. We take it out, might cause disarray for them throughout the island."

"Then let's get this over with," Joe said, then turned to me, "Donnie, throw a throw a pineapple over there."

"You sure about that, Joey,?" Bromley asked my brother as he handed me one of his British Mills bombs.

"Donnie here was all star quarterback for our school," Joe responded, "Lead the team to two consecutive titles... Of course I'm sure."

Pulling the pin and using quick concentration, I threw the grenade over near a large hut. The resulting blast went off and blew the entire building to splintering pieces, taking several Japanese out and startling the others.

"Well... Good show, lad," Bromley said, "Now let's get in there."

We prepared to move in, but Joe turned to me, "No, Donnie, you stay here and give us cover... Once we break the perimeter, you come and join us, okay."

Joe and Bromley then started running into the camp, firing gunshots at Japanese soldiers in the encampment. The two held cover and kept firing their guns at enemies in the camp, evading gunshots blazed their way.

Taking position by a plant, I aimed and fired the jungle carbine, shooting two soldiers, then I gunned another down at the left. Joe and Bromley fired and shot several enemies in the camp, then I gunned two soldiers down to the right. While Joe shot a few Japanese, I gunned a soldier down to the left, then aimed to shoot another at the right.

Bromley gunned a couple soldiers down as Joe fired and shot a few enemies, then I fired and nailed two Japanese as well. While Bromley fired cover shots, I gunned another soldier down to the left, helping them to break through.

Joe then shot a couple enemies, but they suddenly ran into a machine gun, spraying rounds at them. However, I aimed and shot the gunner, allowing Bromley to throw in a grenade that took out the position.

With this, Joe called me over, and I got out of my spot and headed over to them. On the way, a few Banzai chargers made their presence. One charged at me, but I dodged his bayonet and knocked him back with my gun stock, then I rushed him and stabbed my enemy with the bayonet of my carbine.

I then watched Joe fend off two Banzai chargers with swings from the stock of his trench gun. However, after knocking those enemies down, I saw a Banzai charger come at him from behind... So I sprung into action.

Rushing as fast as I could, my bayonet aimed, and with great fury, I charged. And just before the Banzai charger could reach my brother, I lunged my bayonet right into the Japanese soldier, stabbing him to the ground and finishing him off.

"Good work," Joe said, "Let's hurry and find that radio."

Moving through the rest of the camp, some enemies appeared to try and stop us, blazing rounds that forced us to cover. I shot two soldiers at the right, then blazed rounds that took out three enemies to the left, while Bromley shot a couple enemies. Joe gunned a couple enemies down, then I shot a soldier to the right. With Bromley and Joe firing cover shots, I shot two enemies at the right, then I dodged bullets and gunned another soldier down at the left as well, letting us move up through the camp.

I then shot another two soldiers as Joe gunned a few enemies down, then I shot another soldier while Bromley fired and nailed a few Japanese. We all moved up the camp, encountering some more resistance, but as I dodged some bullets, I fired shots that gunned four enemies down, then I shot two Japanese at the right while Joe shot a couple soldiers, then Bromley gunned down a few other soldiers as I shot another enemy at the right.

As we kept up through the camp, we found a motor pool of several vehicles. Several Japanese workers guarded them and tried to fire on me, but I took out my Nambu and shot them up first in a firefight, letting me go over to reach a toolbox that would let me get to work on the vehicles.

Taking out the necessary tools, I started my work on the several different cars and trucks, cutting wire, breaking engines, spilling oil, and I did the same for each vehicle until they were all done for.

"Oi, over here, lad," Bromley called to me, "Radio's just down here."

I ran over towards Joe and Bromley, proceeding to take out my Carbine, then I followed the two as we moved through the camp. Some Japanese came out and fired on us, but after taking cover, we fired shots back in return.

I gunned two soldiers down, then Joe shot a few enemies, then I shot three other Japanese. Bromley fired and shot a few more enemies as I gunned two soldiers down, then as Joe shot up a couple soldiers, I fired and nailed two Japanese soldiers to the right. While dodging some return fire, Joe and Bromley fired cover shots at remaining Japanese resisters, I fired shots that nailed four Japanese soldiers.

After some more fighting, we managed to get over to a concrete bunker. Once reaching it, I took out my Nambu and entered the bunker, finding an operator on the radio. The operator saw me and reached for his pistol, but I shot him first, then I placed a few rounds into the radio, rendering it disabled.

I then went further into the bunker, finding Japanese workers inside with Nambus or Arisakas. Taking cover and dodging some rounds, I blazed Nambu shots that took out three enemies, then I shot two other workers in the bunker. I moved forward and shot two other workers as well before coming upon a room with a few workers and a couple officers as well.

The few workers in the room fired at me, but I fired back and shot them, then I dodged some rounds blazed by an officer and returned fire to gun him down as well. However, the other officer withdrew his Katana and charged, but I was quicker and gunned him down first.

With the enemies dispatched, I looked over on the table and spotted some maps and other documents. I took them with me in my pack, but then I peered over to a shelf and spotted an interesting item, a record book, and next to the shelf, was an even more peculiar item... A Russian PPSH-41 sub machine gun, likely something brought along with that Russian General from earlier.

Taking the book and the gun with me, I exited the bunker and came to Joe and Bromley, who were starting up a Type 95 Kurogane scout car for our leave.

"Come on, Donnie," Joe called, "Get in!"

I went over as Joe helped me climb into the back of the car, and with that, we were off, with Bromley driving and Joe and I riding, we drove the car as fast as possible away from the camp.

Riding in the car as it sped through the jungle, I waited in the back as Joe rode in the front. Sabotaging the motor pool back at the enemy camp should slow down any pursuers, so we shouldn't have to have too much trouble.

As we kept driving through the pathways in the jungle, some Japanese soldiers appeared on the sides of the road. Taking out the PPSH I acquired, I fired on the enemies on the road, driving them to cover. We dodged some return fire, with Bromley doing his best to avoid the enemy gunshots with his driving.

We all kept driving very fast down the pathways, with me still firing on enemies we encountered. However, another danger came in, for two enemy Type 95 Kurogane cars started chasing us.

Bromley did his best to out maneuver them, but the enemy cars kept up the chase. In response, I fired PPSH shots at them, trying to fend them off, though soldiers in those cars blazed rounds back. However, with careful aim, I shot a gunner and the driver of one car, forcing them off the road. Even so, the other car kept pursuing, with a soldier shooting at us. But, I fired and shot the two gunners in the car, then I aimed and gunned down the driver, leading that car to speed off the road.

However, that wasn't the end of it, for an even louder noise came barrelling down the road in the form of an Isuzu truck, carrying a squadron of soldiers. The truck chased us in a furious pursuit, and eventually got next to our car, and our two vehicles exchanged gunfire.

I fire my PPSH and shot as many enemies as I could while also dodging the gunshots blazed by the soldiers on the truck. As I kept shooting, I gunned down the last of the soldiers on the truck, but our vehicles rammed into each other a couple times. Eventually, I took aim and shot the driver, then Bromley rammed the truck off the road, leading us a much quieter journey left.

Bromley drove us further down the road, and we eventually started to hear the sounds of gunfire and explosions in the distances, signals of the American invasion of the island.

Once we came to a split in the road, Bromley pulled over and let Joe and me step out, then Bromley spoke, "You Yanks have been causing a bloody racket all morning. You boys should hurry on now if you want to join in on the fun, aye."

"You comin' with us?" Joe asked.

"I'd love to, chap, but I have other business to attend," Bromley responded, "News around here says one of Shima's old boys back in Singapore, is around here... And I want to find out for myself."

"Well, good luck then, Bromley." Joe said.

"Oh, you know me," Bromley said, "I don't need luck."

Bromley then proceeded to drive off, leaving us on the side of the road, and once he was gone, Joe and I began moving into the jungle... But we suddenly heard rustling, and before we could react, we found ourselves surrounded... Only for our relief to kick in once we saw that the men surrounding us were actually a squad of US Marines. Their commander stepped forward, and Joe and I both recognized the man to be Gunny himself.

"...Well, I'll be dog gone," Gunny spoke, "I never thought I'd see you boys together ever again... You have got to be the luckiest sons of bitches I ever laid eyes on."

"Nice to see you, Jack." Joe said as he shook Gunny's hand.

"Donnie, I swear, if you get lost one more time," Gunny spoke with some aggravation, but then gave it a rest with a sigh, "Agh... Well, now that you're here, you're gonna help us break those Jap defenses near the beachhead."

"We're with you, Gunny," Joe spoke, then turned to me, "Let's get going, Donnie."

"Good, now on the double, move it!" Gunny then handed me an M1 Garand rifle, "You'll need this, Private."

Once loading and wielding the Garand rifle, I followed Joe, Gunny and the squad as we made our way through the jungle, heading towards the nearby battle. However, as we kept moving Japanese enemies, both soldiers in tan uniforms and marines in green uniforms, appeared in these jungles to try and stop us, leading to a fierce skirmish.

"Fend 'em off!" Joe demanded.

The Marines all fired rifle fire that shot multiple enemies in the trees, then I fired my Garand and gunned four Japanese down as well. The Japanese fired gunshots back at us, but with me shooting two soldiers to the right, the Marines all fired gunfire that fiercely raked and pinned the Japanese enemies in the trees as well, then I shot three other soldiers as well. Joe gunned a couple enemies down as Gunny fired and shot a few more, then we all moved further through the jungle, encountering more Japanese soldiers and marines. The Marines all fired gunshots that furiously raked enemy positions, with me shooting two soldiers at the right, then as Joe and Gunny shot up a few enemies, I fired and nailed four other soldiers while the Marines all kept firing gunfire that shot several Japanese.

Moving further through the jungle, our Marines fired shots that riddled Japanese positions, though enemy gunshots blazed and struck a couple friendlies down in return. In response, however, I blazed rounds that struck three Japanese at the left. Joe shot a few other soldiers as Gunny aimed and gunned a couple enemies down as well, then I shot two Japanese at the left before aiming and shooting two soldiers to the right. While braving enemy gunshots, the Marines all fired rifle fire that fiercely raked and pinned Japanese positions, then we moved up. With just a few enemy resisters left in our way, we kept fighting through the jungle, with Marines firing their guns and shooting several enemies, then I fired and nailed four Japanese, clearing our way to the battle site.

"Get going," Joe ordered, "Move to that damn beach!"

Breaking out from the jungle, we picked up the pace, going down the pathway as the sounds of battle got louder and louder, and eventually, as we kept rushing down there, we soon came upon the battle itself. American Marines with M1 Garand rifles and Thompson guns were in different positions and small lines, fending off Japanese ambushes and firing immense gunfire at positions defended by Japanese soldiers and marines armed with Arisaka rifles and Type 100 guns, fighting enemy positions in fierce assaults.

The two sides firing gunshots at each other, Joe, Gunny and our squad and I rushed over towards the Marine positions to help them break past the Japanese soldiers and marines here, fighting to break past them.

"Attack!" Gunny ordered, firing his Thompson at enemy forces, "Die, you son of a bitch!"

From our positions, we Marines all fired hails of intense gunfire at Japanese forces, shooting numerous enemies, then we kept firing shots that riddled different enemy positions to pieces. Taking out my PPSH, I gunned two soldiers down, then as Joe shot a few enemies, I fired and nailed four more Japanese. However, while the Marines all fired intense rifle fire that shot up multiple Japanese, enemy gunshots blazed back and struck several friendlies in return. However, I fired PPSH fire and shot eight Japanese soldiers, then Gunny shot a few soldiers as Joe fired and nailed several enemies. The Marines all fired gunfire that shot up different Japanese positions to pieces, and while Joe and I fired cover shots that tore up several enemy positions, the Marines all kept firing immense gunfire that shot numerous Japanese soldiers. An enemy machine gun blazed rounds our way, but I aimed and shot the gunner, then I shot four more enemies while Joe gunned a few enemies down, then Gunny fired and nailed several other soldiers. The fierce battle raged heavily as several more friendlies were shot by enemy fire, but as I gunned two soldiers down to the left, then shot four Japanese at the right, the Marines fired gunfire that nailed multiple enemies, then I shot up a few different positions and gunned two soldiers down.

We all kept fighting hard and holding our positions, while firing gunshots that raked different Japanese positions. I shot up a machine gun nest that blazed rounds at us, then the Marines fired immense rifle fire that riddled multiple Japanese soldiers in the fierce battle while I fired and shot four enemies. Joe and Gunny fired cover shots that raked several enemies, then I gunned two soldiers down to the right before aiming and shooting two others to the left. As I then shot up several different positions, the Marines all fired intense fiery rifle fire that shot numerous Japanese, but while the Marines kept firing gunshots that raked and pinned Japanese soldiers and positions, enemy return fire blazed back and gunned multiple friendlies down in return. In response, as Joe and Gunny fired cover shots that furiously raked the enemy defenses, as I shot four enemies with PPSH fire, the Marines kept firing hails of immense gunfire that riddled numerous Japanese and shot up different positions, then I fired and nailed four other soldiers as well. Joe shot a couple soldiers as Gunny fired and nailed a few enemies as well, then I gunned down a machine gunner firing at us before firing shots that nailed eight more Japanese and shooting up several positions.

After much fierce, hard fighting, we had nearly cleared away the Japanese defenses here, but remaining enemies continued to hold on. The Marines kept firing gunshots that furiously raked Japanese positions, but enemy gunfire shot multiple friendlies in return. As a response, once I fired and shot up an enemy machine gun nest blazing rounds at us, I gunned two soldiers down at the right, then shot up four Japanese as Joe gunned a few soldiers down, then Gunny shot several enemies with Thompson fire. While the Marines fired immense gunfire and shot numerous enemies, Joe gunned down a couple soldiers, then I fired and nailed four more enemies before shooting up a few positions. The Japanese kept raining gunshots at us, but the Marines all fired hails of rifle fire back that shot up different Japanese positions, with me shooting several Japanese positions and nests to shreds as well. Enemy gunshots blazed and struck several Marines, but Joe gunned a few soldiers down as Gunny shot a couple others, then I shot two more soldiers. The Marines all fired immense gunfire that shot up multiple Japanese as I shot four enemies, then aimed and shot a machine gunner blazing rounds at us. The Marines then kept firing rifle fire that shot numerous Japanese and shot up remaining positions as I then shot four Japanese as well.

"Keep pushing," Gunny said, "Clear 'em all out!"

We all kept fighting very hard as we fired gunshots on the Japanese positions, with me firing shots that took out a couple enemy machine gun nests. Eventually after hard fighting, we cleared away the Japanese defenses here, letting us move up further on the island.

Once breaking past the Japanese defenses near the beach, we kept fighting up the island, with us Marines firing gunshots at Japanese soldiers and positions in the way. However, we noticed on a hill that Japanese artillery guns were raining shells on American forces on the beach.

So, we volunteered ourselves to stop this, with Gunny ordering, "Okay, boys, those Jap guns need to go. My squad will head with me up the hill, the rest of you will perform a distraction once we get there... Joe, Donnie, you both are one point, now move it."

"Race ya' to the top, Donnie." Joe teased.

Leading the Marines, we headed towards the hill that was blazing artillery rounds at the beach. It wasn't that far off, so this shouldn't take too long. Upon reaching the hill, we found some Japanese soldiers and marines guarding it in different nests around the hill. I took out my Garand rifle and prepared to engage these enemies on the hill.

The Japanese defenses on the hill rained hails of gunshots over us, shooting some of the Marines, but we took cover by rocks and plants. Once in cover, the Marines fired rifle shots back that raked the Japanese positions and shot up some enemy soldiers. I shot three soldiers, then gunned two enemies down to the right while Joe shot a few other Japanese, then Gunny aimed and gunned a couple soldiers down as well. With enemy gunfire raining above us, I shot three enemies on the hill, then as Joe gunned a couple soldiers down, I shot two Japanese at the right, then gunned a couple other soldiers down at the left, all while the Marines kept firing immense gunfire that shot up numerous Japanese and shot up different positions on the hill.

Joe, Gunny and I moved further up the hill itself to reach the artillery guns, while the other Marines kept fighting hard against the Japanese forces on the hill. I shot up four enemies in different positions while Joe and Gunny fired cover shots that raked Japanese nests, then we trudged up further, nearing the top. Some Japanese remained to fire on us, but the Marines kept firing rifle shots that raked the Japanese positions, with Gunny firing and nailing a few soldiers, then I shot two more enemies before aiming and gunning three other soldiers down to the right. After much fierce fighting, Joe and I shot up a few remaining nests, then we reached the hill top.

"Wreck those guns, Griffin!" Gunny ordered.

Getting to the hill top, we spotted a row of four Japanese artillery guns firing on the beach, and manned or guarded by Japanese soldiers and workers who fired on us. Dodging their shots, I aimed my Garand and fired on them, shooting as many enemies as I could while Joe fired cover shots.

Joe and I kept firing shots that took out some of the enemies here, while still dodging their return fire. Eventually, as we kept on firing shots, we gunned down the last of the enemy soldiers and workers, leaving the guns open.

"Here, take these," Joe said, handing me some explosive charges, "Put one on each gun."

Doing so, I got to work on setting a charge on each of the four artillery pieces, making sure each was primed and ready before rushing to cover and watching the charges go off and blow the four guns to smithereens.

With our objective complete, and with no remaining enemies left, we found ourselves in a state of relief. We could relax for now, signaled when the other Marines were cheering their victory.

However, that's when Joe came up and threw his fist right hard into my arm, speaking rather sternly, "That's for keeping me worried, Don!" However, this was followed with Joe then hugging me, which lightened the mood... Well until Gunny came up to us.

"...Aw, I'm touched, really," Gunny spoke with some sardonic softness, but then immediately spoke in his typical grumpy tone, "Now you both get down to that beach and help the others unload their tracks! I've had just about enough of this family reunion crap!"

Without any hesitation, we got to work following Gunny's order.


	15. Griffins of Guam

**Guam**

 **July 29, 1944**

 **PFC. Don Griffin**

The invasion of Guam was in full swing, with more American troops landing ashore, and as we pushed further inland, we were clearing away Japanese defenses and resistance on the island at a rather fast rate.

Once Saipan was seized, Japan was now on the inevitable path to lose the war. And as Joe and I listened on the radio, with the Allied landings at Normandy, Germany was on the exact same path as well.

The Marines had built a series of defensive positions and trenches on the island, securing their hold, for we received news that a major Japanese assault was coming, but even more important, was that a large Japanese convoy was moving through the island, and we planned to strike at it.

Still, we waited here, for all the Marines were in there positions, aiming their guns at the fields before us. I waited in a foxhole, wielding a BAR gun while Joe had an M1 Carbine and Gunny fielded a Thompson.

"Have you heard back from this Bromley fellow?" Gunny asked.

"Not yet," Joe responded, "He's still searching for someone we found in Singapore... Someone important."

"You think he'll be fine," Gunny stated, "Out there on his own?"

"You kidding," Joe said with a chuckle, "That Tommy Atkins can take whatever's thrown at him... Honestly, it's the Japs and, whoever this guy is, that I'm worried for."

"Did Donnie ever tell you about what he's been up to when you were away?" Gunny asked, "Maybe he can give you some insight on who this guy is."

However, before I could say a thing, a Marine warned, "Japanese troops coming at the line!"

Japanese mortars started to smash the ground before us, splashing dirt and debris all over the place. Though most of the shells struck just empty ground, a few shells managed to hit a couple positions, taking out several friendlies while wounding others. Eventually, the rain of mortars ceased, and after a moment, we heard distant war cries, with Japanese troops starting to appear on the field, coming at us.

"Here they come, men," Gunny spoke, "Drive them back!"

With Japanese troops coming at our defensive positions, the Marines all fired hails of immense gunfire that shot up the incoming Japanese infantry, commencing a vicious battle. With the many positions of Marines all firing intense fiery rifle fire that shot up numerous Japanese, I fired BAR fire that nailed eight enemies, then the Marines all kept firing immense gunfire that riddled multiple Japanese soldiers. A midst the fierce fighting, Joe shot a few enemies as Gunny fired and nailed several other Japanese as well, then Joe gunned a couple more soldiers down. I fired and shot four enemies while the Marines fired hails of fiery rifle shots that nailed multiple Japanese coming at our positions, and then I shot four other enemies with BAR fire as the Marines all kept firing gunshots that furiously raked and pinned Japanese soldiers. Joe and Gunny fired cover shots at enemy positions, then I fired intense BAR fire that shot up eight Japanese coming at our positions, then Joe gunned down a couple soldiers while Gunny shot up a few other enemies. Though enemy soldiers blazed flurries of shots at us, I shot four Japanese, then the Marines all fired hails of furious gunfire that shot numerous Japanese. As I then shot four more enemies with BAR fire, the Marines then fired rifle shots that fiercely raked Japanese soldiers and positions.

The battle raged heavily as more Japanese troops came at our positions, and though we Marines kept firing intense gunshots that furiously shot up enemy soldiers, the Japanese fired gunfire back that nailed several friendlies. Still, we held our positions, fighting as hard as we could to fend off the Japanese assaults. I shot two soldiers at the right as Joe shot several enemies, then I fired and nailed four other Japanese while Gunny aimed and gunned a couple soldiers down, then I shot two Japanese soldiers to the left. As the Marines fired hails of fiery gunfire that shot up multiple Japanese, I fired BAR fire that riddled eight Japanese soldiers, then the Marines kept firing shots that furiously raked and pinned Japanese soldiers and positions. Joe shot up a few enemies as Gunny fired and gunned several soldiers down, but enemy soldiers fired shots that riddled multiple friendlies. In response, I fired and shot four enemies as the Marines fired immense gunfire that shot up numerous Japanese, then I kept firing BAR fire that nailed four more enemies as well. With Joe and Gunny firing cover shots, I shot two soldiers at the right, then gunned two other soldiers down to the left. Enemy gunshots rained over us, but the Marines fired hails of fiery gunfire that shot up numerous Japanese soldiers while I fired and nailed four more enemies.

As we Marines all kept fighting hard and fiercely, firing hails of gunfire that furiously riddled Japanese soldiers, we started fending off the Japanese assaults, but some determined infantry kept coming at us. However, we were even more furiously determined to hold them off, with Marines firing hails of gunfire that fiercely raked Japanese soldiers. With Joe and Gunny firing cover shots, I fired BAR fire that shot up eight Japanese, then the Marines all fired hails of fiery gunshots that riddled multiple Japanese in the fields before us. Even so, Japanese soldiers kept coming, with some enemies firing gunshots that nailed multiple friendlies, so in response, I shot four enemy soldiers as the Marines kept furiously firing gunshots that riddled Japanese positions, pinning soldiers. I then gunned two soldiers down to the left as Joe shot a few more enemies, then I fired and nailed four more Japanese that came at us. With Japanese soldiers blazing flurries of rounds at our positions, I gunned two soldiers down to the right, then Joe and Gunny fired shots that nailed several enemies. I shot four Japanese soldiers with BAR fire as the Marines all kept firing shots that fiercely raked and pinned Japanese soldiers, then as I fired BAR shots that nailed eight Japanese, the Marines fired hails of immense, fiery gunfire that shot up numerous Japanese soldiers.

"That's it," Joe exclaimed, "Keep it up!"

The Marines kept fighting fiercely and hard, braving the enemy fire and firing hails of gunshots that furiously raked and pinned Japanese soldiers and positions. As I fired BAR fire that shot multiple enemies, the Marines all fired immense gunfire that shot up many more Japanese troops, crippling their offensive.

Still, as Joe and Gunny fired cover and I kept firing BAR fire that shot up numerous Japanese soldiers, the enemy offensive still held on, and then made its last gasp when two enemy Chi Ha tanks rolled in to attack.

"Damn it," Joe said, "Japanese tanks!"

"There's a bazooka over by that nest," Gunny said, "Donnie, get one and blow 'em to kingdom come!"

Seeing the nest, I rushed over to it, just barely avoiding a couple shells hurled towards me by the tanks. Just dodging another shell, I jumped into the nest and grabbed a bazooka, then I aimed it and fired off a rocket that blasted one of the tanks to pieces. The other armor fired a shell at me, but I avoided the attack and loaded another rocket in before launching it and damaging the other tank. Once I loaded another rocket, I dodged another enemy shell, then aimed carefully, yet quickly and fired off a shell that blasted the tank to pieces.

And with that, the Marines all fired furious rifle shots that riddled more enemies and then driving them back into retreat. That was when we made our move forward.

"They're fallin' back," Joe said, "Let's get after them!"

Wielding my BAR again, I ran with Joe and Gunny as we and all the Marines jumped out of our positions and started rushing across the fields to make our assault on the Japanese forces in the inland areas.

As we made our way across the field, we encountered a Japanese bunker with two machine guns, spraying flurries of bullets towards us and gunning some Marines down and forcing us to cover. Braving the enemy fire raining over us, the Marines fired shots back at the bunker. Some Japanese soldiers appeared, but I fired BAR shots that nailed the several enemy soldiers.

The bunker kept raining shots over us, but we continued to hold our positions. Thankfully, some help arrived in the form of an M4 Sherman tank with a larger gun, and with the words " _Remember Bataan, to Hell with Japan_ " painted on the side of the armor. The tank rolled in and fired a shell that blasted the bunker to bits, allowing us to move up.

Leading the Marines across the terrain, we soon found ourselves coming upon several Japanese tanks that blazed shells our way, taking out several friendlies. The Sherman tank fired shots that fended off a couple tanks, but a shell fired from enemy armor struck the Sherman, causing the crew to have to evacuate with two injured men.

"That Sherman's still operable," Gunny said, "Donnie, get in the Sherman and deal some damage to those tanks!"

I fired and shot up four Japanese, then as Joe fired cover, I gunned four more enemies down with BAR fire, then I rushed over towards the Sherman and climbed in, with the remaining three crew members joining me as we commandeered the tank.

Directing the tank, I had it roll out of the way of a couple shells fired at us, then I had the tank fire and hit an enemy tank, blasting it to pieces. After dodging another shell, I directed the tank to fire again to damage another tank, then once we reloaded, my tank fired again and shot that armor to bits.

After dodging a few enemy shells, my Sherman kept firing shells back that blasted away a couple more tanks, leaving just one enemy armor left. However, once I dodged a couple shells, my tank blazed a shell that damaged the enemy tank, then we rolled in closer to fire another shell that finished it off.

The enemy tanks in the area were finished, leaving us to continue onward. I remained in the tank and directed it to roll forward, with Joe, Donnie and the other Marines followed after us. Several enemies appeared in our way, but we blazed a shell that took out a few, then I directed the tank to roll forward and run over a couple other Japanese soldiers in the way.

We kept moving across the terrain, but as we did, we eventually came across the entrance to a swamp, which proved to be impassible with a tank, forcing me to disembark from the vehicle with my BAR in hand.

Joe, Gunny and I lead the Marines into the swamps, and we all moved hurriedly through the swamps. However, as we trudged through the lush swamps, Japanese soldiers appeared as well and tried to stop us.

"Jap forces in the swamps," Joe warned, "Take 'em out!"

Enemy soldiers blazed flurries of rounds our way, but as we took positions in the swamps, the Marines fired hails of furious gunfire that fiercely raked and pinned Japanese positions. I then gunned two enemies down to the right but as Joe and Gunny fired cover shots at enemy positions, Japanese gunshots blazed and took out several friendlies. In response, I fired BAR fire that nailed four Japanese, then the Marines all fired immense rifle fire that shot up multiple Japanese in the swamps while I kept firing BAR shots that nailed four more enemies.

The Marines all kept firing rifle shots that furiously riddled Japanese positions, with me firing and shooting up a few nests as well. As Joe and Gunny fired shots that gunned several enemies down, I aimed and shot two enemies. Dodging some shots, I kept firing and shooting four more enemies while the Marines all fired hails of shots that nailed several more enemies and shot up different positions, eventually clearing resistance from the swamp.

The swamps cleared, we began making our way out of the swamps, leading the Marines with us. Eventually coming upon some terrain, we found ourselves coming upon several Japanese bunkers that blazed machine gun fire.

"Get to cover from those bunkers!" Gunny ordered.

With the bunkers raining hails of machine gun fire over us, we all got to cover behind different plants, trees and rocks, though some Marines were gunned down by the fire. Once behind cover, the Marines fired gunshots back at the Japanese bunkers, with me firing shots at Japanese soldiers by the bunkers.

"Those bunkers need to go," Gunny said, "Donnie, you and Joseph get close to 'em and take them out. Wait for cover before you move... Ready?"

Once Gunny gave the order, Joe and I moved as Gunny fired cover shots at the bunkers with his Thompson, with several other Marines firing cover shots as well. Eventually, we both got close to the first bunker and fired shots at the bunker, though some Japanese soldiers appeared to confront us. Joe shot up a few enemies, then I dodged bullets and gunned two soldiers down, then shot three other enemies to the left.

I shot two more enemies, then Joe and me jumped to another foxhole, closer to the first bunker. Once dodging a couple machine gun bursts, I fired back and shot a couple gunners. Joe then handed me a satchel charge, which I primed and threw into the bunker, blowing it up. The Marines kept firing cover shots at the bunkers, letting Joe and I move up to the second bunker. Once reaching another foxhole, and dodging some powerful rounds, I shot two soldiers as Joe fired and nailed a few enemies, then I gunned three other Japanese down. I then shot up the second bunker and shot a gunner, then we moved closer after evading some return fire. I fired and shot up a couple gunners in the bunker, then as Joe fired cover shots, I primed another charge and threw it into the second bunker, blasting it to pieces, leaving just two bunkers left.

The two fortifications kept spraying machine gun fire rather desperately now. Gunny fired cover at the bunkers, allowing Joe and I to move to another foxhole, but Japanese soldiers came at us. I fired and shot four enemies while Joe gunned a couple soldiers down, then I shot two more Japanese while the Marines kept shooting at the bunkers. However, I looked over and spotted a Marine trying to aim a bazooka at the bunkers before he was gunned down. With Joe covering me, I went over to the bazooka, grabbed it, and then aimed at one of the bunkers, firing a rocket that blew the bunker away, leaving just one left. I loaded another rocket and then fired it at the last bunker, damaging it, then after avoiding some machine gun fire, I fired a rocket that finally destroyed the bunker.

With the bunkers destroyed, we all fired shots that eliminated the last of the Japanese troops in the area, clearing away for us all to move up the terrain. Joe and I then joined Gunny and the rest of the Marines as we moved up.

"The Japanese convoy should be just up ahead." Joe stated.

"They're moving supplies from their Southern base," Gunny said, "They'll be heading to the North to supply their men in the caves."

"Not if we can get to 'em first." Joe said.

Joe, Gunny and I lead the Marines across the terrain as we came upon a pathway. The Marines took positions along the pathway, with Joe, Gunny and I joining them as we waited for the convoy to come through. Eventually, as we waited, a line of trucks and cars started making their way through the pathway.

As it rolled on below us, suddenly, the convoy stopped, with some enemy troops stepping out to search around... And that was when it struck... Not from us, but an Isuzu truck barreling towards the convoy, and I could actually see that the driver of this truck was none other than Bromley himself.

"Tallyho!" I could hear Bromley announce as he rammed his truck into the first couple of vehicles, knocking down several enemies. A Japanese soldier got up close to the truck's cabin, but Bromley swung the door open and whacked down the enemy with the door, letting Bromley step out. A Banzai charger then came at the man, but Bromley dodged his blade, then grabbed the soldier's rifle and hit him with the stock before Bromley then threw the enemy against the truck's wall, then closing the door on the man's head, knocking him out.

After that, Bromley then blazed his Sten at the enemy soldiers of the convoy, and I then lead the other Marines in making their assault as well, with all of us firing hails of gunfire on the convoy.

Wielding my BAR, I fired shots that riddled multiple enemies and shot up several vehicles, while the Marines all kept firing gunfire that shot up numerous Japanese soldiers and riddled their vehicles. The Japanese soldiers tried to defend their convoy, but it was of no use, for the Marines' immense gunfire raked them and shot up their vehicles. My BAR fire kept shooting up several vehicles, destroying their supplies, while Bromley gunned a few soldiers down as well. Joe and Gunny fired shots that raked some enemy troops, and as the Marines all kept firing hails of fiery gunfire that shot up the vehicles in the convoy, I fired BAR fire that riddled a few remaining vehicles, shooting up their supplies and spreading a fire among the damaged and battered convoy.

Eventually, as we all kept firing gunshots, the convoy was obliterated, leaving nothing left, as all the soldiers guarding it were gunned down as well... Our objective here was completed.

As a cheer resulted from the men, Bromley stood on top of his truck and waved over to us as he spoke, "Oi, down here, mates... Got something for you."


	16. Breaking the Rising Sun

**Guam**

 **August 1, 1944**

 **PFC. Don Griffin**

We continued mopping up the island of Guam, helping the Marines to eliminate Japanese positions and resistance further on the island... However, more important to me and Joe personally, was the fact that Bromley had gotten information that we would find very intriguing.

Joe and I knelt on some ground with Bromley presenting a map for us, explaining the situation. "Unfortunately, Shima' gone," Bromley said, "But one of his key players is still on the island. Sergei Borov, you remember him, aye Joe? Our efforts have managed to separate him from Shima and trap him on the island, and right now, he's holed up in a fortress right here. Even so, it's reported part of why he's still here is to personally recover information vital to Shima's interests... However, Shima is sending a sub for him that could arrive somewhere today. We've got to get to that fortress before his ride gets to him first... You boys with me on this?"

"As always, Phil," Joe responded, "You can count on us."

That's when Gunny walked over towards us, taking the cigar from his mouth as he spoke, "All right, saddle up, men. The Japanese have a camp up ahead and I want to get this done and over before lunch."

Slinging my Garand over my shoulder and sticking my Nambu into my holster, I put on my helmet, wielded the PPSH gun I captured from earlier and then Joe and I started leading the rest of the Marines through the jungle, along with Bromley and Gunny. We all moved through the area with relative calm and quiet, eventually coming upon the sight of the Japanese camp itself.

We all took positions by plants and trees outside of the camp, aiming our guns at the tents and guards. Gunny spoke quietly, "Donnie, you signal the attack. Fire when ready."

Taking out my Garand and aiming, I looked for someone significant to shoot down while we still retained the element of surprise. Eventually, I had a Japanese officer in my sights, and once the gun was concentrated, I blazed a round that struck him down, starting the assault.

I fired the remaining shots that took out a couple other officers I could see, all while the Marines in the trees all fired immense hails of fiery gunfire that shot up numerous Japanese soldiers and marines in the camp. Once the ping sounded the end of my Garand clip, I took out my PPSH and fired intense shots that raked the Japanese troops and shot up some of the enemy soldiers and marines.

The surprise ambush underway, the Marines all kept firing hails of intense rifle fire that shot multiple Japanese in the camp, shooting up their tents while still firing shots that furiously raked and pinned Japanese soldiers and positions. I fired and shot four Japanese, then as Joe gunned a few soldiers down with his M1 Carbine, I kept firing shots that nailed eight Japanese as well. The Marines all kept firing fiery rifle shots that riddled multiple Japanese and shot up enemy nests and tents, and as I fired cover shots at enemy troops, Gunny fired his Thompson and shot several enemies as Bromley gunned a couple soldiers down. I shot four enemies with PPSH fire as Joe gunned several enemies down, then the Marines all fired hails of shots that cut numerous enemies down and shot up a number of positions and tents. Gunny and Bromley fired their guns and shot several enemies, with Joe shooting a few others as well, and as I fired PPSH fire that nailed eight Japanese, the Marines all fired immense rifle fire that shot up numerous Japanese soldiers and marines, then I shot four enemies with my PPSH.

The vicious skirmish for the camp raged heavily, and while the Marines kept firing hails of rifle shots that riddled the camp, raking and pinning Japanese soldiers and marines, the enemy troops fired shots back at our positions, with a few machine guns blazing towards us. Still we all braved the enemy rifle and machine gun fire and fired shots back that riddled Japanese positions to shreds. With Joe shooting a couple soldiers, I gunned two enemies down to the left, then fired and nailed four more Japanese, then Joe shot a few other enemies while I shot two more enemies to the right. A machine gun blazed towards me, but I fired shots that gunned the enemy down, then I fired and shot four more enemies. As Gunny and Bromley fired cover shots, the Marines all fired immense gunfire that shot up multiple Japanese, then I shot four enemies while Joe gunned a couple soldiers down, then I shot two more Japanese soldiers as the Marines all fired hails of rifle shots that riddled numerous enemies.

We all kept fighting fiercely and hard, firing shots that furiously riddled the camp. Gunny and Bromley fired their guns and shot up several Japanese while I fired and shot four more enemies. A Japanese machine gun blazed rounds towards us, but once I dodged the bullets, I aimed and fired to shoot the gunner. With enemy gunfire raining over us from the camp, the Marines fired shots that raked the tents, diminishing the enemy defenses. I fired PPSH fire that nailed eight Japanese, then as Joe shot a few soldiers, I fired and gunned four enemies down. With just a handful of resisters left, the Marines all fired shots that cut numerous Japanese soldiers down, and though a Japanese machine gunner blazed rounds our way, I aimed and shot the gunner in return.

I kept firing immense PPSH fire that shot up a number of Japanese positions and tents, and as Gunny and Bromley shot up a few enemies and Joe gunned a couple soldiers down, the Marines fired shots that riddled many remaining Japanese defenders. Soon enough, as we kept firing shots at the camp, with me shooting up some positions and tents, we eliminated the last of the camp defenses.

"That's enough," Gunny said, "Move in and clear it out!"

"All right, chaps," Bromley spoke, "Let's teach these blokes a lesson!"

Joe and I rushed from the trees into the camp itself, and while some Marines remained and fired cover fire for us, several Marines, along with Gunny and Bromley, followed us into the encampment, determined to finish the job.

Entering the camp, some Japanese appeared and fired their guns at us, but dodging the bullets and taking cover, Joe and I fired gunshots back that raked the enemy soldiers. I shot a few enemies by a couple tents, then as Joe fired cover, I fired shots that nailed several Japanese in the camp. As the Marines fired shots that raked and pinned Japanese soldiers, enemy soldiers fired and shot a few Marines back. In response, Joe and I shot up a couple positions, and while the Marines fired immense gunfire that riddled multiple Japanese, I shot a few more enemies with PPSH fire, then the Marines all fired gunshots that nailed several enemies.

Gunny and Bromley blazed rounds that struck a few Japanese soldiers, though enemy gunshots flew in and took out a couple friendlies. We moved through the camp and shot up a number of resisters, and through our efforts, we had just nearly cleared most of the camp. I fired PPSH fire that nailed several Japanese while Joe gunned a couple soldiers down, and as the Marines all fired gunshots that gunned several enemies down, I fired and shot a few more Japanese soldiers as well. We all kept fighting very hard through the camp, shooting up different positions and tents, and though a machine gun blazed at us from a tent, I dodged the bullets and got to cover. With Joe firing support at the tent housing the machine gun, I aimed and shot the gunner in return.

It was a tough skirmish, but a one sided one in our favor as well, and we eventually came upon the end of the camp, guarded by another machine gun that fired on us, but with Joe firing cover back, I shot the gunner in return.

Coming to the other end of the camp, we found ourselves staring at material of great importance, a supply and ammunition hold to the right and a couple of Chi Ha tanks sitting next to each other at the left... Joe handed me a couple of explosive charges to deal with both of these.

Going over to the supply and ammunition store first, I placed a charge on one of the crates and then got to cover as the charge went off and blew the store to pieces. That was when a few Banzai chargers suddenly came at us, but Joe and I quickly gunned them down. One managed to reach me, but I dodged his bayonet, then knocked him down with the stock of my gun. After that I went over to the tanks and placed a charge on one of them, then hid behind something as it blasted both tanks away... Finishing up our work here.

"Men, secure the camp and hold here," Gunny spoke to the Marines, then turned to Bromley, "What's next, Major?"

"The map points us along this direction, Sergeant," Bromley answered, pointing the way, "If we hurry, we can catch Borov before that sub arrives for him."

"Then what are we waiting for," Gunny spoke, "Let's head over there."

With that, Joe and I followed Gunny and Bromley along with several other Marines as we made our up the pathway Bromley pointed to. Rushing through the jungle, I took out my Garand as we encountered some Japanese who fired their guns at us. Taking cover by a tree, I shot an enemy, to the left, then aimed and shot two more by a tree, while Joe gunned a couple soldiers down. With Gunny shooting several Japanese as Bromley gunned a few soldiers down, I shot another soldier to the right, then fired and shot two more Japanese by a tree. With enemy fire raining over us, the Marines fired shots that raked several enemies as Joe gunned a few soldiers down with his Carbine, then I fired and shot two enemies to the right before aiming and shooting three soldiers by a couple trees.

Moving up the pathway, we encountered some more Japanese soldiers, so I shot one soldier to the left, then gunned another enemy down to the right before I dodged bullets and took cover by a tree. The Marines fired immense gunshots that riddled multiple enemies as Gunny and Joe fired shots that nailed several Japanese, then Bromley gunned a couple soldiers down as I shot two enemies at the right. With Joe shooting a couple soldiers, I fired and nailed three more enemies in the trees, then shot a soldier to the left before aiming and shooting two other Japanese at the right. Gunny shot a few enemies as Bromley gunned a couple soldiers down, then I shot a soldier to the left before aiming and shooting another enemy at the right.

Joe and I fired and shot several Japanese in the trees, while the Marines fired shots that raked the enemy positions, then we moved further up the pathway. I shot two Japanese by a couple trees, then fired and nailed three enemies to the right, and as Joe shot a few Japanese with his Carbine, Gunny shot up a few soldiers as Bromley gunned a couple enemies down. After dodging some bullets, the Marines all fired shots that raked and pinned enemies in the trees, then I shot another soldier before aiming and shooting two Japanese by some trees. As Joe gunned a couple enemies down, I shot another enemy to the right.

With the Marines firing cover shots, Joe and I fired and shot up several enemies in the trees, allowing us to move further up the pathway. Some enemy resisters remained, but we confronted them as well, with me shooting two of them as Gunny and Bromley shot a few others, then I blazed rounds that struck three other soldiers. With Joe shooting a couple enemies, the Marines fired and shot up several enemy positions, then once I dodged some bullets and got to cover by a tree, I aimed and gunned two soldiers down. With Gunny and Bromley firing cover, Joe and I fired our guns and shot up a few Japanese, allowing us to move forward through the jungle.

I lead the others up some higher ground, and as we moved up, we found some AA fire erupting nearby like a volcano, spewing rounds in the air at Allied planes in the skies, leaving us to go and deal with the problem.

"There's AA guns up ahead," Gunny spoke, "We need to take them out. Pick up the pace, people!"

We rushed through the jungle towards the enemy AA fire, and soon enough we found ourselves near a cliff, staring down a couple Japanese Triple 25 AA guns blazing rounds into the skies above.

Taking out my Nambu, I shot the Japanese workers manning the AA guns, alerting other soldiers. Dodging return fire as Joe blazed cover rounds, I shot up the enemy soldiers and workers with my Nambu. With the AA guns dispatched, I looked over and saw another sight, a line of three Japanese artillery guns overlooking the cliff.

Some Japanese soldiers and workers blazed Arisaka and Nambu rounds my way, but I fired the Nambu back and shot them up. With Joe firing cover, I shot and finished the last of the enemies here.

Bromley then rushed over to the edge of the cliff and looked over the side, watching the oceans below... But he sightseeing managed to spot something far more important, as Bromley called us over, "Oi, over here, quick!"

Going over to Bromley, he pointed to us and showed that the waters below were revealing two Japanese submarines, coming right towards the island.

"They must be here for Borov," Bromley said, but then looked at the artillery with a rather devious look, "...What do you boys say we give them a welcome party."

Knowing just what he meant, we manned one of the artillery guns, loaded a shell into the breech, aimed the barrel, and fired, striking one of the submarines. Acting quickly, we loaded another shell and sent it off to strike the hull of the submarine, managing to sink it. Moving on the other sub, we loaded a shell and blazed it, hitting the waters just near the sub, but the enemy submarine started to make its turn to escape and possibly submerge.

Acting quickly, we fired the shell and managed to hit the back of the sub. Another shell we blazed struck the waters, but once we loaded one more shell into the breech, we concentrated and fired off the shell, striking it in the hull and blasting the sub to fire, causing it to sink to the depth as well.

"Hah, that showed 'em!" Joe said.

"Let's hurry," Bromley said, "If Borov didn't know we were coming, he does now."

We all started making our way down the pathway, heading towards the area that the sub was heading. Rushing through the jungles towards the area, we encountered some Japanese soldiers in the way.

I shot two enemies, then dodged return fire to take cover behind a tree as my comrades fired cover shots. Once behind cover, I gunned an enemy down to the left, then aimed to shoot another soldier at the right, then Joe shot a few more enemies with his Carbine. Gunny fired and nailed a few Japanese as Bromley gunned a couple soldiers down, and while the Marines fired shots that raked enemy positions, I fired and nailed two more enemies, then shot an enemy to the right. Joe shot up a couple Japanese as I blazed rounds that struck three other soldiers as well. With Joe firing cover, I shot a soldier to the left, then fired shots that nailed two more enemies by a couple of trees, then I gunned down another enemy at the right as well, letting us move up the path.

Still in the dense jungle, other Japanese soldiers appeared to try and stop us, but I shot two enemies at the right, then gunned two more down to the left. I dodged some enemy bullets and, while the Marines fired shots that raked and pinned Japanese soldiers, I shot a soldier to the left, then gunned three more enemies down straight ahead. Gunny fired his Thompson and shot several enemies as Bromley gunned a few others down with his Sten, then Joe fired and nailed a couple soldiers. I shot two Japanese by a couple of trees, and as Joe fire cover, I gunned a soldier down to the left, then shot two more enemies by a tree as well, clearing the pathway.

We moved further through the path until we came near the shore where the Japanese submarines were supposed to meet, but Bromley then pointed to another path, leading right to a cave.

"According to the map, he should be in there." Bromley said.

"Okay," Joe stated, "Bromley, you and the men hold out here. Donnie and I can handle this."

"I'm going with you." Gunny spoke.

Bromley held outside with the others as Joe, Gunny and I entered the caves, with me taking out my Nambu pistol as we entered the caves, somewhat dark with only dim lighting to show us the way through.

However, as we made our way through the cave system, we encountered incredibly tough Kempeitai guards, ruthless policemen in their brown uniforms and service caps and wielding Type 100 guns, who fired on us.

Taking cover, I shot a couple enemies, then gunned a few soldiers down to the left, while Joe and Gunny shot up a few more Japanese in the caves. We moved further up, encountering some enemies who fired on us, but I shot a couple enemies to the left, then gunned a couple more soldiers down to the right, and while Gunny and Joe shot up several enemies as well, then I fired and gunned down a few Japanese straight ahead.

These Kempeitai were very difficult, being durable and ruthless, but even so, we could still handle them. We all moved further up the cave system, entering a room where we encountered a number of enemies who fired on us, but as Gunny and Joe fired cover shots, I fired and shot several enemies, then we came to a hallway, where we found a room that looked to be empty.

Joe and I entered the room... But that's where we found the auburn haired Russian general, Borov himself, armed with his own PPSH, who fired on us. I managed to grab Joe from behind and bring him to cover, saving him, but we remained in cover as Borov continued to fire his PPSH at us.

But that's when Gunny came and fired at Borov, distracting him long enough for me to brandish my own PPSH and get to some better cover... But Borov then took his turn to aim and fire off shots that hit Gunny, bringing him down.

Seeing Gunny seriously wounded, I fired my PPSH at Borov as he fired back, leading to us exchanging gunfire in a tense firefight. However, as Joe fired cover shots, I kept firing my PPSH and shooting up Borov's cover. The Russian officer fired at me one last time... Until I fired a hail of shots that finally gunned the man down.

Looking over the now dead Borov, I found an interesting book off Borov and took it with me... However, I looked over to Joe, who was checking on Gunny, ultimately confirming what we were dreading.

"...He's gone, Donnie." Joe spoke, then stood back up.

However, when we looked over to a couple of fuel barrels, we noticed something peculiar... And found it to actually be an explosive charge, set to go off any moment.

"Damn it," Joe vented, "Donnie, get out of here!"

Taking the book with us, Joe and I rushed back through the cave passages. There were actually some Japanese soldiers who remained, but we were too busy trying to escape. A Japanese soldier appeared before us, but Joe rushed him and knocked him out with a firm punch.

Several Japanese soldiers tried to chase after us, but we were nearing the exit... Just when the explosives went off, spreading flames through the caves like wild fire and engulfing the Japanese soldiers in the caves behind us, burning them to a crisp.

Lucky for us, we managed to escape that fate as we made our way out of the caves just as the fire blazed through all of it... And we were helped up by a nearby Bromley.

"...Where's Gunny?" Bromley asked. However, this was answered when Joe shook his head, leaving the now solemn looking Bromley to say, "...I'm so sorry."

However, before he then turned away, I placed a hand on Bromley and handed the journal to him, which he took with interested gratitude. As Bromley walked off, I looked at the burning cave, still remembering Gunny, while Joe placed a hand on my shoulder from behind.

"...He was a good Marine," Joe spoke, "...You can't ask for more than that."


	17. I shall Return

Some time later, with Guam taken, the rest of the Mariana islands were ours... Now we could move on towards Japan itself, as well as reclaim one of Japan's greatest war trophies, the Philippines.

General MacArthur has wanted this ever since his retreat, but Nimitz wouldn't allow him to begin the liberation until victory was assured, finally granting his wish in late 1944... My brother and I would take part in the operation to liberate the Philippines from Japanese oppression.

Once Guam was taken, Joe, Bromley and I were sent to a ship to meet with Colonel Floyd. Once the three of us boarded the ship, we were directed to the bridge itself... There, we found a familiar sight, in the form of Edmund Harrison himself, whom I haven't seen since the Philippines.

"Ah, Donnie, and Joe," Harrison greeted, "Back together again, I see."

"...Sergeant Harrison," I spoke, "It's good to see ya'."

"It's Lieutenant now, actually," Harrison stated, "Business back in the Philippines got me a promotion... You know, your brother saved me back on Guadalcanal, and rumor has it, you both have been pretty busy."

"Thought you'd be out of action from that." Joe said.

"Hey, ya' can't count this one out yet," Harrison stated, "Still got some fight in me."

"...You know where Tanaka is?" I asked Harrison.

"...Haven't heard from him since he went to Singapore." Harrison spoke.

However, that's when Joe became intrigued, as he placed a hand on my shoulder and asked, "Are you talking about Harry Tanaka?"

"Yeah, he helped us rescue Donnie in Calumpit." Harrison spoke.

Joe only had a glum look when he stated, "...Tanaka's dead... Shima killed him on board that carrier."

Hearing this, I felt a good deal of sorrow, but after a moment, Harrison then said, "...Come on... Floyd wants us on the bridge."

Joe and I followed Harrison up to the bridge, along with Bromley as well, and once we were there, we found Floyd speaking with a rather indignant navy commander.

"What you're asking, is to fund a wild goose chase." the commander spoke to Floyd.

"Shima is still a critical threat." Floyd said.

"Is that your strategical opinion," the commander asked rather sarcastically, "General Borov is dead, so Shima's plans have fallen apart... So I fail to see how that plan can recover without him, especially at the stage of the war they're in."

"It's likely that Shima is building up a major defense in the Philippines," Floyd stated, "He may be trying to cause as much damage as possible now."

"Oh, it's likely?" the commander said, "The entirety of Japan is trying to cause as much damage as possible... And they'll fail just the same."

"Look, I'm trying to minimize casualties for our forces." Floyd reasoned.

"And I'm not about to waste vital resources to embark on some treasure hunt!" the commander responded.

"My reports have lead me to believe Shima is using his remaining funds to bring in newer and more advanced equipment from Japan to defend the Philippines." Floyd said.

"Oh, Yamashita's gold," the commander spoke, then looked over towards me and Joe, "And where are these reports, with these two here? What was the last information they got their hands on."

"...This was all we could acquire." Joe stated, holding up the book we took off of Borov. Joe then set the book down on the table in the bridge.

"So... What's in it." the commander asked.

"Well, my good sir," Bromley interjected, "...It appears to be a a record of his gold holdings in the Philippines."

"That's it?!" the commander stated, almost aggravated.

"We've intercepted codes that show Shima is to remain in the Philippines," Floyd spoke, "As per order of the Japanese high command."

"Well, that's not enough for you to have my support." the commander said.

"Sir, we have Shima trapped. He's vulnerable," Joe spoke, "We can finally get him."

"...Look, Sergeant Griffin, "the commander started speaking, "...I understand you and your brother's desire for revenge on this man... But there are bigger things at stake, and the admiral and I will not lend our support."

"Then we can go after him ourselves." Joe spoke.

"Your request is denied," the commander stated, "That's an order."

"With all due respect, commander, I am their officer," Floyd spoke, "So I'll be the one to give them their orders."

While looking at Floyd with a glare, the commander spoke to a nearby ensign, "Ensign, remove the book from the bridge and keep it locked away tight. I don't want these men anywhere near it."

Bromley tried to speak, "But, Commander-"

"Remove the book now, ensign!" the commander said, interrupting Bromley.

I watched the ensign walk over towards the table to reach for the book... But before he could get his hand on it, I reached out and grabbed the book first, holding onto it in a protective nature... And leading the commander to step toward me with an angry glare, extending his hand.

" _Give_ me that book." the commander said to me, angrily through his teeth.

However, Joe then stepped in between me and the commander, glaring at the commander while extending his arm out between me and him as a way of protecting me.

"Shima needs to be stopped, and he needs to pay for what he's done," Joe told the commander, "If you and your admiral won't do that, then we will."

"I... Am ordering you," the commander spoke tensely, then shouted, "Hand over that book!"

"No, sir." Joe answered.

Furious, the commander turned to the ensign and angrily ordered, "Ensign, arrest these men!"

"Commander." Floyd tried to speak.

"Arrest them!" the commander shouted to the ensign.

However, Joe then turned to me and said, "Wait outside, Donnie... I'll be with you in a minute."

Following Joe's words, I walked outside of the bridge, heading for the deck while Joe continued to confront the furious commander so he wouldn't follow me.

"Commander, that's enough." Floyd spoke to the man.

* * *

I waited on the ship's deck, holding onto Borov's book. Eventually Joe came up and leaned against the ship's railing next to me.

"...Are we in trouble, Joey?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it," Joe said, "Floyd's got it handled.

As we stood near the ship's railing, we were soon joined by another presence, that of Colonel Floyd. Once seeing the Colonel, Joe asked, "So, what's going on?"

"He's still mad about the whole thing," Floyd answered, "But don't worry. You've been placed under my command, so what happens to you is ultimately up to me and the office."

"So what do you want for us?" Joe asked.

"Well... I'm not one to adhere to nepotism, Sergeant Griffin," Floyd said, "But seeing how well the both of you work together, and the extraordinary efforts you both made together on Guam, I think it'd be a good choice to see you two work together on this next assignment."

"Next assignment?" Joe asked.

"Whether his admiral helps us or not, we're going after Shima," Floyd said, "He'll remain in the Philippines until our liberation campaign, so once we get in there, we gotta move fast to catch him."

"You can count on us, Colonel." Joe said.

"Oh, and Private Griffin," Floyd said to me, "I'm thinking a promotion is in order for your hard work... Sound good, Corporal?" Floyd then turned back to Joe and teased, "Now don't get jealous of your little brother, Sergeant... You're still in charge of him."

"That's good to know." Joe said with some smug tease directed towards me.

"Good," Floyd said, "Now... Let's see what's in that book?"


	18. Return to the Philippines

The liberation of the Philippines was in full swing now. Even better, the Navy had pretty much broken the backbone of the Japanese military by devastating its naval forces at Leyte Gulf. Joe and I then helped US forces in assaulting the island of Leyte itself, ultimately seizing the island after bitter fighting where we inflicted very heavy losses on the Japanese... They were going to lose the war for sure. If there was even any shred of evidence left that would state they still had a chance, it was gone now.

Soon after taking Leyte island, I was back in the office of Colonel Floyd, listening to one last briefing that he made, shortly before I would embark on my final set of missions in the war against Japan.

"Well, Griffin, this is it," Floyd spoke to me, "We're finally pushing the Japs out of the Philippines. You've done especially well in your seizure of Leyte, and now, we can move on to the main island of Luzon. You'll be helping our forces in breaking the Japanese defenses, as well as assisting in other tasks, such as rescuing prisoners. Once we clear away resistance on Luzon, we can finally move on to take the capital of Manila... But for you personally, you'll be looking out for Shima, and whatever reserves he has left... Your efforts on Guam have effectively silenced what he proposed in Singapore, but as I mentioned before, reports have hinted that he's using his resources to strengthen his forces on Luzon, even bringing in newer equipment that was originally supposed to be retained only for the defense of the Japanese home islands... But even so, I'm sure it will all be no match for you. If you can eliminate Shima and recover his hidden gold reserves before he bolsters his forces to his intended extent, it can ease our men in taking the island. I'm still expecting tough resistance regardless, but if I know anyone who can get through it, it's you and your brother... I can not stress enough how proud I am. Your skilled work, your heroic efforts, your immense bravery, have been instrumental for us, and not only have they caused severe harm to the enemy and greatly assisted our allies and brothers in arms, but they may have even saved our alliance from crumbling... Your work in our valiant fight against Japanese tyranny and oppression is most commendable, and has lead to us saving many more lives... Now that it is coming to an end, I expect you to bring one final push to end Shima and the Golden Lily operation once and for all... I only hope to see you emerge alive and victorious... So best of luck, Griffin."

* * *

 **Luzon, Philippines**

 **January 9, 1945**

 **CPL. Don Griffin**

This time, I wasn't going to be inserted by boat. No, Joe and I were going to go into the Philippines through another method, that I had been trained for just recently... Parachuting.

Though I'm not one for heights, I just went with it. I rode in the plane along with Joe and Bromley, and we just neared our drop zone. Once we landed, we would look for Lieutenant Harrison and his men who would supposedly be nearby our landing point.

Once we were over the drop zone, Bromley, who was in front, turned to me and spoke, "Don't worry. You'll be back on the ground very soon, mate... And look on the bright sight, you'll have a nice view of the whole country."

Joe was behind me, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder to calm me. My nerves of being so high up only worsened when enemy anti aircraft fire blazed and struck at our plane... But we made it to the jump point nonetheless.

"Let's go, chaps," Bromley said, "Race you to the ground!"

With sheer excitement and joy, Bromley rushed to the opening and enthusiastically jumped out of the plane, while I immediately followed to the opening. It was nerve racking, of course, but I just held it together, quickly breathed and jumped out, and was immediately followed by Joe jumping as well, with him doing it as if he had experience with such a thing before... I then saw our damaged plan fly away, almost like it was about to crash, though several other airborne troops were able to jump out with us.

I watched Joe and Bromley deploy their parachutes and float to the ground, then I deployed my own chute and sailed towards the ground as well. As I glided to the ground, I spotted a Japanese soldier below me, so I directed my chute and towards and intended position... The once I was close enough to the ground, as well as the enemy soldier, I kicked the Japanese soldier hard in the face, knocking him out cold, allowing me to land while the several other airborne troops also landed near me.

Once on the ground, I took off my chute, then I brandished my Thompson gun. I went over to Joe, who wielded an M1 Carbine, and Bromley, who held an M50 Reising, then the three of us began moving out to our objectives.

The other US soldiers who parachuted alongside us gathered their weapons and followed the three of us as we made our way over near a hill. There we found a squadron of American soldiers, and we even found the familiar face of Lieutenant Harrison there, armed with a BAR rifle as he lead these US soldiers.

"Well, glad you boys made it," Harrison said, "There's a Japanese radio bunker on this hill that we need to take out first... Let's get to it, men."

Joe, Harrison, Bromley and I lead the rest of the paratroopers and soldiers up the hill, taking position by rocks and tall grass on the hill was we spotted the Japanese radio bunker at the top.

Beginning the attack, we fired on the bunker, and the bunker's two machine guns blazed back, raining flurries of shots over us. Still, we moved up the hill, braving the enemy gunfire and firing rifle shots back at the Japanese defenses near the bunker, beginning a very fierce skirmish on the hill.

Moving up so some positions within close firing range of the bunker, some Japanese soldiers came out to confront us. However, the US soldiers fired tense rifle shots that nailed several enemies, then as I gunned two soldiers down, Harrison shot up a few other Japanese while I fired and gunned down three more enemies. With the US soldiers and paratroopers firing cover shots that raked the enemy bunker, Joe shot a couple soldiers while Bromley gunned a few enemies down, then I shot three more Japanese. Enemy soldiers fired rifle shots, with the two Japanese machine guns blazing furious rounds, but the American soldiers all kept firing hails of gunfire that shot up multiple Japanese, then I gunned two more soldiers down to the left as Joe shot a few others, then I shot two more enemies to the right. As Japanese soldiers fired gunshots that rained over us, the American soldiers all fired shots that riddled several Japanese, and while Harrison shot up a few Japanese, I fired and nailed four other soldiers.

The Japanese machine guns kept firing hails of shots that rained over us, but we all kept fighting hard, with US soldiers and paratroopers all firing furious rifle shots that fiercely raked the bunker and riddled Japanese defenses on the hill. I shot two more soldiers, then as Harrison fired and nailed several enemies, I fired and shot four other Japanese. With enemy machine gun fire raining over us, the Americans all fired immense rifle fire that shot several enemies in return, then as Joe shot a few enemies, Bromley fired and nailed several Japanese as well. I gunned two soldiers down, then as Harrison shot a few soldiers, I fired and nailed three other enemies. With that, the US paratroopers all fired shots that raked the bunker's machine guns. I then gunned two soldiers down as the American soldiers all fired hails of intense gunfire that riddled multiple Japanese, then I shot up a few positions.

With my comrades all firing cover shots at the bunker, I rushed towards the bunker itself, getting up close as I dodged machine gun rounds. Harrison fired cover shots at the bunker windows, then I fired Thompson shots that nailed several enemies and raked the bunker.

Joe then fired on the bunker windows, and with this cover, I went up to the windows themselves and fired shots that nailed the two enemy machine gunners, then I threw a grenade into the window, finishing them off.

Several Japanese soldiers came out and tried to perform a Banzai charge on us, but the other American soldiers fired shots that nailed a few of them down. I struck one enemy hard with my gun stock, knocking him down, then a couple Americans charged, with one US soldier rushing and wildly swinging his rifle to smack down a couple Japanese, while another American tackled and started furiously beating a Japanese soldier.

I then entered the bunker itself, coming to one room where I found a few soldiers with Arisaka rifles and an officer with a Nambu who all fired on me, but I fired furious wild Thompson fire that shot them all down. With that, I moved onto the second room, right where I found the radio.

However, the room was guarded by a Japanese superior sergeant with a field cap and mustache, who came at me with a Katana. Luckily, I blocked the sword with my Thompson, and after some tense wrestling of pushing the Katana with my gun, I managed to push the blade away and then kick down my enemy, then as he got back up, I aimed and gunned him down with my Thompson.

Turning to the radio, I aimed and blazed a few good rounds into the radio, piercing and destroying the radio into a sparking hole filled mess. This objective taken care of, I made my way out of the bunker, rejoining my comrades.

"The Japs have a supply camp over that field," Harrison spoke, pointing in the direction, "We got men over there about to make a full assault. After that, there'll be a series of bunkers to take care of."

"Well, what are we waiting for," Bromely questioned, "Let's get a move on."

I followed Joe, Harrison and Bromely as we lead the American soldiers and paratroopers down off the hill, making our way down the pathway through the jungle, and eventually, we found the field leading to the camp and bunkers.

Once getting there, we found a great many of American soldiers positioned at one end of a large field, and these Americans were firing rifle shots at distant Japanese positions on the field. We all rushed over to join these troops and help them in their upcoming assault.

"These mates seem to be itching for a fight." Bromley spoke.

"Then let's give 'em one," Harrison spoke, then called out, "Everybody ready?"

The US soldiers kept firing rifle shots at distant Japanese field positions, but as friendly machine guns started blazing flurries of rounds that rained at the Japanese forces, Harrison gave the order for us to move out.

With that, the American troops all emerged from their positions and started charging the fields, and though enemy machine gun fire rained over us, the US soldiers fired rifle shots back at the Japanese positions before us.

As we all rushed the field, charging and firing shots at enemy positions, the Japanese fired heavy gunfire that rained over us and shot numerous friendlies, and thus, most remaining US soldiers took cover behind plants and rocks. From there, as the Japanese kept blazing gunshots, the US soldiers fired rifle fire back that furiously raked and pinned the Japanese positions on the field.

From our positions on the field, we got within firing range of the Japanese positions with small arms. As we were in range, the American soldiers fired hails of intense rifle fire and shot up the many different Japanese positions, raking them with furious gunshots. I fired Thompson fire and shot up four Japanese, then as Harrison shot several enemies with BAR fire, I fired and nailed eight more enemies with Thompson fire. The American soldiers all fired intense gunfire that riddled multiple enemies and furiously shot up their field positions. I fired and shot up several positions, then I gunned two soldiers down as Joe shot a few soldiers, then Bromley gunned a couple enemies down. While the Americans all fired intense fiery gunfire that furiously raked and pinned Japanese soldiers and positions, the enemy forces fired immense gunfire that shot multiple friendlies in return. Harrison fired and shot a few enemies as I shot four more Japanese, then as Joe gunned a couple soldiers down, I shot two other soldiers, then the American soldiers fired hails of intense gunfire that shot up numerous Japanese soldiers.

As we kept charging across the field and taking positions, the Americans all kept firing intense gunshots that riddled Japanese positions and furiously raked and pinned Japanese soldiers. Though enemy machine gun fire rained all over, I fired Thompson fire and shot eight more Japanese, then the American soldiers all fired hails of fiery rifle fire that shot up multiple enemies, but the Japanese fired flurries of gunshots that nailed numerous friendlies as well. However, as enemy gunshots kept blazing towards us, the Americans furiously fired immense hails of fiery gunfire back at the Japanese positions, shooting numerous Japanese soldiers in return. I fired and shot four enemies as Harrison fired BAR fire that nailed several enemies, then I shot four more Japanese with Thompson fire. Joe then shot a few enemies as Harrison fired BAR fire and nailed several more Japanese, then Bromley gunned a few other soldiers down. I then shot two soldiers, then Harrison fired and nailed a few enemies as I shot two more soldiers.

With much more furious fighting raging, the American all fired immense gunfire that shot up multiple Japanese, then they kept firing rifle shots that furiously raked and pinned Japanese soldiers and positions. I shot up several positions to pieces, then I fired and nailed four enemies as Harrison shot several Japanese with BAR shots, then I fired and shot up a few more nests. Joe fired and nailed a few enemies as Bromley gunned a couple soldiers down, then as I gunned two soldiers down, Harrison shot up a few more Japanese with BAR fire as I kept firing and shooting four other enemies. The Japanese kept firing shots that rained over our positions, but in response, while Joe and I fired cover shots, the Americans all fired intense fiery rifle fire that shot up multiple Japanese soldiers and raked their positions. Joe shot a few other soldiers as Harrison gunned a few more enemies down with BAR fire, then I dodged some shots and shot two soldiers before shooting up a few nests as well.

The vicious fighting raged heavily, with American soldiers fighting fiercely and hard by firing intense hails of gunfire that shot up the different Japanese soldiers and positions. Multiple friendlies were gunned down by enemy machine gun fire, but as I fired intense Thompson shots that nailed eight Japanese, the Americans all fired fiery rifle fire that riddled numerous Japanese soldiers in return. As I gunned two soldiers down, Harrison shot several Japanese, then I fired and nailed four other enemies. The Americans all fired immense gunfire that riddled multiple Japanese soldiers as I kept firing Thompson fire that shot eight more enemies. However, as Joe shot a couple soldiers and Bromley gunned a few enemies down, the Japanese fired gunfire that nailed multiple friendlies. In response, I shot four enemies in return, and while Harrison fired BAR fire and nailed several enemies, the Marines all fired intense hails of fiery gunfire that shot numerous Japanese and furiously riddled their positions to shreds. I then shot four enemies, and while Joe gunned a few soldiers down, I shot two more soldiers then fired and shot up several positions.

While the fierce battle raged in this field, as we Americans kept fighting very hard, we started breaking past the Japanese defenses in this field, with many friendlies charging and firing rifle shots at enemy positions. I gunned two soldiers down, then as Harrison shot a few enemies, I fired and nailed four more soldiers, then the American soldiers all fired immense gunfire that shot up multiple Japanese as I fired shots that riddled several positions and nests. Joe shot a few more soldiers as Bromley gunned a couple enemies down, then I shot up four more enemies before aiming and shooting up a few positions. Harrison fired BAR fire and shot several enemies as I gunned two soldiers down to the left, then shot two more enemies at the right, and while Joe shot a few soldiers, I fired shots that riddled a few positions. With Harrison, Joe and Bromley all firing cover shots, I fired and shot four more enemies as the Americans all fired hails of fiery gunfire that shot numerous Japanese soldiers and riddled their positions.

After much fierce, intense fighting, we finally broke through the Japanese defenses in the fields here. After this, with some American soldiers firing cover shots, most other friendlies charged, firing rifle fire that shot up most remaining Japanese soldiers in the field and eliminated their remaining positions.

Several US soldiers charged and stabbed Japanese soldiers with bayonets, while a few other American soldiers rushed and tackled Japanese soldiers, then the Americans were furiously beating the few pinned Japanese with their fists as a couple friendlies stabbed a couple other enemies to death with their knives.

"Move onto that camp, boys," Harrison ordered, "Get to it and clear it out!"

With the Japanese defenses on the field cleared away, we all lead the US forces across the field, eventually coming across some trees where there were some Japanese troops. Moving in, the American soldiers all fired immense rifle shots that riddled numerous Japanese soldiers in the trees, then I fired shots that nailed several enemies.

Moving further into the trees, my comrades fired shots that raked enemy troops as I fired and shot several others, then as the Americans all fired hails of gunfire that shot up multiple Japanese in the trees, we all charged at the remaining Japanese soldiers. American soldiers charged and bashed Japanese soldier with their rifle stocks or stabbed and sliced enemies with their bayonets, while a couple Americans even tackled Japanese soldiers and stabbed them to death with their knives.

Getting past the trees, we all eventually found the Japanese camp itself... And we all began converging on the camp, rushing in and firing wildly and furiously at Japanese troops in the camp, fiercely overwhelming the enemy.

Rushing into the camp filled with different huts and lined with palm trees and lush plants, the Americans all fired immense rifle fire that shot up numerous Japanese in the camp, then we kept moving while Harrison fired cover shots with his BAR, with me firing and shooting two soldiers by a hut as Joe shot a couple other enemies, then I kept firing Thompson fire that nailed four more Japanese as Bromley gunned a few other soldiers down, then I shot two other enemies by a hut as well. With the Americans firing intense rifle fire that fiercely raked and pinned Japanese soldiers in the camp, Harrison fired intense BAR fire that riddled multiple Japanese soldiers, then I shot four more enemies with Thompson fire before aiming and gunning two other soldiers down by a hut. The Japanese fired gunshots back that took out several friendlies, but as I fired and shot up a few positions, Joe shot a couple soldiers, then the Americans all fired intense gunfire that shot up numerous Japanese in the camp.

We all continued to rush through the camp, shooting whatever enemies we could find, with me firing and shooting four Japanese. As Harrison fired cover fire, I shot two soldiers by a hut to the right, then aimed and gunned two others down by a hut at the left. Though the US soldiers fired hails of gunshots that furiously riddled the Japanese positions, enemy soldiers fired gunshots that nailed several friendlies. In response, I fired shots that nailed four Japanese, then the Americans all fired intense gunfire that shot up numerous Japanese soldiers in the camp. Joe shot a few enemies while Bromley gunned a couple soldiers down. Harrison fired BAR fire that shot several Japanese by some trees and huts, then as I fired and shot four other enemies, Harrison kept firing BAR shots that nailed several more enemies, then the American soldiers fired intense rifle fire that nailed multiple Japanese.

Soon enough, while we all kept fighting hard, we had cleared away the defenses in the enemy camp. US soldiers fired immense gunfire that riddled the different huts and shot them to pieces. Whatever remaining Japanese there were who still tried to resist, the US soldiers rushed them and stabbed them with their bayonets.

"Camp's finished," Harrison stated, "Let's move up and take the bunkers up ahead!"

I rushed and swung my gun stock to knock out a couple Japanese, and though a Banzai charger came at me, I quickly gunned him down while Joe and Bromley shot several enemies and Harrison fired his BAR and shot up some enemy huts and nests, finishing off the enemy presence here.

Harrison, Joe, Bromley and I all lead the US soldiers past the camp, making our way to some grasslands filled with long grass and palm trees scattered around. Here, we spotted some Japanese bunkers, four of them, along with a couple of Chi Ha tanks, while also defended by a great number of Japanese troops.

"Attack," Harrison shouted, "Go get 'em, boys!"

With a resounding war cry, the US soldiers all charged the grasslands and fired their guns at the Japanese bunkers and soldiers. The enemy bunkers all blazed flurries of machine gun fire that riddled numerous friendlies, but we all kept braving past the enemy gunshots and pushed on, with US soldiers firing intense rifle shots that nailed multiple Japanese soldiers in the grasslands in fierce fighting.

I shot two soldiers by a tree, then fired Thompson fire and shot up four enemies in the grass, then as Harrison shot a few soldiers with BAR fire, I gunned three soldiers down by a couple trees as Harrison kept firing BAR shots that nailed several enemies. The American soldiers all kept firing hails of fiery rifle fire that furiously raked and pinned Japanese soldiers and positions in the grasslands, but enemy gunfire blazed and shot several friendlies, with the enemy tanks blazing shells that took out a few friendlies as well. However, I gunned two soldiers down as Joe shot a few enemies, then I gunned two more Japanese down while Bromley shot several more soldiers with his Reising gun. After this, the US soldiers all fired intense rifle fire that shot multiple Japanese soldiers.

The fierce fighting raged in the grasslands, with the enemy tanks blazing shells that blew away a couple friendlies and the bunkers blazing machine gun fire that gunned down several other Americans. However, I shot four more enemies with Thompson fire as Harrison fired BAR fire that nailed several more enemies, then Joe shot a few soldiers as I kept firing Thompson fire that nailed four other enemies. The Americans all kept firing rifle fire that nailed multiple Japanese in the fierce battle and raked their positions, then I shot two soldiers by a couple of trees before shooting three enemies in the grass. With Joe shooting a couple soldiers and Bromley gunning a few enemies down, I shot two soldiers by a tree, then the American soldiers all fired hails of fiery gunfire that shot up numerous Japanese in these grasslands and trees.

As I fired and shot four enemies in the grass, then gunned three others down by a couple trees before firing shots that nailed four more soldiers in some other grass, I saw a US soldier come in with a bazooka. I fired shots that raked the bunker windows, then I aimed and shot two soldiers by a tree before aiming and shooting three enemies in the grass, then I shot two other soldiers by a couple trees.

The US soldiers aimed his bazooka at the first bunker and fired, damaging it. However as he went to reload, the bunker blazed rounds back that struck the soldier down, leaving his bazooka as well.

Seeing this, I fired Thompson shots that nailed four enemies while the Americans all fired immense gunfire that riddled multiple enemies and shot up the bunkers, I dashed over to a tree, just dodging enemy gunfire. Taking position by the tree, I shot two enemies in the grass, then I aimed and gunned three soldiers down by a couple trees. Rushing to a foxhole as Harrison fired cover shots and nailed a few enemies, I fired my Thompson and shot four enemies in the grass, then gunned two soldiers down by a tree.

Dodging some incoming machine gun fire, I then went over to the bazooka, I grabbed it, loaded it, aimed it and then fired a rocket that blasted away the first bunker. However, one of the Chi Ha tanks rolled in and fired at me, so I quickly loaded the bazooka and fired a rocket that damaged the tank. I then finished off the enemy armor with another well placed rocket, blasting it to a smoldering ruin.

However, as we all kept advancing, with American soldiers firing immense gunshots that furiously raked and pinned Japanese positions in the grasses and trees, the bunkers all fired immense gunfire that shot up numerous friendlies. In response, as Joe shot a few enemies and Bromley gunned a couple soldiers down, I aimed the bazooka at the second bunker and blazed a rocket that greatly damaged it, then after dodging some return fire, I fired another shell that finished it off.

After this, I found that I was out of rockets, and was thus forced to abandon the launcher and take position by Harrison, who spoke to me, "I got satchel charges with me... You cover me so I can use 'em on the bunkers!"

While Bromley fired cover shots at the bunkers, Joe joined me and Harrison as we made our move towards the bunkers themselves. Though the Japanese soldiers and machine guns rained immense gunfire over us, the American soldiers all fired hails of rifle fire at the Japanese positions, shooting up multiple enemies. Some Japanese appeared to confront us, but I gunned two soldiers down as Harrison shot a few enemies, then I fired and nailed four more Japanese. Joe gunned a couple enemies down, then I shot two other soldiers as well.

Bromley kept blazing cover rounds at the bunkers with his Reising, allowing Joe, Harrison and I to get to a foxhole closest to the next bunker. Some more Japanese soldiers appeared, but I shot two enemies, and while Joe gunned a couple soldiers down, I fired and shot four more Japanese as well.

"Harrison," Joe spoke, "I think I can take that out!"

"Okay, Joey," Harrison replied, handing Joe a couple of satchel charges, "Donnie and I will cover you!"

Soon, after some machine gun rounds passed, Harrison and I fired gunshots at the bunker windows, shooting up the machine gunners, allowing Joe to run over towards the bunker. The American soldiers all fired shots that fiercely raked and pinned Japanese soldiers and positions, and as Harrison and I continued to fire on the bunkers, giving Joe his needed cover, Joe made his way to the bunker.

Upon reaching the bunker, Joe lit the satchel charge and then threw it into the bunker window, followed by a blast that took out the bunker, leaving just one left. The last bunker kept blazing heavy rounds towards us, but as the American soldiers all fired intense rifle shots that nailed multiple Japanese soldiers in the grasslands, Harrison and I kept firing shots at the bunker, covering Joe.

I dodged some return fire from the bunker, then I fired shots back at the windows, allowing Joe to move up just next to the bunker itself. This was followed with Joe then priming and throwing the satchel into the last bunker, and it blew the bunker to bits.

With that, the American soldiers all fired hails of fiery gunfire that riddled multiple Japanese soldiers, clearing away remaining resistance in these grasslands... But before Joe could return to us, the other Chi Ha tank fired a shell that went off near him, throwing him to the ground.

In great concern, I rushed over towards Joe, dodging shells fired at me from the tank, while Harrison fired BAR fire at a few Japanese nests, shooting them up. I just reached Joe, who I helped off the ground, but the Chi Ha rolled towards us... In the nick of time, though, I just dashed out of the way.

Taking one of Joe's satchel charges, I went up to the tank and placed the charge on it, then once I was in cover, the charge went off and disabled the tank. After that, I climbed onto the tank, opened the hatch and threw in a grenade, then jumped down as the grenade took out the enemy crewmen inside.

With just a handful of enemies left here, Harrison fired intense BAR fire which nailed multiple Japanese, all while the American soldiers kept firing immense fiery rifle fire that riddled numerous Japanese soldiers and shot up their remaining positions.

Soon enough the enemy resistance in these grasslands was crushed... After that, Harrison, Joe, Bromley and I proceeded to lead the Marines past the grasslands, eventually coming upon a ridge.

"Hold here." Harrison said to the others.

The American soldiers all took positions along the ridge, aiming their guns at the terrain before us, and as my comrades and I aimed our guns as well, soon we could hear the sound of war cries coming towards us.

A great many of Japanese soldiers were charging across the terrain in a massive Banzai charge, raising their sharp bayonets and Katanas that gleamed in the sun as they rushed across the terrain... However, we remained in our positions, and once they were close, we started to repel them.

Harrison and I fired shots that nailed several enemies, then the US soldiers fired gunshots that furiously riddled the Japanese Banzai chargers, shooting up as many as they could. Joe and Bromley also fired shots that gunned several soldiers down as I fired and nailed four charging enemies, then Harrison shot a few other soldiers. As the Japanese kept charging toward us, the Americans all fired immense rifle shots that nailed multiple enemies, then I gunned two soldiers down before aiming and shooting three more incoming enemies. As Harrison fired shots that nailed several Japanese, Joe shot a few enemies while Bromley gunned a couple soldiers down, then the Americans all fired gunshots that cut multiple Japanese down as Harrison and I fired our guns and shot several enemies.

The fierce skirmish raged as more Banzai chargers came at us, but we Americans bravely held our ground against this assault, with US soldiers firing gunshots that raked and pinned many Japanese. I fired and shot three soldiers as Joe gunned a couple enemies down, then Bromley shot a few soldiers as well. Harrison fired BAR fire that nailed several enemies, then I shot two soldiers as the Americans all fired immense hails of rifle fire that shot up numerous Japanese Banzai chargers. With the Americans fighting bravely to hold their ground, and Joe and Bromley firing cover shots, Harrison and I shot up a few enemies as well in this fierce skirmish.

While we continued to defend the ridge, and though we disposed of many enemy soldiers, more Banzai chargers kept coming towards us... But suddenly, some help arrived as allies came in at the right side of the terrain, these allies revealing themselves to actually be Filipino guerillas fighters armed with M1917 Enfield rifles and M1 Carbines.

And as I looked closer, I saw their fearless commander leading them into battle, the gorgeous sight of Filipina guerilla, Consuelo Nieves with an M1 Carbine and now wearing an open jacket and bandoleer with her usual outfit.

Our Americans kept fighting as Consuelo and her Filipino guerillas fired hails of gunshots that raked and shot up the Japanese Banzai chargers, decimating them. Consuelo fired her M1 Carbine and skillfully shot up several enemies coming at her, then she knocked a couple Japanese soldiers down with her Carbine stock. The Filipino guerillas all kept firing their guns and shooting many Japanese, while some guerrillas with Bolo knives charged and sliced numerous Japanese soldiers to death, while the others kept firing gunshots until they shot up the last of the Japanese soldiers... The fighting ceased to exist here, for the guerillas had saved us from any further trouble.

The battle over now, we went over to greet the Filipino guerillas who helped us out... And Harrison and I were very relieved to see the familiar face of Consuelo Nieves, being reunited since we were forced to leave the country.

"Well, well," Nieves spoke, "Look who it is... Welcome back to the Philippines, my friends."

"It's nice to see ya' again Nieves." Harrison said, approaching Nieves and shaking her hand.

"I'm just wondering how many times I'm going to have to save you boys." Nieves said with a tease.

"You'll have plenty of time for that, I'm sure." Harrison stated.

"Especially the way Donnie here gets himself in trouble." Joe said.

"In case you haven't noticed, I've been giving the Japs a great amount of trouble," Nieves said, "But your help is always appreciated... Now come, we all have much to discuss."

Nieves and her guerillas proceeded to lead my comrades, myself and all my fellow American soldiers along the pathways towards their camp so we could rest, eat and prepare to make our next move.

I'm sure she had details on something very important for us.


	19. The Great Raid

**Luzon, Philippines**

 **January 30, 1945**

 **CPL. Don Griffin**

Since reuniting with Consuelo Nieves, we had completed a series of missions against the Japanese on Luzon with the help of US forces and Filipino guerillas, particularly those lead by Nieves... And now, we were very close to making our recapture of the Philippine capital, Manila.

After we and our forces had completed our missions, such as eliminating camps, seizing villages and destroying Japanese machine gun nests and convoys, we would usually return back to Nieves' camp, where our troops were received by the guerillas with food and shelter, as well as opportunities to plan our next moves.

Just before we moved out on our last mission before Manila, I walked through Nieves' camp, seeing Americans and Filipinos preparing equipment, while other Americans and Filipinos were feasting on lechon and longaniza prepared by the guerillas, while also talking and joking with each other over some beers that Americans brought with them, sharing them with the guerillas.

I walked up to the tent, where I saw Harrison and Bromley discussing with Nieves about our next move on a map. "The Japs have artillery here," Nieves spoke, pointing to the map, "Once we take those out, then it'll be easier for us to move through... However, I've been informed that a Colonel Mucci is planning to rescue prisoners from a camp here at Cabanatuan, somewhere tonight... I'm going to help Pajota and his men in the raid."

"Then we'll help Mucci while we're at it," Harrison said, "Once we're clear, there won't be anything left in our way to Manila... We'll see you there."

"That'll be some rough business... But I'm sure we can handle it," Bromley said as he then walked to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Right, Donnie?"

* * *

The sun was lowering, and we were in some grasslands outside of the Cabanatuan area of Luzon. We had created a firm trench line stretching across a field, all filled with American riflemen, who were ready for any attack that may come our way, as they all aimed their guns at the field before us.

Harrison, Joe and I remained to help them defend the line, for a Japanese counterattack was supposed to be coming. Bromley went with Nieves in a scouting mission around this supposed POW camp near Cabanatuan.

Eventually, as we waited, flares were suddenly shot up into the air, and this was followed with Japanese forces coming at our trench in a fierce attack, but we were all positioned and absolutely ready to resist.

"Here they come," Harrison said, "Fire, fend them off!"

"Throw Hell at them!" Joe demanded.

The American soldiers lining the trench all fired immense hails of gunfire at the incoming Japanese soldiers, shooting numerous enemies as a vicious battle erupted. With the line of Americans all firing fierce gunshots that furiously raked and pinned Japanese soldiers, I fired my Thompson and shot eight Japanese while Harrison fired BAR fire that riddled several enemies, then I shot four enemies as Harrison kept firing BAR shots that nailed several other Japanese while I kept firing and shoot four more enemies. Joe shot a few soldiers with his Carbine, then the American soldiers all kept firing intense fiery rifle fire that shot multiple Japanese, then I fired Thompson fire that nailed eight Japanese soldiers as well. With the line of Americans firing immense gunshots that fiercely riddled Japanese soldiers and positions to defend the trench, I gunned two soldiers down as Joe shot up several enemies, then I fired and nailed four soldiers while Harrison shot a few Japanese as well, then I gunned down two other soldiers as the line of American soldiers fired hails of intense rifle fire that shot multiple Japanese.

As the vicious battle raged with great intensity, the trench line of Americans all kept fighting very hard to defend this line from the incoming Japanese assaults. As I shot up four enemies, the incoming Japanese soldiers all fired gunshots that nailed multiple friendlies, but as I fired and shot four more enemies in return, the line of American soldiers all fired hails of fiery gunfire that riddled numerous Japanese and shot up their positions. I kept firing Thompson fire and shot eight Japanese as Harrison fired shots that nailed several Japanese enemies, then Joe shot up a few more soldiers as well. I fired and shot four more enemies as the Americans fired immense gunshots that nailed multiple enemies in the field and trees before us, then Harrison shot a few enemies with BAR fire as Joe gunned a couple soldiers down. I shot two soldiers as Harrison fired and shot a few Japanese, then I gunned two more enemies down while the line of Americans fired hails of immense gunfire that shot up numerous Japanese.

The fighting raged harder as we American soldiers all kept fighting hard and fierce to defend our line, firing fierce flurries of gunshots that furiously shot up Japanese soldiers and positions. However, enemy soldiers fired their guns and shot multiple friendlies in our trench, but in response, I shot four enemies while Harrison fired shots that nailed several Japanese, then I kept firing Thompson fire that shot eight Japanese soldiers. The American soldiers all fired intense rifle shots that nailed multiple Japanese, then I gunned two soldiers down as Joe shot a few soldiers, then I kept firing gunfire that riddled four other Japanese while Harrison kept firing BAR fire that nailed several enemies while I shot two other soldiers as well. The US soldiers all fired furious gunshots that fiercely riddled Japanese positions and soldiers, then Joe shot several enemies as Harrison fired and nailed a few soldiers. I then fired furious Thompson fire that shot eight Japanese soldiers as the line of American soldiers all fired immense hails of fiery rifle fire that shot up numerous Japanese, defending our trench from the fierce enemy assault.

"It's working," Harrison said, "Keep it up!"

The line of Americans all kept firing immense gunfire that shot up many more Japanese as Harrison, Joe and I fired cover shots that raked enemy troops... Eventually, after much vicious fighting, we repelled the Japanese assault.

The enemy attackers had been defeated and most lay dead while the remaining few were fleeing into the jungle. Now, we could focus on our next objective, the artillery guns just nearby.

"Move out," Harrison ordered, "Get to those guns!"

Harrison, Joe and I then lead the US soldiers as we all got out of our trench rushed towards the jungles before us, making our trek through the jungles in order to reach the artillery on a hill just nearby.

"Are we gonna meet up with Bromley and Nieves up there?" Joe asked.

"They'll be around that area," Harrison said, "Should meet 'em near the Cabanatuan camp."

The three of us continued leading the American troops through the jungles, until we ultimately came near a road going through the jungle... But we started seeing something beginning to pass through on the road, a Japanese convoy with cars, trucks carrying supplies and ammunition and troops walking at the sides.

"Jap convoy," Harrison said, "Let's get those bastards."

We all moved closer towards the road, and all the American soldiers positioned themselves by trees just near the road, then Harrison, Joe and I took positions by a few trees as well... We then waited until the Japanese convoy started making their way on the road... Then we made our move!"

"Attack," Joe ordered, "Let's take 'em!"

The American soldiers all fired hails of fiery gunfire that shot up the Japanese vehicles and riddled multiple Japanese soldiers, surprising the enemy convoy. I fired and shot four Japanese, then gunned three other soldiers down by a truck as Joe shot a few enemies. The Americans all fired intense rifle fire that nailed multiple Japanese soldiers and shot up their supply trucks, then they kept firing shots that riddled more Japanese soldiers and positions. I gunned two soldiers down as Harrison fired BAR shots that nailed several enemies, then I fired Thompson fire that nailed four Japanese as Joe gunned a few soldiers down while I aimed and shot two other soldiers. With Harrison and Joe firing cover shots at Japanese trucks, I shot three soldiers by a couple trucks, then fired and nailed four more enemies. The Americans all fired immense fiery gunfire that shot numerous Japanese as I shot two soldiers.

We all kept up our vicious assault on the convoy, firing and shooting up the different supply trucks and gunning down their Japanese guards who tried to fire back at us. However, with the US soldiers firing shots that fiercely raked and pinned Japanese soldiers and positions, I shot four enemies as well. Joe gunned a couple soldiers down as Harrison shot a few Japanese, then I shot up a few supply vehicles as the American soldiers fired hails of intense gunfire that riddled multiple Japanese soldiers. With the fierce skirmish raging, I shot two soldiers at the right, then gunned another two enemies down at the left, all while the US soldiers fired fiery rifle shots that cut numerous Japanese soldiers to shreds. As that went on, I shot four Japanese with Thompson shots, and while Harrison and Joe fired cover shots, I shot up a couple supply vehicles... Soon enough, our ambush left the convoy decimated.

The enemy convoy entirely destroyed and most of the enemy soldiers dead, many remaining Japanese soldiers retreated into the jungles leading towards the hill that housed the artillery guns... So we gave chase after them.

"Get after them!" Harrison demanded.

The American all started chasing after the Japanese soldiers running through the jungles, with Harrison, Joe and I leading the pursuit. As they chased after the enemies, the pursuing Americans fired their rifles and shot as many fleeing Japanese soldiers as they could. I shot two soldiers to the right, then shot up four enemies in the trees, then the US soldiers fired gunshots that nailed several enemies in the trees as well.

Joe shot a couple soldiers as Harrison fired and nailed a few enemies, then I shot two soldiers to the right before aiming and gunning two more soldiers down to the left. As the American soldiers chased and fired gunshots that nailed multiple Japanese, I reloaded and fired wild Thompson fire that furiously raked several Japanese in some tree positions. Some enemies tried to turn and fire back, but the Americans continued to chase and fire gunshots that fiercely raked and pinned Japanese soldiers, with me shooting four enemies as Joe gunned a couple soldiers down.

We all kept up our fierce pursuit of the Japanese soldiers running through the jungle. The Americans chased and fired shots that raked the Japanese soldiers, then I gunned three enemies down by a couple trees. Harrison shots a few enemies with BAR fire as I then shot two soldiers, and Joe gunned a couple Japanese down. The US soldiers then all fired intense gunshots that shot up several enemies in the jungle.

Eventually, as we rushed through the jungle, we came out of the trees and found ourselves reaching the hill, where we could see at the top of the hill, were the Japanese artillery guns, four of them, blazing volleys of shells.

"Get up the hill," Harrison ordered, "Strike those damn guns!"

With mush fury, the American soldiers followed the three of us as we charged up the hill to take the guns. However, a couple of Japanese machine gun nests were present to guard the back sides of the artillery line.

The machine guns blazed flurries of shots that gunned several friendlies down, forcing the rest of us to cover. As the machine guns rained furious volleys over us, the US soldiers fired furious cover shots back at the enemy machine gun nests. I fired at the nests as well, then once I reloaded, as Joe and Harrison fired cover, I aimed and one of the nests and shot the gunner and his two crewmen. I dodged a volley from the other machine gun, then as Joe and Harrison fired cover again, I aimed and shot up the gunner and crew of the second gun.

The enemy defenses were now cleared, and we started rushing up the hill to reach the four artillery guns, who were still blazing shells on friendly positions in the distance... So we took out our wrath on the Japanese soldiers.

The soldiers and workers on the guns tried to fire gunshots, but Harrison, Joe and I then fired our guns and shot up the enemies operating and guarding the guns... With the enemy soldiers and workers dispatched, Harrison gave me charges which I worked to place on all four of the guns, getting to cover as the charges went off and blew all four of the artillery guns to flaming pieces.

"Okay," Harrison spoke, then pointing in a direction, "Camp's just down that way. Rangers'll be making their attack soon, and we're supposed to meet up with Bromley around there... Let's keep moving."

While some US soldiers remained behind to guard our newly gained possessions, Harrison, Joe and I lead a company of Americans through some jungle, moving as carefully, yet also as fast as we could in our trek through the jungles, making our way to the Cabanatuan camp.

Soon, as we got through the jungle, we found ourselves surrounded, but those surrounding us revealed themselves to be US rangers and Filipino guerillas, where we found Bromley and Nieves.

"Nieves," Harrison said, "You guys ready?"

"Almost," Nieves spoke, "We're about to make our attack."

"These Rangers could use your help," Bromley said, "There's a company of Japs by a river just near here. Nieves and I will deal with them, you guys help the Rangers attack the camp."

"We're running out of time," Nieves spoke, "We need to hurry before we blow our cover."

"Right, we'll regroup with you after it's done." Harrison said.

With that, Harrison, Joe and I followed the US soldiers and Rangers down a path towards the camp while Nieves and Bromley went on the pathway towards the river.

As we continued trekking along the pathway, soon enough, we all found ourselves staring at the POW camp. Using the cover of darkness, we all started getting in positions around the camp, readying ourselves for the raid.

While Joe, Harrison and I were situated by a couple of trees, US soldiers and Rangers all got positioned around the camp perimeter with careful quiet, all of us aiming our guns at the Japanese guards in and around the camp, unsuspecting of the upcoming ambush... Then we struck.

The American soldiers and Rangers all fired immense gunfire at the Japanese soldiers in the camp, shooting as many as they could and firing shots that furiously raked and pinned Japanese positions and soldiers, beginning the battle.

Our fierce ambush greatly surprised the Japanese, and though some enemies tried firing shots back, the US soldiers and Rangers all fired intense gunfire that shot up numerous Japanese by the camp perimeter. I shot two soldiers as Joe gunned a few enemies down with his Carbine, then I fired Thompson shots that nailed several enemies as Harrison fired BAR fire that shot several Japanese, and I then gunned two more soldiers down. The American soldiers and Rangers all kept firing intense rifle fire that nailed multiple Japanese and shot up their positions, then I fired Thompson fire that nailed eight Japanese as Harrison fired BAR shots that riddled several enemies. As the Americans fired hails of fiery gunshots that raked the Japanese positions and huts to pieces I shot four enemies, then Joe gunned a few soldiers down as Harrison shot a few others. I shot two soldiers by a hut, then gunned down two others by another hut, then the Americans all fired immense gunfire that shot numerous Japanese.

The vicious battle raged as more Japanese came out of the buildings to try and confront us, firing gunshots our way, but US soldiers all fired intense gunshots that raked and pinned Japanese soldiers and fiercely shot up enemy positions and huts to shreds. I fired shots that nailed four Japanese as Joe shot up several enemies, then I kept firing Thompson fire that riddled eight Japanese soldiers while the Americans all fired intense hails of gunfire that shot multiple Japanese on the camp perimeter. Harrison fired and gunned a few enemies down as I shot two soldiers, then Joe shot a few more soldiers as I kept firing and shooting four other enemies as well. The US soldiers and Rangers all fired intense rifle fire that shot multiple Japanese soldiers and shot up their positions, then as I fired and shot four enemies, Harrison fired BAR shots that nailed several Japanese while I gunned two soldiers down.

As we all kept firing at the enemy soldiers and huts, a couple machine gun positions fired on us to try and keep us back, but I fired Thompson shots at the machine guns. The machine gun nests blazed volleys back, but I dodged the powerful bullets, then I aimed and shot the first machine gunner. The other machine gun nest blazed towards me, but I simply evaded his shots, then aimed and shot the second machine gunner as well.

Soon enough, as we all kept fighting and firing gunfire at the Japanese soldiers in the camp, we had eliminated the first wave of Japanese guards and therefore, broken through the perimeter defenses of the camp.

"That's it," Harrison said, "We've broken 'em, move into the camp!"

"Let's get those Jap bastards!" an American soldier shouted furiously.

We all started rushing towards the camp, with US soldiers and Rangers firing furious gunshots that raked and pinned Japanese soldiers and positions as we moved. However, a Japanese bunker started firing hails of intense machine gun fire towards us, but we all took positions and held cover.

The bunker was blazing two machine guns that rained volleys over our heads. However, the US soldiers fired shots back at the bunker and raked the windows. The bunker continued to fire heavy flurries of shots towards us, but then Harrison and Joe fired gunshots at the bunker, allowing me to move up to it. Dodging the bunker's machine gun bullets, I got near the bunker, then aimed and fired shots that gunned down the couple machine gunners at the windows, then I fired and shot up the crewmen inside before throwing in a grenade that blew the bunker to bits.

After that, we continued to move into the camp itself, fighting fiercely against any Japanese troops in the way, making our way to the prisoner barracks to begin our rescue of the prisoners and then evacuate.

Making our way into the camp, we encountered some Japanese soldiers on the camp grounds and in the huts, trying to resist, but US soldiers fired gunshots that riddled many of the enemies and fended them off. I gunned two soldiers down by a hut, then I shot three other enemies that fired at us. then as Harrison shot a few Japanese and Joe gunned a couple soldiers down, I fired and shot four other enemies as well. The Americans fired gunshots that nailed multiple Japanese in the camp and shot up their positions and huts, then I shot two soldiers by a hut as Harrison and Joe fired shots that nailed several enemies as I fired and shot four enemies that fired on us.

We all kept on moving through the camp, with American soldiers and Rangers firing rifle shots that nailed multiple Japanese soldiers, then I shot four enemies by a couple huts with Thompson fire. Joe gunned a few soldiers down as Harrison fired fiery BAR fire that shot several Japanese, then I gunned three soldiers down. With the American firing gunshots that furiously raked Japanese positions, I shot two enemies by a hut, then Joe gunned a couple soldiers down as I shot three Japanese, then as Harrison fired cover, I aimed and shot two soldiers by a hut.

The fierce skirmish raged as American soldiers all fired intense rifle shots that riddled numerous Japanese soldiers, then I shot two soldiers by a hut as Harrison fired BAR fire that nailed several enemies. I kept firing shots that nailed four more enemies as Joe gunned a couple soldiers down, then I shot up three soldiers by a couple huts. Harrison and Joe fired shots that nailed several Japanese, then I shot two enemies at the right before aiming and gunning two other soldiers down to the left. The Americans fired hails of fiery gunfire that shot multiple Japanese soldiers in the camp, then I fired and shot four soldiers as well while Joe gunned a couple enemies down.

Our vicious fighting had gotten us through half the camp, and we continued to move through with fury, shooting at any Japanese in the way. I shot two soldiers by a hut, then as Harrison fired and shot a few enemies, I gunned three more soldiers down as well. With the Americans firing cover shots at the Japanese, Joe fired shots that nailed several enemies, then I gunned two soldiers down by a hut as Harrison shot up a few other Japanese with BAR fire. I then shot three other soldiers as Harrison and Joe fired cover, then I gunned two soldiers down by a hut as the Americans all fired hails of fiery gunfire that shot multiple Japanese in the camp and shot up their positions.

We had just nearly cleared away the enemy resistance in the camp, with only a handful of resisters left. With the Americans firing cover shots that raked and pinned Japanese soldiers and positions, I gunned two soldiers down, then as Harrison fired and shot several Japanese, I shot four Japanese soldiers as well. The Americans fired intense gunfire that shot up numerous Japanese, then I gunned two soldiers down to the right as Joe shot a few enemies, then I gunned two more soldiers down to the left. As Joe shot a couple soldiers, I fired and nailed four Japanese.

"Keep pushing," Harrison shouted, "Get to the prisoner barracks!"

With the American soldiers and Rangers firing gunshots that nailed multiple Japanese, Harrison and Joe shot up several enemies as I fired and nailed some remaining soldiers... And soon enough, there were no Japanese soldiers in the way, and we could move up to the prisoner barracks.

Going up to the barracks themselves, we opened the barracks doors... And their they were, the prisoners, our fellow Americans, captives under harsh treatment... Now freed... I think I even recognized a few of them.

The prisoners all looked weak and starved, with some looking beaten and tortured, all signs of typical extreme Imperial Japanese cruelty. It took some convincing, but the prisoners started coming out, and we began leading all of the prisoners out of the barracks, with some soldiers carrying several prisoners on their backs.

We all began to make our way out of the camp with the prisoners, but suddenly, an enemy mortar round struck the gateway, causing a bit of disorder. Some Japanese soldiers appeared and tried to attack... But many of the prisoners, furious and vengeful, many started angrily rushing at the Japanese soldiers.

Though most prisoners continued towards the gate, many prisoners rushed at and tackled the multiple Japanese soldiers, then the American prisoners were all furiously beating the Japanese soldiers to death, viciously beating them with their fists, rocks and the stocks of Arisaka rifles they took off the enemy.

While those prisoners were fiercely beating the multiple pinned Japanese soldiers to death, we continued to lead most of the prisoners out of the camp, but I decided to look for the enemy mortar man first.

Several Japanese appeared before me, but some prisoners angrily threw stones at the Japanese soldiers, hammering them down. Several American prisoners charged and beat down the Japanese soldiers, with the prisoners fiercely beating the several pinned Japanese soldiers with their fists.

I eventually found the Japanese operating the mortar, so I rushed up to him and knocked him down with my gun stock, taking him out, then I continued to help the prisoners out of the camp. Some Japanese soldiers appeared, but as Harrison fired cover, Joe and I shot them down, keeping them from doing any harm.

Soon enough, we watched as every last prisoner had made their way to the exit, for we had escorted all of the prisoners out of the camp, and we began our trek back to friendly lines. Once leaving the camp, with the help of the Rangers, we lead all the prisoners down a pathway, but as we did, we could hear gunfire nearby. Having the prisoners wait in nearby plants with some US soldiers to guard them, Joe, Harrison and I lead other American soldiers down a short path towards the nearby gunfire.

As soon as we left the prisoners, we found the source of the noise as we came right to a river, where we found Nieves, Bromley and the Filipino guerillas battling Japanese forces on the other side of the river.

"Nice of you boys to drop in," Bromley said, firing his Reising gun, "You got what we came here for?"

"We got 'em all out," Harrison answered, "We're escaping now."

"Then let's get this over with." Bromley said.

"Die, you Jap pigs," Nieves said, firing her M1 Carbine furiously at the Japanese soldiers, "I'll kill all of you."

"...Glad to see she hasn't changed," Harrison said, "Everyone, hold 'em off!"

The Japanese forces on the other side kept blazing flurries of rounds over here, but the American soldiers and Filipino guerillas all fired hails of fiery gunfire that shot numerous Japanese soldiers on the other side of the river in a fierce skirmish. I fired and shot four enemies as Joe gunned a few soldiers down, then Harrison fired and shot several enemies. Nieves shot a few soldiers while Bromley gunned a couple soldiers down, then as the Americans and Filipinos all fired immense gunfire that shot up multiple enemies, I fired and shot four Japanese across the river.

Our skirmish raged as we all kept fighting the Japanese soldiers on the other side of the river. The Japanese kept firing gunshots towards us, but we continued to fight them off. Nieves and Bromley fired cover shots at several enemies, then as Joe shot up a few soldiers Harrison fired BAR fire that nailed several enemies. I fired Thompson fire that shot eight Japanese across the river, then the American soldiers and Filipino guerillas all fired hails of fiery rifle fire that riddled numerous Japanese on the other side of the river in a fierce skirmish.

Filipino guerillas blazed 30 Cal machine guns that raked the enemy soldiers, and as we all kept firing our guns, we had chased off the Japanese forces, causing the rest of them to flee into the jungles.

"You have completed your mission?" Nieves asked.

"Yeah, the prisoners are over here," Harrison said, "Come on, I'll show you."

Since the river battle was over, we lead Nieves and Bromley over towards the prisoners and their guards hiding in the plants. The US soldiers, Rangers and Filipino guerillas helped all the prisoners back up and started escorting them along the pathway leading towards an American line.

"My men and I will help escort these men to their freedom." Nieves said.

"Okay," Harrison responded, "I'll check to see if no one is following you."

"...I hope to see you again soon," Nieves said, shaking Harrison's hand, "...Good luck, my friend."

With that, Harrison, Joe, Bromley and I along with several US soldiers remained behind as we watched Nieves, her guerillas and the Rangers escorting all the prisoners down the road, moving them along the pathway as fast as they could until we couldn't see them anymore.

Joe, Harrison, Bromley and I lead the several US soldiers with us along a pathway, where we overlooked the camp, which was burning from all the damage we had done. As we looked over the damage, we found that no Japanese troops remained in the area.

"All right," Harrison said, "Let's get back to our positions."

We all then followed Harrison down a pathway, and as we moved forth, we soon came upon a couple of Sherman tanks, who fired shells that blew apart a nearby Japanese bunker... We moved towards the friendly armor with relief, intent on getting back to our lines.

...However, before we could get near the tanks, suddenly, we saw two enemy tanks roll in to the left... But these weren't just any regular Japanese tanks. They looked very new, they were larger, had reinforced armor and larger 75mm guns... These were brand new Chi Nu tanks.

The two enemy tanks fired shells that easily decimated the Shermans near us to smoldering ruins, but then they found their sights on us, and thus, we began to run away.

"Get out of here," Harrison said, "Run!"

My comrades and I ran down the pathways as the two powerful Japanese tanks pursued after us, giving a wild chase. We all rushed down the pathway, dodging a few shells blazed our way by the Chi Nu tanks, and as we evaded the shells, we all kept running down the pathway as fast as we could to escape the tanks pursuing us. The Chi Nu tanks kept chasing after us, and soon, as we kept running, they were joined by two more Chi Nu tanks and they blazed a couple shells as well. However, we dodged the shells and kept running down the pathways while the enemy tanks kept chasing after us in a furious pursuit.

We all kept running to escape the enemy tanks, but they continued to come after us in a very tense chase. It seemed we wouldn't get away... But soon enough, we found our way to American positions.

My comrades and I ran across the field and over to the American positions, joining them. However, the Chi Nu tanks followed after us onto the field, and they fired shells at the US positions.

"What the Hell are those?!" Harrison spoke.

"They're Chi Nu tanks," Bromley said, "New prototype, but they're only supposed to be in Japan."

"Well, they're here now," Joe said, "So let's deal with them!"

I followed Harrison as he went over to a nearby hut, where we found a radio. Harrison got on the radio as a nearby operator relayed a frequency, ultimately finding one for Harrison to speak on.

"Report, this is Lieutenant Edmund Harrison," Harrison spoke rather frantically into the radio, "I'm requesting immediate assistance, how copy, over?"

It took just a little bit, but suddenly, an ally responded over the radio, that of a flight leader. "This is Lieutenant Vincente Luis Ramos, 201st Fighter squadron, Mexican Expeditionary," the flight leader spoke to us over the radio, "We read you loud and clear, senor."

"You guys the Aztec Eagles?" Harrison asked.

"You know it," Ramos responded, "What is it you need?"

"We need an airstrike on Jap forces coming at us," Harrison spoke, "We're about a klick South West of the Cabanatuan POW camp, can you get to us?"

"Yes, just hold tight there, Lieutenant," Ramos spoke, "We'll be there as soon as possible, over."

Harrison then got off the radio and spoke to me, "Planes'll be on route to assist. We gotta hold here, come on."

Harrison and I then went over to the US positions to rejoin with Joe, Bromley and the US soldiers as we moved to defend the positions from the attacks by the Chi Nu tanks, who were supported by Japanese soldiers and marines.

As the American soldiers all fired flurries of gunshots at the Japanese infantry and tanks, I shot two soldiers, then as Harrison fired and shot several Japanese, I fired and shot four Japanese. Joe gunned a couple soldiers down as Bromley shot a few others, then I shot two more soldiers as Joe shot a couple more enemies. The Chi Nu tanks fired hails of shells and machine gun fire that blew away numerous friendlies and shot their positions to pieces. However, the US soldiers kept firing gunfire that fiercely raked and pinned incoming Japanese soldiers and marines.

I fired and shot two other soldiers, then as Harrison fired and nailed a few enemies, I shot up four Japanese with Thompson fire while the US soldiers fired intense gunfire that riddled multiple Japanese soldiers. However, the Chi Nu tanks blazed shells that took out some more friendlies, continuing to rain hell fire over us.

However as the enemy tanks continued to blast away a number of US soldiers and positions in a devastating attack, I saw an American come in with a bazooka and aim it at the tanks... Only for an enemy sniper to shoot him.

"Donnie, get that bazooka," Joe ordered to me, "Smoke that son of a bitch!"

Harrison, Joe and Bromley then all fired hails of gunfire at the Japanese forces, giving fiery cover fire that distracted the enemy and allowed me to rush over to the bazooka. A couple tanks fired a few shells my way, but I dodged them and managed to reach and pick up the bazooka, getting to cover to just dodge another shell.

Once I was clear, I aimed the launcher at a tank and fired, hitting the tank and damaging it. I dodged some return fire and then reloaded to fire off another rocket that only damaged the tank some more, proving the durability of the armor. However, after dodging a couple shells, I reloaded, then aimed and fired off yet another rocket that finally blew the first tank to pieces, showing that I could still take them on.

The other tanks fired at me, but I got some more rockets, then loaded one, and after dodging a shell, I fired and hit a second tank. The tank began moving as I fired a rocket that just missed the tank, but once I dodged a couple shells fired back at me, I loaded a rocket, then aimed and fired, striking the second tank again. The tank fired a shell at me, but I jumped out of the way, then I fired another rocket that destroyed the second tank.

This fighting was extremely difficult, as these Chi Nu tanks proved to be very durable and deadly, as they fired some shells that just nearly took me out. However, with Harrison, Joe and Bromley firing cover shots to help me, I pushed on, firing a rocket that damaged a third tank. The tank fired back at me, but I loaded another rocket and fired it at the third tank, damaging it yet again. As I fired another rocket, it missed as the tank moved out of the way and fired a couple shells, but I dodged the shells and then loaded, aimed and fired a rocket that took out the third tank.

With only one tank left, it fired at me wildly, but I dodged the shells and then fired a rocket that damaged the tank, then I loaded and shot off another rocket that hit the enemy armor hard. The tank fired a couple powerful shells at me, but I dodged them, then loaded another rocket as Joe covered me. As I took aim at the tank, I saw it aiming its barrel at me... But I quickly sent the rocket on its way to smash the fourth tank taking it out.

"Yeah, you did it, Donnie!" Joe congratulated.

The Chi Nu tanks were destroyed, but more Japanese infantry were converging on our positions. We all fired immense gunfire to hold them off, with US soldiers firing and shooting as many Japanese soldiers and marines as they could, but the enemies just kept coming, making our situation looking more hopeless.

...And that's when our hope and relief came, for we saw Allied planes fly in, P-47 Thunderbolts belonging to the _Aztec Eagles_ of the Mexican Air Force... The planes flew over us and made their way towards the Japanese forces on the grounds before us.

The Mexican planes made furious strafing runs on the Japanese forces, firing hails of bullets and bombs that blew away the Japanese troops in flurries of fireballs, creating a fireworks display that spread flames across the ground like wildfire and spewed fire into the air, decimating the Japanese troops.

We all rejoiced as the Mexican planes rained hails of bullets and bombs on the Japanese forces, blasting them all to pieces, and as the planes continued making strafing runs, they eventually destroyed the entire enemy force.

...The Japanese forces were gone now, and as the Mexican planes continued to fly overhead, the US soldier cheered for their relief and their victory.

Harrison, Joe and Bromley then came over towards me, with Joe wrapping his arm over my shoulder and saying, "You did real good, Donnie... Now, we can move on to Manila."


	20. Liberation of the Philippines

**Manila, Philippines**

 **March 1, 1945**

 **CPL. Don Griffin**

We were finally here, Manila, the capital of the Philippines. Once we took this city, the Pearl of the Orient, the Philippines would be officially ours, officially liberated from the brutal Japanese occupation.

Extremely vicious fighting raged in this city, reducing much of everything to crumbling rubble. Even worse, we found out that the Japanese were massacring innocent Filipino civilians in the city... But despite the immense chaos raging through out the city, we pushed on to drive the Japanese forces out.

Joe, Harrison, Bromley and I went in with American soldiers right into the heat of the battle for Manila, fighting fiercely in the streets and buildings of the city in skirmishes against much Japanese infantry and machine guns.

"Keep pushing," Harrison ordered, "Move up the streets!"

The four of us were in the streets of Manila's Intramuros, helping American soldiers fighting in battle there. On our end of the street, American soldiers were positioned and firing their guns at the many Japanese infantry, nests and positions on the other end of this street in a fierce battle.

Wielding my Thompson, I fired and shot four Japanese in the street as Harrison fired intense BAR fire that shot multiple enemies, then I kept firing Thompson fire that riddled eight Japanese. The American soldiers all fired immense hails of fiery gunfire that shot up numerous Japanese soldiers on the other end of the street as I fired and shot four enemies. However, while the US soldiers kept firing furious rifle shots that fiercely raked and pinned Japanese soldiers and positions on the other end of the street, the enemy soldiers fired shots back that gunned several friendlies down. In response, I shot two soldiers as Joe gunned a few enemies down, then I fired and shot four more enemies while Bromley fired and nailed several Japanese as I then gunned two more soldiers down as well. A midst the enemy gunfire raining over us, the American soldiers kept firing intense fiery rifle fire that shot multiple Japanese in the street and shot up their positions, then I fired Thompson fire that shot eight Japanese soldiers as well. As Harrison fired BAR fire that nailed several enemies, I then shot four Japanese in the street.

The vicious fighting raged in this street, as American soldiers fired hails of fierce rifle shots that riddled many Japanese positions in this street to pieces. I fired and shot up several Japanese positions and nests as Harrison fired BAR fire that riddled multiple enemies, though enemy gunshots blazed and struck several friendlies. As I fired shots that riddled several more nests and positions to pieces, the Americans all fired immense fiery gunfire that shot numerous Japanese soldiers in the street, clearing them away. With that, we lead all the American soldiers up the street and onto another street, encountering more Japanese resistance. Enemy gunfire rained over us, but the Americans positioned themselves on our end of the street, then I fired and shot four enemies while Joe shot up several Japanese and Bromley gunned a few soldiers down. I then shot two soldiers as Harrison fired cover, then I gunned two more enemies down, all while the Americans fired gunfire that riddled multiple enemies.

We all moved up to another street, where we found more Japanese resistance. I kept firing Thompson fire that shot eight Japanese, then as Harrison fired and nailed several enemies with BAR fire, I shot up several enemy positions to shreds. The Americans all fired intense gunfire that shot multiple Japanese soldiers in the streets, then US soldiers kept firing shots that riddled Japanese positions and nests. However, enemy soldiers fired gunshots back that gunned down multiple friendlies, but Joe shot a few enemies as Bromley gunned a couple soldiers down. In response, I shot four Japanese soldiers, then I shot up a few positions as Joe gunned down a couple other soldiers. As I shot four more enemies, the Japanese kept raining gunshots over us, but the Americans all fired rifle fire that shot up different Japanese positions and nests, then Harrison shot several Japanese with BAR fire. I gunned two soldiers down as Harrison fired BAR fire that nailed several enemies, then I shot up four more enemies while the Americans kept firing immense rifle shots that riddled numerous Japanese, then I shot two other soldiers.

Moving onto another street, we encountered more Japanese forces and engaged them. The Americans fired gunshots that fiercely raked and pinned Japanese soldiers and positions in the street, then Bromley gunned a couple soldiers down as Joe shot a few enemies. I shot four Japanese as Harrison fired and nailed several enemies, then I gunned two soldiers down. Bromley shot up a few soldiers with his Reising, then I gunned two soldiers down while Joe shot a couple more soldiers. Our fierce skirmish raged in the streets as the Americans fired intense gunshots that furiously riddled Japanese positions, nests and soldiers to pieces, then I shot two soldiers to the right before aiming and gunning two more enemies down to the left. After that, we all moved up onto another street, finding more enemies to fight. The Japanese fired gunshots our way, but as Harrison, Joe and Bromley fired cover, I shot four soldiers as the US soldiers fired immense gunfire that riddled multiple enemies.

The fierce battle kept up as we all moved forward up the street, firing gunshots at Japanese soldiers in the streets and building windows and then we moved up onto another street. We found a bastion of Japanese resisters there who fired gunshots on us, but the Americans fired hails of fiery rifle fire that furiously riddled the Japanese soldiers and positions. I gunned two soldiers down, then as Harrison shot a few soldiers, I fired and nailed four more enemies. Joe shot a few enemies as Bromley gunned a couple soldiers down, then the American soldiers all fired intense gunfire that shot up multiple Japanese in the street. I fired Thompson fire and shot eight Japanese as Bromley and Joe fired cover shots, then Harrison shot up a few enemies with his BAR. We all kept fighting very hard and fierce, with me shooting four Japanese and then shooting up a few positions as the Americans all fired immense hails of fiery rifle fire that shot numerous Japanese here in the streets. I then fired and shot four Japanese as Harrison fired BAR fire that nailed several enemies while I gunned two other soldiers down.

As I fired and shot up multiple positions, with my comrades providing cover, the Americans braved past the enemy fire and fired immense gunfire that shot up most remaining Japanese forces in the street and cleared our way.

"Move up, move up!" Joe ordered.

The American soldiers all followed us as we made our way up the street, coming to a corner that lead to a market place in a town square, surrounding by different buildings and market stands. However, in the building windows above us, we found that there were Japanese machine gun positions.

I managed to count five Japanese machine gun nests each in five different building windows, who all fired hails of fiery gunfire down on us. Even worse, some Japanese soldiers and marines appeared in the market vending stands as well as in the windows and roofs of the buildings, who fired Arisaka rifles and Type 100 gunfire as well.

However, taking positions in the market place, the American soldiers all fired intense rifle fire that fiercely raked and pinned Japanese soldiers and marines, shooting up their positions in the marketplace.

"Take out those damn machine guns!" Joe demanded.

Enemy gunfire rained over us and shot up several friendlies, but as I gunned two soldiers down by a vending stand, then fired and shot four enemies in the market place, the American soldiers all fired intense hails of fiery rifle fire that shot numerous Japanese soldiers and marines, then the Americans kept firing gunfire that furiously riddled enemy positions. I gunned two soldiers down by a vending stand, then Harrison shot several Japanese with BAR fire as Joe shot up a few enemies, then I shot four soldiers in the marketplace before aiming and shooting two soldiers by a vending stand. The Americans all kept firing intense rifle shots that nailed multiple Japanese enemies, then we all kept firing shots that raked Japanese positions to pieces and shot up Japanese soldiers and marines.

I shot four Japanese soldiers in the marketplace as Joe gunned a couple soldiers down, then I shot two enemies by a vending stand. Though enemy gunfire still rained over us and shot several friendlies, the American soldiers all fired intense gunfire back that riddled numerous Japanese soldiers and marines, then I shot four enemies as Harrison fired and nailed a few soldiers, then I kept firing and shooting four more soldiers in the market. Our vicious battle in the marketplace raged as US soldiers braved enemy gunshots and fired immense gunfire that fiercely raked Japanese soldiers and positions to pieces. I gunned two soldiers down by a vending stand as Joe shot a couple soldiers, then I fired and shot four enemies as the Americans all fired intense rifle fire that nailed multiple Japanese.

After much fierce, hard fighting, the American soldiers kept fighting bravely and firing hails of fiery gunfire that shot up most of the remaining Japanese soldiers and marines in the vending stands and other marketplace areas. However, the machine guns still remained and fired on us.

Getting to a position, I fired hails of Thompson fire at all the machine gun positions, fiercely riddling them with gunshots, but they all fired at me. In response, the Americans all fired flurries of fiery gunfire that furiously raked the Japanese machine gun positions, letting me take careful aim at them.

Aiming, I fired and shot a machine gunner, then I gunned two soldiers down in a couple windows and shot two enemies on the roof. However, another man got on the gun and fired on me. Still, I dodged the bullets, and as Harrison and Joe fired cover, I aimed and shot the second gunner on the first gun.

I then focused on the second machine gun, with me firing and shooting three soldiers in different windows and gunning down two soldiers on a roof, then I shot the second machine gunner, only for another enemy to replace him. I dodged the bullets, and while Joe and Harrison fired cover shots at the machine gun, I shot two enemies in a couple windows, then fired and nailed the second gunner on the second gun.

Moving to another cover piece, I fired on the other guns and raked them, but they fired shots back. I dodged the gunfire and then aimed and shot two soldiers on a roof, then fired and nailed three enemies in different windows, and after dodging some shots, I shot the third machine gunner. Surely enough, a second gunner got on the third gun and blazed, but as I dodged the bullets, I aimed and shot the gun's second gunner.

From my cover, I shot two soldiers on a roof, then gunned two more enemies down in a couple windows, but the remaining two machine guns fired at me. The American soldiers all fired gunshots at the two machine guns letting me fire and shoot the fourth gun's first gunner, then after I shot up two soldiers in a couple different windows, a second gunner appeared and fired on me, but I used my cover, then aimed and shot the gunner in return.

Our battle continued to rage as the last machine gun kept firing on us, but as Joe and Harrison fired shots that raked the enemy gun, I fired and shot the fifth machine gunner. I then gunned two soldiers down on a roof, but the gun's replacement showed up and fired on me, but I simply fired back and shot the second gunner on the fifth gun.

"Here comes the cavalry, boys." Harrison said.

Indeed, as we continued to mop up resistance in the marketplace, a US convoy showed up with a few Sherman tanks and several trucks carrying supplies, ammunition and equipment. As some enemies tried getting on the machine guns again and firing, the Sherman tanks all fired shells that blasted away the different machine gun positions, finally clearing away resistance in the marketplace.

One of the US trucks rove up near us, and Harrison went up to the driver and spoke, "Thanks for the help."

"No problem," the driver responded, "You guys our escort?"

"I haven't heard anything about a convoy." Harrison said.

"Well, if you could help us, that'd be great," the driver stated, "We need to get these supplies over to C Company by the town hall... Heard there's a Japanese headquarters over there."

"Sure thing, we'll do ya' a solid," Harrison said, then turned to the rest of us, "All right boys, let's get these trucks moving, and watch out for Japs on the way!"

As soon as this was said, the trucks and tanks began moving from the market square down a series of roads, with Joe, Harrison, Bromley and I, along with all the US soldiers, walked alongside them with our guns ready, escorting them and looking out for any ambushes.

Making our way down the road with the convoy, soon enough, Japanese soldiers and marines appeared in the windows and roofs of the buildings to the sides, as well as on sides of the streets themselves, making an ambush.

The Japanese soldiers and marines fired gunshots our way, trying to shoot up our convoy. However, braving the gunshots, the American soldiers all fired intense gunfire back that shot up Japanese positions on the sides of the streets, with me firing and shooting four enemies in the street. We moved up, braving the enemy gunfire, with the American soldiers firing hails of fiery rifle shots that nailed multiple Japanese soldiers and marines at the sides of the streets in a fierce battle, then I shot four more enemies in the street while Harrison fired and nailed several enemies. I then shot two soldiers in a building window as Joe gunned a couple enemies down, then I fired and shot four enemies in a couple building windows as Bromley shot a few other soldiers, then I shot two soldiers in a window as the Americans fired immense gunfire that riddled numerous Japanese in the streets and buildings.

We all moved up the street, with US soldiers firing fiery shots at Japanese soldiers, marines and positions to defend the convoy. Harrison shot a few Japanese with BAR fire as I shot three soldiers on a roof, then Joe shot a couple enemies. Japanese gunshots continued raining over us as we moved up to another street, but I shot two soldiers in a building window, then as Joe shot a couple enemies, I gunned two enemies down in another building window, then Bromley shot up a few soldiers. While braving the enemy gunfire, the US soldiers all kept firing immense gunfire that shot up Japanese positions. I fired and nailed three enemies on a roof as Harrison fired and shot several Japanese, then the Americans all fired hails of fiery rifle fire that furiously shot up numerous Japanese soldiers and marines in fierce fighting while I shot two enemies in a building window.

Fierce fighting raged as we all bravely defended the convoy from fierce ambushed coming from the sides. We moved up several streets, fighting hard and braving the enemy gunshots while we American all fired hails of fiery gunfire that shot up the Japanese soldiers, marines and positions. I shot two soldiers in a building window, then fired and shot four enemies in the street, while Harrison fired and nailed a few enemies. Joe gunned a few soldiers down as Bromley shot a couple soldiers, then I shot up three enemies on a roof, then we moved up onto another street. I gunned two soldiers down in a window as Bromley shot a couple enemies, then I shot up four enemies in the street while American soldiers fired hails of gunfire that riddled multiple Japanese soldiers.

As our fighting raged, we moved up a few streets and came closer towards the town hall. Some enemy resistance remained, but the Americans all kept firing intense rifle shots that nailed multiple Japanese in the streets and buildings, and we moved on. I shot two soldiers in a building window, then aimed and gunned down two enemies in another building window as well. Harrison fired BAR fire that nailed several Japanese as Joe shot up a few enemies and Bromley gunned a few soldiers down. I fired and nailed three Japanese on a roof, then I shot two soldiers in a building window while Harrison fired cover shots. As the skirmish raged, I kept firing and shooting four Japanese in the street while the American soldiers all fired intense fiery rifle fire that shot numerous Japanese.

Soon, as we kept fighting up the streets, we made our way towards the town hall, right where we found some fellow Americans fighting against Japanese forces there. American troops were holding positions and making attack on the Japanese soldiers holding the city hall.

Making our way, to a position, the trucks began stopping near the US positions, with friendlies unloading their supplies. A few enemy Chi Ha tanks were present, firing at friendly positions, but the Sherman tanks fired hails of shells that blasted the Chi Ha tanks to smoldering pieces.

However, the town hall proved to still be a threat, for a couple of enemy machine gun positions and several snipers showed themselves on the roof of city hall, firing flurries of shots that rained all over friendly positions.

To deal with this, I took out my secondary weapon, a scoped Springfield rifle and aimed it at the machine gunners and snipers. While braving the enemy shots, the Americans fired gunshots at the Japanese positions, then I aimed and shot the first gunner, then I shot two snipers as a second gunner got on the first machine gun and fired at me. Dodging the shots, I reloaded, took aim and shot the second gunner on the first gun, then I shot a sniper firing at me. But even then, a third gunner manned the first gun and fired, but I took aim and shot him.

Moving on to the other machine gun, I fired and shot two snipers, then I dodged enemy bullets and shot the first gunner. As I aimed and shot another sniper, a second machine gunner got on the second gun and fired, but I took aim and shot the second gunner as he fired on me. After that I shot another sniper, but a third machine gunner got on the gun and fired, but as Joe fired cover, I aimed and shot the gunner, then fired and nailed two snipers.

With that, the Shermans fired shells that blew away the machine gun nests on the roof, then they fired and blasted an opening into the entry of the town hall, letting us begin to move in as a US soldier with a flamethrower sprayed fire that incinerated Japanese soldiers nearby, burning them to a crisp.

...But before we could move in, suddenly, another force rolled in to help the enemy. Two Chi Nu tanks came in, aiming their large barrels and emitting shells that devastated a couple Shermans with ease.

"Damn it," Harrison vented, "Take out those tanks!"

The Chi Nu tanks rained heavy shells over us, but I saw a bazooka over by a truck, so I ran over to it and picked it up, then as I evaded a couple shells, I loaded a rocket, aimed and fired to hit one of the Chi Nu tanks. The damaged tank fired at me, but I dodged the shell, loaded another rocket, then fired, hitting and damaging the tank a second time. The tank continued to fire at me, but I braved the shots, then loaded a rocket, aimed and shot it off to finally destroy the first Chi Nu, leaving just one left.

With the other Chi Nu firing at me, I loaded another rocket, then aimed and shot it off, damaging the tank. The enemy behemoth fired a couple shells at me, but I braved the explosions to aim and fire off another shell that greatly damaged the tank. Even though it tried to move to avoid some fire, I concentrated and held my aim on the armor, then fired a shell that blasted the tank to pieces.

"That's it," Harrison said, "Move into the hall!"

I followed Harrison, Joe and Bromley, along with several US soldiers as we made our way to the opening of the hall... However, we found the hall to be guarded by very tough and ruthless enemies, Kempeitai guards in their brown uniforms and service caps. With Katanas at their sides, they all wielded Type 100 guns, but some also fielded brand new Type 4 rifles, a copy of our Garand.

The Kempeitai fired shots that nailed several friendlies, but as I took out my Thompson, with the Americans firing cover shots, I fired and shot several Kempeitai as Harrison and Joe shot up a few others.

We then made our way into the hall, coming into the room which was guarded by a number of Kempeitai who fired on us. Dodging the shots, I fired and gunned a couple enemies down, then shot a few others as Harrison and Joe shot a couple enemies. The Kempeitai fired flurries of powerful shots at us, but I dodged the fire, then I fired and shot several Kempeitai as Harrison gunned a couple enemies down, then Joe and Bromley shot a few others.

Moving through the first floor, I shot up a few enemies who fired on me in a room, then I dodged some powerful rounds before firing and shooting a couple Kempeitai. With that, we all moved up some stairs, where a Kempeitai with a Katana charged, but I shot him first. I then shot an enemy in a room before aiming and shooting two Kempeitai in another room, then I took cover to dodged some rounds that nearly gunned me down. Joe shot a couple enemies as Bromley gunned a couple soldiers down as well, then I shot a soldier to the right before gunning another enemy down to the left. Harrison shot a few enemies as I dodged bullets and gunned two Kempeitai down.

Soon, we moved up another set of stairs, where a Kempeitai charged towards us with a sword, but I shot him first. Some Kempeitai guards fired flurries of gunshots our way, but we took cover, then I shot a soldier to the right before aiming and shooting another aiming down to the left. Harrison and Joe fired cover as I dodged bullets, then fired shots that nailed two Kempeitai in a room, then I took cover from some rounds and shot up two more enemies.

Coming towards another room in the higher levels of the hall, several Kempeitai remained and fired on us. However, with Joe and Bromley firing cover, Harrison and I fired gunshots that nailed the several enemies, then we moved up.

I went up to a door, which was just slightly opened, and as I peered inside, I saw a few Japanese officers inside, and they looked to be burning paperwork and evidence.

"Sore o imasugu moyashite kudasai. Watashitachi wa karera ni kore o hakken sa seru koto wa dekimasen (Burn it all right now. We can't let them discover this)." I heard a Japanese officer speak.

Joe went on the other end of the doorway and placed a hand on my shoulder. Once we gave a nod, we burst in and opened fire, startling the Japanese officers inside. A couple fired Nambu shots, while another came at us with a Katana, but we gunned them all down.

We even saw a soldier on a radio, but I shot up the radio and the operator. We then looked over the paperwork that they tried to incinerate... Most of it was already burnt, but Bromley managed to find something important.

"Hey, look at this," Bromley said, showing us some documents, "Something's happening down near the docks at Manila Bay... Shima's trying to make off with the gold on some ship... I'm thinking Shima used his gold to bring those Chi Nu tanks into the Philippines, along with those new rifles they got."

"Well, when's it supposed to happen?" Joe asked.

"Says they should depart tomorrow morning." Bromley answered.

"You guys had better get down there," Harrison said, "I gotta remain here with these men... Good luck, boys."

"We'll see you again soon, Ed." Joe said, shaking Harrison's hand.

"Come on, let's go, Griffins." Bromley said.

With that, seeing from the map we found off the documents, Joe, Bromley and I left Harrison in the room as he looked over more intelligence, then more Americans started to enter the town hall.

Exiting from the hall, Joe, Bromley and I began making our way down the streets leading towards Manila Bay, where we would find the ship housing the gold... And possibly where we would find Shima himself.


	21. Pearl of the Orient

**Manila, Philippines**

 **March 2, 1945**

 **CPL. Don Griffin**

The streets of Manila had been cleared away of much Japanese resistance so far. This once great city had been reduced to rubble and carnage... But we were winning at least... Though... While we had taken most of the city, as we moved further towards where Shima was, we would see the darker and more secret aspects of what was going on in the Japanese held sections of the city.

Since Harrison sent us on our way, Bromley, Joe and I moved cautiously up the streets. However, we suddenly heard some commotion, causing the three of us to rush over to a nearby building.

Once behind a building, we peered around to the direction of the commotion's source... There, we saw something absolutely horrible... We saw many Japanese soldiers brutally massacring countless Filipino civilians, shooting many of them to death with their rifles and machine guns and gunning numerous civilians down in bloody cruelty. Some Japanese also stabbed some civilians to death with their bayonets.

I tried to rush out and attack the Japanese soldiers responsible for this, but Bromley and Joe held me back by my arms and we kept hidden. "You'll only be getting yourself killed, lad," Bromley spoke, "We have to keep moving."

Though sad, we continued onward, forced to leave the dreaded sight and move up the street. However, as we did so, we found more commotion, the sounds of gunfire and explosions.

Moving towards the sounds of the battle, we soon found ourselves entering a large courtyard filled with different lush plants and trees and lined with small buildings... Indeed, this courtyard was the source of the noise.

Here, we saw some American soldiers holding positions at one end of the courtyard, firing hails of intense rifle fire that furiously raked and pinned Japanese soldiers and positions in a series of fierce skirmishes.

Seeing the US soldiers fighting fiercely and hard and firing immense gunfire that shot up numerous Japanese soldiers in the courtyard, Bromley, Joe and I decided to join in on the vicious battle raging here.

"This courtyard's in our way," Joe said, "Clear the Japs out from here!"

Taking position by the American positions, Joe and I held a position by a couple trees while Bromley took his behind a pillar. The US soldiers fired fiery gunshots that nailed multiple enemies, then I fired and shot four Japanese while Joe shot up several soldiers, then I kept firing Thompson shots that nailed four more enemies. Japanese gunfire blazed and rained all around us, but the US soldiers kept firing fierce gunfire that shot up numerous Japanese, and as I gunned two soldiers down, the Americans all kept firing rifle shots that fiercely raked and pinned Japanese soldiers and positions in the courtyard. I then fired and shot four more enemies while Joe gunned a few soldiers down, and as Bromley fired cover shots, I gunned two enemies down as well. While enemy gunshots rained around us, the Americans fired immense rifle fire that shot up more Japanese soldiers while I shot two enemies as well, then as Joe gunned a few soldiers down, I fired Thompson shots and nailed four more Japanese.

While the vicious battle raged heavily, with me shooting four soldiers, the Americans kept firing hails of fiery rifle fire that riddled numerous Japanese in the courtyard, but as I shot up three enemies with my Thompson, enemy gunshots blazed and gunned down several friendlies. In response, I shot two soldiers, then as Bromley fired cover shots, the Americans fired intense shots that riddled Japanese positions to shreds. I blazed rounds that struck three soldiers, then as Joe shot a few enemies, Bromley gunned a couple soldiers down as well. I shot two soldiers at the right, then gunned two more enemies down to the left, and though the Japanese fired shots that gunned a few friendlies down, as I fired and shot four more enemies with my Thompson, the Americans all fired hails of immense gunfire that shot multiple Japanese and riddled several enemy positions to pieces in a vicious battle.

The American soldiers all kept fighting hard and firing rifle shots at Japanese soldiers and positions. Enemy gunfire blazed and rained all around us, but we all held our ground for as long as we could. I shot two soldiers, then aimed and shot three more enemies while Joe gunned a few soldiers down and Bromley shot a couple other enemies. The enemies blazed rounds that struck a few friendlies, but I then gunned two soldiers down as Joe shot a few other Japanese soldiers, then I fired and nailed three enemies as the Americans fired gunshots that raked and pinned Japanese soldiers and positions. I fired and gunned three Japanese down, and while Bromley shot up a few enemies, Joe shot a couple others, then I shot two other soldiers. As Joe and I fired cover shots, the Americans all fired immense gunfire that shot up multiple Japanese in the courtyard, holding them back.

"We almost got them," Joe said, "Keep at it!"

We all kept fighting off the Japanese in the courtyard... But just before we started to break through, enemy reinforcements came in at the side and assaulted us with immense gunfire that raked our positions... But these enemies assaulting us were very different... They were German soldiers coming to help the Japanese.

"Hold them back!" Joe said.

The combined enemy force of German and Japanese soldiers kept fighting fierce and hard in their vicious assault on our positions. Nevertheless, with the Japanese and German gunfire raining heavily over us, we Americans all kept fighting hard and firing shots back at the enemy force. Several friendly positions were shot up by enemy fire, but I aimed and shot two soldiers, then as Joe shot a few enemies, I fired and nailed four more enemies as well. While the Americans kept fighting, the German and Japanese soldiers all kept firing immense gunfire that shot up multiple friendlies. I gunned two soldiers down, then as Joe shot a few enemies, I fired and nailed two more soldiers. The Germans and Japanese kept firing intense rifle shots that nailed some friendlies, but as we all kept fighting hard, I fired and shot four enemies, then the Americans fired gunfire that shot up numerous enemies, then I shot four other soldiers. Joe then gunned a couple soldiers down as I fired and nailed two more enemies.

With the vicious battle raging, we Americans kept holding our positions and fighting hard, but the fierce German and Japanese assault was proving itself to be overwhelming, as the Germans were firing gunshots that riddled some American soldiers and positions to shreds. I fired and shot four enemy soldiers, then as Joe gunned a couple enemies down, I shot two other soldiers as well. The Americans kept firing shots to hold off the enemy troops, but the German and Japanese soldiers fired immense gunfire that riddled multiple friendlies in the fierce battle. As the skirmish started to turn against our favor, we continued to hold on, with me firing and shooting four enemies as Joe gunned a few soldiers down as well. However, with the Germans and Japanese firing gunshots that riddled American positions, even as I shot two enemies to the right and gunned two more down to the left, it was dire.

"Joe, Donnie," Bromley called to us, "Get out of here!"

Joe and I fired shots that nailed several enemies, but then the two of us rushed to a hidden position of cover away from much of the carnage... And as we got to a cover piece, we saw that the battle had ceased, with German and Japanese soldiers overwhelming the American positions, leaving the remaining friendlies either captured our wounded... And Bromley was left to be captured as well.

I followed Joe as we made our way out of the area, getting to a safe place in some rubble, taking cover from the patrolling Japanese and German soldiers scouting the courtyard.

"What the Hell are Germans doing here?" Joe spoke quietly.

Peering from over the rubble, we saw some Japanese soldiers cruelly execute wounded and captured friendlies. A couple injured Americans lying on the ground raised their guns and furiously shot up a few Japanese with angry yells in retaliation, though they were gunned down as a result.

We watched Japanese soldiers execute several remaining injured and captive Americans with gunshots, then I looked over and spotted Bromley on his knees, his hands on his head while several German soldiers stood before him, aiming their guns... Then they started taking him away on an Isuzu truck.

"Come on, Donnie," Joe said, "We should follow, and be quiet."

Joe and I began our slow trek in following after Bromley, maneuvering around the streets and buildings of the city and avoiding the number of German and Japanese infantry patrolling the area. We had just narrowly dodged the sight of German and Japanese soldiers, moving through the streets with as much silent care as possible, then we made our way into a building.

Once in the building, Joe and I went up to the upper level and peered out the windows... I looked over to a window and saw a very horrid sight, for in a nearby distant street below, some Japanese soldiers were firing hails of gunshots at large groups of Filipino civilians, killing many of them in a brutal massacre. As I watched the Japanese soldiers cruelly killing the Filipino civilians with fierce gunshots and bayonet stabs, Joe placed a hand on my shoulder to keep me calm.

"...We can't do anything for them," Joe said, "We have to focus on Bromley."

I went over to another window with Joe and looked out a window. From there, we saw nearby docks, and we could actually see a ship moored in them. I could actually see the truck carrying Bromley was unloading their captive, and the German guards were proceeding to take him on board the docked ship.

"Well, that ship," Joe said, "That's where we're going... You up for it."

I gave a nod to Joe and we proceeded to exit the building. We hid behind a wall as Japanese and German troops went by, then we dashed over across the street to the next building, just carefully nearing the docks.

Eventually, we came across two German naval infantrymen, both with Stahlhelms with one wearing a blue uniform while the other wore a white one. Joe and I waited behind them.

"That's our ticket onto that ship," Joe said, "Come on."

Joe and I slowly approached the two Germans from behind, then we both struck them hard on the back of their heads, knocking them out, then we dragged them into a building, beginning to put on their uniforms.

I finished donning the white uniform and putting on the Stahlhelm as Joe wore the blue uniform, then loaded the STG 44 rifle he captured off the enemy.

"You ready?" Joe asked, putting on his Stahlhelm.

Once I readied my own captured STG 44 rifle, with us fully dressed and armed with German clothes and weapons, the both of us began making our way towards the ship.

In our Kriegsmarine uniforms, Joe and I walked in plain sight past German and Japanese soldiers, walking past these enemies unknowns of our true identities as we made our way to the docks.

Coming upon a checkpoint, we came to a Japanese soldier and a German soldier standing guard, with Joe saying quietly to me, "Let me do the talking." as we approached the two enemies.

"Papiere, bitte (papers please)." the Japanese soldier asked in German.

"Ja, hier sind sie (Yes, here they are)." Joe said in German, presenting his papers to the Japanese and German soldiers before us, then I took out my papers and showed them off as well.

"Scheint in Ordnung, gehen Sie voran (Seems in order, go ahead)." the German soldier said as he looked over the papers in full.

"Ja Dankeschön (Yes, thank you)." Joe responded, then the two of us walked past the checkpoint.

The two of us walked up to the docks itself, where we could see Japanese and German soldiers and Kriegsmarine sailors hurriedly transporting crates aboard the ship, which I could see was christened, _Merker_.

"Those crates must be filled with Shima's gold," Joe said, "Let's say we have a closer look."

We were about to step closer towards the ship, but then we saw the alarming sight, for two men had stepped down the boardwalk leading onto the _Merker_ and walked onto the docks. One of the men was Shima, and the other, I recognized to be that same German officer I saw in Rabaul, Colonel Kandler.

"Hold on, wait." Joe said, and the two of us waited behind some crates, watching Shima and Kandler while listening in on their conversation.

"The gold is almost loaded onto the ship," Kandler said, "The ship will be ready to depart shortly."

"Has that British spy told you anything?" Shima asked.

"No," Kandler said, "He's very stubborn."

"...I'd expect him to be," Shima stated, "He's been a thorn in my side ever since we took Malaya."

"What should we do with him?" Kandler asked.

"Process him some more," Shima answered, "If he continues to refuse after you make your departure, then you may do away with him... Just make sure he suffers, should teach him for all the trouble he's caused me in Singapore."

"Gladly, Herr Shima." Kandler spoke.

Joe and I then watched Shima and Kandler walk over to Shima's car, with Shima speaking, "Once that gold is delivered to Japan, I can at least build up defenses not just here in the Philippines, but in the Ryukyu islands as well... I'll make sure to cost the Americans even more dearly."

"Germany is done for," Kandler said, "...But my men and I still wish to fight."

"Well, by all means, stand with us," Shima said, "...I know there's Germans in Manchuria who are more than happy to keep fighting to their last breath... Might as well join up with them."

"I'll consider it," Kandler said, "I'll see you in Japan."

Shima entered his car and rode off in it, and once Shima was gone, Kandler turned back to walked back onto the ship's deck through the boardwalk and made his way towards the bridge.

From that, Joe and I then emerged from hiding and walked over towards the ship, where we found a German guard.

"Wo sind deine Papiere (Where are your papers)?" the German asked.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, sie sind hier genau richtig (Don't worry, they're right here)." Joe said, then he and I showed the man the papers, which were approved of by the guard.

"Weiter machen (Move along)." The German then said.

After that, Joe and I walked onto the boardwalk and proceeded aboard the deck of the ship. From there we walked past the German soldiers and Kriegsmarine sailors as we went into the compartments and levels of the ship, beginning to look for Bromley.

Moving around the ship, we eventually came to a lower level, moving past several compartments and eventually coming to what looked to be the entry to the cargo bay.

I made sure no one was looking, then we quickly opened the door and entered the cargo bay itself... There, we found where all the gold was being kept, in crates or in stacks of gold bars.

"Look at all that." Joe said.

Just quickly admiring the immense shiny wealth, we made our way to the other end of the bay and exited out another door. There, we went down a set of stairs, then walked down a corridor leading to a door.

Coming to the door, we opened it and entered the room, immediately finding ourselves staring down a man armed with a Walther P38... The man turned out to be Bromley himself, apparently already freed.

"Bromley?" Joe spoke.

"Afternoon, lads." Bromley replied as Joe and I walked over to him.

"How, when did you escape?" Joe asked.

"Oh, just after Shima left the ship," Bromley answered, "How about we blow this ship to the bottom."

"Along with all his gold." Joe spoke.

"Exactly, just like the Toshikaze," Bromley stated, "Come on, I'll lead you down below."

Taking heed, the three of us proceeded to follow Bromley as we made our way to the engine room below deck. We just narrowly avoided some Kriegsmarine sailors, and we kept Bromley out of sight as a few enemies passed by, then we continued on towards the engine room.

"Achtung, alle Hände. Die gesamte Fracht ist an Bord. Wir beginnen unsere Abreise (Attention, all hands. All intended cargo is on board. We are beginning our departure)." a man on a loudspeaker said throughout the ship.

"Hurry it up, boys." Bromley said.

Coming to the level containing the engine room, once no one was looking, the three of us entered the engine room, where we found a few enemy sailors working, and once they spotted us, we entered a gunfight.

Dodging some rounds, we took cover and fired rounds back. I took out my captured MP 40 and fired at the sailors, gunning a few of them down. I then dodged some shots, and as my comrades blazed cover, I shot the remaining couple enemies as well.

"All right," Bromley said, "I got some explosives after I escaped. I'll work on setting them up, you two keep watch."

Bromley got to work setting charges on the engines, and as he did, Joe and I watched the entry. Eventually, as Bromley finished up placing the first charge, a couple enemy sailors came in and shot at us. Dodging their rounds, I fired my MP 40 back and gunned them down. Bromley then got to work on the second charge, just as a couple enemies came in, only for Joe and I to shoot them as well.

While Bromley finished up the last charge, a couple more German sailors came in and attacked, however, with Joe providing cover, I shot them as well. That was followed by Bromley finishing up the charge and coming to us.

"Charges are set," Bromley said, "Kandler's men will be all over us now... Let's buzz off."

"Aufmerksam. Der Gefangene ist entkommen. Suche und finde ihn (Alert. The prisoner has escaped. Search out and find him)." the man on the loudspeaker broadcasted throughout the ship.

"That's our cue." Joe said.

With that, the three of us began making our way out of the ship, racing down the corridors. However, some Kriegsmarine sailors appeared with Walther P38 pistols and MP 40 guns and attacked, leading to a firefight.

"Fight our way out!" Joe demanded.

Dodging the enemy fire, the three of us fired back, with me firing MP 40 shots that raked the enemy positions. Just dodging some gunshots, with Joe firing cover, I fired and gunned three enemies down, then shot two other Germans in another compartment, then we moved up. We moved up several corridors and compartments, dodging gunshots and firing shots back at enemies. I shot two Germans in a room, then gunned another enemy down to the left, and while Joe and Bromley fired cover, I blazed rounds that struck three more enemies down in a hallway. Moving up, I dodged some enemy MP 40 rounds, then I fired and shot two enemies in return. After that, Joe and Bromley kept firing cover as I gunned a sailor down to the left, then shot two others in a room.

The three of us moved up through several more compartments and corridors, firing shots that took out several enemies. After that, the three of us, moved up to a hallway and encountered a couple Germans who fired MP 40 shots at us. Dodging the rounds, I fired and gunned these two enemies down, then I aimed and shot another sailor to the right. With Joe and Bromley firing cover at enemy sailors, I dodged some rounds and then shot two enemies in a compartment, then aimed to shoot a sailor to the right and gun another down to the left. We then moved up the ship, encountering a couple sailors who fired shots at us, but as Joe and I fired shots that nailed a few enemies, we moved up, then I shot two sailors who blazed rounds at us.

After gunning down a few more enemies in the way, we just reached the deck of the _Merker_... And that was when the charges went off, blasting the hull apart and causing the ship to start sinking.

"We need to get off the boat!" Bromley said.

"Hold up," Joe interjected, "Let's find Kandler, I saw him go up to the bridge."

Taking heed on this, the three of us headed up towards the bridge. Eventually, after moving up some stairs and corridors, we came upon the bridge itself... There, we found Kandler, as well as two Nazi Stormtroopers, both armed with MG 34 guns, while Kandler himself had an STG 44.

"You," Kandler shouted as he pointed to us, "I should have killed you in Singapore! You won't get away this time!"

Kandler and his two guards fired flurries of heavy shots at us, driving us to cover. However, Kandler then aimed and shot Bromley, wounding him and leaving just Joe and I to confront Kandler.

While dodging the gunfire of Kandler and his guards, Joe and I fired shots back at the three enemies. The two Stormtroopers were rather unfazed by our gunshots and kept firing at us, driving us to cover, proving these stormtroopers to be very tough opponents. Nonetheless, Joe and I kept fighting them, firing shots back at Kandler and his guards while they fired shots back. With all of us firing at each other, I fired gunshots, then dodged some rounds, just before I managed to eventually shoot one of the guards down, though the other fired on me, then I fired back. As we exchanged gunfire, with Joe firing cover, I dodged some fire, then aimed and kept firing until the last guard was gunned down.

"You'll never take me!" Kandler shouted, firing his STG 44 wildly at us.

I dodged some gunshots, then Joe and I fired MP 40 fire back at Kandler, driving him to cover, then he fired back. We all kept on exchanging gunfire, and once I dodged some shots, I fired and drove him back... But eventually, after braving and dodging his shots, I finally returned fire and gunned Kandler down, ending him.

With Kandler now dead, Joe and I went over to the injured Bromley and helped him back to his feet, and though he started to walk with a limp, he insisted on continuing to move as fast as possible.

"Well, lads, Kandler's going down with his ship," Bromley stated, "Let's get after Shima."

"I saw him leave in a car," Joe spoke, "I don't know where he went."

"I do," Bromley replied, "Couldn't help but overhear him and Kandler. He's heading to an airfield outside of the city, just South East of here."

"Then let's hurry up." Joe said, rather excitedly.

Joe, Bromley and I raced out of the bridge and down to the deck, just making it to the boardwalk of the sinking ship. Though Bromley was still limping, he managed to keep up, then we made our way to to the docks, just escaping the ship as it began to sink even further.

While we watched the ship quickly sink to the bottom of the seas, we saw that the Japanese soldiers at the docks were in disarray, which allowed the three of us to try and bypass these enemies... But as we just neared the exit of the dock, some enemies spotted us.

Japanese soldiers at the docks fired on us, driving us to cover. Joe and I fired hails of immense MP 40 fire back at the Japanese soldiers, raking their positions and gunning some of them down, but the Japanese gunshots kept raining heavily on them.

...That was when Bromley decided to make his move, emerging from his cover and saying, "You boys go, I'll hold them off." Bromley took my MP 40 and proceeded to fire it at the approaching Japanese, with his saying, "What are you waiting for?! Get moving, lads!"

It was difficult, yes, but ultimately, Joe and I decided to head up the street while Bromley kept firing the MP 40 at the enemies by the docks, fending off the Japanese attackers... But Joe and I managed to reach the end of the street before turning back to see Bromley continue to stubbornly hold his ground... Just before an enemy shell was fired and landed right in front of Bromley, blasting him away and tragically killing him.

...But as I took out my captured STG 44 rifle, we just kept moving...

Coming onto a street, we found ourselves facing off against both Japanese and German soldiers who fired their guns at us. In response, Joe and I got to cover and fired shots back at the enemies on the street.

In a series of fierce firefights, Joe and I dodged some gunfire and fired shots back at enemies, with me shooting tow soldiers as Joe gunned a couple others down, then I fired and shot four more enemies. Moving up the street, some more German and Japanese soldiers appeared and fired gunshots at us, but Joe and I dodged the enemy fire and fired shots back, with me shooting two soldiers as Joe fired and shot a few other enemies. After dodging some shots, Joe and I got to cover, and as the Germans and Japanese fired on us, I fired shots back that nailed two soldiers, then as Joe blazed rounds that struck a few soldiers, I gunned three more enemies down as well.

After some fighting, Joe and I moved up onto another street. As we rushed up the street, some enemies appeared and fired on us, so Joe and I took cover by a building, then I fired my STG 44 and shot up four of the enemies. The Japanese and German soldiers still fired heavy shots at us, but with Joe blazing cover rounds, I gunned two soldiers down in return, then as I dodged bullets, I fired and gunned three more enemies down as well. Joe shot up a couple more soldiers, but enemy return fire blazed and drove us to cover, then I aimed and shot two other soldiers. Joe then fired and nailed a few more enemies as I shot two other soldiers, then we moved up the streets.

Coming onto another street, some German and Japanese soldiers appeared and fired gunshots our way, but Joe and I fired gunfire back and shot up several enemies. However, a German with an MG 42 gun in the window of a building opened up and blazed at us, driving us to cover. As the machine gun kept firing at us, Joe then fired cover at the gun, allowing me to aim and shoot the gunner. After this, a German with a Panzerschreck launcher came in from a top a building and blazed a rocket our way, bu I just dodged the rocket and then aimed and shot him in return. After that some more enemies came at us, firing shots our way, and as Joe and I fired back, we got to cover. As the both of us fired, we dodged enemy shots, then we concentrated and shot several enemies.

Moving up the street, some more German and Japanese soldiers appeared and fired on us, but I shot two soldiers as Joe gunned a few enemies down, then I fired and nailed three other enemies. Moving up onto another street, some more enemy soldiers appeared and fired on us, so I took cover and fired shots that nailed four more enemies. While Joe gunned a couple soldiers down, I dodged enemy bullets, then shot two other soldiers. Remaining enemies kept firing at us, but as Joe then fired cover shots, I fired and gunned three other soldiers down.

Eventually, we began moving onto another street, where we found just a handful of enemy defenses. Some Japanese and Germans appeared and fired on us, but I fired STG 44 fire back and gunned four of them down. However, this was followed by an MG 42 machine gun opening up in the window of a building, firing shots our way. Joe and I got to cover as the gun rained bullets over us, but as Joe and I fired at the gun, it just kept shooting up our cover. Luckily however, as Joe fired cover at it, I aimed and shot the German gunner. This was followed by a couple Germans appearing on a building and firing Panzerschreck rockets, but luckily I got out of the way of the rockets and then aimed and shot two two operators down, clearing our way.

"Look, that car," Joe said, pointing to a nearby Type 95 Kurogane, "Get to it!"

With resistance cleared out of the way, the two of us proceeded to run over to and enter the car, intending to drive on towards the airfield that Bromley had directed us to. Once in the car, Joe started the vehicle up by the driver's seat as I rode in the passenger's, then we started driving down the rode to the airfield.

"Shima should still be at the airfield," Joe said, "...He's not getting away this time!"


	22. Showdown with Shima

**Manila, Philippines**

 **March 2, 1945**

 **CPL. Don Griffin**

...Bromley's sacrifice will be remembered... Just like the others...

Driving our jeep down the road, Joe and I found ourselves in the outskirts of Manila, which was filled with different trees and lush plants, while also sporting different huts and small buildings in these city outskirts.

Riding our car past this lush jungle and huts just outside of Manila, we found ourselves getting close towards the airfield... But in our way, we found a fierce battle occurring in these jungles outside of Manila. We saw that American soldiers were fighting fiercely with both German and Japanese soldiers and positions in these jungles.

Since the battle was in our way, we stopped the car, and though Joe and I still had our captured German naval infantry uniforms and Stahlhelms on, the both of us put on US Marine jackets, and while Joe brandished a Thompson, I kept hold of my STG 44 and we rushed into the battle.

"Fight past them," Joe said, "Clear our way to the airfield!"

Joining the American soldiers at one end of the jungle, Joe and I took position by a couple trees and then we started fighting the Japanese and German soldiers firing gunshots at us from the other end of the jungle.

Their were many different enemy positions in the jungles here, filled with German and Japanese soldiers all firing hails of intense gunfire that shot up multiple friendlies and raked our positions, but as Joe and I fired gunshots back and shot up some enemies, the Americans fired immense gunfire back and shot numerous enemies in return. I fired STG 44 fire and shot up eight enemies, then Joe fired and shot several enemies with Thompson fire. The Germans and Japanese all kept firing intense gunfire that riddled multiple friendlies here in this vicious skirmish in the jungle, but Joe and I fired shots that riddled several positions, then the Americans all fired hails of fiery gunshots that raked multiple enemies in return. I kept firing STG 44 fire that nailed eight more enemies, then Joe fired and shot several other soldiers with his Thompson. The Japanese and Germans all fired intense fiery rifle fire that shot up numerous Americans and riddled our positions, but Joe and I fired gunfire back that shot up several enemy positions in return.

As our vicious skirmish raged here in these fierce jungles, the Japanese and German soldiers all kept holding their positions and firing hails of tense gunfire that raked friendly positions. I fired and shot four enemies as Joe gunned a few soldiers down, then I shot two more soldiers. The fierce fighting raged as the Americans fired hails of shots that riddled numerous enemies in the jungles here, then I fired and shot four enemies as well, though the Germans and Japanese fired rifle shots that raked our positions in return. Joe shot a few more soldiers, then I gunned two soldiers down to the left before aiming and shooting two other soldiers at the right. As American soldiers kept firing gunshots at enemy positions, the Japanese and Germans fired intense rifle fire that raked friendly positions. However, I dodged a flurry of bullets and then fired and shot four enemies in return, while Joe fired shots that nailed several enemies, then I gunned two soldiers down as the Americans fired gunshots that raked enemy positions.

The vicious battle raged heavily as the Germans and Japanese all fired intense gunfire that fiercely riddled friendly positions, but as we braved the enemy gunshots, with Joe and I firing cover fire that riddled several nests, the Americans all fired hails of fiery rifle shots that raked and pinned enemy positions and soldiers. As I fired shots that nailed eight of the enemies and Joe shot up a few soldiers, the Germans and Japanese fired hails of fiery gunfire that shot numerous Americans. In response, I fired STG 44 fire that shot up eight more enemies as Joe fired and nailed several enemies as well, then the Americans fired gunshots that riddled multiple enemy soldiers. However, as I kept firing and shooting eight more enemies with STG 44 fire, the Japanese and Germans all fired immense gunfire that riddled multiple friendlies and kept firing shots that raked and pinned friendly positions in the skirmish.

With the vicious fighting raging in this fierce battle, as we Americans all kept fighting very hard and fierce, we were clearing away the German and Japanese forces in this jungle. However, the handful of enemy resistance that remained kept fighting hard to hold their positions. I gunned two soldiers down as Joe shot a few enemies, then I fired and nailed four other enemies. The Germans and Japanese all fired intense gunfire that raked and pinned friendly soldiers and positions, but as I fired and shot four more enemies, the Americans fired hails of gunfire that riddled multiple enemies. I then gunned two soldiers down as Joe fired and nailed several enemies, then I fired and shot four enemies as well. While the Germans and Japanese fired intense gunshots at our positions, the American soldiers fired hails of gunshots that shot up numerous enemies, then Joe and I shot up several positions.

"Keep pushing," Joe said, "Drive 'em out!"

As the vicious skirmish raged on, even as the Japanese and German soldiers kept firing immense gunfire at us, the Americans fired hails of rifle shots that riddled many remaining enemy positions to pieces, then Joe and I fired intense gunshots that nailed multiple enemies.

Eventually, after much vicious fighting, we cleared away the enemy resistance in the jungle, and with that, Joe and I proceeded to race out of the jungle and towards the nearby airfield that was just in our sight.

"Come on, Donnie," Joe said, "There's the airfield!"

The both of us rushed past the jungle and towards the airfield, finding ourselves on the grounds of the airfield, supposedly where Shima was, with Joe and I moving in to find the man. However, there were a number of some hardened German Heer soldiers with STG 44 guns and MP 40 guns, but there were also a good amount of Japanese Kempeitai troops, very tough and ruthless policemen in brown uniforms and service caps, and wielding Type 100 guns, but some also had the brand new Type 4 rifle, while also keeping Katanas at their sides.

The German soldiers and Kempeitai all fired hails of heavy gunshots our way, but Joe and I fired gunfire back at these enemies, causing a fierce firefight as the two of us battled past these tough enemy troops.

Dodging some fiery gunshots, I fired my STG and shot up two enemies, then gunned three soldiers down at the right, just before dodging a barrage of fire while Joe shot up a couple enemies as well. The German and Japanese soldiers kept firing shots at us, but we dodged the fire and fired gunshots back, fending off these enemies. I then shot two enemies as Joe fired and nailed a few other soldiers, then I fired and shot two more enemies as well. The Kempeitai and Heer soldiers were very deadly, but the two of us kept pushing through, with me firing and shooting three of the enemies before me while Joe fired cover shots.

After dodging some shots made by Kempeitai guards firing Type 4 rifles and Type 100 guns as well as Heer soldiers firing MP 40 shots, I fired and shot two enemies, then gunned another down to the left as Joe shot up a couple soldiers, then I shot another enemy at the right while Joe fired cover. Moving further up the airfield, the two of us took cover as we dodged some powerful rounds fired by Heer and Kempeitai guards. However, I aimed and shot two soldiers, then gunned another enemy down to the right as Joe shot up a couple more enemies.

We all kept moving up, battling the very tough Kempeitai guards and their Heer allies, but though the Kempeitai guards were very tough, Joe and I continued to push through. Dodging some powerful rounds, I gunned three soldiers down, then as Joe fired and shot a few enemies, I fired and nailed two more soldiers. Dodging some more gunshots and taking cover, I aimed and shot another enemy as Joe fired cover, then I fired and shot two more enemies coming at me, and while Joe fired cover, I dodged some bullets and gunned another enemy down as well.

Through our fierce skirmish, we came further through the airfield, with only a handful of enemies in our way. Joe and I fired shots that raked enemy positions, then after dodging some gunfire, I fired STG 44 shots that nailed two enemies, then gunned three more down. As Joe shot a couple soldiers, I dodged bullets, then fired and shot two other Kempeitai and Heer guards who fired on me. With that, we moved further up, approaching a rather large hangar, but several enemies appeared before us, blazing flurries of rounds our way. However, with Joe firing fierce cover, I fired my STG 44 and shot three enemies, then gunned two other soldiers down.

After fierce firefighting, Joe and I eliminated the Kempeitai and Heer guards in the way, allowing the both of us to enter the large hangar, which would lead us directly to the runway of the airfield, where we would likely find Shima.

However, coming to a wall in the hangar, Joe and I hid behind the wall and peered around it... There, we saw Shima himself, along with a handful of both Kempeitai guards with Type 100 guns and Type 4 rifles, as well as black clothed Nazi Stormtroopers with STG 44 rifles, both incredibly tough and hardened enemies... I'm sure Shima would prove to be just as tough as he brandished an STG 44 rifle for himself.

"You won't take me alive, Joseph Griffin," Shima shouted to us, "You may take this city, you may even save many of your comrades from death... But you and your brother will _not_ leave this airfield!"

Joe and I waited behind the wall in the hangar. The both of us looked at each other, sighing heavily with some concern... But we remained determined, and as we nodded to each other, the both of us rushed out into combat.

"Kill them," Shima shouted, "Kill them both!"

Joe and I fired gunshots at Shima and his men, while Shima fired his rifle and the Kempeitai and Stormtroopers fired fiery gunfire back at us. The two of us braved the enemy fire and we both fired intense shots back at the enemies.

The both of us dodging gunshots and getting to cover behind crates and barrels, Joe and I fired gunfire back at Shima and his men, while Shima, the Stormtroopers and Kempeitai guards all fired gunfire back at us. We dodged these gunshots and then fired gunfire back at them, shooting several enemies down. However, Shima then fired his STG at us, forcing us to cover while the enemy guards fired gunshots back as well, but Joe and I fired shots back as Shima kept shooting at us, then I fired back at him. Both the Stormtroopers and Kempeitai were extremely tough fighters, firing hails of powerful shots that rained over us and nearly took us out while it took a number of rounds to bring them down. However, we kept up our fighting, and after braving some enemy gunfire, Joe and I fired gunshots that nailed several more enemies, then as Shima fired at us, we fired back at him, sending him to cover.

Our fierce skirmish raged as Shima kept firing at us, but I fired shots back at him. Enemy combatants fired at me, but as Joe fired cover, I shot a few of them down, but Shima then fired on me. In return, I fired shots back at Shima, driving him to cover, but Shima fired back at me. Dodging the gunshots, I fired at Shima, then he fired at me as well, but I fired shots back, while Joe shot up a couple enemies. I kept firing shots that raked at Shima's position, but her returned fire, sending me to cover, but then Joe fired furiously at Shima as well. Some Kempeitai and Stormtroopers fired hails of shots at us, but as Joe blazed cover, I fired and shot up a few enemies, then Joe gunned a couple guards down. Shima fired at us, but I fired and shot up his position, forcing to get to another cover piece.

Some remaining Stormtroopers and Kempeitai all fired intense hails of fiery gunfire at us, but after dodging some bullets, Joe and I fired shots back that nailed several enemies. The both of us then fired on Shima, who fired his STG rifle back, but after dodging some bullets, I fired at Shima, driving him to cover. Some enemy guards fired on us, but I dodged bullets and fired STG fire back that nailed a few enemies as Joe shot a couple guards. Shima then fired on me, but I fired shots back, only for him to shoot back at me. However, as Shima fired on me, I fired shots back at him. He fired on me again, but as Joe fired cover, I fired shots at Shima's position, causing him to go to another point. I kept firing on Shima as he ran to a cover piece, but remaining enemy guards fired on me. However, with Joe firing cover I fired and shot up a few enemies, then as Shima fired at me, I fired back at him, keeping him pinned.

The battle against Shima was fierce, with Joe and I exchanging fiery gunfire with Shima and his remaining guards. Eventually, as Shima kept shooting at us with his STG, Joe and I still fired shots back at Shima and shooting up the last of his cover... This proved too much for Shima, who then ran up some stairs onto a metal balcony just only a short height off the ground, and he proceeded to man a Type 97 automatic cannon equipped with a shield.

Shima fired the cannon at us, the numerous rounds creating burst as they struck whatever they hit. As Shima fired the cannon at us, we dodged the rounds hurled our way, then got to cover as he kept firing at us. Joe and I fired shots back at Shima, but he kept firing his Type 97 cannon at us. We dodged the anti tank rounds, then we fired back at him, and when he fired at us again, Joe fired cover shots while I fired and shot up Shima's position. The shield on Shima's gun greatly protected him, but as Joe and I kept firing on him, the shield began to weaken. Shima kept firing at us, but as Joe fired cover, I fired and shot up Shima's position.

Our fight raged as the three of us exchanged gunfire, with Shima firing his Type 97 cannon while Joe and I fired shots back at Shima's position. As we kept firing at Shima, his shield began to weaken, but he kept firing at us, so we had to dash and maneuver around the rounds and bursts that rained over us. Still, we braved the explosives rounds and kept firing at Shima, shooting up his position and weakening his shield. Shima kept firing explosive rounds, but I ran to different cover and dodged the rounds before aiming and shooting up his position.

As we braved Shima's powerful cannon fire, Joe and I kept firing at Shima, eventually crippling his shield... Eventually, the chaos erupted further as a nearby fuel barrel was knocked down near the support of Shima's balcony... Giving Joe an idea.

"Donnie," Joe called out, "Shoot those barrels!"

Taking my brother's advice, I aimed and shot at the barrel of inflammable liquid, causing an explosion that blew apart the support and weakened the balcony and stair, while the explosion also blew away the Type 97 cannon and put Shima in disarray... Giving us our opportunity to strike.

"Come on," Joe said, "Let's get him!"

With the Type 97 cannon dispatched, Joe and I ran over towards the dazed Shima, running up the stairs and entering the metal balcony. However, as Joe reached the balcony, the weakened and damaged stairs I was on collapsed, leaving me on the ground and Joe to face off Shima alone. Shima unsheathed his Katana and charged at Joe who blocked the sword with his Thompson.

However, as Joe kept using his Thompson to push against Shima's Katana, a nearby exploding fuel barrel knocked them both off their feet, and throwing Joe's Thompson on the ground near me.

Both getting back to their feet, Joe rushed furiously at Shima, charging until he grabbed hold of the hilt of Shima's Katana while the enemy commander still held onto it. Joe and Shima wrestled fiercely over the Katana in fierce fighting, and as the two struggled hard, I saw remaining Stormtroopers and Kempeitai guards firing at me, so I grabbed Joe's Thompson and fired shots back. The enemy guards fired at me, but after dodging some shots, I fired back and raked them. The Kempeitai and Stormtroopers still fired on me, but I kept firing Thompson shots and eventually shooting all several of the enemy guards.

While this went on, Joe and Shima kept furiously wrestling over the Katana, but after hard fighting, another fuel barrel went off and blew apart the balcony, sending Joe and Shima to the ground just a short distance below them.

I rushed over to Joe and helped him back up, but Shima quickly got himself back up... And immediately, he began running towards the hangar exit and onto the airfield, but we followed after him just as quickly.

"Get back here, you Jap scum!" Joe shouted at Shima as the man ran towards the airfield.

Joe and I proceeded to chase after Shima, making our way out of the burning hangar... However, while Joe got out before me, just as I was about to get out, suddenly, a burning beam came down on me, pinning me to the ground.

I tried to push the flaming beam off of me, but it was too heavy, and too hot... But then I saw Joe, who was furiously hellbent on getting his revenge on Shima... Yet even so, I was his first priority, for he rushed over to me and lifted the beam off of me, then I took his offered hand.

"Come on, Donnie," Joe said as he helped me back to my feet, "...I am _not_ losing you again!"

Once back on my feet, Joe and I then got out of the burning hangar that started to cave in on itself, then the both of us ran out onto the airfield itself to get after Shima and exact our revenge.

As Joe and I rushed onto the airfield, we saw Shima rush over to a Mitsubishi G4M bomber, entering the plane, and then the bomber began to speed on down the tarmac, just readying itself to fly off... Upon closer inspection, I actually managed to see Shima himself manning the top turret on the G4M bomber.

Seeing Shima's bomber beginning to escape, Joe and I ran over to an activated Aichi D3A Val plane on the runway. Joe climbed up and knocked out the pilot with a firm punch, then threw the pilot out of the plane. While Joe then got in the Val's cockpit, I climbed into the Val's back seat and manned the Type 92 machine gun.

Once Joe just started to get the plane moving, I watched Shima's bomber fly off the airfield and soar into the sky with an escort of several A6M Zero planes... But Joe worked quickly to get our Val off the ground.

"Use that gun," Joe said to me, "Smoke those Japs on the runway!"

While Joe started driving our plane around the airfield, I aimed the Type 92 machine gun and blazed flurries at Japanese troops on the airfield, shooting up countless enemies and grounded planes, blowing them to pieces.

As I kept firing shots that blasted away the Japanese soldiers and shot up planes flying around in the sky trying to make strafing runs on us, I saw a Japanese soldier climb onto our Val with a knife in hand, trying to bring it down on me. However, I caught his wrist, then punched him, just before grabbing his lapels and throwing him off the plane.

After this, as Joe kept driving the plane around the airfield, I continued to blaze the Type 92 machine gun at Japanese planes in the skies above, as well as shooting up Japanese soldiers on the runway.

While I fired the gun at Japanese troops and planes on the airfield, I watched as Joe hurried our Val right towards the edge of the tarmac... Then Joe began driving the plane down the runway to take off.

"Here we go!" Joe said.

However, as our plane began running down the tarmac, some Japanese troops remained on the airfield and fired at us... But suddenly, we saw that American planes, F4U corsairs, start flying in and firing hails of machine gun fire and rockets that shot up the Japanese airfield, with American planes shooting up numerous Japanese soldiers and blasting away buildings and other enemies on the airfield in fiery explosions.

As the American Corsair planes kept firing shots that blasted away the enemies and reduced the Japanese airfield to rubble, Joe and I flew our captured Val down the tarmac and sailed off into the sky, with me watching the American planes continue to bomb the Japanese airfield to pieces.

Joe and I soared into the skies in our Val, heading in the direction Shima was flying in... However, as we were flying towards Shima to pursue his bomber, suddenly, a swarm of A6M Zeroes started coming at us.

Joe fired the Val's front guns and shot up several Zeroes, then they all started flying around us, so I fired the Type 92 machine gun at the different planes, shooting up as many fighters as I could. As I fired flurries of machine gun fire, I shot up numerous Zeroes, and though the enemy planes fired at us, I kept firing and shooting several more Japanese planes. Eventually, a couple planes started chasing us, and though I fired at them, they just dodged my rounds... It didn't seem like we would get very far.

That was, until those two enemy planes were suddenly shot down... I looked over and then saw the ones who saved us, the P-47 Thunderbolt planes of the Mexican Aztec Eagles.

The Mexican planes flew in and fiercely attacked the Japanese planes, battling them in a furious air skirmish with planes chasing and firing at each other. With a series of bursts and bullets raining in the air, the vicious dog fighting resulted in many Japanese planes being shot down by Mexican fighters.

As I watched the furious dogfights, I suddenly heard a recognizable voice on the radio in our Val, that belonging to Lieutenant Vincente Luis Ramos. "Americanos, I see you in that Val," Ramos said over the radio, "We know your target is in that Betty. You keep going after it, senor, we'll handle their fighters."

"Much obliged," Joe said to Ramos, then turned to me, "You ready, Donnie? Shima's ours!"

With renewed determination, Joe and I flew our Val plane across the sky, and soon enough, we caught up to Shima's G4M bomber. As soon as our Val was chasing after Shima's plane, Joe fired the main guns at the bomber, while Shima fired the bomber's top cannon back. Our planes kept shooting at each other, but as he kept firing the front guns, Joe maneuvered the Val to dodge Shima's machine gun fire, then fired flurries of shots at Shima's plane. Shima fired cannon fire back, but Joe swerved the Val and dodged the shots, then fired the Val's main guns, shooting up Shima's bomber, then we kept chasing after the enemy plane.

In our fierce pursuit, our Val chased furiously after Shima's bomber, and as we kept chasing and dodging tense and heated flurries of Shima's machine gun fire, Joe flew our plane side by side of Shima's bomber, allowing me to take aim with the Type 92 machine gun. As Shima fired the top cannon towards us, with Joe maneuvering the Val around the gunshots, I fired the Type 92 gun at Shima's bomber, riddling it with different shots. Shima kept firing immense cannon fire at us, but I fired furious machine gun fire back that shot up his bomber. As the two of us kept shooting at each other, Joe maneuvered the Val to avoid Shima's gunshots, while I fired machine gun fire back. Shima still blazed cannon fire our way, but as Joe had the plane dodge the fire, I fired the machine gun back.

Joe kept flying our Val around the bomber to avoid Shima's immense cannon fire, with me firing the Type 92 machine gun and shooting up the enemy bomber. Shima kept firing at our plane, but I fired shots back that riddled his cannon position, then I kept firing shots that pierced and shot up the bomber, causing some further damage. As Joe kept flying our plane around the bomber, I kept firing Type 92 machine gun fire at the enemy plane, though Shima continued to blaze the top cannon at us, so I fired shots that raked his cannon position.

Our furious dogfight raged in the skies with Shima firing intense gunfire at us, but our plane swerved around it. Shima continued to fire cannon shots our way, but I fired intense Type 92 gunfire that furiously raked his cannon position and shot up his plane. As I kept firing immense gunshots that riddled his bomber, then I shot at Shima's cannon position some more, Shima fired shots our way, but Joe had the Val dodge the shots, then I kept firing Type 92 fire that riddled the bomber, heavily damaging the enemy plane and causing it to start catching fire. Shima fired on us again, but as Joe swerved the plane to dodge the shots, I fired and shot up Shima's position.

As the vicious fighting raged, and as I kept firing, I saw that the engines on the bomber were becoming damaged. I fired and shot up the left engine, riddling it with serious damage. Shima kept fired on me, but I fird and shot up his cannon position, then I kept firing on the left engine until it started flaming and sparking. After that, Joe flew the plane over to the other side, dodging Shima's shots, and letting me aim for the right engine. I fired shots that raked the right engine, damaging it, and though Shima fired on me, I fired shots back at his position, then I kept firing on the engine until it too burst into flames, and the engines started blowing apart.

...And with the engines now bursting to flaming pieces, I knew Shima was done for...

"Keep firing on Shima," Joe demanded, "Bring it down!"

However, even with the bomber's engines aflame, Shima kept shooting at us with his top cannon, so I continued firing machine gun fire at Shima's bomber, with Shima and I firing shots at one another. However, a midst the fiery exchange of gunfire, as Shima continued shooting at us, I fired shots back at Shima and his turret.

Shima still fired flurries of machine gunfire at us, but I fired hails of shots back at Shima's position, while also shooting up the rest of the bomber. Still, as we kept firing at each other, while braving Shima's shots, I shot up the bomber, then I kept firing intense gunfire at Shima's turret...

...And as I kept firing, I finally managed to shoot up Shima's turret to pieces, seemingly getting Shima... But what made it better, was that the bomber began to fall from the sky, flames bursting out from all over the heavily damaged bomber, with its engines sparking and flaming... And as the burning damaged bomber began its descent, suddenly, Shima's bomber exploded in a great fireball, raining different flaming pieces into the waters below as the massive destruction ensured that no one on the plane survived... Well, that was it, Shima was dead.

...Shima was gone... It's all gone...

Watching Shima die in his exploding plane that went down into the waters below gave Joe and I the much needed joy and relief we had been waiting for... We had completed our mission, and we got our revenge.

Joe then flew our plane back over Manila. The city looked absolutely wrecked... But a midst the carnage, some hope began to rise from the rubble, for American and Filipino forces were beginning to declare their victory.

"Donnie," Joe called to me from the cockpit, pointing to a spot in the city, "Look down there!"

Seeing to where Joe was pointing to, I saw a rather large building that managed to remain standing... And at the top, a few American soldiers raised the American flag at the top of the building. In the areas around the building, I could see American troops cheering and rejoicing at the sight of the flag.

...A beautiful sight, one that gave Joe and I joy as we kept watching the event from up high in our plane.

"...Well, Donnie," Joe spoke as we kept riding in our plane, "That's it... Seems the Philippines are ours, and the War's gonna end soon... Now that Shima's gone, we won't have to be worried as much anymore."

* * *

 _With Manila taken, the Griffin brothers returned to Leyte island to help finish off resistance, which had been festering since they already helped to seize the island the past year. The two managed to rescue a platoon of Marines by fending off a Banzai charge, pull a few men to safety and then, with just their rifles, take out a couple machine gun pillboxes, actions that would receive accommodation... Though Donnie was wounded in the process._

 _Once the war was over, the two men returned home to Mather. Joe went on to marry his high school sweetheart, a very lovely redhead named Carol, and they settled in New Jersey with two children, where Joe would make his career running a successful barber shop. Donnie, however, faced a more difficult love life, for he fell in love with a very beautiful young black nurse from Louisiana named Lucy, who tended his wounds from Leyte. Joe was happy for them... But everyone's parents weren't. Even their sister, Mary, had trouble accepting it at first, thinking she wasn't good enough for him, thus leaving Joe to be their one defender in all this. Nevertheless, Donnie and Lucy married and settled in Connecticut, remaining lovingly together with their son as Donnie found good paying work as a construction worker._

 _News eventually reached the ears of the brothers that one of the architects of the Bataan Death March, Masanobu Tsuji, had escaped from receiving his well deserved punishment at any of the post war trials. Deciding to exact justice themselves, Joe and Donnie traveled to Japan by the end of 1960, and managed to track Tsuji as he went to Laos. Sometime after the brothers followed him there, Tsuji disappeared in 1961. By 1968, six years after the brothers returned to their homes in America, the missing Tsuji was declared dead._

 _During that time, Donnie watched on TV and recognized that young lieutenant who rescued him from Choiseul soon became president... Though sadly, he also witnessed his assassination just a couple years later...  
_

 _They both eventually met with a Japanese pilot named Kenjiro who had participated in the attack on Pearl Harbor. He was with his two sons, and they gave their heartfelt apologies to Joe and Donnie for the attack and the rest of Japan's actions in the war... Though Joe looked stern at first, he forgave him, and they then reconciled over a couple of drinks._

 _...Everything connected to Shima was covered up by the OSS, all evidence, material, individuals, valuables, was removed from the areas and all records were kept hidden, maybe some were even destroyed... Leaving only the comparative few who saw everything to be the only ones to know of the truth outside the government._

 _Once returning to America in late 1961, the two brothers continued their lives back home... They both managed to live long enough to travel back to Hawaii and visit Pearl Harbor on the 60th anniversary of the day of infamy._


End file.
